En el nombre del padre
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor... ExB
1. Chapter 1

**En el nombre del padre**

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminé bajo la lluvia suave que caía sobre mí, ese año era el segundo año que estaba sin él y dolía… dolía como cada día que miraba su foto y recordaba el por qué de su ausencia, dolía cada última palabra que había dicho ese día, dolía no tener ya sus palabras de aliento o su <em>"hasta luego Bells<em>", "_nos vemos para la cena_"… dolía.

Caminé hasta encontrar delante de mí, la pequeña pradera repleta de lápidas erguidas hacia el cielo, como una indicación de dónde se supone que debían ir. Avancé entre ellas hasta llegar a la que me importaba y solo mi flor roja de cada semana reposaba sobre ella como siempre. Algunas otras veces me había encontrado con algún que otro ramo de gardenias, seguramente de Su y con uno de delias de su eterno amigo Billy.

_Hey pá… ¿esta semana no vino Su?_ murmuré con una sonrisa nostálgica arrodillándome junto a su tumba, limpié los restos de flores secas que habían sobre el mármol y puse mi rosa roja sobre él. Esa era la última vez que iba a poder visitarlo por largo tiempo ya que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría la búsqueda de mi destino, el comienzo del resto de mi vida.

Mis dedos recorrieron las letras que estaban estampadas sobre el mármol, acariciándolas y llevándome esa sensación de ellas en las yemas de mis dedos,

"_Querido y amado padre, esposo, amigo…_

… _por siempre en nuestros corazones hasta que nos volvamos a ver"_

_Nos vemos en las vacaciones papá, no estaré lejos. Finalmente logré obtener la beca de Dormunth,_ sonreí levemente _si, ya te lo había dicho… pero espero que este feliz por allí arriba de que tu hija será una futura Licenciada…_

Un haz de luz brilló sobre el mármol y miré hasta el cielo, la lluvia había cesado y entre las densas nubes oscuras el sol se colaba, tomé eso como una buena señal y sonreí,

_Estas feliz ¿he?_ acaricié el mármol frío donde estaba posada mi rosa _papá… sé que serías feliz por mí. Ojalá pudiera abrazarte fuerte antes de subir a ese avión…_ una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla, una lágrima que se confundió con el resto de gotas de lluvia que humedecía mi rostro,

_Todo estará bien, dejo todo en manos de Sue y Bill… como tú lo hubieses querido_ mi voz se comenzó a entrecortar y decidí que ya era hora de despedirme, si no lo hacía no iba a poder levantarme de ese lugar. Besé mis dedos fríos y mojados y luego acaricié las palabras sobre el mármol _papá te amo, recuerda mi promesa. Es lo único que me mantiene fuerte… mi promesa. La recordaré cada día que este fuera de Forks. Y la cumpliré cuando esté preparada para hacerlo._

Me puse de pié sobre el césped mojado y sonreí por última vez a mi papá,

_Te veré en Diciembre Charly, te amo papá… y te extraño, te extrañaré demasiado…_ suspiré resignada y cerré los ojos por un instante. Traté de recomponerme para salir de allí lo más entera posible y asentí infundiéndome valor a sí misma.

Iba a ser la primera vez que lo iba a dejar… lo iba a dejar en serio, luego de que él me dejó a mí.

Di media vuelta sobre mis talones y caminé lejos de allí, retuve las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir porque me había prometido a mí misma ser fuerte, no llorar, no dejar que la situación me sobrepase, ser fuerte…

Ser fuerte…

Por él, por mí y… por mi pasado, por lo que aún retenía en mi corazón herido y por lo que era capaz de defender con garras y dientes para conservar un poco de dignidad. Por Charlie, por su corazón roto y perdido.

Ser fuerte…

Para convertirme en toda una mujer y ser capaz de ser vista, de ser amada, deseada… querida. Pero no para enmendar mi corazón, eso ya no tenía remedio… sino para romper otro.

Había perdido todo… todo lo que un día significó mi vida entera, entonces tenía derecho de pagar con la misma moneda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia! Espero que me dejen sus reviews si les gustó... veamos cómo va y si gusta seguiré publicando, gracias!<strong>


	2. Caminos

**¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Caminos<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Te quiero…. Hoy llueve y pienso en ti, en que estarías haciendo si estuvieras aquí. Anoche reacomodé tus cañas de pescar, Billy me las quería comprar, pero no… no puedo deshacerme de ellas, sería como si vendiera una parte de tu alma y no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Un beso y un abrazo grande como los que te daba de pequeña y recuerda que siempre estaré, no me olvido de ti… nunca, prometo papá… prometo que nada me impedirá hacer lo que debo hacer. Estas en mi corazón y en mi alma y te amo… te prometo que sabré jugar mis hilos… lo juro, como que me llamo Isabella Swan.<em>

_Descansa y deja que los ángeles te cuiden, ah… por favor Char… digo papá, me hehe traído conmigo nuestras fotos de arriba de la chimenea, te quiero sentir cerca… ¿vale?... Te quiero, _

_Tu hija"_

_*O*_

Respira Bella, respira… es solo un cóctel… solo eso. Bueno, es solo un coctel en el que al fin comienza el resto de mi vida… pero solo es eso, un cóctel.

Me miré en el espejo que me devolvió, por suerte, una imagen satisfactoria, al fin había logrado domar mi cabello y peinarlo de tal manera que suaves ondas cayeran sobre mis hombros, mi maquillaje era sencillo y prolijo, me había colocado un poco de sombra negra y un labial rojo que contrastaba con la palidez natural de mi piel. Por supuesto, no quería parecer una zorra tampoco, bah… solo tendría que actuar como yo era, siempre fue mi mejor arma de seducción.

Llevaba una pollera tubo en color negra ajustada, una blusa azul de seda a tono incluido que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y mis zapatos poderosos, un par de Louboutinis de tacón aguja en color negros, con un nudo en el frente y suela roja, para los cuales había ahorrado cinco meses… los valía, eran elegantes y sensuales, ideales para lograr lo que había aprendido a hacer y a amar, impresionar a quien tuviera enfrente.

Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo negro y salí del departamento sin antes dejarle una nota a Alice avisándole que había pastel de verduras dentro del microondas.

Trabajé seis meses en la organización de ese evento, la biblioteca pública de la ciudad de New York había invertido miles de dólares en esta fiesta destinada a la obtención de fondos para abastecer a las pequeñas bibliotecas de las escuelas públicas de los barrios suburbanos, era muy importante la colaboración de los empresarios y políticos más prestigiosos de la ciudad y yo había tenido la responsabilidad de convocar a cada uno de esos benefactores.

Había terminado mis estudios en la Universidad de Durmonth hacía un año atrás, fue una satisfacción personal enorme cuando obtuve el título de Licenciada en Administración de empresas, mi objetivo concreto era trabajar en el mundo empresarial luego de cumplir una meta personal… una promesa, solo que para poder hacerlo necesitaba sortear mis propios caminos. Uno de esos caminos era trabajar en la biblioteca Nacional de New York para ir construyendo mi persona, mi experiencia y para satisfacer un deseo personal, a demás de que sabía que allí lo encontraría finalmente a ese que me abriera paso a mis demás caminos. Mi segundo camino fue en concreto el coctel de esa tarde, había estado trabajando medio año organizándolo… nada podía salir mal. Y por supuesto el otro de mis caminos me llevaría a estar frente a frente con uno de los benefactores más prestigiosos que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer.

Si todo salía bien…

Llegué a la sala de actos en la Biblioteca nacional y a medida que atravesaba el gran lugar ya ambientado para el evento, iba repasando cada detalle, sala de reuniones preparada y lista, mesas de aperitivos y vinos finos preparada y lista, mesa de quesos y bocadillos con su respectivo servicio listo, música ambientada listo, escenario y palco listo. Era reconocido el prestigio de los eventos organizados por la Biblioteca Nacional en épocas anteriores, esta era el primer evento organizado por mí, por lo que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero sabía que podía hacerlo… había puesto todo de mí para que la excelencia se viera reflejada esta noche.

Cuando comprobé el estado de las cosas me encaminé directamente buscando a Emily. Ella era mi jefa, la directora y la cabeza del lugar, nos habíamos hecho muy amigas desde que ingresé a trabajar y se podría decir que era la gran mujer que había hecho realidad mi sueño de trabajar en esa biblioteca, mi amor por la literatura era lo que tenía en común con ella y tengo que suponer que eso es lo que vio en mí para contratarme, a demás de mi crédito universitario y mis excelentes referencias. Si bien ella sabía que mi objetivo era otro, me había contratado por mi buen manejo y frialdad para la organización de ciertas situaciones.

La encontré cerca de la sala de proyección hablando por teléfono, sabía que había sucedido algo en cuanto vi su semblante…

_Hay al fin!..._ murmuró aliviada cortando la llamada al verme _Bella, dentro de media hora comienzan a llegar los invitados y el proyector esta averiado… o creo que es el programa de la computadora, le pedí a Seth que si no lo podía reparar que utilizara el mismo de siempre._ casi parecía que estaba perdiendo el control. Fruncí el seño enojada… había explicitado que dispusieran del proyector de la sala superior porque era de mejor calidad y me exasperaba que hicieran lo contrario a lo que pedía, Emily dejaba todo esos detalles en mis manos y debía hacer lo mejor posible para retribuirle su confianza. Di media vuelta y fui hasta el cuarto de proyección, la biblioteca disponía de dos salas de proyección donde también se realizaban conferencias y cátedras de literatura según el caso, esta vez un coctel a beneficio que debía salir tal cual estaba programado, no toleraría ningún percance.

_Seth, ¿este es el proyector que te pedí que usaras?, porque Emily dice que no funciona ¿qué sucede?_ mi compañero que se encargaba del audio y el video de los distintos eventos me miró alarmado,

_Bella era el programa, no lo tomaba… no sé por qué, pero ya está arreglado… o casi…_ lo miré levantando una ceja _es decir, estoy reinstalando el programa de nuevo, saldrá todo bien_

_¿Estás seguro? No quiero que cuando tengamos que arrancar con la presentación nos quedemos sin ella precisamente por tu descuido, si hubieses comprobado el programa antes no hubiese sucedido esto y podríamos haber probado…_

_Lo prometo, saldrá todo bien_ murmuró asintiendo con vehemencia. Asentí y me acerqué a mirar el monitor de la computadora, precisamente el programa se estaba instalando.

_Espero mucho más de la gente que trabaja aquí, es la maldita biblioteca de New York ¿sabes?_ murmuré irritada, él asintió bajando la mirada _debemos mantenernos a la altura de las circunstancias…_ dicho esto di vuelta sobre mis talones y salí de la sala de proyección.

Cuando salí de allí la gente había comenzado a llegar y poco a poco la sala de conferencias de la biblioteca pública de New York comenzó a llenarse, tomé una respiración profunda y suspiré cerrando los ojos por un momento… elevé una pequeña plegaria a mi papá y caminé. Lo que tanto estaba esperando al fin se haría realidad y si todo salía bien pronto iba a poder comenzar mi nueva vida…

Tanto Emily como yo y otros dos delegados recibimos a los invitados, los saludábamos y literalmente le babeábamos en los zapatos de 800 dólares para que se sintieran a gusto, era difícil moverse en ese mundo tan frívolo y soberbio, pero debía poner lo mejor de mí misma si mis intenciones querían seguir siendo las mismas que pensé cuando comencé con todo esto…

Al recorrer el salón vi un grupo de peces gordos y caminé directamente hacia ellos, sin vacilaciones, nervios, ni timidez alguna. Había dejado todo eso atrás cuando me propuse ser una mujer que deseaba ser notada, cuando me propuse ser fuerte y digna de lo que había dejado atrás.

Eran hombres y mujeres que hablaban con Sam, uno de los asistentes, me acerqué a ellos y él me presentó a su compañía. Eran todos muy amables o eso al menos aparentaba, quería creer en su buena voluntad y darles un poco de crédito. Había un juez, un congresista, un empresario textil y uno petrolero, todos con sus respectivas esposas.

_Si, estamos esperando que esta colaboración ayude a los niños que concurren a escuelas periféricas a también tener acceso a la literatura, es decir tener la misma posibilidad que los niños de mayores recursos y que tienen fácil acceso a ella. En pocas palabras ayudar a difundir la lectura…_ la esposa del juez Volturi asintió complacida con mi opinión, por lo que pude suponer que quizá estaba dispuesta a hacer una pequeña donación.

_Es en realidad lo que pienso, ¿por qué destinar todos los fondos fiduciarios a las grandes escuelas públicas cuando también hay muchas que sobreviven con escasos fondos del estado, la redistribución de la riqueza es un tema tan divergente y a veces tan desigual…_ murmuró ella con devoción…

Valla… esta mujer me caía bien….

_Eso es lo que digo…_ sonreí levantando mi copa hacia ella.

Los demás continuaron hablando y yo tomé unos segundos para darle un sorbo a mi Champagne, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos degustando el ligero sabor a limón, mis papilas gustativas estaban dichosas de disfrutar de tan sabrosos taninos. Abrí mis ojos y me fijé en la copa, pude distinguir el leve tinte amarillo lima del líquido en mi copa, lo acerqué a mi nariz y las distintas fragancias sutiles de los ingredientes fueron captados por mi sentido del olfato… limón sobre todo, luego un toque de vainilla y almizcle… mmmm… con un leve sabor amaderado… sabroso… Había sido una muy buena elección el Cuveé Don Perignon Vintage, sin duda debía recordar llevar una botella a casa para alguna noche especial, si es que algún día la tenía.

_Es tan satisfactorio observar a una mujer tan hermosa catar un buen vino…_ la voz masculina a mi lado me tomó desprevenida, levanté la mirada y me petrifiqué en mi lugar _... en este caso un champagne que por cierto fue una buena elección…_ levantó levemente su copa y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, luego tomó un sorbo…

Y aquí estaba, parada frente a uno de los empresarios más impactantes de New York, uno de los más prestigiosos, al que yo quería llegar. Sus ojos verdes impactantes me quitaron el aliento, Dios… lo había visto en fotos de revistas y en imágenes de algunos noticieros nocturnos y shows de la farándula, lo había estudiado muy bien, sabía todo lo publico de él y mucho de lo privado, pero ni siquiera eso me había preparado para lo que esa noche me iba a encontrar.

Finalmente puse toda mi voluntad para encontrar mi voz, donde fuera que se había ido y tratar de armar una oración razonablemente coherente, asentí mirando mi copa y luego sonreí…

_Si, al igual que es tan satisfactorio para mi dar con tan excelente buqué…_ levanté la mirada haciendo uso de mi coraje y enfoqué mi mirada en esos intensos ojos verdes, él asintió sonriente… _Amm… permítame presentarme, soy Isabella… Swan, soy parte de la organización de este evento_ extendí mi mano dudando sobre haber dicho mi apellido, pero en todo caso no tenía otra alternativa _... bienvenido Sr…_

_Cullen, Carlisle Cullen_ se apresuró a decir, entonces toda la resolución de estos siete años resurgió con más fuerza con tan solo escuchar ese apellido _ es un placer Isabella, solo llámame Carlisle…_ su mano extrañamente cálida estrechó la mía suavemente y el hecho de haberlo visto inclinarse sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, acercando mi mano a su boca para besar el dorso pálido y tembloroso, me recordó lo que muchas mujeres decían de él y me hicieron darles la razón… estar ante el impactante Carlisle Cullen era como para ponerse a temblar y aunque muchas veces no lo había querido creer… ahora lo hacía.

_Solo Bella entonces…_ repliqué yo levantando la copa, _salud Carlisle…_ él chocó suavemente su copa contra la mía… el sonido del cristal me indicó que ya estaba en juego lo que había deseado tanto, indicándome que todos los caminos que me habían llevado hasta ese momento fueron exitosamente recorridos.

_¿Así que organizadora?... pues te felicito, he de reconocer que es una de mis mejores tardes…_ murmuró para luego beber otro sorbo de su copa, sonreí agradecida… _si todos los cocteles que planeas son tan satisfactorios tendré que asistir a ellos más seguido…_

_Oh… no, en realidad trabajo aquí, yo… en conjunto con todo el personal organizamos este evento…_ musité notando el leve temblor en mi voz, él alzó las cejas como sorprendido,

_Oh ¿eres bibliotecaria?,_ inquirió,

_No… bueno si, pero solo temporalmente. En realidad acabo de obtener mi título de Licenciatura en administración de empresas y este solo es un empleo temporal hasta obtener mi licencia. Siempre me gustaron los libros, por lo que me siento como en mi paraíso personal_ murmuré algo avergonzada, supongo que era irónico que una Licenciada estuviera trabajando de bibliotecaria…

_ Bueno, te felicito, es bueno saberlo…_ murmuró él con una leve sonrisa, _Bella, ya tienes mi cheque en tu bolsillo y con cinco estupendos ceros, la causa benéfica en la que han trabajado es muy conmovedora y necesaria… espero que la ayuda que propiné sea suficiente, aunque te voy a pedir que si necesitan algo más me lo hagas saber_ una de sus manos rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta para luego extenderme una pequeña tarjeta de presentación, _allí está mi número privado… para lo que desees_ una sonrisa bailaba en sus comisuras.

_Gracias Carlisle, eres muy generoso y es un agrado saber que contamos contigo_ murmuré sinceramente agradecida aunque supuse que una cifra tan generosa no era en absoluto una perdida para él. Entonces haciendo acopio del valor que parecía acompañarme esa tarde fui más osada, _no dudes en que llamaré si te necesito…_

Él sonrió satisfecho y bebió nuevamente de su copa. Por un momento el silencio nos envolvió cuando sorbimos cada uno, la suave música de piano flotaba en el ambiente haciéndolo sumamente agradable, el mormullo de la gente era suave y ameno y mi compañía sonreía saludando con una inclinación de su cabeza a la gente a la distancia,

_Bella, ¿te gusta trabajar aquí en la biblioteca?_ preguntó luego de unos minutos _ es decir, cuando recibas la titulación ¿presentaras tu legajo a distintas compañías o continuaras aquí?_

Agache la cabeza enfocando mi mirada en la punta de mis zapatos, realmente estaba cómoda trabajando en la biblioteca, con mis compañeros y mi jefa, que más que eso era mi amiga. Pero si quería llevar a cabo mi meta, iba a tener que hacer lo que él me estaba sugiriendo…

_Presentaré mi currículo ciertas compañías en la que estoy interesada, especialmente a aquellas con orientación filantrópica y social, me gusta mucho ayudar en lo que pueda desde mi lugar de trabajo… aunque sea indirectamente_

_Bueno… ¿te interesaría una empresa multinacional orientada al sector primario, con múltiples comodidades y opciones para sus socios y empleados?_ lo miré alzando una ceja ¿a caso estaba proponiendo algo? Él sonreía y asintió cuando vio mi mirada de incredulidad…

_Mira Bella, esto…_ alzó su manos señalando todo el salón _ habla de ti, tu nivel de responsabilidad y seguridad para hacer las cosas es lo que yo tengo en cuenta para tomar a mis empleados y tú…_

_¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Carlisle? Yo no tengo experiencia… solo supongo un poco de osadía… nada más_ murmuré probando su insistencia, si realmente me estaba proponiendo algo, podía muy bien hacerme rogar,

_Mira Bella, sé que no estás segura ahora, pero… en serio me gustaría ver tu currículo, saber de ti, cuáles son tus expectativas, tus objetivos… quisiera hacerte una entrevista de trabajo, si tú quieres tienes a tu disposición un puesto en Cullen´s & cia, solo llámame…_

Oh cielos…

Sonreí complacida aunque por dentro quería saltar de alegría o a la mucho pararme de puntillas y colgarme de su cuello para darle un beso de agradecimiento. Elevé internamente una plegaria de agradecimiento al cielo a mi papá y miré al hombre que de repente me abría las puertas de su mundo, algo con lo que tanto había soñado,

_Gracias Carlisle, con gusto accederé a una entrevista si así lo ves conveniente… solo ten en cuenta que tal vez mi manera de ver las cosas sea un poco diferente a cómo lo ven tus socios y competidores… yo me gradué de la nueva escuela Carlisle_ dije un poco en broma y otro poco en serio, él sin embargo sonrió alzando una perfecta ceja rubia,

_¿Tan viejo nos crees?... _

Bueno, sinceramente era más joven de lo que me imaginaba, en todos los lugares donde lo había visto, en las fotos, en las revistas, en la televisión, siempre lo envolvía un aura de seriedad y experiencia sin decir que jamás lo había visto sonreír, tan solo en aquella imagen que guardaba muy en el fondo de mi cajón.

_No, por supuesto que no, mucho menos tú…_ murmuré bajando la mirada, sus ojos verdes tan profundos y penetrantes lograban intimidarme, como si pudieran leer lo que por mi mente pasaba _es solo que eres un magnate, alguien que tiene tanto poder en sus manos y lucen como si todo lo pudieran hacer, como si el mundo no bastara para ustedes… y eso me intimida_ confesé….

_Tienes una idea errónea de mí Isabella Swan, solo soy un hombre de negocios que lleva una vida lo más normal posible… no soy joven como tú, pero tampoco estoy pasado en años y mi experiencia, se debe a mi temprana admisión en el mundo de los negocios… mi padre fundó la empresa y murió muy joven, fue allí donde tuve que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como hijo…_ sostuve su mirada sonrojándome furiosamente, tenía que recordar lo vehemente que era con ciertos temas.

_Yo no quise decir eso…_

_Lo sé Bella, solo quisiera… en serio desearía que una mujer como tú no tenga tal prejuicio sobre mí… no tú_ su mirada estaba cargada de determinación _solo supe hacer las cosas bien… no me creas poderoso o magnate… solo espero que algún día me conozcas lo suficiente como para comprender que el dinero hace el poder, no a la persona…_

Ok, eso era lo que no pensaba escuchar de él, era suficiente la información que tenía como para saber que en su caso, el poder y el dinero estaba en pleno equilibrio con la persona, claro que no tenía muchas fuentes en las que basarme, tal vez algunas ex amantes…

_¿Conocerte mejor Carlisle?... apenas nos vimos hace_ miré mi reloj de pulsera _unos diez minutos…_

Él me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía tan pacifico, tan sereno que aturdía al mismo tiempo.

_De eso estoy hablando Bella… conocernos mejor que esto_ su mano hizo un ademán entre los dos y yo tragué en seco. Asentí con una sutil sonrisa, no quería dar a conocer mi entusiasmo. _Hace mucho que no tengo una cita real… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?... que dure por supuesto más de diez minutos._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿en serio el magnate y poderoso Carlisle Cullen me estaba pidiendo una cita? Bueno... a demás de sorprendida estaba complacida, ese había sido mi deseo desde un principio…

_Bueno ¿y cuál es tu idea para una cita?_ pregunté tratando de demostrar indiferencia, él rió levemente y levantó su mano hacia mí,

_Bueno, tal vez podamos comenzar con un baile…_ murmuró sugerente _luego tal vez… no lo sé, ¿la ópera?... ¿el museo?, no lo sé… para saber y organizar una cita agradable para ambos debo conocerte mejor… por ahora ¿me permites esta canción?_

¿Bailar? ¿En un coctel?... bueno por qué negarme cuando de fondo sonaba la suave música de Cartel Burbell…

_Si claro… un baile no estaría mal_ tomé su mano y dejamos las copas ya vacías en la mesa de aperitivos. Me dejé llevar por él hasta el centro del salón donde nos comenzamos a mover con suavidad. Bailar con Carlisle Cullen no era difícil… nada difícil, debía admitir que sus brazos podían hacer sentir segura a toda mujer y eso era lo que esperaba. Su mano en mi cintura y la otra sosteniendo mi mano era una manera nueva de bailar para mí… más sofisticado y elegante acorde al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Iba a tener que ponerme a su altura si quería ser una mujer con todas las letras para él, merecedora de él… Carlisle Cullen era un difícil reto pero para mí no imposible… solo me quedaba poner todo de mí sobre la mesa.

_¿Este es el momento en que comenzamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas?_ murmuró en mi oído con una sonrisa.

_Oh Carlisle, ese era un juego muy esclarecedor aunque no lo creas… ¿comienzo yo?_ lo miré y él reía suavemente, asintió con la cabeza una sola vez indicándome comenzar.

_Ok, aquí vamos…_

_¿Color favorito?_ él me miró alzando las cejas y sonrió negando con la cabeza,

_Oh vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso… pero bien, es el marrón_ su mano vino entre nuestros rostros y llevó un mechón de cabello perdido detrás de mi oreja, me estremecí y miré el nudo de su corbata de seda azul marino. _mi turno… ¿obra literaria favorita?_

Oh, esa era fácil…

_Muchas!... pero los clásicos como Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres borrascosas, Orgullo y prejuicio…_

_Ah, pero eres una chica de novelas románticas entonces_ dijo mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y de los demás invitados mientras este hombre me tenía en sus brazos.

_Si… aunque no estoy en contra de la ciencia ficción tampoco. Los clásicos de ficción como Crónicas marcianas o Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo son increíbles._ sonreí sintiéndome cada vez más cómoda, de pronto no estaba hablando con el grandioso empresario, sino con la persona.

_Te gustará entonces El fantasma de la ópera… ¿no? Es un clásico._ su sonrisa era increíblemente hermosa.

_Si, un hermoso y clásico drama, aunque no lo he leído, lo he visto en la televisión en mis noches de sábado_ admití, no estaba cómoda contando lo que hacía las noches de sábado, pero con él tenía que jugarme todas las cartas.

Carlisle me apretó la cintura antes de reír y hacerme girar alrededor de su cuerpo sosteniendo mi cintura con ambos brazos,. Me sorprendí y mis cables de alerta hicieron sinapsis cuando se detuvo y su boca se ubicó solo a centímetros de la mía.

_Entonces este sábado será._ su mirada hipnótica me sobrecogió y literalmente quedé sin palabras. _ En Brodway se está estrenando la obra del Fantasma de la Opera. Este sábado… dime que sí Bella_ mordiéndome el labio miré esos profundos ojos verdes y no pude más que asentir.

Sus manos apretaron mi cintura sutilmente y una hermosa sonrisa seductora me deslumbró.

Alguien me sacó de mi aturdimiento cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Me aparté un poco de él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tomé mi celular y atendí,

_Bella! ¿Dónde te has metido?_ la voz de Emily me hizo saltar y Carlisle me miró preocupado _la proyección está a punto de comenzar y te necesitamos aquí arriba!_

_¿En la sala de proyección? Ok… voy en seguida_ corté cuando Emily seguía ladrando por teléfono y miré al hombre frente a mí. _lo siento mucho, tengo que irme… la proyección está por comenzar así que ponte cómodo y… disfrútala_

Él hizo una mueca y asintió con entendimiento, _Te veré el sábado entonces ¿no?_ asentí rápidamente _te llamaré durante la semana para pedir tu dirección, que tengas una buena noche Isabella_

Carraspeé cuando me quedé mirando sus labios que habían acabado de pronunciar mi nombre de la manera más sensual… dios.

Concéntrate!

_Nos vemos Carlisle_

_Nos vemos pronto Bella_

Y así fue como al fin conocí al maduro hombre de negocios, dueño absoluto de su propia compañía y forjador de su propio imperio, dueño de mis más frustrantes noches, de mis desvelos y mis deseos más oscuros. Al fin mi vida enfilaba hacia un solo objetivo… Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa.. si, aqui nuevo capi. ¿Estan asustadas? si, este fic es Edward- Bella, pero Carlisle tendrá una cuota importante en este fic, besotes y muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews.<strong>


	3. Fantasma

****Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...****

* * *

><p><strong>El Fantasma<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Papá… ¿qué hay de nuevo por donde estas?... Espero que estés bien, mirándome desde esas nubes esponjadas y sin hacer enojar a nadie por allí. Esta noche es la primera noche… esta noche es LA NOCHE… ¿me deseas suerte con ello? Sentiré tu presencia a mi lado papá, porque tú me sigues por donde valla, por cada camino que tuve que tomar para llegar hasta aquí. Te amo… y te extraño, tanto, tanto… que duele. Ayer hablé con Sue, ella y Billy cuidan bien todo por allá, pronto iré a visitarlos tal vez.<em>

_Te amo y no necesito despedirme ¿verdad?... porque siempre estas."_

Perla ronroneaba paseándose entre mis piernas, como si supiera que iba a salir esta noche. Su suavidad me hacía relajar y su presencia me intrigaba… ella era muy inteligente, aunque ella solo quería que le diera de comer antes de salir, ese era su único interés.

_Ya Perla, Alice te dará de comer…_ bajé mi mano hasta mis pantorrillas y acaricié su pelaje blanco y brillante. Mi gata angora color blanco me miraba con sus ojos extraños, como diciéndome que no me creía ni mierda. Ella había nacido con esa extraña virtud de los angoras, un ojo ambarino y el otro celeste… ella era bellísima y era mi compañera desde hacía cuatro años.

_Es una locura Bella, estos son!... estos son!... oh por dios Bella!_ escuché los gritos de Alice desde la sala, señal de que ya había descubierto mi más reciente adquisición… mis nuevos poderosos. Perla se escabulló por debajo de mis piernas, ahuyentada por el grito de Alice y se encaramó en la mesita de noche a un lado del velador. Escuché a Alice maldecir de nuevo y reí mientras volvía a mirarme al espejo para seguir maquillándome.

Esta noche era la noche, esa que tanto había esperado. Durante la semana mi mente no había podido concentrarse en nada más, ni siquiera en la reunión de balance de la biblioteca para ver cómo nos había ido con el coctel a beneficio del sábado. Nada. Carlisle Cullen se había apropiado de mi atención y no había minuto del día en que no estuviera al pendiente de su llamada para apuntar mi dirección.

Finalmente suspiré de alivio el jueves cuando tomé una llamada dirigida para mí en el despacho de Emily, que a veces compartíamos cuando no estaba ocupada en la planta baja en la sala de coordinación. Solo que al atender el teléfono me di cuenta de que no era él quién estaba del otro lado, sino Diana, su asistente.

Había estado toda la semana esperando la llegada de un paquete al departamento. Esme, la mamá de Al, era una prestigiosa diseñadora en Seattle, ella nos provisionaba de nueva vestimenta para llenar nuestro armario todos los meses, siempre recibíamos nuevos modelos que reflejaba la tendencia actual. Esta vez respondió rápidamente a mi pedido de ayuda cuando la llamé a primera hora el lunes para que hiciera magia conmigo.

Ella me había enviado un delicioso vestido blanco, era estilo griego, con un hombro descubierto y con un lazo negro sosteniéndolo en mi cadera donde la tela se ajustaba, la suave mezcla de seda y lino caía hasta mis pies brumosamente… muy ideal para un evento en Brodway. Era un vestido precioso.

_Dime que me los prestarás cundo tenga una cita…_ Alice se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta sosteniendo en una mano mi nuevo par de Jimmy Choo, terminé de colocarme mi gloss en los labios y volteé verla _o al menos die donde escondes esa maldita caja fuerte, así me compro un par_

Reí negando con la cabeza, _Ahorra Al, ese es el secreto… créeme, comencé a hacerlo desde el primer de trabajo_

Había comenzado como niñera en mi época universitaria y había ahorrado cada dólar que no era necesario gastar con lo que mi beca no me cubría.

_Lo sé, oh Bella… son preciosos_

_Gracias Al, eso es decir mucho para ti… me haces pensar que al menos en zapatos soy experta_ mi mejor amiga era la experta aquí sin embargo, ella había heredado los dotes de su madre para el buen gusto y la sofisticación. Me levanté de mi silla donde había estado sentada y fui hasta mi closet para sacar mi vestido.

_Entonces… ¿Qué hay de este tal Carlisle Cullen? Vi en Cosmo la lista de los diez millonarios más sexy del país… él está en el puesto cuatro_ dijo sugerentemente, sabía lo que se venía _Isabella Swan… ¿estás consciente de en lo que te estás metiendo?_

Reí mientras deslizaba mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza, a sugerencia de Esme, no estaba usando sostén, por lo que mis nenas estarían activas esta noche si hacía frío. Solo estaba usando bragas de satén color perla que Esme envió junto con el vestido. Alice se acercó para ayudarme a colocar el lazo en mis caderas y acomodar el vestido… al mirarme al espejo me sentí realmente hermosa.

Tenía que comprarle un buen regalo a Esme…

_Agradece que mi objetivo no sea el primer lugar en esa lista Al, tu sabes que no me importa su dinero… sino otras cosas_

_Lo sé y te entiendo, solo que me da un poco de miedo que estés tan comprometida con tu causa…. Bella, involucrarte de esta manera con él podría no salir tan exitosamente ¿lo sabes?_

_¿Qué me insinúas Al? ¿Qué terminaré enamorándome de él o algo así?_ bufé colocándome mis zapatos, eran de un tacón suave y sumamente cómodos… _no sucederá eso Al, no te preocupes… ninguna catástrofe sucederá_ murmuré segura.

La mirada de mi amiga me indicó que, al menos ella no estaba tan segura de mis palabras, no la culpaba. Ella conocía mi vida entera, era la única a demás de los que habían quedado en Forks. Ella era mi peñón y mi piedra, si ella no estaba segura de lo que yo estaba haciendo, yo tampoco lo estaría.

Me volví hacia ella cuando tomé mi abrigo y al mismo tiempo sonó el teléfono del portero,

_Ten fe en mí Alice, te necesito amiga… ahora que ya di el primer paso, te necesito para dar el segundo_

Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos color almendra y respiró profundamente, bajó la mirada y sonrió cundo me miró de abajo hacia arriba,

_Estas hermosa…_ susurró, _ya sabes que estoy contigo en esto, solo… prométeme que harás todo lo posible para no salir herida_

_Lo prometo_ dije solemnemente. Ella sonrió y me soltó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación,

_Él ya está aquí Bella!_ canturreó antes de tomar el teléfono y cerciorarse por nuestro portero, Brian, que Carlisle Cullen me esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Me apresuré, en la medida en que podía con mis tacones de doce centímetros, a caminar por el corredor hasta el ascensor. Me mordí el labio carmesí nerviosamente mirando los números de pisos que bajaba en el elevador esperando que las puertas se abrieran y me revelaran al hombre esperando allí. Tomé una respiración profunda cuando el contador lumínico iba por el 2° piso,

_Vamos Bella, tu puedes hacer esto_ me dije a mi misma haciendo tronar los huesos de mis dedos, cada vez que los nervios me invadían desde que tengo razón, tronar los dedos calma mi ansiedad.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas del elevador con un "ding"…

Y él estaba ahí, teniendo una conversación a espaldas de mí, con Brian, el conserje del edificio, que le sonreía amablemente. Parecía que él era fiel a la regla de deslumbrar a cualquiera, aunque fueran hombres.

Los tacones de mi zapatos resonaron en el vestíbulo en cuanto di el primer paso fuera del ascensor y llamé su atención, Carlisle volteó hacia mi lentamente con una sonrisa suave tirando hacia un lado… una hermosa sonrisa torcida,

_Isabella…_ susurró solo para mi mientras sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo sin disimulo. Caminé hacia él tratando de no ser torpe con mis zapatos y moviéndome naturalmente,

_Carlisle, mucho gusto volver a verte_

Él sonrió antes de guiñarme un ojo y antes de que pudiera llegar a él tomó mi mano para levantarla hacia sus labios, dejando un suave beso en el dorso, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos…

_Estas bellísima Isabella, creo que muchos envidiaran mi compañía esta noche_

_Y muchas envidiaran la mía_ repliqué sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas… ¿cómo este hombre podía lograr algo así? El sonrojo no era natural en mí, sin embargo allí estaba… haciéndome débil y mostrándome vulnerable a sus palabras, maldito sonrojo. _estas muy guapo también, gracias por pasar a recogerme_

_De nada, créeme que estuve esperando esta noche toda la semana_ murmuró con sus ojos aún en la deriva sobre mi cuerpo. Su mano nunca soltó la mía y luego de sonreírle alcé los ojos pare fijar mi mirada en Brian,

_Adiós Brian, nos vemos luego_

Brian me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza al igual que a Carlisle y fue nuestra señal para salir tomados de la mano de mi edificio. En la calle nos esperaba un Mercedes Benz negro con vidrios polarizados, Carlisle amablemente me abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y subí tratando de contener mis ojos de recorrer los asientos de cuero negro impecables.

_Preferí manejar yo mismo esta noche, espero que no te moleste…_ murmuró mientras acomodaba su cinturón de seguridad, _mi hijo menor tomó anoche los servicios de mi chofer y hoy decidí darle la noche libre_

_¿Darle una noche de descanso a tu chofer crees que me molestaría?... en realidad me siento alagada que quieras llevarme por ti mismo_ sonreí intrigada _a demás tu hijo lo necesitaba más si es menor y aún no conduce_

Conocía las edades de sus hijos por supuesto, los nombres también… aunque nunca me había molestado en ellos, porque siempre mi único objetivo había sido su padre.

Él rió, _Oh… no, en realidad no es menor… Jassper tiene 22 años y solo quería impresionar a una chica, él casi nunca utiliza sus recursos económicos para hacerlo, pero creo que era una chica difícil… necesitó impresionar con un chofer y una limusina_

_Bueno, apuesto que tuvo éxitos… ¿no eres su padre a caso?_

Él me miró calculadoramente con una sonrisa torcida, _¿Te impresioné a caso Isabella?_

_Quería que supieras que esta noche tienes toda mi atención_ murmuró suavemente mientras comenzaba a maniobrar el auto hacia el centro de la gran manzana.

_Gracias Carlisle, en realidad estoy contenta con el solo hecho de tener una buena compañía para la opera… gracias en serio por haberme invitado._

_Bueno, espero ser mucho más que una buena compañía… espero que disfrutes esta noche Bella…_

Sonreí y miré al frente segura como el infierno que iba a disfrutar de esto, lancé un suspiró casi imperceptible y sonreí mirando el reflejo de mi rostro en el vidrio opaco del auto del millonario que lo conducía.

*O*

Los flashes y las luces me cegaron en cuanto puse un pie en la alfombra roja, como si fuera una de esas snobs de la alta sociedad o una estrella de Hollywood… vamos!... pretendía ser una mientras Carlisle tomaba mi cintura y me llevaba a paso firme por ese corredor colmado de periodistas y fotógrafos que hacían alumbrar la noche como si estuvieran captando la primicia del año.

Mis oídos captaron las preguntas lanzadas al aire junto con las cámaras tratando de tomar el mejor ángulo, la mano de Carlisle apretó mi cintura firmemente y sentí que se acercaba a mi lado, sus labios rozaron mi oído,

_Disculpa, creo que olvidé decirte que este es la premiere de la obra, la noche de apertura…_ miré a sus ojos y sonreí complaciente _recibí la invitación hace un mes atrás, mi asistente obvió recordarme ese detalle al parecer_

_No hay problema Carlisle, solo… fue una sorpresa_ sonreí lo mejor posible mientras Carlisle saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza a unos periodistas que se desarmaban haciendo preguntas,

_¡¿Quién es su compañera de esta noche Sr Cullen?_ gritó uno a la distancia mientras íbamos pasando, _¿Cuál es su nombre Señotita?_

_Ella es Isabella, Robert… Isabella Swan es mi hermosa compañía esta noche_ dijo con voz fuerte Carlisle mientras tomaba mi mano y sin dejar de mirarme la elevaba para besar mis nudillos. Todo un galán entrenado debía decir… ¿cuántas veces debió hacer lo mismo con otras mujeres? ¿Era su fuerte jugada llevarlas a eventos así y presentarlas en público como si fueran trofeos?...

En realidad no me sentía mal, podía ser un trofeo si él quería… podía ser lo que él quisiera siempre y cuando me mantuviera en su vida,

_Hermoso vestido Isabella!_ gritó el periodista nuevamente sacándome del embrujo de ese par de ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme _¿Quién es el diseñador de su equipo Señorita?_

Sonreí sobrellevando lo mejor que podía la situación _Esme Brandon… ella lo diseñó_

_Muchas gracias Isabella… estas bellísima _

Asentí y Carlisle me detuvo levemente para que los fotógrafos me fotografiara… oh cielos! Alice chillaría, gritaría y colapsaría… y ni que hablar de Esme. Aunque ella es reconocida en Seattle, amará que en New York y más en un espectáculo de Brodway, se conozca su estilo.

Entramos al gran salón del auditorio, acompañados por uno de los guías del lugar, nos llevó amablemente a nuestros asientos y nos entregó el programa de la noche y un par de pequeños prismáticos de mano.

_¿Has venido antes a una de estas obras Isabella?_ preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes luego de habernos acomodado bien en nuestros asientos.

_No, en realidad esta es la primera vez… gracias una vez más Carlisle, por invitarme_

_No será la última… ya verás._ su sonrisa de lado me dejaba sumida en una especie de bruma de la que no podía salir, _¿cómo fueron las cosas con las donaciones en la biblioteca?_

_Oh… muy bien, en realidad… excelente!... Hemos obtenido más de un millón de dólares para abastecer de libros y herramientas pedagógicas a mas de decientas escuelas y bibliotecas de toda la periferia de la ciudad. Ya hemos hecho un gran pedido para realizar eso en las próximas semanas. Tú… tú has sido un gran benefactor Carlisle, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ello_

Él negó con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron cuando me miró con intensidad _Tan solo quiero una recompensa Isabella_ su rostro se acercó al mío hasta quedar tan solo a unos centímetros, me sentí inmovilizada… aturdida por sus labios y su mirada, su dulce aliento se coló por mis labios entreabiertos _que disfrutes esta noche y todas las demás que tengo pensado darte_

Oh cielos…

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo mi respiración, simplemente exhalé entrecortadamente y traté de tener suficiente coherencia para formar una sonrisa… _Mierda! Bella no seas débil, no le dejes ver tus debilidades y lo mucho que te afecta_…

_Claro, la disfrutaré…_ sonreí tratando de desconectar mi mirada de la suya _estoy segura que lo haré_

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y solo se iluminó el gran telón rojo de terciopelo que tenía frente a mí, no me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estábamos del escenario, en las primeras filas. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé tratando de enfocarme para disfrutar de este espectáculo que en mi vida pensé que iba a ver en vivo y en directo, Carlisle a mi lado se limitó a aplaudir en los momentos indicados, reír y enfocarse fácilmente en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese escenario, algunas veces sentía la caricia de sus nudillos en el dorso de mi mano cuando estaba sobre el apoyabrazos y otras el roce de su respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi oído cuando me explicaba algún momento de la obra.

En el momento en que Erik, el hombre enmascarado le canta a su Cristhine mi piel se eriza hasta el punto de sentir escalofríos, las voces eran excepcionales y tan subliminales… me llegaba al fondo del alma y el corazón, Carlisle sostiene mi mano cuando la emoción se hace prima. El espectáculo estaba metiéndose por mi piel, por mis ojos, mis oídos y era extenuante, abrumador.

_Tus ojos brillan_ murmuró suavemente a mi oído el hombre a mi lado, cuando Eric besó a Cristhine en una escena _eres tan hermosa sin embargo…_

Volteé a verlo a él, que me veía como si estuviera mirando un fenómeno maravilloso, que no precisamente era lo que estaba sobre el escenario,

_Esto es increíble… impresionante_ no pude evitar pestañear y dejar caer una lagrima antes la trágica manera en que se desarrollaban las cosas en ese lugar tan mágico.

_Si puedo ser digno de ver ese hermoso rostro con las miles de expresiones que lo surcaron esta noche cada vez que veas algo así… Isabella, cancela todo lo que tengas en tu agenda en este año, porque no dejaré de ver ese rostro_

Él cepilló su pulgar en mi mejilla limpiándola de la gota salada que había caído de mi ojo,

_Hermosa_ susurró para él.

Mantuve mi mirada en el escenario por el resto de la noche, lloré un poco mas y maldije a los productores de la obra por hacerme mostrar débil ante él, era lo que menos quería, aunque él nunca soltó mi mano por lo que duró el resto del espectáculo.

_¿Quieres conocer a los actores?_ preguntó Carlisle cuando las luces del lugar se encendieron y tuve que entornar los ojos, alcé la mirada y lo miré incrédula,

_¿Puedes hacer eso?... es decir… ¿tienes acceso a ellos?_

Él sonrió con un dejo de petulancia, solo un poco _ Es conveniente portar el apellido que llevo, ya verás…_

Sacó su teléfono y habló un minuto rápidamente con alguien, miré a mi alrededor y vi a un hombre acercarse a nosotros segundos después, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada expectante se dirigió a Carlisle.

_Señor Cullen, por aquí por favor…_ señaló el corredor por delante del escenario que llevaba a un par de puertas laterales, caminé con mis ojos observando y tratando de retener todo, Alice no me lo iba a creer!... Carlisle me siguió con su mano en mi baja espalda guiándome suavemente.

Los actores estaban rodeados de otras personas que parecían estar tomándose fotos y pidiendo autógrafos, parecían tan importantes como lo era Carlisle, por lo supuse que también portaban un apellido conveniente.

El hombre que nos guió hasta allí nos apartó el camino hasta que llegamos frente a los actores, parecía de otro mundo tenerlos allí, frente a mí, luego de que lloré con ellos, reí y los admiré en cada momento del espectáculo.

_Antoine, Sara… ellos son La Señorita Isabella y Carlisle Cullen_ a penas registré la presentación tan acertada de nuestro guía, solo atiné a abrazar a Sara y decirle lo mucho que su acto me había emocionado mientras Carlisle y Antoine se saludaban e intercambiaban palabras.

Ellos se fotografiaron con nosotros y fueron muy amables, autografiaron mi programa y me entregaron un Dvd con la obra completa de esta noche, no podía esperar llegar a casa y revivir esos momentos.

Nos despedimos de ellos con un nuevo abrazo y Carlisle me guió con su mano en mi espalda baja hacia la salida, no supe cómo llegué allí, mi mente estaba en una bruma inducida.

Al salir estaban haciendo guardia, algunos de los mismos fotógrafos y periodistas, mi exaltado corazón no pudo más que hacerme sonreír. Carlisle tomó mi mano y recorrimos la alfombra roja hasta llegar a su auto que nos esperaba al final de ella, uno de los asistentes le dio sus llaves y abrió la puerta del acompañante, me dejé caer en el asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

_Definitivamente vendremos una vez más a Brodway_ rió Carlisle mientras arrancaba el Mercedes.

_No lo puedo creer_ estallé _oh por dios, ¿cómo hiciste eso?... es decir, si se, pero… oh cielos, esto fue maravilloso_ mis manos fueron a mi pecho para tratar de retener mi corazón que amenazaba con salirse.

Reí negando con la cabeza, incrédula de lo que me estaba pasando. No pude evitar acercarme a él y estampar mis labios en su mejilla y dejar un beso rápido mientras reía.

_Gracias… fue una maravillosa noche_

_De nada Isabella. Espero que me dejes darte muchas más_ murmuró él desviando la mirada de la carretera por un segundo para fijarla en la mía,

_Definitivamente_ dije sin pensar.

Llegamos a mi edificio de departamentos y esperé que él bajara del auto para abrirme la puerta, podía acostumbrarme a ser tratada como una dama después de todo. Y más si los gestos venían de un perfecto caballero.

_¿Puedo ser tan atrevido como para llamarte en la semana y programar algo? ¿Tal vez un almuerzo o una cena?..._ preguntó cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Brian disimuladamente salió a la vereda a admirar la noche. Carlisle me tomó ambas manos _fue maravillosa esta noche, al menos para mí… Isabella, quiero seguir viéndote_

Directo un poco ¿he?... traté de esconder mi sonrisa.

_Quisiera también Carlisle. Esta noche fue increíble, gracias…_ dije sin soltar sus manos ni separar mi mirada de la suya, tan verde… tan radiante…

El me soltó una mano sin embargo para levantarla hacia mi boca, su pulgar cepilló suavemente mi labio inferior y sacarlo de entre mis dientes. Luego, como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, lo vi acercarse hasta que se detuvo a milímetros de mi boca, cuando pensé que me iba a besar… desvió sus labios y dejó un suave beso en mis comisuras.

_Que descanses Bella… te llamaré_

Asentí mientras él se alejaba y volví a respirar, caminó hacia atrás y volteó luego de soltar mi mano…

Como pude volteé y me escabullí en el ascensor, pulsé el tercer piso y recosté mi espalda en el fondo… elevé mis dedos para tocar donde él me había besado…

_No puedes caer, no… él tiene que hacerlo… maldición!_

Salí como un torbellino del ascensor cuando llegó a mi piso y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, no había rastros de Alice en casa… había salido o estaría durmiendo, lo primero era lo más factible. Perla vino por el pasillo desde mi habitación y evité alzarla en mis brazos, tenía que evitar sus garras en la suave seda de mi vestido.

_Hey Perla… ¿dónde está Alice?_ pregunté agachándome y acariciando detrás de su oreja, ella ronroneó suavemente como si estuviera respondiendo.

Serví un poco de su alimento en su plato y lo dejé en el suelo, ella se abalanzó moviendo su cola…

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me dejé caer agotada sobre mi cama, podía sacar las arrugas del vestido después… levanté mi brazo y abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche. Saqué mi foto que siempre guardaba dentro del libro de Cumbres borrascosas y me fijé en las personas que de allí me miraban… acerqué la foto a mis labios y besé cada rostro…

_Lindo comienzo… _ susurré guardando la fotografía nuevamente.

Increíble comienzo… en realidad. Y no podía esperar a que mis noches siguieran siendo de esta manera junto a Carlisle. Sonreí al recordar su mirada sobre mí y caí en sueño satisfecha de nuestra primera cita… nada podría haberme salido mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... aquí el capi nuevo de esta historia. Amores, Carlisle es Carlisle, no es Edward como dijeron por allí. ¿Pueden tener un poco de fe en mí y tener la mente abierta? GRACIAS! Y dejen sus reviews...<strong>


	4. Manhattan

**¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan<strong>

* * *

><p>La parte turbulenta de New York era la zona de Manhattan. El tumulto de gente, la vida caótica y estresante de cientos y miles de personas que la recorrían día a día, el ruido de los autos y la gente, los olores… café mezclado con comida rápida, algún que otro vendedor ambulante, alguna que otra madre o anciano pidiendo limosna antes de ser desalojados por la policía urbana, claro… en el centro de Manhattan los pobres no se podían mezclar con la clase trabajadora, mujeres y hombres en traje, corredores de bolsa, grandes empresarios, pequeños comerciantes, en fin… gente haciendo dinero a raudales en medio de la selva de cemento.<p>

Yo iba a salvo en mi taxi, esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde y nos dejara avanzar, rezando por no toparnos en el camino con alguna persecución o algún accidente de tránsito que retrasara mi llegada a destino… mi almuerzo con Carlisle Cullen en Daniel, un prestigioso restaurante de comida francesa.

A mediados de la semana me había llamado personalmente para fijar un almuerzo en nuestras horas de descanso y ansiaba que los días pasaran rápido para poder volver a verlo. La biblioteca no había estado tan atestada de gente esta mañana como solía suceder otros días, era casi fin de semana y los estudiantes se rehusaban a pisar la fuente prima del conocimiento, por lo que Emily me dio un tiempo extra para prepararme para mi cita con Carlisle y me había prestado su despacho para cambiarme. Solo llevaba un par de leggins de jean en color negro, un top gris humo con volados en el pecho y sin mangas y uno de mis poderosos, unas botas grises con cierre en el costado cortesía de Gianna Meliani. En el camino me saqué mi chaqueta de cuero negro porque por muy fresco que estuviera en la periferia de la ciudad, en el centro de Manhattan siempre era un horno.

Me distraje de la vista que me daban las calles de la ciudad con el timbre de mi celular, cuando lo saqué de mi bolso miré la pantalla y tomé una respiración profunda antes de atender, sabía que me llamarían pronto,

_¿Billy?_ por alguna razón, como siempre sucedía cuando él llamaba, sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

_Bella, querida…_ su voz parecía calma _no te preocupes, está todo bien_

_Oh Billy, gracias… por un momento pensé… _

_Si lo sé, nunca llamo ¿verdad? Y cuando lo hago es para darte una mala noticia_

_No siempre, a veces me llamas para saludar… como supongo que es hoy el caso ¿he?_ murmuré con una sonrisa pegada a mis labios. Billy era como mi segundo padre, él había estado en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y lo seguía estando… tenía tanto qué agradecerle. Aunque sabía que se desilusionaría de mí si conociera lo que pensaba hacer, no creía que fuera en absoluto de su agrado mis citas con Carlisle Cullen, él siempre dijo que si no hubiese estado condenado a su silla de ruedas, él mismo se hubiese encargado de él.

_Si mi niña, ¿no puedo llamar para saludar y ver cómo lo estás haciendo en New York? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí y cuando vienes… bueno, tienes otras cosas más importantes qué hacer más que visitar a este viejo amigo_

_Billy… sabes que los amo demasiado, si pudiera ir mas seguido lo haría, no hay nada que me gustaría más… pero estoy con unos asuntos aquí, no puedo dejarlos_ cerré los ojos cuando omití en esa respuestas lo que en verdad me motivaba a quedarme en esa ciudad.

_Lo sé, bien… Jake te envía saludos, al igual que Sue… ahora está con ella_ dijo en voz baja, tragué en seco _te anhela Bella… lo sabes_

_No_ corté _ no me anhela, nunca lo hizo… Billy, envíales saludos a Sue y a Jake, diles que pronto estaré por allá. No puedo seguir hablando, estoy llegando a una cita para almorzar_ me dolía hacer esto, pero eludir esa conversación era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería estar lúcida y de buen ánimo cuando viera a Carlisle.

_Bien mi niña… solo, no guardes tanto resentimiento hija, tú sabes que no es bueno, no es bueno para nada Bella_

Suspiré cerrando los ojos y unos segundos más tardes los abrí para ver que estábamos llegando a destino,

_En serio Billy, me tengo que ir_ dije rebuscando mi billetera en mi bolso, saqué quince dólares y se los entregué al chofer que había estacionado a un lado de la calle del restaurante. _Y ya sabes, solo… llámame si sucede algo, solo llámame_

_Te quiero mi niña, espero verte pronto_

_Lo sé, yo también… adiós Billy_

Con eso corté la llamada, respiré profundo y salí del taxi. Miré mi reloj y como siempre fui puntual y me estremecí al ver la entrada del elegante "Daniel". Miré a través de los ventanales que daban a la calle, enmarcados en esa piedra vieja al estilo de un palacio renacentista italiano, pero no vi a mi cita.

Me obligue a caminar hacia el lugar y un maître me recibió con una pequeña inclinación y abrió la puerta para mí,

_Bienvenida a "Daniel" señorita_

Oh cielos…

Mascullé un "gracias" y caminé por el vestíbulo hasta dar con el anfitrión de la entrada,

_Tengo un almuerzo con el Señor Carlisle Cullen, no sé si él estará aquí ya…_

_Oh_ el hombre de de mediana edad, con camisa blanca escondida detrás de un chaleco negro con rayas grises, me señaló el pasillo delante de mí _ Señorita Swan ¿verdad?... el señor Cullen la está esperando en su mesa, por aquí por favor_

Al entrar al salón, traté de disimular mi entusiasmo y mi asombro apretando con fuerzas mi cartera en una mano y mi chaqueta en la otra, cielos!... ¿esto era un restaurante o el lobie de Hilton? No es que conocía el Hilton tampoco, pero podía imaginármelo ¿no?

Era increíble… maravilloso, no era como para venir a una cita de almuerzo, más bien para una costosa cena, pero Carlisle lo consideró así, por lo que solo tenía que ir allí y almorzar.

Estaba caminando delante del anfitrión mientras miraba las mesas que estaban ocupadas, claramente eran hombres con grandes negocios, que podía pagar más de mi sueldo al mes en una cena o un almuerzo, con hermosas mujeres a su lado… refinadas, bonitas, nada que envidiarles, pero si afortunadas… ¿este era el almuerzo habitual de un hombre de negocios que pasaba su vida contando billetes de cien dólares como si fueran cucharadas de azúcar? ¿Cómo si no le importara la vida de los demás? ¿la vida de la gente ilusa y humilde que vivía a las afueras de esta burbuja de avaricia y soberbia? Gente como yo… como mi padre… como…

Claro que nos les importaba… y yo sabía de primera mano, que estos ricos y millonarios peces gordos, solo se dedicaban, de una u otra manera a arruinar la vida de los demás, porque esa era la ley de la vida para ellos… la supervivencia del mas apto.

_Bella!_ esa voz me devolvió a mi realidad, sacándome de ese tumulto de sensaciones de las cuales prevalecía la rabia y la impotencia. El hombre rubio de ojos verdes me esperaba a unas cuantas mesas. Allí… parado con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que prometía amabilidad y dulzura, ojos que me desnudaban a medida que caminaba y manos que acomodaban el nudo de su corbata de seda y desabrochaban astutamente el único botón abrochado de su saco.

_Carlisle_ sonreí dejando a un lado mi rabia personal, devolviéndole mi presunta amabilidad y dulzura y también comiéndolo con los ojos, porque si algo era verdad, era que era un hombre muy atractivo… demasiado y más de lo que me imaginé.

Y entonces me pregunté… ¿cómo era que su maldita presencia podía hacer temblar mis piernas y capturar el aire en mi garganta? Si cuando estaba sola podía mantener mi seguridad estable y firme, mis ideas claras y mi objetivo en la mira.

Maldito hombre que me hacía tan vulnerable en su presencia, cuando en realidad… yo deseaba demostrar todo lo contrario.

_Estas hermosa_ fue lo primero que me dijo antes de tomar mi mano y dejar un suave beso en el dorso sin apartar sus ojos de los míos _me tenías ansioso, quería ir a buscarte pero no sabía si ya habías salido de la biblioteca… y no tengo tu número celular_

Bonita treta para conseguirlo…

_Te lo daré así me ubicas más fácilmente… ¿cómo estas Carlisle?_

_Bien, muy bien ahora_ dijo suavemente mientras el maître sostenía mi silla para sentarme, Carlisle se quedó parado hasta que estuve sentada y luego él lo hizo _ tuve algunas reuniones de negocios muy agotadoras, pero estaba ansioso por tu compañía… increíblemente Isabella, tu presencia me hace olvidar los problemas del día_

Sonreí mirando el menú que nos entregaba el maître, si me quedaba en sus ojos vería lo mucho que me había agradado su comentario, sin embargo igual fui delatada… por mi sonrojo,

_¿Te gusta la comida francesa?_ preguntó cuando él también se dedicó a estudiar su menú.

_Hem… la conozco, pero no suelo degustarla. Sin embargo, la madre de mi amiga Alice ha viajado mucho, ella es devota de la comida francesa, dice que es… afrodisiaca_ por alguna razón me sonrojé de nuevo.

Él sonrió suavemente mientras levantaba la mirada por encima del menú,

_No lo sé… habría que probarla, personalmente me gusta más la comida italiana… pero esto es un buen comienzo para abrir camino a nuevas posibilidades… ¿no crees?_

_Por supuesto… coincido contigo_ dije volviendo la mirada a la carta _hum… ¿Qué recomiendas tú?_

La comida francesa no era mi fuerte ciertamente y más si aún, si en el menú solo figuraba el nombre en francés y una pequeña descripción del plato que sinceramente no me decía nada. Traté de disimular mi ignorancia pero por supuesto él sonrió negando con la cabeza y miró al maître…

_Para mí una Terrine de pato al pistachio con ensalada de alubias y tomate confitado_ luego me miró a mí _te recomiendo el Ratatouille si quieres probar un plato típico, sino el Saclop de venado… que es un poco más gourmet_

_Hum… Ratatouille está bien_ dije luego de echar un vistazo al menú y comprobar que, a pesar de su nombre, estaba hecho con vegetales. Me negaba a probar el venado sin embargo, no quería aportar a la desaparición de una especie por un costoso almuerzo. _¿Me dejas elegir el vino?... probablemente te sorprenderás lo mucho que se de ellos_ dije con una media sonrisa…

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió complaciente, _Por supuesto hermosa Isabella, pongo en tus manos la elección del vino y por favor… elige con libertad_ dijo señalándome con ambas manos y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de mirarme.

Bien… aquí está la cosa. Si era experta en vinos. Bueno, no sé si era "experta"… pero tenía buenas papilas gustativas y podía distinguir sabores, olores y texturas. Lo descubrí en mi alocada carrera de sommelier de la mano de Alice. Si… con Alice queríamos hacer algo loco, era el primer año de la Universidad y estábamos algo así como sobreexcitadas, aburridas y disgustadas. La idea de salir a emborracharnos en pubs y clubes nocturnos para luego ser folladas por desconocidos y dejadas en el olvido, no era mucho de nuestro agrado… así que lo que hicimos, solo fue emborracharnos con estilo. Asistíamos a estas clases de degustaciones, tomábamos vinos caros, charlábamos, comíamos gratis y conocíamos gente… era una buena manera de no ser follada por desconocidos y ser tiradas al olvido.

Estaba orgullosa de que al menos a mí, me había quedado la enseñanza para ser utilizada en momentos como este… porque sí era buena alumna después de todo.

Abrí la carta de vinos y repasé la lista, era amplia y con variedad, tintos, blancos, rosados, espumosos, caros… más caros. Y elegí uno teniendo en cuenta la comida, sabiendo por supuesto, que lo caro no era un problema para un hombre como Carlisle…

Oh mi dios! $600!

Carraspeé y sabía que era el indicado, aunque quería también ver su rostro cuando recibiera la factura del restaurante al final del almuerzo, sonreí con cierto regocijo,

_Un Vosne Romane, Cros Parantoux vintage, cosecha ´87 por favor_ dije antes de cerrar la carta de vinos y entregársela al maître, que con una pequeña reverencia caminó fuera de la mesa.

_Me impresionas Bella. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos? Te vi degustando ese champagne en el coctel a beneficio y…_

_Cosas de universitarios, mi amiga Alice y un curso de sommelier para obtener bebidas gratis…_ reí sonrojándome, cuando alcé la mirada él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos fijos en mí, brillantes y vibrantes… hipnotizante. Me mordí el labio cuando quedé atrapada por ellos…

_Eres adorable_ murmuró suavemente. Vi que alzó su mano de la mesa y tocó mi mejilla derecha con solo un roce de sus nudillos, _increíblemente adorable Bella._

Logré mantener la mirada en la suya, a pesar de que sentía que me sonrojaba furiosamente. Sus ojos verdes hechizantes… ¿podría haber alguien en esta tierra con tal color de ojos?, lo creía imposible, ellos eran especiales, enigmáticos y tan capaces de paralizar a una mujer. No creía que podría haber alguien con ese poder de hipnotizarme como lo tenía él… era de alguna manera… espeluznante.

La hechicera cayó hechizada…

Cielos.

Ciertamente no me había preparado para esto.

En el momento en que él llevó su mano más cerca de mis labios y su pulgar rosó mi labio inferior presionando para que saliera de la presión de mis dientes, su celular sobre la mesa sonó. El hechizo se rompió…y todos los sonidos que había en el restaurante volvieron a escucharse. Mierda, mierda re mierda!... ¿Cómo podía sucederme algo así a mí? Se suponía que era yo quien tenía que deslumbrarlo.

Respira Bella, respira.

_Hola?_ dijo él en algún momento cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, yo estaba concentrada en ver los movimientos de la gente en el restaurante.

Uno, dos, tres meseros… cuatro con el que estaba esperando unas bebidas en la barra.

_Hijo!... ¿cómo has estado? Qué raro que me estas llamando, Jassper dijo que habías llamado a casa ayer_

Cuatro mujeres hablando rápidamente entre risas en un de las mesas cercanas, me hizo recordar a alguna escena de Sex in the city… ha. Una hasta se parecía a Samantha…

_¿En serio?... has visto las revistas, ya veo._

Comencé a tararear la típica canción del inicio de la serie de televisión mientras un maître diferente al que nos había atendido les estaba sirviendo vino en sus copas.

_Si… fue la noche del estreno de la obra, una maravillosa noche por cierto_

¿Dónde carajo estaba nuestro maître?, quería probar el vino y ver si había elegido bien, a juzgar por la descripción sí, pero sabía mejor en la boca que en los papeles.

Miré a Carlisle y él aún tenía la mirada en mi rostro, sus comisuras a penas esbozando una sonrisa… me sentía desnuda frente a él. Mierda!. Una carcajada de alguna mujer me distrajo y miré de donde provenía, humm… Samantha le estaba mirando el culo a uno de los camareros desde su mesa y sus amigas reían con ella.

Típica mujer de nariz fruncida… según Alice.

_La conocerás pronto, espero… ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Cómo está Brasil de todos modos?_

Entonces el maître que nos había atendido venía con el vino y otras cosas, al fin!... Al llegar a la mesa dejó unos cuencos con algunos canapés y bocaditos, parecían pequeñas tostadas con diferentes cremas y rellenos. Pude distinguir alguna crema de nueces y frutos secos y salmón, luego destapó la botella de vino y comenzó a servir una copa…

_Si, almorzando con ella. Te llamaré pronto y no te preocupes, no dejaré que Jasper use tu Aston otra vez, llama a tu hermana… dijo que no le devolvías las llamadas… está bien, adiós… cuídate_

Miré a Carlisle y sonrió negando con la cabeza cuando guardó su celular, hizo una mueca cuando se encontró con mi mirada,

_Disculpa… mi hijo_

_Oh…_ asentí con una sonrisa y me encontré con una copa de vino delante de mí, el maître me la estaba ofreciendo. La tomé y la llevé a mis boca, mis ojos se enfocaron en Carlisle… él miraba mis labios.

El sabor de la uva estalló en mi boca y retuve el líquido en mi lengua, en seguida pude ver que no había estado errada en mi elección, este vino iría muy bien con la carne de pato y mis vegetales, era un buqué suave y profundo y pude distinguir el sabor extra de la cereza y la menta. Exquisito.

Asentí con una sonrisa y el maître sirvió el vino en la copa de Carlisle que sonreía alucinado.

_Muero por probar el vino._ dijo sin dejar de mirar mis labios _pero no de la copa_

Oh mierda…

Traté de retener mis manos para que no robaran más canapés que estaban frente a mí, pero esas cosas estaban deliciosas!... las de salmón uff… y las de palta con nueces, see… estaba tentada a pedir la receta en las cocina, excepto la que estaba hecho con huevo de codorniz. Cuando llegaron nuestros platos, Carlisle comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas… demasiadas para mi gusto, pero lo real era que tenía que conocerme para tomar confianza por lo que solo pude contestar con la verdad… a medias.

_¿Así que has vuelto a Seattle? ¿Tienes familia allí?_ tomé una respiración profunda con esa pregunta e hice tiempo para pensar en mi respuesta degustando un sorbo de vino.

Hum… rico.

_Sí, he vuelto por supuesto y tengo pensado ir en un par de semanas, tengo amigos allí._ dije obviando el hecho de que en realidad iba a ir a Forks. _Hum… mi padre murió hace unos años atrás y mi madre… salió de casa cuando yo tenía 15 años_ tomé otro sorbo de vino.

_Oh… siento eso_ frunció el seño cortando un trozo de su pato _ a veces los padres hacemos cosas que hieren a nuestros hijos, incluso la muerte de uno de ellos es algo que no tendría que sucederle a un hijo_

_Es cierto… aún no he superado la muerte de mi papá, él era lo único que yo tenía, mi sostén, mi pilar… pero a veces es todo tan injusto_ murmuré mirándolo fijamente mientras él sorbía un trago de su vino, me miró por un momento con el seño fruncido y luego lo suavizó asintiendo con una sonrisa triste.

_Claro_ alzó la mano sobre la mesa y se limpió la comisura de su boca con la servilleta antes de tomar la mía que descansaba a un lado del tenedor _Bella… me da pena que hayas pasado tantos años sola, por ti misma._ él suspiró y sus ojos se volvieron intensos _me gustaría que tengas confianza en mí… preciosa, yo… no te veo como ve un padre a una hija, yo te veo como una mujer, hermosa, independiente y fuerte y sinceramente me tienes deslumbrado…_

Oh cielos… ¿era eso una declaración?

_Carlisle_

_Shh… Bella_ murmuró sonriendo levemente antes de negar con la cabeza _no digas nada, disfruta del almuerzo preciosa, tampoco juzgues por mi edad… sé que es muy pronto, pero… creo que eres una mujer que no se perturba por la diferencia de edad o… al menos quiero creerlo, ¿eres de esas mujeres Bella? ¿te importa mi edad?_

Negué suavemente.

_Me gustas Isabella_ murmuró con ojos brillantes y sinceros, ni una vacilación en su voz, ni un pestañeo siquiera… yo… exhalé suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo. _me gustas mucho_

Bien…

Ok…

_Tu también me gustas Carlisle_ dije finalmente. Y una sonrisa suave y reluciente se dibujó en sus labios. _ y no, no soy de esas mujeres que se fijan en la edad, porque…_ alcé los hombros _es algo ridículo impuesto por una sociedad basada en tabúes y juicios de valor injustificados. Sin embargo… tu eres un hombre realizado, tienes hijos y a penas te conozco… _ mentí lanzando una risa que más bien fue un suspiro. Lo conocía muy bien.

_Quiero que me conozcas Isabella, quiero que conozcas todo de mí. Sé que tal vez has oídos muchas cosas sobre mí… cosas que probablemente sean ciertas y otras que no, solo… te pido que me conozcas, estoy dispuesto a ser un libro abierto para ti_

Sonreí sutilmente tragando saliva, estaba sucediendo… nunca creí que fuera a suceder tan pronto, pero estaba sucediendo. Dios… el gran Carlisle Cullen deseaba conocerme mejor y ese cliché de "conocernos mejor" implicaba mucho, mucho más.

_Entonces… ¿cómo comienzo a conocerte mejor Carlisle? ¿Qué tienes para mí?_ pregunté antes de comer un nuevo bocado de mi Ratatouille. Él sonrió…

_Soy Carlisle Andrew Cullen, un empresario a toda regla, dueño de mi propia compañía… lo sabes, en un mes más cumplo 49 años y soy originario de Chicago. Me casé con Elizabeth Masen cuando tenía 24 años pero fuimos padres mucho antes, mi deber de hombre me exigía responder por ella y mis hijos lo mejor posible, por lo que tuvimos que esperar hasta que obtuviera mi título universitario para casarnos, mi padre nos ayudó muchísimo. Me incluyó dentro de su pequeña compañía que creció y se quintuplicó desde que estoy al mando._ esbozó una sonrisa donde pude ver el orgullo que tenía en sí mismo _ tuve tres hijos, dos de los cuales son mellizos, todos ellos lejos de casa, son más independientes a excepción de Jassper que es el menor, él siempre me acompaña… o está conmigo por el dinero, no lo sé_ reímos juntos _ Elizabeth murió cuando nació Jas, ella tuvo una hemorragia muy grave con la cual no se pudo hacer nada…_

Por alguna razón sentí pena por este hombre, quedarse viudo tan joven y a cargo de tres niños… bueno, era algo admirable de él. Aunque en mi caso fue todo lo contrario, había quedado huérfana.

Carlisle me estudiaba cuando levanté la mirada de la servilleta que estaba retorciendo entre mis manos, él tenía esa mueca de curiosidad y escrutinio que me intimidaba tanto. Pero a pesar de eso traté de que no hiciera ese efecto en mí, decidí comenzar a tratar al menos de actuar como la mujer fuerte e independiente que él decía que era. Aunque fracasara terriblemente en el intento.

_Amaste a tu esposa, eso se puede ver cuando hablas de ella… ¿has amado a alguna otra mujer después de ella?_ me atreví a preguntar, él me miró detenidamente por casi medio minuto antes de negar con la cabeza,

_No… no he amado a nadie más, no me lo he propuesto tampoco… creo que el amor es algo que viene solo, sin buscarlo._ sonrió lánguidamente luego _sé que tal vez tu criterio sobre mí no sea algo tan honroso, he tenido muchas mujeres Isabella, las cuales muchas ni siquiera recuerdo… pero de ninguna me he enamorado, ni he estado interesado para conocer profundamente._

Asentí preparándome para lo que iba a preguntarle,

_Pero quieres conocerme a mí…_ confirme _¿qué significa eso?_

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a solo medio metro de distancia, lo suficiente como para hacerme estremecer…

_Que tú me interesas mas allá de una aventura pasajera Bella, tú me gustas, me atraes… me hechizas_

Valla…

Sentí el rubor subir por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas y miré hacia mis dedos que doblaban la servilleta,

_Tú… también Carlisle. Me traes… mucho_ dije suavemente sabiendo que mi voz delataría mi nerviosismo. _ eres un hombre cautivante, caballero y sumamente atractivo, bueno… tu estarás más consciente de tus virtudes, ¿qué mujer no estaría feliz de estar contigo?_

_Mientras tú estés feliz de eso, es suficiente para mí_

Asentí con una sonrisa sutil y bajé la mirada… lo estaba haciendo, dios… lo que tanto había querido Carlisle me lo estaba dando dispuesto a mis pies.

Su celular sonó con otra llamada y lo vi atender a quién fuera, con el seño fruncido. Intercambió unas cuantas palabras y colgó la llamada, tenía sus ojos fijos en mí mientras guardaba su celular,

_Tengo que volver a la compañía_ miró su reloj de mano y alzó las cejas _valla… se me ha pasado rápido la hora hablando contigo Isabella_

_A mi también_ sonreí… dios! Cerca de dos horas y media con él y no me había dado cuenta _ Emily me matará_ murmuré buscando mi teléfono en mi cartera mientras él hacía señas a nuestro maître para que nos trajera la cuenta. Escribí un texto rápido pidiéndole clemencia a mi jefa, por mi llegada tarde y guardé mi celular.

_Tengo un viaje de negocios la próxima semana Bella, estaré unos días afuera para atender unos negocios, quiero verte antes sin embargo… ¿te parece bien vernos el sábado? ¿te gusta el beisbol?_

Hum… eso era nuevo…

_Si…_ dije cautelosamente _a veces iba a algunos juegos en Fo… Seattle_ corregí rápidamente._

_Bien, porque este sábado mi hijo me invitó al juego de los Yankees, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Podemos pasar la tarde en el estadio y por la noche cenar algo._

Sonaba… tan bien.

Sonaba demasiado bien… wuau

_¿Grandes ligas? ¿con tu hijo?_ murmuré mientras el maître dejaba una chequera negra sobre la mesa que contenía la cuenta del almuerzo, Carlisle sacó su billetera del bolsillo oculto de su saco y sacó una tarjeta negra para ponerla dentro de la chequera, sin mirar siquiera…

Mierda…

_Estoy acostumbrado a las grandes ligas…_ dijo sugerentemente _Dime Bella ¿me acompañaras?_ alzó las cejas y esperó mi respuesta,

_Si, me gustaría acompañarte… aunque nunca he estado en un partido de grandes ligas, solo… ligas menores._

_Oh, bien… me gusta la idea de llevarte por primera vez_ murmuró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios _a demás, estaremos cómodos, tenemos un palco privado_

Solo asentí… mierda, lo que podía hacer el dinero.

El maître volvió con la tarjeta de Carlisle y el la guardó sin decir una palabra, entonces tomé mi chaqueta de cuero que descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla y me paré para colocármela,

_¿Tienes cómo llegar a la biblioteca?_

_Hum… en realidad me vine en taxi, dejé mi auto allí porque no me gusta el tráfico por estas calles. Puedo tomar un taxi de regreso…

_No, nos está esperando mi chofer afuera, vamos… te llevo_

Con eso él dejó una propina suculenta sobre la mesa y caminamos atravesando el restaurant hasta la salida, siempre sentí su mano fantasma en mi baja espalda. Afuera había un Mercedes negro de vidrios polarizados, el hombre que esperaba a su lado abrió la puerta trasera y asintió hacia mí con una suave sonrisa,

_Felix vamos a dejar a la señorita Isabella a la biblioteca de la ciudad y luego vamos hacia la empresa_

_Si señor_

Me subí en el asiento trasero seguida por Carlisle que se sentó muy cerca de mí.

_Gracias por el almuerzo Bella_ susurró casi en mi oído, volteé hacia él consciente de nuestra cercanía y lo miré a los ojos. _Espero que sea el primero de muchos más._

Enganché mi respiración desviando mi mirada traidora a sus labios. Dios… era un hombre perfecto, a pesar de su edad, solo unas pequeñas arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos eran lo que la evidenciaba…

_Espero…_ dije temblorosamente cuando él alzó su mano y con sus nudillos acarició mi sonrojo.

_¿Sabes qué fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti en primer lugar?_ su voz era baja y suave,

_¿Qué?_ susurré… simplemente porque había perdido mi voz.

_Tu pequeño rostro de alabastro…_ murmuró acariciando mi piel suavemente _hay una pintura, un retrato que Leonardo Da Vinci hizo, "La dama de scapigliata"… dios… esa tarde al verte, me la recordaste. Tu cabello ondulado enmarcando tu rostro, tus mejillas arreboladas pero pálidas al fin, tu mirada, todo… me recordaste a una hermosa obra de arte Isabella… y no pude más que obsesionarme con esa hermosa joven que sobresalía de entre toda la gente y que degustaba con gracia ese champagne, como si estuviera llamándome… Bella, tan inconsciente de tu propia belleza, tan inevitablemente seductora._

Sonreí maravillada… sus palabras me estaban envolviendo en una bola de fuego y calor y aunque no conocía a esa hermosa dama, bueno… iba a googlearla sin duda, pero… era hermoso lo que él me estaba diciendo y la alerta se encendió en mi cabeza.

_Cuidado Isabella… juegas con fuego…_

El auto se detuvo y desvié la mirada de sus ojos para ver que estábamos fuera de la biblioteca,

_Quédate en casa a cenar el sábado Isabella, serás mi invitada…_ podía sentir el calor de su cercanía. Oí la puerta del chofer abrirse y cerrarse y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Félix colocarse a un lado de mi puerta.

_Claro… ¿cocinaras para mí?_ sonreí.

Alzó los hombros y sonrió _Trataré… si es que Renata deja que toque la cocina, ella es nuestra cocinera y es muy celosa de su lugar_

_Hum… puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, me gusta mucho cocinar_

_Es una cita entonces_ dijo juguetonamente.

Entonces tazó mi rostro con la palma de su mano y se acercó hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, en el ultimo microsegundo desvió su movimiento y dejó un suave beso en mi comisura.

Golpeó la ventana de mi lado con sus nudillos y pude hacer reaccionar mis piernas cuando el chofer abrió la puerta.

Diablos, diablos, diablos…

_Adiós Carlisle, gracias por el almuerzo_ susurré antes de llevar mi mano a su rostro y acariciar su mejilla desde el pómulo hasta el mentón, volteé y salí del auto respirando profundo.

No sé como hice para hacer que mis piernas obedecieran a mi cerebro. Pero llegué hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, atravesé el lobie y luego los salones de estudio y lectura, mis tacones resonaban en el suelo de mármol, subí las escaleras y caminé hasta llegar a la sala de coordinación. Abrí la puerta y cerré a mis espaldas y me derrumbé contra ella dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, suspiré profundamente y exhalé con fuerza…

_Mierda_ gemí para nadie.

Y lentamente una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuooo... Carlisle todo un seductor! Me gusta! pero recuerden que me gusta mas Edward ;) Nos vemos y por favor dejen un review...<strong>


	5. Esa fina línea

**Ok, he comprobado (por los reviews) que a ustedes no les gusta para nada esta pareja... pero... si leen el summary verán que este fic es Bella . Edward. Tengan fe en mi... gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el <strong>**nombre del padre**

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor..**

* * *

><p><strong>Esa fina línea…<strong>

Hoy estaba nerviosa, mi labio inferior me dolía de tanto morderlo y mis pobres dedos habían sido torturados toda la mañana. Perla me veía desde una esquina de mi habitación moviendo la cola lentamente y con los ojos fijos en mi, casi como si sitiera mi nerviosismo y mi ansiedad.

Hoy conocería a uno de los hijos de Carlisle.

Él me había llamado la noche anterior diciéndome que no iba a poder pasar a buscarme él mismo para ir al juego, ya que tenía asuntos que atender antes de dirigirse al estadio, por lo que su hijo pasaría por mí.

Respiré profundo por enésima vez y exhalé fuerte sacudiendo mis manos, Alice estaba haciendo algo delicioso en la cocina y el olor se impregnaba por toda la casa, seguramente era su especialidad, brounies de chocolate y fresa.

_No me mires así_ dije apuntando mi dedo índice a Perla, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera estudiándome y seguía moviendo la cola con desinterés. A veces creía que mi gata era inteligente. _él… envía a su hijo, no es nada del otro mundo. Bueno… un hombre casi de mi misma edad que viene a buscar a la mujer que flirtea con su padre… ja!_

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Alice asomó su cabeza por la abertura,

_Hu… alguien vino, Brian me dijo que es un tal Jasper y que te busca a ti, le dije que subiera_ murmuró con un leve levantamiento de hombros.

_Es el hijo de Carlisle_ susurré, di media vuelta y me enfrenté al espejo de mi tocador, alisé mi camiseta sin mangas y mi jean gastado pegado al cuerpo. _¿Converse Alice?_ pregunté sin estar segura de su elección, ella sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

_Es béisbol Bella, ¿quieres ir con alguno de tus poderosos?._ preguntó rodando los ojos _ creo que no… eres lo suficientemente alta y tienes suficiente personalidad como para estar a la altura de Carlisle en todo sentido, así que… prepárate, vienen por ti_

Y como si tuviera la facultad de saber el futuro, el timbre de la puerta de entrada resonó en el departamento, Alice alzó una ceja como diciendo "te lo dije" y salió del cuarto hacia la cocina.

_Mierda_ gemí caminando hasta mi armario y sacando mi abrigo, me miré por última vez en el espejo, porque sí… el espejo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo últimamente y luego de peinar mi cabello ondulado con mis dedos, salí de mi cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para no dejar encerrada a Perla. Cuando llegué a la sala me detuve en seco. Alice estaba sentada en uno de los sofás frente a un hombre rubio que comía uno de sus braunies, ella sonreía… y yo conocía esa sonrisa. Alice estaba deslumbrada.

Carraspeé caminando hacia ellos y el hombre rubio alzó la mirada, dejó el plato con el braunie en la mesa de café y se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Lo vi tragar y limpiarse ligeramente las manos en sus jeans oscuros, luego de unos momentos carraspeó esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, no había duda… no hacía falta una prueba de ADN maldito porque se veía a leguas la impronta de su padre en él. El cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y atrapantes y la piel pálida como la de su padre. Sabía entonces cómo se veía Carlisle de joven y podía asumir que siempre fue tan atractivo como lo era actualmente.

_Isabella, supongo_ dijo levantando una mano, sonreí asintiendo y levanté la mía. Por alguna razón no me sorprendió cuando plantó un beso suavemente en el dorso… después de todo era hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

_Si, y tu eres Jasper… ¿no?_ pregunté con una sonrisa.

_Si. El mismo…_ pasó su mano por el pelo y sonrió negando con la cabeza _ mi padre me habló de ti… pero no te hizo justicia, eres Isabella ¿no?_

Alcé las cejas y sentí el calor en mis mejillas… todo un donjuán como su padre.

_Solo Bella, si. Gracias por tu cumplido…_ Miré detrás de él y vi a Alice haciéndome señas con su mano, su dedo iba y venía entre Jasper y ella.

_Oh!... ¿conociste a mi amiga Alice? Estoy segura que si, también conociste sus braunies_

Jasper volteó a ver a mi amiga y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza,

_Por supuesto, tuve el agrado…_ luego me miró nuevamente y frunció el seño, una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó hacia arriba y volvió a mirar a Al _Oye… ¿te gusta el beisbol?._ Alice abrió la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo y desvió la mirada hacia mí. Alcé los hombros con una sonrisa y ella dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar provocando una suave risa en Jasper. _Ya sabes… será divertido y no estaré destinado a hacer mal tercio toda la tarde_

Instintivamente me sonrojé y me mordí el labio…

_Oh! Bueno… me tendría que cambiar de ropa_ miró hacia abajo a sus jeans salpicados de harina _ y por supuesto, si a Bella no le importa…_

_Vamos Alice_ dije apresuradamente, en compañía de ella la tarde sería aun más interesante _ te esperamos aquí, Jasper ¿quieres tomar algo?_ él asintió con una sonrisa.

Con eso Alice salió corriendo hacia su habitación y yo hacia la cocina seguida por Jasper, le serví lo único decente que tenía en mi frigo, una cerveza Corona, que le serví en un vaso con un poco de jugo de limón. Él me miró alzando sus cejas y yo alcé los hombros,

_Aligera la cerveza y le da un toque… pruébala, te gustará_

Él alzó el vaso a modo de brindis y tomó un sorbo, luego otro y otro más…

_Humm… no conocía este truco, queda bien_ comentó terminando su vaso _así que… dime Isabella, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mi padre? Él me habló de ti por supuesto… y mucho, algo desconcertante. Sé que trabajas en una biblioteca y que eres titulada de la universidad, se que te gusta la opera y que te cautivó llevándote a Daniel… ah! Y que te gusta el vino gratis_

Jadeé abriendo los ojos y reí junto con él…

_Fue un período de mi vida y no se trata de cualquier vino, solo aquel que no pueda pagar_ murmuré algo avergonzada, no podía creer que Carlisle le hubiera contado esas cosas de mí a su hijo, _trabajo en la biblioteca nacional y me gusta, amo los libros y soy la típica nerd bibliotecaria, tu padre se topó conmigo en el coctel de caridad que la biblioteca organizó hace unas semanas, creo que le cautivó mi degustación del champagne_ reí sirviéndole el resto de la cerveza con otro poco de limón _ y la verdad… es qué no sé qué esperar de hoy Jasper, no sé nada de beisbol_

Él tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y negó con la cabeza, _es fácil, ni siquiera le prestaras atención a las reglas, te dejarás llevar por la euforia y la diversión. De hecho, mi padre no es un fanático, ese soy yo… pero él te hará disfrutar del momento_

Alice salió minutos después preparada con unos jeans negros y camiseta sin mangas gris, un par de ballerinas de charol negro y un saco de lana grueso en color crudo. Salimos a la calle y nos miramos con complicidad entre las dos cuando Jasper nos llevó hasta su BMW plata, sabía que a Alice este hombre la había cautivado, con solo decir "Hola".

Mi adrenalina fue en aumento cuando nos fuimos acercando al estadio de beisbol. Nunca había entrado a uno pero era excitante saber que iba a ver a uno de los grandes equipos de New York jugar en vivo y más desde un palco privado. Jasper nos comenzó a hablar un poco sobre los equipos mientras buscaba un lugar para estacionarse, parecía que el hasta los lugares del parquing eran exclusivos, porque no tardó en encontrar un lugar junto a un Mercedes negro,

_Mi padre ya está aquí_ murmuró apagando su BMW. _ tío Peter y Charlote parece que también_ me tensé cuando mencionó a su familia. No me esperaba eso, Carlisle no me lo había comentado cuando me invitó y tampoco en sus diferentes llamadas que hizo durante la semana. Definitivamente no sabía de ellos, por lo que me maldije a mi misma por ser tan inepta con mi investigación. Sabía por supuesto que Carlisle tenía una hermana que vivía en alguna parte de Europa, pero no se me había ocurrido que los conocería tan pronto, es que… ni siquiera era más que una amiga para Carlisle.

No sabía con qué me iba a encontrar y Jasper vio mi cambio de actitud, él se me acercó mientras íbamos caminando hacia uno de los ascensores del ala vip y tomó mi cintura acercándose a mí,

_Relájate Bella, solo son mis tíos, son agradables. A demás no conoces aún a mi padre, créeme… si le interesas, será protector y jodidamente posesivo, solo relájate y disfruta la terde._

Ok, eso me asustó un poco, había experimentado muchos momentos con Carlilse y definitivamente no me había mostrado esa parte suya, me gustaría verla.

Alice y Jasper entablaron una charla en el elevador, indiferentes a mi nerviosismo, bueno… Jasper me miraba de vez en cuando y me sonreía amistosamente. Cuando se abrieron las puertas salimos y nos encontramos con un corredor iluminado con gente yendo y viniendo, había varias puertas de dos hojas en una de las paredes y ventanales enormes en la pared contraria. Jasper nos llevó a una de las puertas y cuando la abrió lo primero que vi fue una pared de vidrio enorme enmarcando una sala desde el techo hasta el suelo y el estadio de los Yanquis del otro lado.

_Waau_ dijo en voz baja, Alice a mi lado. Jasper rió y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar a la gran pared de vidrio.

Pude distinguir que estábamos en una de las tribunas más altas y con una vista privilegiada, debajo de nosotros la gente en las tribunas bullía y una voz gruesa resonaba en los altoparlantes, los equipos estaban aún en la banca haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y bateo y el cuadro donde sucedía todo estaba vacío, pero algunas personas que supuse eran los árbitros estaban recorriendo las bases.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve admirando todo desde allí, pero en un momento dado sentí los cabellos de mi nuca erizarse y una caliente respiración detrás de mí.

_Las gente pulula allí abajo, admirando a sus equipos de beisbol y jugadores favoritos, gritan por sus preferidos y sacan fotos como si este suceso fuera el partido final del campeonato. La mayor parte de las personas que está en esta habitación no puede dejar de mirarlos tampoco, pero… increíblemente, mis ojos están siendo atraídos por algo mucho más hermoso y admirable._

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y sentí su pecho en mi espalda, sus labios en mi oído,

_Bella…_ murmuró suavemente _qué bueno que hayas venido. Perdóname no haberte podido pasar a buscar yo mismo, pero… mi hermana nos está visitando y tuve que traerlos yo mismo luego de salir de la compañía._

_Está bien_ recosté mi espalda en su pecho y él apretó mi cintura con sus brazos, _Jasper fue simpático, espero que no te importe, pero trajimos a mi amiga Alice_

_De ninguna manera, es bienvenida… ¿quieres tomar algún aperitivo? ¿Quieres algún bocadillo? Por favor, no dudes en sentirte libre de servirte de la mesa de lunch_

_Gracias, tomaré lo que tú estés tomando_

Entonces se separó de mi y volteé a enfrentarme a él, tomó mi mano y sonrió,

_Ven… te voy a preparar algo o mismo_

No pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo mientras caminaba delante de mí, llevaba el pantalón de vestir que usaba para trabajar y una camisa blanca sin corbata, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y los brazos arremangados hasta debajo del codo, parecía muy informal.

Había muchas personas en ese cuarto, pero no pude dejar de mirarlo a él. Me llevó a una mesa donde se disponían distintas bandejas de bocadillos y botellas de toda clase, desde champagne hasta whisky y cerveza. Él tomó una de un líquido blanco cremoso y solo vertió un poco en un vaso largo, lo mezcló con un jugo natural que parecía ananá y puso un puñado de hielo en él, colocó una pajilla en el vaso entregándomelo luego,

_Es piña colada estilo Cullen, te gustará, lo hice suave para ti… es temprano aún para las bebidas fuertes_ alzó un ceja y tomé un sorbo de lo que me pareció lo mas delicioso que había probado y que incluía alcohol.

_Mhmm_ gemí saboreándome _exquisito, gracias_

Él asintió con una sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios y volteó para tomar algo de unas sillas cercanas, luego se acercó a mí y alzó su mano para esconder un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me puso una gorra en la cabeza,

_Te declaro aficionada oficial de los Yanquis de Nueva York_ murmuró antes de cepillar mi mejilla con su pulgar, sus ojos como dardos en mis labios. Tragué saliva y no pude evitar mirar su boca, estaba tan cerca…

_Carlisle… ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu Isabella?_

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y él miró sobre mi hombro riendo y negando con la cabeza, tomó mi cintura y me volteó hacia la mujer que había hablado. Me encontré con la versión femenina de Carlisle, solo que su cabello rubio era ondulado y caía en capas sobre sus hombros y era muy hermosa.

_Bella, supongo que no te hablé de mi hermana entrometida, Charlotte ¿no?..._

_¿Entrometida?_ preguntó la mujer frente a mi alzando sus cejas perfectas, rió y me miró antes de levantar su mano _mucho gusto Isabella, soy la entrometida hermana de Carlisle, ya veo que estuvo tan ocupado contigo que no te habló de mí…_ desvió los ojos a su hermano y hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios _hieres mi ego Carlisle_

_Lo siento hermana_ él acercó sus labios a mi oído _ aquí conocerás la parte siniestra de mí_

_Hey! Escuché eso! Que haya nacido el mismo día, a la misma hora que tú, pero un minuto después, no me hace la melliza malvada_ ella rió y volvió a mirarme _Puedes decirme solo Charly_ murmuró para mí _ mi esposo Peter, esta por allí en algún lugar, ya lo conocerás._

_Un gusto conocerte Charly…_ murmuré sintiéndome extraña al decir el nombre de mi padre para nombrar a una mujer _... puedes decirme Bella. Hum… ¿ustedes son mellizos?_ pregunté intrigada…

_Desgraciadamente si_ replicó Carlisle detrás de mí, Charly le dio una palmadita no tan suave en el brazo y rió.

_Si, lo somos… pero no nos vemos tan seguido, no me gusta la vida acelerada que mi hermano lleva, soy de alma más tranquila por lo que vivo en un pequeño pueblo en el sur de Francia. Oh por cierto! _ pareció recordar algo y miró a Carlisle _Rosy sacó muchas fotos cuando nos visitó este verano, las tengo en un cd en algún lado de mi maleta… recuérdame buscarlo._

Carlisle rió asintiendo, Charly estaba por decir algo pero la oz gruesa que resonaba en el estadio nos distrajo, la gente comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte y todos los que estaban presentes allí miraron hacia la pared de vidrio,

_Oh, está por comenzar_ susurró Carlisle a mi oído, sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me hizo caminar hasta los ventanales. Nos sentamos en unos sofás que habían allí y mientras tomaba mi trago de Piña colada, podía sentir sus dedos acariciar mi cintura mientras me tenía cerca de él.

El juego comenzó y traté de prestar atención al juego, de reojo podía ver a Alice mirando igualmente el campo de juego, Jasper estaba a su lado y se inclinaba a ella esporádicamente para susurrarle cosas al oído.

Podía sentir a Carlisle hablar con otras personas a nuestro alrededor, algunos hombres de mediana edad que parecían ser miembros de su compañía. Me estremecí con la mirada de unos cuantos de ellos, pero como había dicho Jasper, Carlisle mantuvo su mano en mí todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando se inclinaba para decirme algo. A veces festejaron cuando los Yanquis cubrían todas las bases o cuando bateaban la pelota fuera del campo.

_Recuerdas que cenaremos en casa ¿no?_ preguntó en un momento dado _mi hermana y su esposo saldrán a cenar afuera, podríamos acompañarlos si lo deseas, pero… prometí cocinar para ti, haremos lo que tu decidas._

Pensé por un minuto, realmente, realmente quería estar a solas con él.

Volteé a mirarlo y me sorprendió tenerlo tan cerca, nuestras narices casi se rozaban y podía ver claramente su iris, casi gris en el centro y volviéndose de un verde vibrante hacia afuera, las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, su maxilar fuerte y su nariz angular, sus labios llenos y perfectos.

Quería tocarlo…

_Solo… quiero ir donde tu estés_ susurré obligándome a hablar.

Él sonrió suavemente inclinándose más hacia mí, me petrifiqué en mi lugar. Alzó su mano y tazó mi mejilla desviando sus ojos a mis labios y con un movimiento mas, su boca rozó la mía tan suave como alas de mariposas.

_¿Puedo besarte Isabella?_ sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, su aliento caliente y con gusto a una mezcla de menta y alcohol se impregnó en mi boca. Asentí suavemente y entonces sus labios se acoplaron a los míos. Suave al principio, como si tuviera miedo a romperme… y luego, cuando me animé a cepillar la punta de mi lengua con la suya, él exhaló y sacudió su lengua con la mía.

Su beso fue febril, suave y pasional. Una combinación que me derritió. Su lengua suave bailaba con la mía y me hizo de repente olvidarme de lo que nos rodeaba, su mano acarició mi mejilla bajando por mi cuello hasta quedarse en el hombro, pastoreando con su dedo pulgar mi clavícula.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y traté de ignorarlo, al igual que la sensación en mi pecho… quería estar lejos de esa fina línea y ser consciente de que esto no era más que un objetivo, atractivo, seductor y peligroso objetivo. No más que un hombre, el hombre que debía pagar.

Luego de unos minutos u horas besándonos, me sobresalté con el rugido de los espectadores, entonces me ubiqué en el espacio y tiempo. Dios… estaba en un juego de beisbol y en una sala llena de gente, su hermana estaba aquí… oh cielos.

Me separé de él jadeando y me enfoqué en sus ojos, brillantes y de un tono verdoso más oscuros, no me atrevía a mirar a ningún otro lado porque sentía los ojos en mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme, su mirada era penetrante y parecía que podía sentirme desnuda frente a él.

Me mordí el labio…

_Si haces esto… no creo poder parar_ murmuró moviendo su mano que reposaba en mi hombro hasta mi mejilla, su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior sacándolo de entre mis dientes, _eres muy tentadora para tu propio bien Isabella_

Bajé la mirada a sus labios que estaban aún húmedos por el beso y sonreí suavemente, el orgullo y la satisfacción burbujeaban dentro de mí. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, una certeza de que quizá no iba a ser tan difícil tener atrapado a este hombre en la palma de mi mano, enroscado en mi dedo. El famoso y seductor Carlisle Cullen enamorado de la tímida y misteriosa Isabella Swan… era un final que no parecía tan lejano.

Suspiré y volteé a mirar el juego… esta era yo, no tenía por qué tener vergüenza de los que nos miraban allí, al fin y al cavo… más de una mujer hubiese querido estar en mi posición y tal vez mas de un hombre de esta sala querían estar en la suya… y su hermana, bueno, parecía agradable, parecía ser consciente de lo que su hermano era. Tal vez yo podría demostrarle que Carlisle también podía caer enamorado por segunda vez… toda situación frustrada en la vida tiene una revancha, la de él podía ser yo.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me recosté en el sofá apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, su brazo aún me rodeaba por la cintura y puse la mía sobre su regazo. Parecíamos una verdadera pareja y a él parecía no importarle mostrase en público conmigo. Sentí un suave beso en mi frente, su pechó subió y bajó con un suspiro.

_No sabes de la manera en que te estás metiendo en mis venas Bella…_ susurró contra mi cabello.

Nos quedamos allí indiferentes de los demás, su mano acariciaba mi cintura y mi mano jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, podía sentir su pecho tonificado debajo de mis dedos, el asomo de su escaso pelo en pecho y a veces los latidos de su corazón.

_Espero que no te arrepientas dejarme entrar_ murmuré alzando un poco mi cabeza para que me pudiera escuchar _ porque no quiero alejarme_

Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y bajó la cabeza para dejar un beso más en mis labios. Suave… tan suave que podía sentir cada onza del aire que entraba por su boca, cada pulso de su corazón en mi mano mientras lo hacía, cada vello de mis brazos erizarse…

Perdimos de foco por lo que estábamos allí, hablábamos en susurros entre nosotros y el continuó acariciándome sin poder dejar de tocarme, mis mejillas, mi cintura, mi cabello, mis brazos desnudos. Me habló de muchas cosas mientras los demás seguían inmersos en el juego, de sus viajes, sus proyectos, su familia, su hermana especialmente y la profunda conexión que tenía con ella, sus hijos.

_¿Estarás en Washington pronto?_ preguntó en un momento dado _tengo que viajar el lunes y si quieres puedo llevarte, viajo con mis socios en el jet de la compañía pero puedo hacer algún lugar para ti_

_No me sentiría bien usando ese jet, a demás no me quedo en Washington, debo seguir hacia Seattle y siempre tomo vuelos directos_ él asintió _ ¿estarás muchos días fuera?_

_Solo una semana, hay un congreso y de paso aprovecharé para ver que todo ande bien en las empresas que tengo allí, me gustaría llevarte sin embargo… puedo acompañarte a Seattle si quieres_

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, _No, pero gracias… esta semana me es imposible viajar, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en la biblioteca, tengo pensado viajar el lunes próximo_ mentí. Mi vuelo habitual era hasta Port Ángeles, de ninguna manera me podía llevar ni acompañar.

_Ok… pero acepta cenar conmigo el domingo por la noche, antes de mi vuelo_

_Acepto_ reí, parecía un niño pidiendo limosna, sus ojos brillaban de expectación y no pude más que sentirme derretir.

El juego terminó y todos comenzaron a despejar la sala. Jasper se ofreció llevar a Alice al departamento porque yo me iba a ir con Carlisle a su casa. Mi amiga por supuesto parecía más que feliz. Solo esperaba que Jasper no tuviera la misma cualidad de su padre, el de atrapar corazón para luego destrozarlos. El chico me caía bastante bien.

Al salir del estadio saludamos a Charly y conocí finalmente a Peter, que era uno de los hombres que me miraba con recelo en el palco anteriormente. Me saludó con simpatía pero podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. Seguramente me veía como una atrapa millonarios, no lo culpaba.

Ellos finalmente partieron a cenar a algún restaurant en la ciudad y Carlisle me llevó de la mano a su Mercedes, nos besamos cuando me abrió la puerta del acompañante y esta vez fue mucho más intenso, tazó mi rostro con ambas manos y su besó combinó delicadeza con pasión.

Le hablé de mi trabajo en el trayecto a casa y de algunas anécdotas universitarias, de Alice y hasta de Perla. Admitió que no amaba los gatos pero si le gustaban mucho los perros, en especial los Dogos de Bourdeos. Incluso tenía uno y lo trataba como a un miembro más de su familia, por un momento temí que el perro olfateara mis verdaderas intenciones y me mordiera en cuanto cruzara la puerta, pero al parecer era inofensivo.

La confianza en mí misma crecía más y más a medida que llegábamos a su casa, en una zona exclusiva de Manhattan, una zona residencial donde los arboles prevalecían y las casas enormes de dos o tres plantas estaban coronadas por ellos.

Quedé petrificada en mi asiento cuando su casa salió a la vista, era de arquitectura moderna y muy iluminada. Las ventas eran enormes paredes de vidrios y los marcos de madera junto con la iluminación le daban un toque sofisticado. Cuando estacionamos no se oía ningún ruido, parecía estar alejada de la ciudad y el suave viento movía las palmeras que flanqueaban la casa, habían varios autos estacionados bajo techo en un garaje cercano, pero Carlisle dejó su Mercedes en la entrada. Cuando subimos los escalones del porche me maravillé con la piscina iluminada que había desde las escaleras hasta uno de los laterales de la casa. Era hermosa e increíble.

_Tienes una hermosa casa_ dije tratando de mantener mi compostura.

_Si, gracias_ me encaminó hasta la entrada con una mano en mi baja espalda _es una buena noche para nadar, si te apetece más tarde… eres mi invitada_

_Oh, no lo sé… mañana tengo una reunión importante en la biblioteca, pero me gustaría alguna vez... hum por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu dogo?_ miré por todos lados temerosa de encontrarme con el perro.

Él rió _Oh! Está en la parte posterior de la casa, no se aparecerá por aquí, a demás es inofensivo Bella_

Rodé los ojos…_

Me pidió que me acomodara cuando llegamos a su sala mientras él se iba a cambiar de ropa. Una mezcla de arte europeo con moderno como el exterior de la casa me deslumbró. Cuadros enormes enmarcando las paredes de la sala y sofás de cuero blanco con mantas tejidas artesanalmente, era una mezcla exquisita de todo, lo nuevo, lo viejo, lo manufacturado y lo artesanal… muy hermoso. Un estilo único.

Mis pies me llevaron a la cocina, era enorme y luminosa, aún de noche. Una suave música sonaba desde algún lado, como música clásica. Recorrí el mármol blanco y limpio con mis dedos y admiré la colección de cacerolas de bronces que colgaban de la isla central. Allí había varias pequeñas canastas con frascos de condimentos y frutas envasadas. Parecía todo muy casero y hogareño a pesar de que no había una mujer en esta casa.

_Pasta Alfredo con camarones… ¿te apetece?_ preguntó Carlisle cuando llegó a la cocina. Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras caminaba por allí como si fuera muy aficionado a ese lugar. Vestía un par de jeans sueltos y su camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y arremangada hasta los codos, su pecho descubierto y sus pies enfundados con un par de zapatillas bajas.

Alzó una ceja mientras sacaba una sartén de la isla central, una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

_Eh… si, por supuesto, me encanta la pasta_ murmuré caminando hacia él. _Te ayudo en algo?_

_ Bien, ¿quieres abrir una botella de vino? Tengo una pequeña colección debajo de las escaleras, a un lado de la puerta de la cocina… tú eres la experta_

_Ok_ dije caminando hacia la pequeña puerta a un lado de la cocina, aún podía verlo desde allí y sonreí cuando tomó una cebolla y comenzó a picarla como todo un chef.

Elegí un borgoña suave, iba a ir bien con la pasta. Cuando volví él estaba salteando algunas cosas sobre el fuego. Distinguí cebolla, ajo y lo que podría ser albahaca.

_¿Quieres limpiar los langostinos?_ preguntó sacando un pequeño plato de la heladera. Asentí y me puse en eso mientras él preparaba la otra sartén para saltearlos. Él parecía tan a gusto en la cocina que me hizo tener que preguntar.

_¿Eres el chef de esta familia?_ pregunté escurriendo los langostinos. Él rió y negó con la cabeza,

_No… Renata es nuestra chef, ella está con nosotros hace años. Solo… cuando ella no está me gusta hacerme algún bocadillo, me gusta mucho la pasta sin embargo, por lo que es mi punto débil… ¿a ti te gusta cocinar?_

_Alice por lo general es la chef en casa, ella es una especie de Martha Stewart, hace postres, todo tipo de platos y le gusta hacer artes manuales, también diseña y es muy buena personal shoper si alguna vez se te antoja alguna._

Él rió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atraerme entre sus brazos, sus manos fuertes me apretaron contra su cuerpo y su frente se recostó en la mía.

_Si alguna vez necesito a alguna mujer para elegir mi ropa, será la mujer con la que comparta mi vida…_ besó mis labios rápidamente y nos quedamos allí abrazados por un momento, su cuerpo se movía sutilmente llevados por las notas de la música clásica que resonaba muy sutilmente. _ Así que ¿eres paciente Bella para ir conmigo de compras alguna vez?_

_Sí, muy paciente_ susurré envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, mis manos enseguida recorriendo las hebras rubias de su cabello en la nuca, se sentía tan suave. _Vivir con Alice me hizo experta en moda… en realidad ella me enseñó a ser mujer_ reí.

_Oh Bella, eres tan hermosa y tan… increíble_ dijo dejando un suave beso en mis labios _que estoy seguro que no necesitaste ninguna indicación para ser lo que eres, eres joven y bella… muchas mujeres de mi edad les gustaría tener todo lo que tú tienes, eres única._

_¿No te importa?_ me atreví a preguntar, él arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación _es decir, a mi no me importa tu edad Carlisle, me pereces un hombre sumamente encantador y atractivo… me gustas mucho y ya te lo dije cuando almorzamos el otro día, pero… ¿a ti te importa que mi edad sea casi la misma que las de tus hijos? ¿No te importa lo que los demás puedan decir?_

Él me miró por un minuto y detuvo todos sus movimientos,

_Eres más mujer de lo que cualquiera podría ser a tu edad Bella, en todo sentido… eres tan valiosa que mi visión sobrepasa lo que la edad pueda decir en ti. Yo veo a la mujer en ti, no tus primaveras…yo veo tu belleza, no tu experiencia, yo veo tu alma Bella, la que me atrapó tan rápidamente… yo te veo a ti Bella._

Oh cielos…

Sonreí suavemente y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de intensidad, nuestras lenguas se fusionaron perfectamente, caliente y húmedo a la vez… sabroso. Él tazó mi rostro con sus manos y no dejó de besarme hasta que algo llamó nuestra atención,

_Oh! La salsa!_ dije alejándome y mirando las sartenes sobre el fuego. Carlisle rió y agregó un poco mas de nata a una de ellas y agregó los langostinos que esperaban a ser salteados junto con la cebolla y los ajíes. Sacó la pasta del fuego y escurrió y luego de remover un poco los camarones ya estaba listo para servir los platos.

_Eres increíble_ dije retorciendo el tenedor en la pasta antes de llevarlos a mi boca. Él rió suavemente mientras servía las copas de vino, se sentó a mi lado y pinchó un langostino con su tenedor para subirlo hasta mi boca,

_Abre_ ordenó.

Tragué y di un sorbo de mi vino, abrí la boca y él me alimentó sin apartar la vista de mis labios.

Cenamos entre risas y una amena conversación, Carlisle era muy interesante. Hablamos de nuestros libros favoritos y de arte, música y política. Me pidió que eligiera el postre por los dos y luego de revolver en su frigo, abrí un frasco de duraznos en conserva y utilicé un poco de la nata sin usar de la cena, lo conviné con un poco de caramelo líquido y fuimos a comer el postre en los sofás de la sala.

Por los grandes ventanales se podían ver las luces nocturnas del patio y la piscina iluminada, mientras que la sala estaba en penumbras ambientada solo con la suave luz de una lámpara de pie en una esquina. La música cambió en algún momento por la hermosa voz de Sarah Brigthman.

Cuando terminamos el postre él me ofreció su mano y me llevó a un lado del ventanal de vidrio que daba al patio, tomó mi cintura y nos comenzamos a balancear al ritmo de la música de This love.

_Deseo que te quedes hoy Isabella_ susurró en mi oído _mañana Felix te puede llevar a la biblioteca o a donde tú quieras… pero quédate._

Me mordí el labio divagando entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería. Era muy pronto… muy. ¿Pero a caso eso importaba? ¿Y si eso era lo que él quería? ¿Y si el quedarme o no definía qué clase de mujer era yo para él? No… tenía que asegurarme tener su corazón al menos antes de entregar mi cuerpo… con un hombre como él tenía que tener todas mis cartas claras y definidas, no podía dejar llevarme solo por la pasión o por la atracción.

_No Carlisle._ murmuré finalmente _ Alice me espera y debo levantarme temprano, sé que no es excusa suficiente… pero básicamente lo que te estoy pidiendo es que vallamos despacio, paso a paso… no nos apresuremos._

_Claro_ murmuró antes de besar mi templo. _Perdóname… es que esta noche fue tan perfecta…_

_Lo sé_ le corté _mantengámosla así, tenemos un montón de noches por delante_ me aparté de él para mirarlo a los ojos _las tenemos ¿no?_

Él sonrió suavemente antes de asentir, _Todas las que tú estés dispuesta a darme… todas mis noches son tuyas_

_Ok…_ susurré acercándome a sus labios. _Porque yo también te deseo…_

Besé sus labios suavemente al principio hasta que fue cobrando intensidad. Una de sus manos tomaron mi nuca acercándome a él y la otra se aferró a mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acoplen perfectamente. Oh cielos…

Jadeé en su boca y él me soltó dejando suaves besos en mis labios,

_Te llevaré a casa_ dijo después de un momento, la canción había terminado y no me había dado cuenta de que había sido como una danza erótica para nosotros. Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar.

Asentí y me separé de él que me miraba con sus ojos verdes oscuros y brillantes.

_Buscaré mis llaves que las dejé en el otro pantalón ¿me esperas?_

Asentí y lo vi alejarse una vez más hacia la escalera, subió un momento y aproveché su ausencia para tomar una respiración profunda.

_Dios…_ jadeé antes de buscar mi abrigo que estaba en uno de los sofás. Observé la sala y vi el piano de cola a un lado de la chimenea. Caminé hasta allí porque me pareció sumamente intrigante, Carlisle no me había dicho que tocaba el piano. Toqué algunas notas agudas y me detuve a ver las fotografías que se posaban en portarretratos sobre el piano.

Allí estaba Carlisle con tres pequeños, el mayor de no más de diez años. Todos rubios a excepción del niño de cabello cobrizo, parecían estar de campamento o algo así, porque Carlisle sostenía una gran mochila de viaje y los niños también pero más pequeñas. En otra fotografía había una mujer sola, ella era hermosa… el cabello del mismo color del niño de la foto anterior y ojos azules muy profundos, la niña de la foto anterior se parecía mucho a ella excepción del color del cabello… supuse que era Elizabeth. Las demás fotografías eran de lo que parecían ser festejos familiares, una navidad… un acto escolar, una graduación, etc. En todas se veían a los mismo niños en crecimiento, todos eran muy hermosos y pude distinguir a Jasper en seguida, supuse que los otros dos eran el par de mellizos, a pesar de que no se parecían en nada.

_¿Estas lista?_ la voz de Carlisle me sobresaltó.

_He… sí…claro, vamos_

Sentía que esa fina línea que estaba tratando de evitar acortar estaba desapareciendo. Me había involucrado demasiado pronto y muy intensamente con Carlisle. No me arrepentía, porque en definitiva esa era mi meta, pero no me estaba gustando nada las reacciones de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón cada vez que me besaba o me miraba de la forma que me miraba. Carlisle Cullen se me estaba metiendo en las venas como él afirmaba yo me estaba metiendo en las suyas… eso era lo que se suponía debía suceder, sin embargo…

Nos besamos en la entrada de mi edificio, como dos adolescentes luego de la primera cita. Me deseó buenas noches y prometió llamarme para vernos antes de su partida y por alguna razón, no veía la hora de volver a verlo.

Oh cielos…

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, necesitaba hacer algo para que Carlisle Cullen no llegara hasta mis huesos o más bien, hasta mi corazón… y necesitaba hacerlo urgente.

Cuando llegué al departamento fui directamente a buscar a Alice, mi pecho parecía querer explotar, mi respiración estaba errática y mis piernas débiles. Todo en él, su presencia, su aroma, su imagen, su piel… sus labios, todo, había chocado contra mí como una tonelada de ladrillos. Y eso no era bueno… no era nada bueno.

_Alice_ dije en la entrada de su habitación cuando abrí la puerta, ella estaba leyendo algún libro pero al oírme alzó los ojos _necesito sacármelo de la cabeza, dios… tenías razón_

Y vi la comprensión en sus ojos, pero también vi la aprensión..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, he comprobado (por los reviews) que a ustedes no les gusta para nada esta pareja... pero... si leen el summary verán que este fic es Bella . Edward. Tengan fe en mi... gracias.<strong>


	6. Desconocido

**Desconocido**

* * *

><p>_Isabella, llamé a la editorial y me dijeron que la reunión fue suspendida, pero me dijeron que el proveedor aún está en camino… ¿qué hago?_<p>

Levanté mis ojos del ordenador, deteniéndome brevemente de mi redacción para el inventario semanal y asentí con la cabeza. Seth estaba del otro lado de la puerta solo con su cabeza asomada, no era su trabajo tomar mis llamadas, pero cuando la biblioteca era un caos, él ayudaba.

_Diles que estaos esperándolo de todos modos y en cuanto haya nueva fecha para la reunión que te llamen_

Él asintió y desapareció tras la puerta nuevamente, suspiré profundo y me centré en el informe que tenía que entregar si o si antes de mi salida de esta tarde. Estábamos recibiendo el nuevo material y debía asegurarme que todo fuera inventariado y organizado antes de que el caos terminara por aplastarnos.

Bufé cuando el sonido de mi celular me distrajo luego de tomar un sorbo de mi café, pero sonreí al ver la pantalla.

_Hey tú…_ murmuré con mi mejor voz coqueta, _¿cómo está todo por Washington?_

Escuché solo silencio antes de un suspiro suave y relajado,

_Estaba seguro que iba a extrañarte, pero no caí en la cuenta hasta que escuché tu voz_ dijo una voz gruesa _ aquí solo llueve y llueve, no se ha detenido desde que llegué hace cuatro días… pero ¿cómo estás tú Bella? ¿Mañana agitada?_

_Muy…_ dije con énfasis _ estamos recibiendo nuevo material y esto ha sido un caos, Emily quiere terminar el inventariado y almacenaje antes de hoy por la noche… ya sabes, fin de semana y eso_

_¿ te perdiste el vuelo a Seattle?

_Si, la biblioteca es un caos, lo pospuse para la semana que viene_ murmuré

_¿Tienes planes hoy? ¿o tal vez mañana?_

_No lo sé_ casi era una mentira _Alice tiene planes para ambas, pero no sé donde iremos… tal vez a tomar algo y luego a dormir, realmente toda esta mañana fue agotadora_

_Bueno, si llegas a salir, espero que te diviertas. Jasper me habló mucho de tu amiga, creo que se caen bien…_ pude imaginar una sonrisa bailando en sus comisuras,

_Creo que eso es un eufemismo, nunca vi a Alice tan sacudida por un hombre…_

_Y yo nunca vi a mi hijo así, ¿Saldrán con él hoy?_

_No lo sé, no creo… él dijo que tenía práctica mañana bien temprano para un partido de la universidad_

_Oh sí… el domingo es su juego… ¿irás a verlo?_

_¿Tú cuando vienes?_ me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta y me recosté en mi silla de cuero.

_El domingo por la mañana posiblemente, trataré de llegar para el juego y verte_

_Ok…_ sonreí _espero verte pronto entonces. Por cierto gracias por tu ramo de flores Carlisle_ dije mirando la mesa a un lado de la ventana, donde un gran arreglo floral de rosas blancas adornaba mi oficina _son hermosas, me encantan las rosas blancas_

_Que bien que te hayan gustado, tengo una sorpresa mas para ti, pero eso será cuando llegue a casa_

Me mordí el labio jugueteando con el dobladillo de mi falda lapiz…

_Tú sabes que no tienes que molestarte ni gastar en mí Carlisle, en serio… gracias por las flores. Creo que mas de una de mis compañeras suspiró de envidia cuando las vieron_

_Oh cariño, creo que un sencillo ramo de rosas no representa ni en la mas mínima parte lo que tu me haces sentir_

En ese momento unos golpecitos suaves pero firmes me hicieron recuperar la compostura, me senté derecha y pasé a fase "negociadora"…

_Adelante_ dije tapando el auricular de mi teléfono brevemente. Luego de un segundo vi a Alice asomarse por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta. Me sorprendí gratamente, ella rara vez me visitaba en la biblioteca. Le hice señas para que pasara y carraspeé _he… Carlisle, debo colgarte, irrumpieron en mi oficina…_ reí por lo bajo.

_ La paciencia es una virtud cariño_ dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su voz _espero que te diviertas hoy, te extraño…_

_Yo también_ susurré con una sonrisa, Alice se sentó frente a mí dejando una bolsa a su lado, me miró y alzó una ceja con una sonrisa pícara. _Solo será una noche de margaritas o martinis… no lo sé_

Alice alzó su dedo y negó meneándolo. Ok… estaba claro que ella se había tomado muy en serio mi petición el fin de semana pasado cuando le pedí ayuda para distraer mi corazón de Carlisle Cullen.

Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

_Entonces cuídate cariño, nos vemos el domingo_

_Nos vemos, un beso_

Luego de eso corté la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre mi escritorio, cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi silla. Podía oír la punta del zapato de Alice repiqueteando sobre el parquet, y detrás de las paredes y la puerta el ir y venir de los empleados de la biblioteca., todo era un caos afuera aún.

_Tengo lo que te pondrás esta noche para ir a "Marquee"…_ dijo Alice en cuanto abrí los ojos con exasperación. Ella no espero mi palabra o mi reproche, si por mi dependía, me iría con un jean y unas botas, una remera simple y mi chaqueta de cuero… pero dependía de Alice…

Abrió la bolsa y con delicadeza, como si se tratara de algo sumamente costoso, sacó un vestido corto color turquesa y lo sostuvo con ambos dedos desde las correas finitas de los hombros.

Negué con la cabeza sin ni siquiera tomarlo con mis manos, el vestido era hermoso, pero era muy corto y tenía un profundo escote en la espalda y uno bastante pronunciado también en el frente. Lo hermoso de él era que era tejido con hilado fino, de una lana muy suave y liviana.

_Y va acompañado con estos…_ de otra bolsa sacó una caja con un par de zapatos increíblemente altos en color crudo.

_Y yo que tenía pensado mis jeans y un par de botas…_ dije soñadoramente.

_Si claro… tú porque no te tomas en serio lo que dices, estas cayendo con Carlisle, Bella. Me pediste que te ayudara a despejar tu mente, bebé, eso haré y punto._

_Pero ¿en serio crees que con eso ayudarás? ¿no sería mejor ponerme un bikini y mostrar mi culo por todo Nueva York a ver quien se ofrece a despejar mi cabeza?_

Entonces Alice se levantó de la silla y puso ambas manos sobre mi escritorio, inclinándose sobre él para mirarme directamente a los ojos, los suyos fueron y oscurecidos, puestos en modo "haz lo que yo digo". Creo que me recosté más en mi silla… ella era… tan exasperante!.

_Mira Isabella Swan, te soporté una noche entera llorando a moco tendido sobre mi almohada, casi a punto de renunciar a tu objetivo con ese hombre solo porque estabas comenzando a sentir cosas, te prometí que te ayudaría y me preocupé toda la jodida semana para planear esta noche. Así que… termina lo que seas que estás haciendo y levanta tu culo bonito de esa silla para venir conmigo a depilarte de cuerpo entero, Samy nos está esperando!... ¿me entendiste?_

Asentí…

_¿Pues qué esperas?... ponte a trabajar bebé!... te verás tan puta sexy hoy que si vamos a ese club y no te acuestas con ningún hombre esta noche, pues yo me acuesto contigo!_

Ella tomó el vestido, lo dobló lo mejor posible y lo puso en la bolsa junto con los zapatos. Mierda!... pocas veces había visto el espíritu de Alice salir a la luz, siempre fue para hacerme razonar sobre algo… o mejor dicho, obligarme. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Ella rompió en una amplia sonrisa y rodeó el escritorio para besar mi mejilla,

_Nos vemos en casa Bells, apresúrate_ y meneando las caderas, salió de mi oficina.

~Ѽ~

Y aquí estaba, de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, en mi habitación. Mi cabello peinado con una cola de caballo baja y de lado para que cayera sobre un hombro, mi espalda descubierta… muy descubierta. Mi vestido turquesa corto hasta la mitad de mis muslos y mi escote frontal bajo hasta el inicio de mis pechos… que estaban desnudos debajo de la tela.

Y mis poderosos, un par de Ralph Laurent, color crudo. Mis piernas parecían dos pilares de una milla de largo y me veía bien… amaba la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Había renegado cuando me coloqué el vestido, pero finalmente acepté que me veía bastante bien. Solo iba a tener que cuidar que mi par de gemelas no rebotaran a tal punto de salirse del vestido.

Mierda…

Alice vestía un vestido similar en gris humo, que abrazaba todas sus curvas, pero sin el escote en el frente ni atrás y unas botas de caña alta con tacón aguja. Ella era una perra que hacía de dama ama de casa cuando era de día… la amaba.

Salimos del departamento sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Carlisle deseándole feliz noche, no podía evitar estar en contacto con él sin embargo. Era mi noche para sacármelo de la cabeza y despejarme pero él seguía estando bien presente.

Al principio de la semana, nos vimos un medio día para almorzar antes de que saliera su avión, hubo un poco más de besos y un obsequio, me había regalado un reloj de pulsera de oro blanco, muy hermoso… femenino, delicado y seguramente muy costoso. Según él era mi obsequio de despedida, como no nos íbamos a ver en una semana, quería que lo tuviera presente nada más ni nada menos que con un obsequio.

Lo acompañé al aeropuerto y nos besamos en el salón vip, el viajaba con socios de su compañía y estaban todos allí, no tuvo ningún reparo para abrazarme y besarme delante de todos ellos. Lo despedí y lo vi subir a su jet, desde las ventanas del aeropuerto. Él era un hombre fascinante, me encantaba y me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no pensé ni por un momento que sentiría, cuando comencé con esto. Estaba comenzando a comprender un poco más la situación por la que había pasado hace tanto tiempo atrás… él podía seducir, eso lo sabía… lo sabía de primera mano, pero yo nunca pensé que yo iba a caer tan fácil. El cazador cazado… que estúpida que era, después de tantos planes y tantas conjeturas y que Carlisle Cullen me tuviera en sus manos en tan solo un par de citas… era increíblemente estúpido de mi parte.

Esta noche quería sacar a Carlisle de mi cabeza, quería divertirme, bailar, sudar, gritar, tomar toda la noche y tal vez… tirarme a un tipo, no era lo que yo era. No iba por la vida buscando emborracharme y tener sexo con cualquiera, pero era la única distracción posible que veía en un corto plazo. Sumergirme en otros besos, otros labios… otras caricias y darme cuenta de que los hombres son eso, solo hombres que buscan seducir a cualquier chica dispuesta para intercambiar favores. Sexo y placer por distracción, ese era mi lema hoy.

Salimos del edificio Alice y yo, el taxi nos estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio, Brian prometió abrirnos la puerta cuando volviéramos en la madrugada borrachas y a penas sosteniéndonos. Nos metimos en el taxi y pronto cruzamos la ciudad hasta llegar al club "Marquee", uno de los clubs más exclusivos de Nueva York. Habíamos venido varias veces con Esme y sus colegas cuando ella visitaba la ciudad, ella era muy amiga de los dueños, por lo que nos dieron pases libres para cuando quisiéramos entrar. Era muy conveniente aunque rara vez salía a disfrutar de las noches de Nueva york.

Alice agitó sus pestañas al gigante de la entrada y les dijo nuestros nombres, él asintió y nos dejó pasar ganándonos las abucheadas de las demás personas que esperaban y algunas no tan alegadoras palabras de tipos borrachos que esperaban entrar.

Dentro del lugar la música vibraba fluyendo por el ambiente y por mi cuerpo como lava líquida, en seguida tuve la súbita necesidad de salir a la pista de baile y mover un poco las caderas. La música era una mezcla de pop y tecno y era muy contagiosa.

Alice aulló y tomó mi mano para subir las escaleras y tomar una de las mesas de arriba, solo habían unas pocas desocupadas por la que tomamos la primera que vimos, el camarero vino y ordené un Martini seco, Alice siempre con su Cosmopolitan y comenzamos a bailar sentadas, al ritmo de la música. Sonaba Bayoncé en los altoparlantes,

_¿Ves algo que te guste?_ gritó Alice por encima de la música. Su vestido resplandecía con las luces del lugar, rojo, verde, dorado… blancas… todo era como una cosa fuera de este mundo. Las mujeres y hombres bailaban en la pista, tanto en la de abajo como la de arriba, observé los solitarios que estaba al costado de la pista pero ninguno llamó mi atención. No es que fuera tan exigente, los hombres con los que me había divertido en el pasado correspondían a mi tipo de hombre, pero nunca me interesados en ninguna medida porque siempre puse en primer lugar mi objetivo principal, Carlisle Cullen.

Negué con la cabeza a la pregunta de Alice sin dejar de mirar la pista de baile, cuando de pronto sentí que me jalaban de mi brazo,

_Vamos a bailar bebé…_ Alice estaba jalándome para las escaleras. Con mi trago en mi mano y dejando mi abrigo en el asiento, seguí a Alice hacia donde me llevaba. Ella iba bailando frente a mí, abriéndose entre la gente con su Cosmopolitan en su mano a lo alto de su cabeza.

Ella iba gritando y aullando hasta que llegamos a la pista, nos mezclamos entre la gente y comenzamos a menear la cadera al ritmo de la música. La electricidad serpenteaba por mi piel, mis filamentos más expuestos, hasta recorrer cada célula del cerebro y hacerme entrar en éxtasis. El ambiente, las luces, los hombres y mujeres rosándose con mi piel expuesta, la música, los gritos, las risas, la sensación de liberación, la necesidad… cada elemento confabulaban para erizar cada poro de mi piel. La cercanía… oh cielos, podía sentir las caricias de los desconocidos en mi piel, arañando suavemente como si me anhelaran… quería sentirme anhelada.

Oh si…

_Aauuuuuu! Yeah baby!_ gritó Alice cuando la canción cambió. Ella prácticamente se volvió loca en el medio de la pista.

Seguí el ritmo de la canción, que parecía sensual y movida a la vez, entonces Alice miró sobre mi hombro y sonrió con satisfacción y picardía, se acercó a mi oído y me estremecí al sentir su susurro,

_Iré a buscar otro trago, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo…_ ella se alejó y me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer entre la gente en dirección hacia la barra.

El alcohol estaba comenzando a tener efecto en mi, haciéndome moverme aún sola en medio de desconocidos. No me importaba, había venido a divertirme y eso estaba haciendo, a demás, Alice volvería con más tragos.

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,  
>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón._

_La única chica en el mundo...  
>Como si fuera la única que está al mando<br>Porque soy la única que sabe cómo hacerte sentir hombre  
>Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,<em>

Moví mi cadera consciente de que a más de un hombre allí, estaba dándole un espectáculo gratis.

Entonces lo sentí…

Electricidad pura..

Como si una tormenta eléctrica estuviera acercándose…

Una sensación abrumadora e intensa que recorría por mi médula espinal, la piel de mi espalda entera. Unos dedos que corrían a centímetros de mi columna, pero sin tocar… pero lo sentía y me detuve extasiada

_. Quiero que me raptes como un ladrón en la noche  
>Que me abraces como a una almohada, que me hagas sentir bien<br>Cariño, voy a contarte todos los secretos que estoy guardando, puedes pasar  
>Y cuando estés dentro, no podrás escapar, serás mi prisionero durante toda la noche<em>

Oh cielos…

Y sentí sus dedos como fuego recorrer mi columna desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta mi cuello, suave… lentamente. Y su otra mano se enrolló alrededor de mi cintura. Sentí su respiración cálida en mi cuello y su torso en mi espalda,

_Sigue moviéndote_ susurró cerca de mi oído con voz gruesa.

Ok… aquí vamos Swan… a lo que viniste.

Comencé a moverme sensualmente, las caderas y mis piernas, pero siempre al ritmo de la música. Rhianna era la que estaba creando este momento tan sensual.

Él me sujetó siempre de la cintura moviéndose lentamente acorde a mis movimientos. Sus labios recorrían mis hombros hasta mi mejilla, exhalando su aire cálido en mi piel y haciéndome estremecer. Dios…

Molí mi culo en sus caderas al ritmo de la música y reí mientras tomaba un poco mas de mi martini, sentí ambas manos envolver mi cintura y su aliento en mi cuello antes de que tomara el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes, _Siente lo que me haces preciosa_ su voz era aterciopelada y derramaba erotismo, pero mi cuerpo se paralizó cuando sentí su dureza entre mis nalgas.

Oh cielos…

_¿Te gusta?_ preguntó bajando sus labios a mi cuello, besó a boca abierta mi piel, haciéndome exclamar un gemido.

_¿Qué?_ pregunté a duras penas.

_¿Hacer que cada hombre en este lugar esté con una puta erección por tu culpa?_

Mierda…

_Llévame a dar un paseo  
>Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto<br>Déjame ser la primera  
>Oh, hagámoslo la noche entera<br>Llévame a dar un paseo  
>Oh cariño, llévame a lo alto<br>Déjame hacer que seas el primero  
>Hagámoslo la noche entera<em>

_Oh dios…_ gemí apretando mi culo en su erección. Pues, no sabía si había causado ese efecto en cada hombre que había aquí, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho en él… aunque no supiera quién mierda fuera.

Entonces él acarició mi estómago lentamente subiendo por mi estómago mientras ambos seguíamos bailando sensualmente, hasta que ambas manos se apretaron debajo de mi busto.

_Oh cielos… ¿no te das una idea de lo jodidamente sensual que te ves o lo haces a propósito?_ preguntó sacudiendo su erección contra mí una vez más… _mierda, mira lo duro que me pones…_

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Bajó sus manos nuevamente sin separarlas de mi cuerpo temblando por él, hasta que llegaron a mis piernas desnudas. Acarició mis muslos lentamente, su piel ardía… la mía igual.

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si yo fuera la única chica en el mundo,  
>Como si fuera la única a la que vas a amar en tu vida,<br>Como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón  
>La única chica en el mundo...<br>Como si fuera la única que está al mando  
>Porque soy la única que sabe cómo hacerte sentir hombre…<em>

_Quiero saber que te hago yo a ti_ dijo entonces antes de subir su mano derecha por mi muslo hasta que sus dedos rozaron mi centro cubierto por mis bragas negras ya mojadas. _mierda nena… estas tan caliente_

_Tu lo haces_ dije en un jadeo. Sus dedos finos y largos se metieron debajo de la tela de mis bragas y acarició suavemente mi monte de venus.

Mierda…

_Ven conmigo…_ gimió en mi oído. _tengo un reservado vip… mierda… dime tu nombre, no soporto que estos hijos de puta vean tu cuerpo de la manera cómo te estoy tocando…_

Di vuelta sobre mis talones quebrando el encanto en el que me había sumergido este hombre y entonces lo vi…

Cielos…

Era como mi sueño húmedo hecho realidad…

Alto, de proporciones justas y acordes, joven, su cabello parecía un lío en su cabeza, pero lo hacía parecer tan sexy… cabello aftersex, diría Alice y parecía cobrizo a la luz blanca. Su piel pálida y con un rastrojo en sus mejillas de un día o dos, mandíbula afilada y definida… todo en él era definido… mierda! Sus ojos… esos ojos… ¿seguía viendo el verde en los ojos de los hombres?... Oh cielos, eran verdes casi repugnantemente esmeralda, brillantes, intensos. Y me miraban como si fuera a tirarse encima de mi cuerpo y follarme allí mismo en la pista de baile.

_¿Vienes conmigo?_

Mierda… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?. Miré hacia atrás y no vi a Alice por ninguna parte. Miré nuevamente a ese hombre…

A la mierda…

Tomé su mano y una sonrisa torcida casi me hace desmayar allí mismo. Él se abrió paso por la pista y caminó hasta uno de los laterales del club, había una escalera que nos llevó por el interior del lugar hasta una serie de puertas. Abrió una y nos metió adentro, estaba vacío… pero tenía un par de sofás y una mesa en el centro que contenía todo tipo de botellas, las paredes eran todas pintadas de negro excepto una que era enteramente de cristal, esta daba hacia la pista de baile… y se podía ver todo.

_Ellos no nos ven_ dijo detrás de mí. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y las mías se aferraron a sus antebrazos. Eran fuertes y suaves… tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentí su lengua en mi cuello, _eso es bebé… ¿ahora arreglaras lo que provocaste con tu baile?_ y sus caderas chocaron con mi culo… oh mierda, estaba tan duro!

_Dime tu nombre_ dije con una mezcla de gemido, él arremolinó su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja y gimió cuando empujó su erección contra mí.

_Los nombres no importan nena… todos somos anónimos aquí_

_Mmmm… pero quiero saber el nombre de quién me hizo tan mojada_

_Mierda_ gimió antes de darme vuelta hacia él y chocar sus labios con los míos. T me perdí…

Mi lengua salió disparada de mi boca para entrelazarse con la suya, sus manos ahuecaron mis mejillas y acercaron mi rostro más a él. Nuestros dientes chocaban, nuestra respiración se entremezclaba y mis oídos zumbaban por la abrumadora sensación. Me aferré con mis manos en garras a su camisa, era blanca con sus mangas remangadas, usaba un jean azul oscuro y con solo eso… parecía un dios sexual.

_Mierda_ jadeó caminando y empujándome hacia un sofá cercano a la pared de vidrio. La parte trasera de mis piernas chocaron en el borde y me senté… él empujó mi torso y quedé casi recostada con él cernido sobre mí, pero sin tocar mi cuerpo mas que con sus manos.

_Dime que quieres esto_ dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

¿Quería esto? ¿Follar con un total desconocido?... ¿Increíblemente apuesto desconocido?

Oh mierda si…

_Follame_ dije en un susurro sobre sus labios.

_Oh Bella Swan ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una perra?_

Entonces él me soltó para sacar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño paquete y lo arrojó en el brazo del sofá.

Un condón.

Bien!... chico precavido.

Entonces sentí nuevamente sus labios en los míos y sus manos en todas partes, la tensión sexual a punto de estallar era increíblemente embriagadora, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Llevé mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa para comenzar a desabrochar uno a uno, empujé la tela sobre sus hombros y cayó al suelo. Él tomó la orilla de mi vestido y lo alzó por encima de mis pechos desnudos descubriendo mis bragas de encaje negro en el camino,

_Mierda… eres hermosa_ dijo antes de arrodillarse entre mis piernas y tomar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios,

_Oh dios!_ gemí arqueando mi espalda _aahh_

Tomé entre mis dedos su cabello y empujé mi pecho contra su boca ansiosa,

_Así…_ pedí, imploré… mi clítoris palpitaba entre mis piernas _ muérdeme_

Y él lo hizo haciéndome grita de placer… como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado…

_¿Estas mas mojada?_ gruñó antes de tomar la orilla de mis bragas y sacarlas de un tirón. Él separó mis piernas y puso cada una colgando sobre los apoyabrazos del sofá… estaba bien abierta para él.

Estaba desnuda…

Alice me había obligado a encerar mi cuerpo… entero…

Escuché un gemido grueso y primal antes de que mi entrada fuera invadida por sus largos dedos,

_Oh mierda!..._ gemí cerrando fuerte los ojos y arqueando la espalda.

_Eso es nena… estas tan mojada, mierda!_ sus dedos continuaban invadiendo mi centro fuerte, duro… como si fuera su pene entrando y saliendo de mí, oh cielos… no podía esperar para tenerlo adentro.

Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris duro, en forma circular y frenéticamente, podía sentir el calor en mi bajo vientre, el calor abrumador del orgasmo.

_Oh cielos!_ gemí sintiendo la manera en que arqueaba sus dedos dentro de mí. _quiero tu pene… quiero terminar!_ gemí abriendo los ojos para ver su mirada oscura, que solo reflejaba necesidad, él no dejaba de ver sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí.

Entonces cuando creí ser capaz de venirme en sus dedos, él me soltó y se paró frente a mí. Sus manos rápidas desabrocharon su pantalón y los empujó abajo junto con sus bóxers. Su pene se sacudió erguido y grueso, chocando contra su bajo vientre.

_Oh mierda, oh mierda…_ gemí retorciéndome, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

_Colócalo_ ordenó asintiendo hacia el condón sobre el apoya brazos.

Oh cielos.

Rompí mi mirada para buscar el dichoso condón y rompí la envoltura, tomé su pene desde la base y antes de ponérselo, con mi dedo índice esparcí el líquido pre seminal que salía de su hendidura. Y luego… mirándolo a los ojos le di un pequeño beso que lo hizo gruñir.

Coloqué el condón y sin esperar abrí mis piernas para recibirlo, él se arrodilló y tomó mis caderas poniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros y llevando mi culo hasta la orilla del sofá. Ubicó su pene en mi entrada y me miró esperando mi última palabra,

_Penétrame_ dije llevando mis manos hasta mis pliegues y abriéndolo para él, su mirada se fijó en mi movimiento y se mordió el labio fuerte antes de empujar duramente contra mí.

_Aahh!_ gemí sintiendo su miembro duro y grueso invadirme hasta la base. _mierda_

_Oh cielos… tu calor_ gimió sacando lentamente _tu humedad_ envistió fuerte de nuevo _tan estrecha _ envistió más fuerte.

Yo me perdí… no podía dejar de gemir. No podía… era como si algo me hubiese hechizado… algo fuerte y primal. Salvaje.

Él comenzó a moverse una y otra vez… reteniendo con fuerza mis caderas. Gimiendo mientras miraba el punto de nuestra unión.

_oh cielos… eres tan perfecta, era tan cierto_ dijo empujando más y más fuerte, mi mente nublada apenas podía registrar la palabras que decía. El resto era solo placer fuerte y abrumador. _mírame… mírame bebé_

Traté de enfocar mi mente en sus ojos, que me miraba fijamente mientras empujaba una y otra vez contra mí. Tan duro… cielos…

_¿Alguien te lo hizo así alguna vez? ¿Alguien te folló de esta manera?_ sentí un empujé profundo que me hizo gritar,

_No!... oh mierda, no!_ jadeé _ nadie me folló así antes_

_Bien!... quiero que te vengas en mi pene… y entonces sabrás mi nombre_ empujó duro _ el nombre de quien te hizo correrte tan fuerte que nunca vas a olvidarte…_

_Nunca te olvidaré!… oh cielos_ mis pechos rebotaban con cada empuje, él se inclinó y atrapó mi pezón con sus dientes, casi haciéndome llorar de dolor placentero.

Entonces su lengua se sumergió en mi boca y me besó fuerte mientras seguía empujando. A demás de la música se escuchaba el choque de nuestras pieles. Llevó su mano a mi clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo fuerte,

_Oh mierda!_ gimió volviendo a enderezarse. Sus movimientos se tornaron frenéticos y desesperados. Podía sentir la construcción de mi orgasmo en el fondo de mi vientre,

_Cerca!_ grité. Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y sus dedos se incrustaron en la piel de mi cadera. _Oh mierda… tan cerca!_

_Bien!... te sientes tan jodidamente bien!... córrete en mi pene preciosa!_

_AAhhh…_ me lamenté alzando mi cadera a su encuentro. _Aah, aah mierda!_

Mi orgasmo me golpeó tan fuerte que juro que ci puntos blancos detrás de mis parpados y mi cerebro dejó de trabajar por una enésima de segundo. Me encontré gritando como una posesa mientras él colapsaba una vez más contra mí y con un gruñido tiró la cabeza hacia atrás…

Su pene se contraía dentro de mí. Palpitante y duro como el infierno.

_Mierda!_ gritó dejando caer mis piernas para colapsar sobre mi cuerpo, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, nuestros corazones corriendo a toda prisa debajo de nuestra piel. _Eres jodidamente… increíble nena_

Llevé mis dedos para enredarse en su cabello rebelde y reí…

_Nunca hice esto_ gemí dándome cuenta que por primera vez había follado en un club con un total desconocido.

_¿Saliste con esas intenciones?... porque eres tan jodidamente sexy_

Luego de unos minutos donde recuperamos nuestra respiración, él se paró saliéndose de mí y desechando el condón. Se vistió sin dejar de mirar mi cuerpo… y rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza, como si recordara algo.

_Ven_ dijo ofreciéndome la mano una vez que toda su ropa estaba en su lugar. La tomé y me levanté del sofá con mis piernas temblorosas, mi vestido volvió a su lugar cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y caminé hasta la mesa donde había dejado mi trago… me lo terminé de un sorbo.

_Tengo que ir a buscar a mi amiga…_ dije mirando por la ventana a la gente que estaba allí, debajo de nosotros sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido casi enfrente de sus narices.

_Entonces espero verte… alguna vez_ dijo con un brillo singular en sus ojos, que no pude descifrar.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y volteé a saludarlo, pero él tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y me dio un beso que casi hace desmayarme. Sensual, suave, urgente y aprovechando cada segundo.

_Mi nombre es Bella…_ dije cuando terminó el beso, él asintió en reconocimiento…

_Adiós Bella… _

_Adiós…_ esperé para ver si completaba mi saludo… Él miró hacia sus pies y cautelosamente alzó su mirada, luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirarme y me dio una sonrisa torcida,

_Edward…_ dijo al fin.

Asentí… _Adiós Edward_

Me fui de allí cayendo en la cuenta de que no había recordado a Carlisle en toda la noche…

* * *

><p>Si quieren ver el vestido de Bella, este es el link (saquen los espacios): http :  .com / vpj1gl .png

Si quieren escuchar el video de Rihanna, este es (saquen los espacios) http: / www. youtube .com / watch?v= pa14VNsdSYM& feature =player_ embedded


	7. Quemada

**¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Quemada<strong>

* * *

><p>_Mierda Bella…_<p>

_¿Qué?_

_Nada…_

_Alice… dime_

Ella me miró de reojo y rió negando con la cabeza, resopló exasperada y miró hacia la ventana. Rodé los ojos y miré hacia adelante concentrándome en mi camino, aferrada al volate y extenuada por las recriminaciones de mi mejor amiga, que se hicieron aturdidoras todo el fin de semana.

Estábamos de camino al juego de Jassper, Alice por supuesto tan entusiasmada como irritada, gracias a mí. Yo sin embargo, esperando ver a Carlisle, de vuelta en mi camino y superando el increíble viernes que había vivido.

Si, increíble… mierda, esa palabra se me hacía poco para describir mi intenso viernes por la noche.

Supéralo Bella, supera… todo de ese hombre.

Respiré hondo y sonreí de lado cuando cruzaron por mi mente destellos de mi noche libre y fuera de culpas… bueno casi. Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, simplemente no podía creer que había hecho eso. Había sido por una sola noche, una mujer que ni en mis peores pesadillas había sido, una puta… sin decirlo menos. Me acosté, si se puede llamar a eso, hacerlo en el reservado de un club, con el primer hombre que literalmente se me cruzó.

El sábado no podía mirarme al espejo de la vergüenza, ni siquiera tenía las ganas para levantarme de mi cama y salir con Alice para comprar y abastecer nuestras despensas, como todos los sábados hacemos. Ella tuvo que sacudir las sábanas de mi cuerpo y hacerme entender que lo que yo había hecho no había sido nada de otro mundo. Solo me divertí, tuve buen sexo con un desconocido que no iba a volver a ver en mi vida y lo mejor, había sacudido a Carlisle de mi cuerpo y de mi mente al menos por una noche, con ese increíble extraño.

Entonces me dije a mi misma… Vamos Bella, solo fue una increíble follada con un hombre que no vas a volver a ver, tu meta es otro… enfócate, levántate y anda.

Y así estaba hoy sentada en mi auto para ir al encuentro de ese hombre que tenía que acaparar mi atención nuevamente. Atención que fue sacada de ruta por un hermoso hombre el viernes por la noche.

_Así que… ¿cómo van las cosas con Jasper?_ pregunté casualmente mientras cambiaba la estación de radio hasta que encontré The Wanderer de Ji lis Lucky, amaba esa canción.

Alice bufó negando con su cabeza por mi cambio indiferente de tema,

_No puedo creer que todavía quieras esto. ¿El viernes no te sirvió de nada?_ dijo finalmente mirándome,

_Alice… fue solo para bajarme de la línea de Carlisle, no para abandonar todo el esfuerzo que hice durante años y romper mi promesa, sabes que tengo que hacerlo…_ murmuré diciendo lo último en voz baja. Ese era un tema muy delicado para mí y ni siquiera podía tolerar que Alice se metiera con mi promesa, por más que fuera casi una hermana.

_Pensé que ibas a renunciar a eso, simplemente… pensé que lo habías pensado mejor y que habías llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad Carlisle no había sido buena idea después de todo_ suspiró resignada _ conozco tu promesa… pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces con él, sabes que te puedes salir quemando y no quieres dar marcha atrás con esto_

_Veremos Alice… veremos quién se sale quemando, llámame estúpida por hacer esto, pero una promesa es una promesa, mi padre…_ mi garganta se cerró como cada vez que hablaba de él _ él hubiese querido…

_Él hubiese querido que dejaras de actuar de la forma que has actuado desde que saliste de Forks, tu promesa se convirtió en una obsesión… esa no es vida Bella, has pasado años con ese objetivo tuyo en tu cabeza repitiendo como un mantra que debes hacerlo, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias…_

_Si pienso en las consecuencias Al, no soy tonta… se a lo que me expongo. Pero… maldita sea Alice, tengo que hacerlo, el tipo tiene que pagar todo lo que hizo, no puedo… no puedo ni siquiera pensar en ella sin pensar en el daño que le hizo._ las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos y parpadeé seguido para poder ver bien el camino, ralenticé la marcha del auto y sentí la mano de Alice en mi antebrazo… consolándome. _Me duele tanto… me sigue doliendo tanto Alice, por favor, entiéndeme… si estuvieras en mis zapatos lo harías, tengo que hacer esto, tengo que hacerle pagar con la misma moneda, ni más ni menos. _

_Lo entiendo cariño… lo hago, en serio lo hago._ murmuró inclinando su cabeza para dejar un suave beso en mi hombro _pero temo por ti. Siempre lo hice… y no dejaré de hacerlo porque te amo. Y por más que me lo niegues, a tu padre no le hubiese gustado que abocaras tu vida en esta venganza_

_Pero tengo que hacerlo… _

_Lo sé_

Me limpié las lágrimas riéndome sin gracia, escuchando la letra de la canción… y negué con la cabeza, miré a Alice y asintió con una leve sonrisa… aceleré el motor del auto y continuamos nuestro camino al estadio de la Universidad de Jasper.

Tengo que seguir papá… te lo prometí.

~O~

Estacionamos en el enorme parquin del campo de beisbol de la universidad y caminamos entre la gente que allí se encontraba hasta donde Jasper nos había indicado que serían nuestros asientos, este estadio no era como el estadio de los Yanquis de Nueva York, al que habíamos visitado las semana anterior. No tenía palcos privados pero si las escalinatas expuestas al aire libre y hoy, el día era precioso.

A lo lejos vi a Carlisle hablando con unas pocas personas más, parados en la parte más alta de las escalinatas, a la sombra de lo que parecía ser una plataforma donde estaban las oficinas del estadio. Detrás de él habían cabinas pequeñas con hombres en su interior, reconocí algunos hombres que habían acompañado a Carlisle en su palco privado en el estadio de los Yanquis.

Entonces vi a Charly, su hermana. Ella me saludó cuando Alice y yo estábamos subiendo las escaleras laterales a la fila de asientos y la saludé de vuelta. Carlisle volteó y me vió… y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta… él era tan encantador después de todo. No podía negarlo.

_Bella…_ murmuró mientras caminábamos hacia él. _Estas hermosa… como siempre_

Suspiré sonriendo y mirando mi atuendo rápidamente. Había sido bueno haber elegido mis legins de jean, una remera color blanca que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y mis botas de tacón bajo marrones que iban a tono con mi bolso.

_Gracias_ dije suavemente alzando mis hombros. Cuando él llegó hacia mí me sorprendí cuando sus manos acunaron mi rostro y su boca estaba en un instante sobre la mía.

Me aferré de sus antebrazos y gemí suavemente cuando sentí su lengua en la mía, sin prisas pero con fuerza, firme y cálida, con gusto a cerveza y picante.

Rico…

Reí cuando el se separó…

_¿Nachos y cerveza?_ pregunté apoyando mi frente contra la suya, él rió y asintió con la cabeza recorriendo con sus manos desde mis mejillas, pasando por mis hombros, la longitud de mis brazos hasta tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

_Nachos y cerveza_ confirmó. _ y fresas… _ añadió mirando mis labios. _Dios… es un enorme placer volver a verte Bella, ¿tienes una idea de lo que me haces?_

_No_ negué lamiendo mis labios _pero también te extrañé_

_No creo que en la misma intensidad que yo_ dijo picoteando mis labios con suaves y cortos besos _ tengo que presentarte a alguien_

Asentí sonriendo y entonces él me soltó viendo a Alice a su lado saludando a Charly.

_Oh, señorita Brandon!... ¿Cómo está?_

_Bien Señor Cullen, por favor… solo Alice_ dijo ella recibiendo un abrazo cálido de Carlisle,

_Entonces Carlisle, nada de Señor Cullen_

Ambos asintieron en común acuerdo y él volteó hacia mí luego de escanear con la mirada rápidamente por la platea y los asientos que ya estaban ocupados.

_Pronto comenzaran a jugar… iré a buscar a una persona que quiero que conozcas Bella, Alice… acomódense mientras tanto señoritas… _ Carlisle hizo un ademan con la mano señalando las sillas y Alice se sentó para sacar en seguida su celular. Supuse que anhelando saber de Jassper.

_Iré a buscar algo para tomar, ¿quieres algo Al?_ dejé mi bolso y abrigo sobre una de las butacas y ella dejó de escribir su texto para pensar un segundo.

_Cerveza estaría bien_

_Cerveza será_ canturreé subiendo las escaleras hacia el hombre de las cervezas que había visto antes de encontrarme con Carlisle, estaba un poco más lejos de lo que había estado originalmente pero aún subiendo escaleras y esquivando algunas personas que ya estaban acomodadas en sus asientos, pude alcanzarlo.

Le pedí dos Budwaisers que por suerte estaban bien frías y cuando me las dio busqué el dinero en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean, pero antes de que pudiera darle nada una voz muy familiar me hizo detener todo movimiento,

_Está bien… pagaré las bebidas de la señorita_ … esa voz aterciopelada.

Oh dios…

Alcé la mirada atónita y sí, allí estaba.

Alto… hermoso… presuntuoso, alzando una ceja en mi dirección cuando notó mi nula reacción. Ojos verdes, tan verdes como la otra noche, con su cabello desprolijo tapado con una gorra de beisbol negra con el logo de los Yanquis en el frente y con esa arrogante sonrisa de lado que hizo saltar un latido mi corazón. ¿Por qué?...

¿No se suponía que era un total desconocido que no iba a volver a encontrar nunca más en ningún lugar?...

Y allí estaba… sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, mientras le pagaba mis bebidas al hombre que las vendía, mis propias bebidas!. ¿El que un hombre pague las bebidas de una chica implicaba algo más?... no, no… no podía ser. Carlisle me estaba esperando. Pero haber encontrado a ese hombre que me pasé todo el fin de semana negando, como si hubiese sido una hermosa y lujuriosa fantasía cumplida, allí, de pie, frente a mí… pagando mis bebidas.

Solo… era algo difícil de creer.

Pestañé volviendo en mí… u obligando a mi cerebro a no hacer el tremendo ridículo frente a ese hombre salido de las más eróticas fantasías de toda mujer y carraspeé.

_ G- gracias_ carraspeé nuevamente _no tendrías que haberte molestado, pero igualmente gracias_

Él chasqueó la lengua y volteó para comprar una cerveza para él,

_Comprarle una bebida a una chica hermosa ¿una molestia?..._ él me miró y llevó la botella a sus labios, tomó un poco y luego lamió sus labios _ más bien, un enorme placer… ¿no te parece?_

Y allí estaba… esa mirada insinuadora.

Placer…

Sí, y mucho. Cúlpenme… pero no pude evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada a mi cerveza. Así que hice lo mismo que él, llevé la botella a mis labios y la alcé tomando un poco, cuando la bajé, pasé mi lengua recogiendo la espuma que había quedado en mis comisuras. Él se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

Dos pueden jugar este juego…

_Gracias_ dije levantando levemente la botella. _tengo que volver, is amigos me esperan_ señalé alzando la botella, el lugar donde Alice y Carlisle estaban con los demás. Podía ver a Alice hablando por teléfono a pesar de que nos separaba un montón de gente y unos quince metros de distancia. _Adiós… Edward_ dije comenzando a caminar.

_Adiós Bella… nos vemos_

Sonreí sin mirarlo. Sí claro… nos vemos.

A pesar de todo eso… no podía creer que él se acordara de mi nombre.

Caminé de nuevo a mi lugar, esquivando personas y subiendo y bajando escaleras. Alice levantó la cabeza en cuanto me acerqué y vi que estaba sonriendo, tapó el auricular con una mano y lo apartó de su oído,

_Carlisle te buscaba, conocí a Rosalie!... y Jasper está a punto de salir con el equipo, ya comienza el juego…_ todo lo dijo muy rápidamente para volver a su llamada _sí Jas, lo siento… era Bella, si… mucha suerte!_

Volteé cuando sentí que decían mi nombre, y literalmente me quedé petrificada con la visión que tenía frente a mí. Carlisle venía con una mujer enganchada de su brazo, una hermosa mujer. Tan alta como él, rubia y de cabello largo y con suaves ondas, un par de pantalones ajustados que resaltaban su figura y hermosos ojos azules. Pero la mirada que me dirigía me paró los cabellos de mi nuca como un gato erizado… si las miradas mataran…

_Bella, quiero presentarte a mi hija Rose, Rose… ella es Bella, mi novia_ murmuró Carlisle llegando a mi lado y tomándome de la cintura. Ok… eso era un nuevo status sentimental… ¿novia?

Iba bien conmigo.

_Rose_ dije alzando mi mano a ella _un gusto enorme conocerte al fin_

_Sí_ dijo ella quedadamente alzando la mano también y estrechando la mía con cierta cantidad de fuerza… bastante. _Un gusto también Bella_ si la hubiese conocido, podría haber jurado que hubo un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Era más alta que yo, más hermosa y lejos más rica… pero no me intimidaba.

_Estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien_ dije sonriente tomando el brazo de Carlisle y acurrucándome a su lado, él inclinó la cabeza y dejó un suave beso en mi sien. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y él bajó sus labios sonrientes a los míos… nos besamos allí, frente a su hija. Podía jurar que había escuchado un bufido.

_Oh… allí están!_

Mis labios se detuvieron aún tocando los de Carlisle. Mi sangre se congeló al escuchar esa voz… otra vez. ¿Otra vez?...

Mi aliento se enganchó en la garganta y como si los segundos hubiesen encontrado la manera de estirarse a través del tiempo y el espacio, vi cómo… en cámara lenta, Carlisle se separaba de mí y volteaba a ver al recién llegado.

Yo no necesitaba mirar… yo sabía quién estaba allí. Después de todo, ¿cómo no iba a poder reconocer esa voz? La que me dio el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida, la que me sedujo… la que me había dicho tantas cosas el viernes a la noche, la que había gruñido al descargarse dentro de mí. La que quince minutos antes me había comprado mi bebida.

Cielos…

_Edward! Hijo… mira, aquí está… la encontré…_

Y entonces mi errante respiración dejó mi cuerpo con una fuerte exhalación.

Hijo!

_Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien_ murmuró Carlisle a mi lado, sus dedos tomaron mi mentón que estaba apoyado en su hombro, aún en la misma posición en la que él me había besado. _¿Estás bien?_ preguntó con el seño fruncido.

Asentí…

Respiré…

Y tomó todas mis fuerzas en mí para poder sonreír… falsamente… pero sonreír al fin.

Entonces volteé lentamente hacia esa voz. Aferrándome al suelo con todas mis fuerzas en mis piernas, rogando a que no flaquearan…

Dame fuerzas… papá ¿qué hice?

Edward estaba abrazando a Rose por los hombros con un brazo, su otra mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones negros. Sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, su sonrisa arrogante allí… en su hermoso rostro.

Algo estaba mal.

No hubo reacción en él… algo estaba muy mal.

Oh cielos… papá…

_Así que tú eres la famosa Bella…_ dijo él alzando una ceja y sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente, aún siendo arrogante… _papá habló mucho de ti, creo que lo tienes en un puño ¿no es así padre?_ miró a Carlisle.

_Ciertamente_ asintió él alzando los hombros para luego mirarme, yo no podía dejar de verlo a él, a su hijo… no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. _Ella me tiene en un puño_

_Si… y al parecer le comieron la lengua los ratones_ continuó él, Rose rió… Carlisle rió suavemente besando el tope de mi cabeza _no comemos Bella, solo somos los hijos de tu novio. Un gusto conocerte… ciertamente un… placer_

Edward extendió la mano hacia mí. Yo alcé la mía temblorosa y con la palma de mi mano sudada. Él la estrechó con la misma fuerza de Rosalie, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

_Un… gusto conocerte_ me obligué a decir.

_Papá, creo que tu gusto en las mujeres no ha disminuido ni un poco, Isabella es… hermosa_ solté su mano y sonreí con el nudo la garganta mirando al suelo, me sentía mareada, asqueada… mis rodillas aún resistían pero mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis manos.

Tenía que salir de allí…

_Sí… por cierto, me gustó el vestido que usaste la noche de la Opera_ dijo Rose con voz empalagosa, alcé la mirada sorprendida ¿cómo conocía mi vestido?. Ella sonrió y alzó los hombros _estaba tumbada tomado sol en la rivera francesa cuando vi las fotos en mi laptop, ya sabes… los paparazis aman a mi padre, uno de los galanes más guapos y millonarios de América, por no añadir lo de soltero. Isabella, literalmente quise saltar de esa reposera y venir a quitarte ese vestido con mis uñas!..._ rió junto a Edward _realmente hermoso._

_G-gracias_

_Bella_ murmuró Carlisle a mi lado _¿Vienes a cenar a casa luego del juego de Jasper?_ apretó mi cintura levemente y besó mi templo una vez más. Miré a Edward… y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos eran dagas, duras y filosas dagas que penetraban en los míos. Dagas verdes centellantes y frías… que daban miedo.

_Tengo que hacer unos informes para la biblioteca para mañana_ dije volteando a ver a Carlisle _ya sabes, con el caos de este fin de semana aún tengo que ayudar con el inventario y la distribución_

Carlisle parecía decepcionado levemente, pero él era implacable _entonces llevaré comida china y te acompañaré mientras lo haces_

Sonreí inclinando mi cabeza en su hombro _Tus hijos están en casa, no quiero robar tu tiempo con ellos_

_Oh, no te preocupes por ellos_ rió Carlisle _ Rose seguramente saldrá con su marido y Edward encontrará compañía femenina, nunca falla en eso ¿no es cierto hijo?_

Temí mirar a Edward pero de todos modos lo hice y claro… él sonreía, con sarcasmo y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_Nunca fallo en eso padre, siempre consigo compañía femenina_ comentó provocando la risa de su hermana y su padre.

Oh cielos… tenía que salir de allí.

_¿Me disculpan?_ murmuré volteando a Carlisle sosteniéndome de sus brazos y acercándome a su oído _ tengo que ir al baño antes de que comience el partido ¿me esperas?_

_Si cariño, ¿quieres que te acompañe? Te ves algo pálida_ sus ojso se llenaron de preocupación pero negué con la cabeza enfáticamente. Dios… sentía la bilis en la garganta.

_No cariño, solo es el calor, iré a refrescarme un poco y vengo en seguida_ me alcé de puntillas y besé sus labios suavemente _¿me consigues un poco de esos nachos picantes?_ sonreí.

_En seguida hermosa_ murmuró besándome una vez más.

Subí unos pocos escalones y busqué a Alice en el lugar, no estaba por ningún lado, me hubiese quedado a llamarla pero la urgencia de salir de ese lugar era mucha.

Como pude, con mareos y las nauseas en mi garganta subí las escaleras hasta la zona de oficinas que había visto en primer lugar, entré al corredor y comencé a caminar buscando los baños, cualquier maldito baño, no me importaba si el mismo perteneciera al decano de la mismísima Universidad, solo tenía que esconderme de toda esa gente.

El corredor estaba vacío y solo y lo único que escuchaba era mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo atronadoramente en mi pecho, parecía que la sangre bombeaba directamente en mi oído.

Cielos!... mierda, maldita mierda!. ¿Qué hice?... ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida y descuidada?

Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, lágrimas que me había prometido no tirar, ni por Carlisle ni por nadie de apellido Cullen… y aquí estaba, escondiéndome patéticamente de su hijo, que me folló el viernes por la noche a sabiendas de quién era yo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Podía ser una persona tan maldita?

Si era hijo de su padre… podía ser.

Tendría que haber escuchado las palabras de Alice, de hecho las escuchaba en mi oído.

Te vas a quemar… te vas a quemar…

Como un mantra en mi cabeza… ¡¿Por qué carajo no la escuché?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Seguir jugando? ¿seguir con mi objetivo y el plan que tuve en mente por tantos años? ¿Cómo iba a seguir jugando si no sabía jugar? Por tantos años pensé que iba a ser tan fácil enamorar a Carlisle Cullen… y ahora esto. Obstáculo tras obstáculo. Estaba acostumbrada a sortearlos… pero esto era más que una piedra en mi camino… esto cambiaba todo.

Sentí pasos detrás de mí por lo que comencé a apresurarme, limpié a manotazos las lágrimas de mis mejillas y caminé tratando de abrir puertas que estaban cerradas, parecía una pesadilla de mierda.

Bella, tienes que ser fuerte… tienes que seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, porque lo que sucedió no se volverá a repetir. Solo sigue Bella!

Mis botas resonaron por el corredor vacío, en mis oídos oía ese silbido agudo anterior a un desmayo, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis manos temblaban, tenía que salir de allí. Pero sentí una mano tomar mi brazo con brusquedad, me detuvo abruptamente y su otra mano en mi cintura me empujó hacia la pared... mis ojos se fijaron en ese par de ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su padre y me sentí en derrota. Me sentí caer ante ese rio verde sin poder hacer nada a cambio.

Él me sostuvo contra la pared, su cabello en toda su gloria liada en su cabeza, cobrizo y con tenues tintes rubios, sus labios en una fina línea, sus manos fuertes en mi cintura y otra en mi muñeca, haciendo casi imposible un forcejeo. Pero sus ojos… sus hermoso ojos verdes, intensos y feroces, fijos en los míos.

_No te lo esperabas… ¿he?_ preguntó él con suma tranquilidad, alzó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia _ claro que no te lo esperabas. ¿Pensabas que ibas a salir ganando en esta especie de jueguito que estás jugando?_

Oh por dios…

_No tengo mucho para decir, solo que…_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué te hice correrte tan fuerte que por un momento olvidaste que eras la novia de mi padre?_ rió con incredulidad.

_Que eres el error más grande que cometí en mi vida_ terminé ignorando su comentario de mal gusto _que es muy mala la combinación del alcohol y tus tácticas de seducción_

_Claro… ¿ahora el culpable son otros, no tú?_ rió sin humor mirando al suelo, su risa terminó abruptamente y alzó la mirada acercándose a mí. Solo centímetros separaban su boca de la mía y sus ojos eran verdes ferozmente concentrados, fijos en los míos _admítelo… Bella. Admítelo ahora que lo tienes en tu puño. ¿Sabes qué? No me preocuparon nunca las andanzas de mi padre, él es un hombre de mundo… con muchas mujeres en su haber. Estoy acostumbrado a verlo salir con cientos de ellas. Pero tú… tú te hiciste sospechosa desde un primer momento, hermosa y joven, del brazo de mi padre en varias ocasiones, citas y más citas, visitas a mi casa, interacción con mi hermano. Carlisle nunca hace eso… cuando lo comenzó a hacer contigo, me preocupé._

Su deliciosa respiración pegó en mis labios, no pude evitar entreabrir los míos para respirar. Él me tenía acorralada y sin defensas.

_Entonces voy a ese club consciente de que podías estar allí, esa tarde mi padre me comentó tu salida mientras él estaba en otra ciudad lejos de ti, yo acababa de llegar. Tenía que verte, tenía que conocer a la pequeña mujer que había conquistado a papá y ver con mis propios ojos qué era lo que había visto él en ti_

Sus labios recorrieron mi mejilla, tocándola suavemente como el toque de una mariposa hasta que se posaron cerca de mi oído.

_Vi una belleza de mujer, no lo niego. Por algo te llevé a mi Vip. Pero también me desengañé…_ su aliento hacía cosquillas en mi oído y me estremecí, mi piel se erizó y una extraña electricidad cruzó mi cuerpo y cada célula de mi piel. _... lo engañaste. Tuviste sexo salvaje y crudo en un burdo reservado de un club, mientras él suspiraba por ti en Washington. No eres más que una pequeña zorra queriendo tomar todo de él ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estas con él? ¿Interés financiero y monetario sencillamente?... yo no sé cómo mi padre esta tan ciego._

No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando él se separó de mí lo vi a través de las lágrimas en mis ojos.

_No tienes ni puta idea_ dije entre dientes tratando de tragar mis lágrimas.

_Ilumíname_ dijo con sarcasmo. _Yo te miro a ti y solo veo eso, una mujer sin escrúpulos tratando de tomar los pantalones de mi padre solo para obtener su billetera_

Y no pude evitarlo…

Alcé mi mano y con fuerza impactó en su mejilla izquierda.

_¡No tienes ni puta idea!_ repetí gritando. Me separé de la pared mientras él aun sostenía su mejilla con una mano y sus ojos desorbitados mirándome fijamente. Caminé rápido fuera de él luchando con mis lagrimas pero no di ni siquiera tres pasos que sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás fuertemente y fundiendo mi espalda con su pecho…

Oh cielos…

Podía sentir su maldita erección en mi culo. Fue como un intenso Deja vu.

Sus labios estuvieron en mi oído en un segundo y sus manos recorrieron mi torso por encima de mi cintura mientras yo forzaba por desprenderme de él. Pero él era muy fuerte.

_Hazlo_ susurró en mi oído mientras sus manos abrazaban todo mi torso, sus pulgares acariciando desde los laterales de mis pechos y bajando por el contorno hasta tazarlos _demuéstrame cuál es tu juego, sigue jugando Bella… yo también seguiré jugando hermosa. Sigue divirtiéndote que yo también me seguiré divirtiendo_ sentí la punta de su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja… pero antes de tratar de zafarme mi cuerpo traidor emitió un gemido.

Pero luego luché…

Hasta que él me soltó…

Y obligué a mis piernas avanzar, casi corriendo en ese corredor. Me metí por puertas y otros pasillos hasta que vi uno con la señal de "Damas" en la puerta. El baño.

Me metí dentro y no me detuve hasta encontrar un cubículo vacío y me desplomé sobre el inodoro tapado, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas… desconsoladamente. Dios… me sentía atrapada, humillada y a punto de colapsar en un ataque de pánico.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y entre mis lágrimas busqué el numero de Alice, pulsé llamar y esperé subiendo mis rodillas a mi pecho y abrazándolas con fuerza. Tenía que permanecer junta…

_Al… te necesito_ sollocé _estoy en el baño… sí, lo encontré. Por favor Al, tengo que ver a Carlisle, me está esperando… no puede verme así, pero no puedo detenerme. Tengo que ir a casa Al_

Oh cielos…

Papá… nunca creí que esto iba a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... sin mas que decirles que si leen este fic dejen un review para saberlo y seguir subiendo, besos...<strong>


	8. Fortaleza

**Fortaleza**

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando… mirando la ventanilla hacia las calles de Nueva York, esperando por esas palabras de la boca de Alice. Palabras que eran la mismísima verdad… me había quemado.<p>

Dilo… dilo Alice, necesito saber que todo lo que pasó allí fue cierto, que no fue una horrible pesadilla.

Suspiré temblorosamente tragándome un sollozo, mierda! Me negaba a seguir llorando... pero era tanta la humillación que me había hecho pasar… Edward. Y Carlisle, por dios… si Carlisle se enteraba de lo que había hecho con su hijo en su ausencia, todo el plan que tuve por años se vendría abajo.

_Dilo… Alice, dilo_ susurré secándome las lágrimas que no se detenían de correr por mis mejillas. Solo oí un suspiro por parte de ella. Un suspiro y nada más…

Habíamos dejado el estadio antes de que comenzara el partido, Alice me llevó a través de las gradas por el camino contrario donde se encontraba Carlisle con toda su familia. No estaba preparada para enfrentar a ninguno de ellos. Ella llamó a Carlisle cuando llegamos al estacionamiento para decirle que nos habíamos ido, que yo no me sentía muy bien, él por supuesto pidió hablar conmigo, pero Alice le dijo que lo llamaría en cuanto llegáramos a casa, ella cortó la llamada cuando oí a Carlisle decir que en cuanto pudiera estaría conmigo.

_No diré nada… no soy quien Bella, ahora solo queda, no lo sé… reconsiderar todo, repensar_

_Lo sé_ admití.

Esta nueva información, que había llegado así, de esta manera tan despiadada hacia mí, iba a tener que ser considerada de algún modo dentro de mi plan. Edward había arruinado todo. Igualmente, por él… no iba a dejar de jugar.

Lo que más me enfermó fue su excitación… su erección tocando mi espalda baja, empujando contra mi culo, como si todo esto lo excitara. Como si humillarme y jugar de esa manera conmigo hubiese sido una enferma y maniática manera de disfrutar de un placentero orgasmo… un sádico y retorcido orgasmo.

¿Por qué eso también me hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir? Dios… no quería sentir, pero sentía. Me retorcí involuntariamente sobre mi asiento cuando vi claramente en mi mente su mirada ardientemente verde mirándome con una mezcla de lujuria, odio y enojo.

Tenía que respirar, centrarme y volver a reenfocarme en mi objetivo, Carlisle. Lo único que podía esperar y rezar era porque Edward no le dijera nada a su padre. Que mantuviera en secreto esa noche que no tendría que haber sucedido, pero que él premeditó. Estúpido… estúpido Edward.

Tenía que ser un Cullen.

_¿Que vas a hacer Bella?_

La voz de Alice me sacó de la línea de pensamientos. Suspiré profundo y negué con la cabeza,

_Solo quiero llegar a casa, quiero pensar… quiero llamar a Billy, quiero hablar con alguien que me recuerde por qué estoy haciendo esto, quiero pensar… pensar bien los pasos que tengo que dar de ahora en mas_

_Bien… haré sorrentinos para la cena y cenaremos en casa, o pedimos pizza… como quieras, no te dejaré sola_

_¿Y Jasper?_ pregunté volteándome hacia ella, entonces me di cuenta de que había sido una egoísta, ella había ido a ver a Jas jugar, pero aquí estaba conmigo… dejando aparte su vida para consolarme.

_Al… invita a Jas si quieres, puedes cenar con él, yo no quiero comer, siento mi estómago revuelto_

_No bebé, Jas seguramente se reunirá con los chicos del equipo, me dijo que cuando ganan salen a festejar a un bar en la ciudad…_

_Entonces ve con él._ le dije con una media sonrisa _vamos Al, yo… de todos modos deseo pensar las cosas y hablar con Billy_

Ella me miró con la duda en sus ojos, sabía su dilema… ella quería estar allí para mí, pero también quería estar con Jas. Su relación era nueva y recién nacía, no quería que se privaran de nada por mi culpa. Traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa y tomé su mano para darle un apretón,

_Mañana podemos hacer noche de chicas, miramos algunas películas y comemos piza en la alfombra de la sala… esta noche dásela a Jas_

_¿Me llamaras si necesitas hablar? Estaré lo más pronto posible aquí, contigo_

Apreté su mano una vez más y asentí con una sonrisa,

_Lo sé cariño… no te preocupes, estaré bien_

Llegamos a casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación, había tomado una decisión, necesitaba ir a Forks. Urgente. Necesitaba ver por que tenía que seguir con esto y convencerme una vez más de concretar mi objetivo…

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a la aerolínea, los vuelos a Seattle estaban agotados para el día siguiente, pero pude encontrar un lugar para el día después, así que ya tenía mi volteo listo, lo próximo era hablar con Emily y pedir mis días de vacaciones reservados para esta ocasión. Ella entendería… aunque no tuviera idea de mi pasado. Y por ultimo… tenía que hablar con Carlisle y tratar de convencerlo de que en realidad no estaba huyendo, que solo me tomaba unos días libres fuera de la abrumadora vida de Nueva York.

Lo segundo que hice fue darme una larga ducha, amaba el agua caliente golpear sobre mi piel y cuerpo tensionado, era relajante y confortante, una ducha caliente era lo más cercano a un cuerpo caliente… y por eso las disfrutaba intensamente. Salí cuando el agua se tornó fría y solo me vestí con mis piyamas, una camiseta de futbol vieja de mi universidad y unos pequeños shors grises. Me sequé el cabello ligeramente y fui hasta el taburete frente a mi tocador para alzar a Perla entre mis brazos.

_¿Me extrañaste Perl?_ susurré con cariño cobijándola contra mi cuerpo. Acaricié su suave pelaje blanco y acomodé su collar del cual colgaba una chapita en forma de corazón, con su nombre escrito en ella y mi dirección. _También te extrañé cariño_ ella maulló.

Me recosté en mi cama y la puse a mi lado, ella se acomodó cerca de mi cintura moviendo su cola suavemente mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza, del fondo de su pecho se emitía un suave ronroneo.

_¿Qué voy a hacer Perla?_ murmuré cerrando los ojos, sentí que mi garganta se apretaba al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en las gradas del estadio de la universidad. Y las cosas que habían sucedido en ese bendito club el sábado pasado. _¿cómo voy a seguir adelante sin desviar la mirada hacia él?_

Porque dentro, muy dentro de mi… todo esto se trataba de mi terrible atracción sexual con Edward. Que ni a Alice le confesaría. Me daba vergüenza que mi cuerpo reaccionara de tal manera a él cuando Carlisle tenía que ser quien me sedujera.

Pero era su hijo… si alguna vez había tenido algún deseo por Carlisle, se había esfumado cuando apareció su heredero de ojos verdes. No podía pensar en él… dios, no podía. Había sido suficientemente evidente su atracción por mi… lo sentí en mi baja espalda esa tarde a pesar de que parecía odiarme.

Suspiré frustrada y volteé metiéndome bajo mis cobijas y cerrando los ojos para tratar de tomar una siesta antes de levantarme para tratar de cenar algo y volver de nuevo a la cama y tal vez seguir lamentándome por mi horrible situación.

Sentí un golpe suave en la puerta y bajé mi cobija hasta mi barbilla para ver a Alice asomándose a penas por la puerta, Perla se agitó a mi lado mirándola también.

_Bella… Carlisle está aquí, quiere verte dice, para asegurarse que estas bien_

_Mierda_

Me quedé muda por un momento, tratando de encontrar la manera de esquivar esa visita o de alguna manera decirle que no, pero… no podía hacerle eso, si él estaba preocupado, no podía desperdiciar mi oportunidad. Y él parecía estarlo genuinamente.

Tragué en seco y miré el techo como si allí estuviera escrita la respuesta. Tenía que verlo, de todas maneras tenía que decirle de mi viaje, pero no podía permitir que supiera el por qué estaba así.

_Que pase Al_ murmuré arreglándome el cabello a la medida que podía, me sentía con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado tanto y con la voz ronca, pero tenía que verlo.

_Bien, yo… me voy con Jas al bar, ganaron Bella!_ gritó ella con un saltito, luego pareció arremetiese de ser feliz mientras yo no la estaba pasando nada bien y se acercó, Dios… que ella y Jasper al menos sean felices.

_Estaré bien_ dije automáticamente cuando ella besó mi frente.

_Lo sé… eres una mujer fuerte, esto no te vencerá_

Ella se fue y dejó mi puerta entreabierta, Perla salió detrás de ella cuando Alice gritó su nombre, iba a alimentarla antes de salir… porque seguramente sabía que yo no tenía ánimos para alimentarme ni a mí misma.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta me hizo mirar hacia ella, masculle un "Adelante" y vi la cabellera rubia y esos brillantes ojos verdes. Carlisle…

_Hey_ susurró antes de entrar completamente. Aún llevaba su camisa blanca informal y jeans, una gorra de beisbol en su mano, una gorra que en seguida reconocí… era la de Edward.

_Por dios… deja de pensar en él…_

_Carlisle… por favor… perdóname por haber salido así_ dije lo primero que me vino a mi mente. Pero él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, alzó la mano y cepilló unos mechones de cabello de mi mejilla, tenía el ceño fruncido mirándome como si pudiera encontrar algo en mi rostro,

_Has estado llorando_ murmuró luego de unos segundos de insondable silencio.

_Mierda_

_Recibí una llamada… en el estadio_ dije tratando de encontrar una estúpida excusa que justificara mi huida de él _iba a avisarte, pero… no quería cortar la diversión, lo siento, por salir así_

_¿Qué sucedió Bella?... puedes contarme_ afirmó.

_Dios, no… Carlisle, si te cuento todo se viene abajo… y necesito que todo esto siga a flote._

___Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?._ su pulgar acarició mi rostro, mis ojos hinchados. Sentí la garganta apretada… las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos sentí tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, tanta preocupación que me parecía inconcebible.

_Maldición Cullen, actúa como lo que eres! Actúa egoísta como tu hijo! Actúa como lo que conocí de ti!..._

_Bella… no me importaba nada el partido, no tuve la mente en el juego, no después de la llamada de alice diciéndome que te ibas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí cariño? Podíamos haberlo solucionado, hablado… lo que fuera._

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta…

_Porque tu hijo… tu precioso hijo estaba allí, no podía… porque me odia. No me quiere cerca de ti…_

_No pude_ dije con voz entrecortada, sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos y los cerré tragando nuevamente el nudo en mi garganta. Respiré unas cuantas veces mientras sentía los dedos de Carlisle en mis mejillas… malditas lágrimas _no quería preocuparte, tengo que viajar en dos días… a Seattle, una amiga está muy enferma_ mentí… a medias.

_Oh pequeña_ se lamentó él acercándose a besar mi frente. Él era tan cálido, tan abrumadoramente confortante… todo lo contrario a Edward, que era furia, intensidad, un volcán de lava ardiente.

_Sácatelo de la cabeza!_

Carlisle me miró con sus ojos suaves y cálidos. Continuó acariciando mi rostro como si estuviera repitiendo un mantra en sus adentros.

_Estas triste…_ suspiró mirando con ternura… ¿cómo podía ser este hombre ese canalla que se había convertido en el objetivo de mi vida?. Asentí mirando hacia mi ventana… no entendía… no entendía nada, pero no podía dejarme engañar por las apariencias, Carlisle muy bien podía ser un lobo vestido de oveja…

_Solo… quiero llegar allí y arreglar tantas cosas, ella me necesita… siempre lo hizo, nunca estuve_ dije perdida en mis pensamientos. Diciéndole la verdad sin querer.

_¿Por qué no estuviste cariño?... porque estabas mirando por tu vida_ dijo enfáticamente.

_Estaba mirando la tuya_… quise decirle.

_Porque estaba enojada con ella_ dije avergonzada _solo quiero verla_

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí un nuevo beso en mi frente, él continuó acariciando mi cabello una y otra vez mientras yo lloraba lágrimas de impotencia. Lloraba por todo… por todos… por toda mi puta y jodida vida.

_Sshh… Bella_ murmuró recostando su frente en la mía, sentía sus labios casi tocando los míos, sentía su aliento tacando mi piel, sus dedos… su cuerpo tan cerca… su calor.

Abrí los ojos y miré sus labios, quería besarlo… estaba tan cerca, tan cerca en todo sentido.

_Déjame curar tus heridas, si las tienes... curemos juntos. Así como saliste hoy de mí, no quiero que lo hagas nunca más Bella_ limpió mis lágrimas acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar y no pude separar mi mirada de la suya, era brillante, intensa y determinada _lograste esto Bella_ puso mi mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón _amarte_... y el aire dejó mis pulmones.

A mi mente solo vino un único pensamiento… lo había logrado.

¿Me amaba?...

_Carlisle-

_Shh cariño…_ susurró en mis labios antes de besarlos suavemente, casto y dulce. _déjeme decirlo bien, quedé fuera de práctica_ sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Tomó un suspiro profundo y lo retuvo unos segundos… exhaló lenta y suavemente y abrió los ojos… dándose coraje. Sus ojos eran cuencas verdes y profundas, insondables… _te amo. Te amo Bella Swan… eres… una mujer fuerte, fuerte y segura de ti misma, eso… eso vi en ti. Dios… te amo Bella_

Y no pude evitar caer rendida ante sus palabras… alcé mi boca a la suya y llevé mis manos a su nuca. Sus labios dulces y picantes se fundieron con los míos casi con fervor, casi como los de… su hijo.

_Dios, no…_

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y lo besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y él me correspondió. Carlisle Cullen me amaba… me amaba!. A pesar de haber cometido el hermoso error de acostarme con su hijo… él no había ganado, había ganado yo.

Sus manos fuertes acunaron mis mejillas y él me empujó hacia la almohada, su lengua se adueñó de mi boca demandante, exigente. Y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello… por un momento, solo por un segundo tuve un indeseado _deja vu._

Él me soltó un poco pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, quería saber… tan mal, hasta donde podíamos llegar. Literalmente lo obligué a besarme… no lo dejé ir.

_Hazme sentir…_ pedí sin dejar de besarlo _ hazme sentir cuanto me amas_

Él gimió en mi boca y eso ayudó a encender más la llama del deseo…

Lo quería, lo quería… para borrar la huella en mi cuerpo, la huella de su misma sangre y carne. Mi mente retorcida lo quería para probar si era cierto el dicho, de tal palo, tal astilla.

Llevé mis manos por su cuello y arañé con mis uñas sus clavículas hasta llegar a su pecho sobre su camisa, tomé el primer botón y lo deshice con facilidad, él no me detuvo… ¿me quería? Oh cielos…

Tampoco dejó de besarme, mi insistencia pareció darle más valentía y bajó sus manos de mis mejillas hasta los costados de mis pechos, recorriendo mi contorno con total cuidado…

_Carlisle… no tengas cuidado, se pasional, se lujurioso… no te detengas…_

_Tócame_ gemí desviando mis labios por su mejilla, su mandíbula… no tan filosa… y su cuello. Mi lengua se sacudió allí mientras lo oía ingerir aire de golpe y luego comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente. Continué desabotonando su camisa hasta que sentí su vientre tonificado debajo de mis dedos… entonces él se atrevió a tazar mis pechos. _¿Me deseas?... demuéstrame cuánto_

_Bella…_ gimió sin dejar de mover sus manos. _Oh cielos… eres tan jodidamente hermosa, te deseo tanto_

_Muy bien… habla sucio, lo necesito. Tómame con pasión… supéralo. Supéralo._

_Me tienes_ dije llevando mis manos al cinturón de su pantalón. _ E… Carlisle, eres lo que quiero_ traté de convencerme a mí misma.

_Eres lo que quiero también Bella_ dijo él bajando su boca hasta mi cuello, cerré los ojos… _siente Bella! Siente a este hombre, el que querías a tus pies, lo tienes… siéntelo mierda!_

Gemí retorciéndome… _Te necesito Carlisle!..._

_Necesito volver a centrarme en ti… enfocarme. Mira lo que conseguí por querer limpiarte de mi mente… no quiero hacerlo otra vez…. Porque ahora hay alguien más en mi mente._

Gemí con un sollozo en mi garganta, escapando sin poder evitarlo. Este juego maldito y retorcido se me había vuelo encima.

Entonces él se detuvo y detuvo el andar de mis manos que habían logrado desabrochar la cremallera del pantalón. Su cabeza lentamente se separó de mi cuello y sus ojos verdes oscuros se fijaron en los míos… frunció el ceño.

_Estas muy triste Bella._ susurró limpiando mis lágrimas traicioneras.

_No! Carlisle… no te detengas, ¿no ves que es esto lo que necesito?_

_Estoy bien_ dije temblorosamente y cerré los ojos. No estaba bien… era tan consciente de eso pero quería a toda costa mentirme a mí misma. Iba a tener que luchar con eso, tenía que volver a estar bien, segura y dispuesta.

_Ven_ se levantó de mi cama y se recostó con su espalda contra la cabecera. Abotonó su camisa… él me miró con una sonrisa y luego arrastró sus manos por su cabello, tirando hacia atrás lo que yo había dejado fuera de lugar. Tan pulcro… tan ordenado.

Tan opuesto al lio cobrizo.

Extendió su mano hacia mí que lo miraba abatida y vencida y cuando la tomé me llevó a su pecho. Sentí un nuevo y suave beso en el tope de mi cabeza…

_Descansa Bella, no lo haremos hoy… estas triste_ dijo acariciando mi cabello que caía en cascada sobre mi espalda. _Es… la primera vez que estoy enamorado luego de… Elizabeth. Y lo creas o no cariño, me siento como si fuera la primera vez Bella_ rió negando con la cabeza, casi como si no creyera las palabras que decía. _un virginal llámalo, inexperto a pesar de haber tenido tanta experiencia como creyeras posible, idiotizado por ti… cagado de miedo por la posibilidad de fallarte y desilusionarte, cumplir con tus expectativas, satisfacerte. Todo eso Bella, así me siento_

_Siento hacerte sentir tantas cosas_ dije acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho para cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha, después de todo, se sentía bonito escuchar a Carlisle Cullen cómo se sentía por mí.

_Siento tanto por ti, en tan poco tiempo… y a penas con unas cuantas citas en nuestro haber, me siento abrumado y totalmente impactado por ti_

_Mierda…_

Tenía ganas de bailar a rededor de mi cama, tenía ganas ya de llegar a todo lo que nos deparara esto nuevo que se había iniciado en la biblioteca hacía más de un mes atrás.

_Creo que debería haber aguardado ¿no?... temo que mi corazón podría correr peligro_ dijo pensativo, levanté mis ojos hacia él y lo vi mirándome como si fuera una extraña y fascinante criatura frente a él _temo que seas… una especie de sueño… y solo este a unas cuantas horas de despertar_

_No lo soy_ dije dejando un casto beso en sus labios. _Soy Bella, soy real… de carne y hueso… y cuidaré tu corazón_

Mentí.

Él sonrió y me abrazó nuevamente… suspirando fuerte y audiblemente. Yo cerré los ojos y me permití embriagarme en su perfume varonil y tenue, una mezcla de almizcle y picante. Nunca me había sentido más realizada… y nunca creí que con esa declaración, por un momento, por esa tarde… olvidara lo que su sangre y carne había hecho en mi cabeza, un hermoso desastre.

…

Guardé mi ipod en mi bolso de mano y lo dejé en el asiento de a lado, que estaba vacío. Reajusté mi cinturón de seguridad y miré hacia la ventanilla, las nubes espesas y grises recubrían el cielo de Seattle… como siempre.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el asiento y cerré un momento los ojos mientras descendíamos sobre la ciudad de Seattle, listos para aterrizar. Los dos últimos días habían pasado rapidísimo, entre mis horas en la biblioteca hasta casi horas de la noche, para terminar mi inventariado y ayudar a Emily lo más posible con todo antes de partir y mis pocas horas con Carlisle.

Él me había acompañado casi todo mi tiempo libre, a excepción de las noches. Aún estábamos cuidadosos con pasar al siguiente nivel, al parecer, él quería hacer las cosas bien y estaba esperando a que yo pudiera superar mi tristeza. Él no quería que yo me dejara llevar solo por el deseo de borrarla.

Lo que él no sabía era que esa tristeza que yo llevaba por dentro, nunca iba a ser borrada, era mi constante recordatorio del por qué estaba haciendo esto.

En esos dos días, me llevó a almorzar en algún exclusivo restaurant de Manhattan y en mis tiempos libres, quedábamos en mi departamento para cenar o solo acompañarme a empacar. Sentía que nuestra relación iba avanzando poco a poco a lo que yo quería y eso me estaba haciendo más fuerte.

No había visto a Edward otra vez y por lo visto él no le había dicho nada a su padre, de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Pero me sentía capaz de todo con la fuerza que la relación con Carlisle me estaba dando, me sentía segura. Sentía que podía enfrentarme cara a cara con Edward y sonreírle con sarcasmo y hacerle ver que su presencia, su todo no me afectaba. No podía dejar que me afectara.

Carlisle por su parte había prometido que a mi regreso me llevaría a su casa, que necesitaba una buena tarde de piscina mientras él se encargaba de la carne asada en el jardín. No podía esperar para esa tarde, lo que me hizo hacer una nota mental, comprar un buen traje de baño. Me negué a pensar en mi inevitable encuentro con Edward, aunque ansiaba que llegara el día… por alguna razón, ansiaba verlo.

Las ruedas del avión chocando suavemente sobre la pista de aterrizaje me hicieron volver a la realidad, me acomodé en mi asiento y esperé hasta que el avión disminuyera su velocidad y se detuviera frente a la manga de descenso de pasajeros. Desabroché mi cinturón y tomé mi bolso de mano para salir hacia la puerta de desembarque, respiré profundo… se sentía bien volver a casa. Aunque mejor se iba a sentir una vez que llegáramos a Forks.

Al llegar al exterior de la manga de pasajeros recorrí con mi mirada el lugar esperando ver ese par de caras conocidas, pero al no haberlos encontrado tras un momentos de búsqueda, me fui directamente a buscar mi equipaje. Esperé en la cinta de equipajes hasta recuperar mi maleta negra mediana y salí de allí para buscar un teléfono.

Pero cuando justo había visto el área de teléfonos públicos a lo lejos, un cuerpo chocó contra el mío haciéndome dejar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Reconocí ese olor a Forks, amaderado y húmedo, olor a lluvia y tierra mojada…. Exquisito.

_Aquí estas!_

_Oh cielos!_ tomé su rostro entre mis manos apartándola de mi y la miré… sus rasgados ojos marrones hermosos y brillantes… los había extrañado _¡Leah!_ ella tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

_Bienvenida a casa_

_¡Todavía no estoy en casa!_ gemí abrazándola de nuevo, _pero gracias por venir a buscarme_

_Mierda_ dijo apartándome luego de tomarme por los hombros, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo _mírate!... toda una chica de ciudad_

Sonreí alzando los hombros. Me había puesto un par de pantalones de mezclilla color crema y una camisa a cuadros en rojo y negro, con mis converse de Forks. Antes de salir de allí, me conocían por la chica de los jeans eternos y zapatillas bajas, no podía volver a eso… pero tampoco podía venir como la mujer de los tacones y faldas tubo, ella se había quedado junto a Carlisle.

_Y tú toda una chica Black!_ grité antes de juguetear con el cabello de su cabeza _¿dónde está ese querido marido tuyo?_ cuando miré por encima de su hombro, vi al susodicho parado cerca de nosotras mirando la escena con esa sonrisa reluciente _Jake!_

Él avanzó hasta mí pero sin poder evitarlo caminé más rápido y me tiré sobre él colgándome de su cuello, él abrazó mi cintura…

_Dios!... que grande estas._ gemí en su hombro.

_Si! Sin embargo tú te quedaste en el metro cincuenta Bells!_ me soltó y le pegué en el brazo juguetonamente. _No te sorprendas, me viste la primavera pasada y ya era todo un hombre_ rió.

_Leah… ¿cómo lo soportas?_ pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás y tomando el brazo de mi amiga. Ella hizo una mueca mirando a Jake y frunció el entrecejo,

_No lo sé!_ gritó sorprendida. Me reí junto a ella y Jake rodó los ojos antes de tomar mi maleta y mi bolso y tirarlo sobre sus anchos hombros,

_Vamos damas… quiero llegar para la cena, Sue hizo su guisado especial Bells…_

_Si!_ salté antes de salir del brazo de Leah.

Ahora si me sentía en casa.

~‡~

_¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto sola?_ Sue me miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises mientras escondía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Tomé una respiración profunda y la retuve por unos segundos,

Asentí exhalando suavemente, _Si… sabes que puedo, siempre lo he hecho._

_Lo sé… se que eres valiente hija_ ella tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos rugosas y me besó la frente para luego abrazarme… dios… extrañaba este calor de madre. Sue… ella era, como eso, como la madre que había perdido hace tantos años. Aunque era la madre de Leah y la segunda esposa de Billy. Todos ellos eran mi familia… la única que me había quedado, mi familia adoptiva después de haber perdido la mía por completo.

_Gracias Sue…_ me separé de ella limpiando disimuladamente una pequeña lágrima de mis comisuras y sentí la mano de Leah acariciando mi espalda.

Respiré hondo una vez más… tenía que hacer esto.

Volteé a Leah y también la abracé… era el ritual que me daba fuerzas en cada uno de mis viajes. Luego abracé a Billy que me miraba desde su silla de ruedas, conocía su mirada… la que me decía "_Ten cuidado" "No arriesgues más de lo que puedes sacrificar" "No te involucres"_…. Esa misma mirada que ahora me decía "_Ten fuerza pequeña"._

Y luego abracé a mi sol en esos días, mi sol personal… mi mejor amigo.

_Sé una buena chica_ susurró en mi cabello, asentí sobre su hombro _sabes que solo tienes que llamar y yo estaré allí… lo sabes ¿no?_ asentí nuevamente. _Eres valiente… siempre lo fuiste, ve y termina con esto cariño_

_Gracias_ dije separándome de él.

Me volví hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás, salí hacia el porche de la casa y me subí a la Chebrolete que alguna vez fue mía, mi gran camión rojo.

Lo primero era lo primero… el cementerio de Forks.

Ir a ver a mi padre siempre fue difícil. Ir a ver al hombre por quien estaba haciendo todo esto, siempre fue difícil. Mi padre fue siempre como una especie de héroe para mí, aún en su último día… él siguió siendo mi mayor ícono, la persona que quería ser de grande. Valiente, excelente padre, un amigo incondicional, una persona que amaba aún después de la muerte… porque ese fue su gran problema, amar, amar aunque le costara la vida.

Entré hacia la calle empedrada que daba al cementerio local y detuve mi camioneta a un costado del aparcamiento. No era muy grande, había una muerte en Forks cada tanto y si sucedía era un evento del que todo el mundo se enteraba… aun recuerdo la muerte de papá. Todo Forks estaba allí. Todos mirándome con lástima… no, no quería recordar. Ese había sido el peor día de mi vida.

Tomé le ramo de rosas blancas que Sue había cortado de su jardín y caminé hacia la tumba de mi padre, sorteando las lápidas que se erigían hacia el cielo. Lo vi de lejos… a lado de un roble viejo, tenía flores silvestres en el regazo de su tumba… seguramente de Leah recientemente, ella amaba las flores silvestres.

_Hey papá_ murmuré arrodillándome en el frio césped. Toqué mis labios con mis dedos besándolos y toqué las letras de su nombre grabadas en relieve en su lápida. _Te extrañé… lo hago cada día_

Dejé las rosas sobre su regazo junto con las de Leah y me senté cruzándome de piernas sobre la hierba, al estilo indio. Arranqué un poco de hierba de mi lado para jugar con ella entre mis dedos…

_Todo está yendo muy bien, lo sabes… mi carrera va bien, ejercerla en la biblioteca es muy satisfactorio para mi en lo personal, sabes que siempre quise trabajar en una biblioteca. Pero creo que existe la posibilidad de obtener un puesto en una gran compañía… no sé qué pensarías tu de eso. Trabajar para él. No estoy segura aún y no he tomado ninguna decisión_ suspiré mirando mis dedos y sonreí incómodamente _logré que se enamorara de mí_

El susurro de mi voz de pronto se oyó como si fuera una potente voz en el bosque vacío. Estaba sola… y parecía que todo se había detenido para escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

_Dijo que me ama_ miré su nombre y sonreí _sé que tal vez no era la manera en que te gustaría pero lo hice, hice que ese hombre llegara a amarme. Lo juré Charlie… y lo haré, haré que ese hombre sienta lo que tú y ella sintieron… y lo que yo sentí_ agaché la cabeza.

_Te amo_ le dije tragando un sollozo _y quiero que me des fuerza para lo que tengo que hacer, tú siempre fuiste fuerte, siempre admiré eso, solo el amor te quebró. Dame un poco de tu fuerza… tengo que ir_

Cerré los ojos y levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si por medio de una bendición mi padre me diera la fuerza que necesitaba.

_Hace dos años que no la veo… no se que puede llegar a resultar de lo que haré hoy, pero quiero verla, quiero… quiero permitirme darme fuerzas a mí misma, ver la razón de tu muerte_

Un suave viento sopló sobre mi rostro, fresco, que traía el olor a las margaritas del ramo de flores silvestres que Leah había dejado allí, el soplo que me enviaba mi padre…

_Te quiero… y volveré a verte cuando sea el día de mi partida_ besé la punta de mis dedos y acaricié su nombre una vez más _Gracias papá_

Salí del cementerio con las piernas temblorosas, las lagrimas contenidas en mis ojos y un poco… solo un poco más fuerte. Sentía la valentía que mi padre siempre me decía que tenía en mi interior, sentía que podía ser esto que iba a hacer y cualquier otra cosa… lo sentí en mi interior.

Tomé el camino hacia Port Ángeles. No había visitado esa ciudad hacía dos años y me die cuanta de que la carretera estaba mejorada, todo había crecido en mi ausencia… pero algunas cosas siempre quedaban iguales. La familia, el dolor, el amor… la vida.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, tomé el camino que sabía que me llevaría a mi destino… era hora de afrontar mi pasado, era hora de ver lo que había acabado con mi papá y conmigo… y con todo lo que creí que era el amor. El amor no existía para mí… era una palabra burda, existía solo en los cuentos para niñas y en todo caso, si caías en el amor era algo que terminaba matándote… si no sabré yo de eso.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento renovado, mi mente luchaba por tomar fuerzas de donde no sabía que guardaba y mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse una vez más, pero aquí estaba. Admirando lo mucho que había mejorado este lugar, una parte de mí se alegró… parecía tener un jardín más amplio y la seguridad como siempre pareció perfecta. No había muros… como otros lugares similares, había en su lugar una especia de pared hecho con rejas altas que dejaban ver lo que había en el exterior y dejaba a la vista de quienes estaban entre esas rejas, el bosque que circundaba el lugar, como si se tratara de una hermosa mansión protegida y fortificada… no lo que en realidad era.

Caminé hasta la entrada del lugar, algunos médicos salían y otras personas entraban, no era un lugar muy concurrido usualmente, pero luego me di cuenta de que era fin de semana, seguramente había gente… que tenía familiares allí.

En la recepción tuve que esperar unos minutos hasta que atendieran a las personas que estaban allí antes que yo. Pero una voz… familiar me hizo voltear.

_¿Isabella?... Isabella Swan?_

Una mujer alta y delgada con bata blanca y una carpeta en sus manos me miraba desde una de las mesas de entrada próxima a donde yo me encontraba. Su piel aceitunada y sus hermosos ojos oscuros me ayudaron a identificarla.

_¿Dra Estevenson?_ pregunté tanteando el terreno.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios _Valla Isabella, no te veía hace un tiempo_ asentí caminando hacia ella. Extendí la mano pero ella en vez de tomarla me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa _que bueno, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido_ ella me soltó y vi su sonrisa triste haciendo acto de aparición. Nada había cambiado…

_Me imagino que estas aquí para…_

Asentí antes de que ella terminara la frase. _¿Puede ser ahora o tengo que sacar una cita?_

_Puede ser ahora Isabella, por supuesto que puede ser ahora._ asintió _y por favor, solo Carmen… no doctora, ni nada de eso_

_Gracias Carmen_

Ella me pidió que la siguiera y yo me aferré a la correa de mi bolso con fuerza, sentía mis pulmones a punto de colapsar… esa sensación de pánico en la boca del estómago que me era tan familiar.

_Ha estado sedada estos días, pero hoy está mejor… salió al jardín a disfrutar del sol a la mañana y cuando comenzó a tener frio entró a tomar una siesta, está tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo_

_¿Por qué ha estado sedada?_ de repente tuve miedo a saber.

Carmen me miró deteniéndose en el ascensor, _Isabella, ella… ha tenido varios episodios, su condición no ha cambiado… a veces creo que ha ido empeorando. Ha tratado de suicidarse en distintas ocasiones… no hemos tenido otra opción_

_¿Se ha querido suicidar últimamente?_ pregunté con mi corazón tronando en mi pecho. Con la mirada de Carmen confirmé mi pregunta.

_El viernes pasado… cuando la enfermera pasó a dejarle los medicamentos, ella la empujó y le sacó una de las jeringas que pertenecía a uno de los otros pacientes. La clavó en la piel de su muñeca y rasgó por ella hasta cortarla… tuvo una pérdida de sangre, estuvo sedada desde entonces_

_Dios…_ gemí cerrando los ojos.

El ascensor nos llevó a uno de los pisos superiores, cuando bajamos me encontré con un largo pasillo, varias puertas en sus laterales. Reconocía este pasillo pero estaba cambiado… para mejor.

Carmen me encaminó hasta una de las puertas y pasó su tarjeta identificadora por una ranura a un lado de la puerta, entonces esta, se abrió con un clik. _Ten cuidado Isabella… no te ha visto en años, no sabemos cómo reaccionará_ asentí tragando saliva.

Y entonces entré.

La habitación era blanca, en su mayoría, solo habían unos pocos colores… los sofás en una esquina en color beige y el edredón de la cama en color crema, una encimera de madera donde parecían haber unas pocas cosas y una puerta a un lado, seguramente el baño.

Entonces cuando di unos pocos pasos la vi, en la reposera que daba a la gran ventana blindada, estaba sentada ella. Me acerqué lentamente con Carmen de cerca, pero me detuve en cuanto vi su rostro. Ella estaba pálida y delgada, no era la hermosa mujer que yo recordaba… no lo era ya. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por oscuras ojeras y su piel cansada se adhería a sus pómulos, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca, pero habían mechas que salían de ella y embarcaba su frágil rostro. Su muñeca derecha estaba vendada, producto de su intento de suicidio… y sus manos sostenían una manta doblada que casi reposaba en su regazo.

Me acuclillé frente a ella, sus ojos grises vacíos estaban fijos en el paisaje de afuera, arboles y más árboles de los bosques de la península. Tomé un respiro profundo y sentí la mano de Carmen en mi hombro apretando ligeramente… dándome ánimos. Y decidí hablar…

_Hola mamá…_ dije suavemente. Algo sucedió… el aire cambió, algo raro que no pude definir, tal vez fue la ingestión de aire que ella había hecho al escucharme. Y entonces me miró… _Soy Bella… ¿me recuerdas?_

En verdad, en verdad… no quería saber su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza! iré subiendo seguido este fic se les gusta, un besote!<strong>


	9. Indomable

**En el nombre del padre**

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Indomable<strong>

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo era un despojo sin vida y cansado casi hasta la muerte, me dejé caer en el asiento de avión y cerré los ojos luego de colocarme el cinturón. Estuve tres días en Forks, suficiente tiempo como para inundar mi alma de diferentes sentimientos y romper mi corazón… una vez más. Miedo, tristeza, dolor, desasosiego, cariño, nerviosismo, incertidumbre y ahora… desaliento.<p>

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre… nunca cambiaba, nunca se movía. Era algo de nunca acabar, Rene mi madre me miraba al escucharme, me quedaba mirando sin reconocerme, sus ojos vacíos, su mirada nublada por una imagen que quedó allí en su mente y que nunca iba a dejar ir, la manta en su regazo, envuelta entre sus brazos… sosteniéndola siempre, en cada una de mis visitas, sin dejar de acunarla, sin dejar de mirarla para mirarme a mi… su hija. Ya sabía que su mente enferma me había olvidado, a mí y a mi papá… que solo vivían eternamente dos personas en su corazón, dos imposibles.

Y eso me rompía en mil pedazos… su vida arruinada, la mía…

Esto me hacía renovar fuerzas para concretar lo que quería hacer, mi plan con Carlisle, arruinar su vida como él, aún sin saberlo arruinó la mía y la de mi familia. Pero cada vez era más y más difícil… porque él parecía tener, a pesar de todo, un buen corazón.

Sequé una lágrima solitaria de mi mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y sorbí mis mocos mirando hacia la ventanilla, era de noche fuera. Solo se veía la oscuridad de la noche y las luces del ala del avión, titilantes e hipnotizantes. Cerré los ojos y sonreí pensando en lo bueno que tenía en Forks… lo que había quedado de mi familia, mis amigos, mi padrino y los suyos… a quienes tanto amaba. Jacob y su esposa, mi amiga Leah… siempre allí para sostenerme cuando volvía de las visitas a mi madre, Billy… siempre tan intenso con sus palabras, sus concejos, sabiendo lo que yo quería hacer, repudiándolo… pero aun aceptando mis decisiones. Y finalmente Sue… la madre que me hubiera gustado tener, la que me dio cariño cuando la mía propia me tenía olvidada, la que me levantó del suelo y acarició mi cabello, secó mis lágrimas y me sostuvo cuando parecía que mi mundo se caía abajo.

Agradecí a quien fuera que me los hubiese puesto en mi camino, estaba cerca del cielo, solo un poco… alguien debía escuchar. Pero no agradecí ver a mi madre siempre igual… y una nueva lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

__¿Me recuerdas mamá?... soy Bella_ ella solo me miró como si viese un estanque de aguas profundas, no me reconocía. Carraspeé tratando de alejar el nudo en mi garganta y sonreí vacilante tomando su mano, la que tenía envuelta en esa manta _te extraño… no sabes cuánto._ ella seguía mirándome sin decir palabra, sus ojos azules nublados, oscurecidos por una niebla que no la dejaba verme _te traje algo que sé que te gusta_ saqué de mi bolso la pequeña caja de bombones y se extendí, ella se quedó mirándolos para luego desviar la mirada hacia la ventana._

_Tragué saliva y miré a Carmen que seguía a mi lado, ella tomó la caja con una sonrisa triste,_

__Se los daré de a poco Bella, le gustara__

_Asentí con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y miré nuevamente a mi madre, ella comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás en su mecedora, tarareando una canción que reconocí… suave, melancólica, que en mi infancia me hacía feliz. Mi canción de cuna… mi nana, pero ella ya no me la cantaba a mí, acariciaba su manta._

_No lo pude soportar…_

_Me levanté del suelo rápidamente y saqué un pañuelo que extendí en mis manos y puse sobre mis ojos… mierda! No quería llorar!_

_Sentí la mano de Carmen en mi hombro y negué con la cabeza haciendo alusión a que en realidad, me sentía bien. Aunque mi corazón volvía a romperse en pedazos. Quería irme… pero no quería al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí quería quedarse allí y solamente sostener su mano, quería tener esperanzas y que ella me recordara…. Y la otra parte de mí quería irse y acurrucarse en un rincón de mi gran camioneta y llorar… llorar hasta destilar el líquido en mi cuerpo._

_Simplemente me quedé allí, sentada en su cama, mirándola como algo que nunca iba a volver a tener, recordando nuestros momentos juntas antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Acariciando uno de sus edredones que había hecho en esa época de su vida en que se ocurrió tejer a crochet. Sonreí antes el recuerdo y su empeño de enseñarme a mí…_

_Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada sintiendo su perfume en las sábanas, suspirando hondo y tomando lo que podía de él en mis pulmones. Sequé mis lágrimas con el pulgar y me dejé llevar por su canto suave y calmo, que aunque no estaba dirigido a mí, lo tomaba de todas maneras de una manera egoísta._

__Te amo mamá… a pesar de todo, te amo mucho y te extraño_ susurré antes de cerrar los ojos. Dormité escuchándola hasta que Carmen movió mi hombro… el horario de las visitas había llegado a su fin._

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de espalda, la voz de la azafata estaba sonando por los altoparlantes anunciando el inminente aterrizaje sobre Nueva York. Me había quedado dormida pensando en mis días en Forks.

Me acomodé en el asiento y respiré profundo, miré mi reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Tendría que tomar un taxi a casa, a la única que le había avisado de mi llegada era a Alice, pero le hice asegurarme que no se molestaría en venir a buscarme… igualmente no confiaba que mantendría su palabra.

Bajé rápidamente del avión cuando se detuvo del todo y abrieron la compuerta y salí hacia la sala de equipaje, entre bostezos y tropezones busqué mi maleta y la arrastré sobre sus ruedas caminando hasta la salida. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y lo encendí, durante el vuelo lo había tenido que apagar antes la llamada de atención de la azafata, así que cuando lo encendí de nuevo comenzaron a llegar las alertas de nuevos mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Había tres mensajes, uno de Alice y otros dos de Carlisle,

_**De:**__ Alice Brandon_

_**A:**__ Isabella Swan_

_Hey!... mira Jasper me vino a buscar para salir a un club a bailar, no estaré en casa cuando llegues pero, no les más comida a Perla, hice lasaña y solo comí una porción, el resto se lo di a ella y te dejamos una porción en el microondas, bienvenida a casa y cuando llegue me cuentas cómo te fue!_

Reí negando con la cabeza, después de todo Perla la pasaba bien. Abrí el mensaje de Carlisle deteniéndome levemente para acomodar mi bolso de mano en mi hombro, caminé mientras leía,

_**De**__: Carlisle Cullen_

_**A**__: Isabella Swan_

_Mi amor, Alice me contó que vienes hoy a la medianoche, trataré de hacer lo posible por llegar a recogerte, pero no prometo nada, estoy en una cena importante de la compañía… espero salir temprano para ir a tu departamento, besos… te amo…_

Suspiré mordiéndome el labio, aún me costaba pensar que en verdad este hombre me amaba,

Abrí el otro texto mientras iba aproximándome a la salida del aeropuerto, a través de las puertas de vidrio vi la fila de taxis esperando por pasajeros,

_**De:**__ Carlisle Cullen_

_**A:**__ Isabella Swan_

_¿Ya llegaste?... mira amor, estoy aún en la cena, pero envié a alguien por ti, Edward se ofreció. Estaré en casa lo antes posible, le pedí que te llevara allí, te veré en cuanto llegue o si estas ya dormida en la mañana temprano, te amo…_

Me detuve en seco. Repasé una y otra vez el mensaje de Carlisle, mi mano comenzó a temblar… Edward iba a venir por mí?... ¿Iba a pasar la noche en su casa? ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso Carlisle sin consultarme?...no, no, no…

Alcé la cabeza y vi la fila de taxis, comencé a caminar hacia la salida guardando mi celular en la chaqueta, pero cuando solo di tres pasos, dos enormes manos taparon mis ojos desde atrás, lo que me hizo detenerme…

Sentí una electricidad familiar recorrer la piel de mi cuello y luego el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi respiración se tornó errática y en ese momento maldije a mi cuerpo por tener que reaccionar así,

_Bienvenida Isabella…_ murmuró él en mi oído, su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer _¿quién soy? ¿lo sabes?_

Me mordí el labio para no dejar salir su nombre, en cambio obligué a mis manos reaccionar y las llevé hasta las suyas que me tapaban la visión. Me aferré a sus manos y traté de sacarlas de mí, pero el tapó bien mis ojos y me empujó a su cuerpo, mi espalda chocó contra su pecho…

_Dí mi nombre Isabella… dilo… ¿quién soy?_ preguntó en mi oído. Mi respiración se agitó y los bellos de mi piel se erizaron.

Mierda!... no podía dejar que él monopolizara todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, tenía que, por un poco de dignidad, tratar de ser inmune a él.

Dejé de luchar… y tomé un gran respiro. Sentí que sus manos temblaban mientras detrás de mí se reía de diversión. Maldito…

_Si ya terminaste de reírte a mi costa con estas estupideces de adolescente Edward, ¿podemos ir a casa? Tengo sueño y estoy cansada… y en serio muero por ver a Carlisle_ murmuré con cansancio. Él detuvo su risa recostando ambas manos en mis hombros con un gesto indescifrable. Lo sentí suspirar detrás de mí y luego de unos segundos de silencios, en los que pensé que iba a salir con otras de sus astucias, me soltó y tomó mi bolso de mano que había dejado caer al suelo, con la otra mano tomó mi maleta y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar sin esperarme.

Me tragué el orgullo y las palabras que estaban tentadas de salir por mi boca y no tuve más remedio que seguirlo, con mis planes frustrados de tomar un taxi hacia mi departamento. Al salir al exterior del aeropuerto miré la fila de taxis, tentada a tomar uno e irme de allí pitando… lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque mi bolso de mano con todas mis pertenencias importantes estaban en su poder.

Él no dijo palabra mientras yo lo seguía detrás. A un lado de la acera, estacionado en la calle, las luces de un Aston Martin negro parpadearon y él se dirigió detrás del auto a guardar las maletas en la cajuela. Me quedé esperando de brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta del acompañante, sin su permiso no pensaba subir a ese auto, pero una vez que colocó el equipaje en el maletero, me miró y caminó hasta la puerta del conductor,

_Sube… ¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué te habrá la puerta?_ murmuró divertido negando con la cabeza, noté el gesto de sarcasmo que vestía sus facciones al decirlo.

Bufé y abrí la puerta para meterme dentro, apenas me senté, él arrancó el auto y salimos de allí hacia las calles iluminadas con luces de neón de Nueva York. No hablamos por un buen momento, como si hubiera mucho de qué hablar, las preguntas que tenía para él, me las reservaba para cuando decidiera portarse como un buen niño.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban tranquilas y concurridas, al menos las del bajo Manhattan. Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Alice en ese momento, esperaba que no teniendo sexo en el sofá de la sala, ni en mi habitación. Recé en silencio que si lo estaban haciendo en algún lugar de mi departamento no fuera delante de Perla.

_Si hubiese sido tú me quedaba en Seattle_ dijo de repente el hombre de cabellos bronces a mi lado. Lo miré mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cerebro entumecido y en vez de responderle con una respuesta rápida y sagaz, solo me quedé mirándolo…

Mandíbula afilada, que seguramente provocaba la atracción de todas las miradas femeninas, piel suave y con una tonalidad algo bronceada, claro… él había estado en Brasil, me negué a pensar en los placeres que ese país le había dado, los brazos tonificados con las manos aferradas al volante y los nudillos blancos, el puñado de suave vello en el pecho que sobresalía por su camisa entreabierta, por ultimo su cabello… un hermoso desastre cobrizo, con tonalidades rubias, seguramente por su exposición al sol brasilero.

Junté mis muslos e inconscientemente apreté mis manos en puños, tenía la tentación de barrer mis dedos entre sus cabellos y tratar de peinarlo… sin embargo así, se veía increíble.

Saqué la mirada de él y la puse enfrente, en las calles de Nueva York.

_No me molesta que me sigas mirando… solo cuida que Carlisle no te vea haciéndolo._

Me mordí el labio… mierda. Tendría que aprender a ser más disimulada si iba a continuar con esto. Volteé hacia él con mi mejor cara de despreocupada,

_No te preocupes, solo estaba tratando de memorizar tus facciones por si algún día necesito que la policía haga un croquit tuyo_ volteé la cabeza hacia la ventana antes de que él me mirara.

_Auch!... boca inteligente además de ser hermosa, me gusta… me gustas mucho Isabella Swan_

_Si claro… te gusta mi cuerpo, pero me odias Edward Cullen._

_Si…_ reí con incredulidad y negué con la cabeza.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó él mirándome, lo vi por el reflejo de la ventanilla. La suave luz azulada del salpicadero se reflejaba en su rostro, haciéndolo ver como un espectro o algo totalmente increíble y hermoso. _¿No me crees?... ¿Crees que esa noche en el club solo te busqué porque en serio quería joderte la vida?... bueno, estoy muy orgulloso de mí mismo por haberlo hecho, pero realmente te busqué porque me gustaste. Eras como una maldita visión en medio de la pista de baile… y yo no podía encontrar un momento más en mi mente que hubiera envidiado más a mi padre, no podía creer que tú fueras la Isabella Swan de la que él me había hablado, como si estuviera jodidamente enamorado… en realidad no lo culpo_

Tragué saliva… todas esas palabras, que tendría que haber dejado que entrara por un oído y saliera por el otro, solo se quedaron allí, dando vueltas en mi mente.

_Al parecer solo me culpas a mí_ repliqué tratando de mantener mi voz estoica.

_Y a mí mismo…_ dijo más para él que para mí, luego sacudió la cabeza minuciosamente y respiró profundo _¿qué quieres con él Isabella? ¿Qué buscas?_ preguntó con vehemencia _mi padre tuvo cientos de mujeres, cientos como tú… no sé qué vio en ti, en realidad, te veo y no veo su estilo de mujer. A demás si él te preocupara como parece que a él le importas, ¿no te parece que al menos hubieses tenido la gentileza de mantener las piernas cerradas para no engañarlo con otro hombre?_ rió sin humor _le estoy diciendo esto a una mujer que fue a pasar un fin de semana sola quién sabe dónde y con quién_

_No me insultes_ respiré envarada _ si, tuve sexo contigo, un total desconocido en un club… ¿me vas a condenar por eso? Solo fue sexo… sin gracia, sin más que un buen orgasmo, y te lo agradezco… no significó nada más. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por tu padre y el sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí, cometí un tremendo error y si tengo que pagarlo lo haré, pero no soportaré que andes rondando a mi alrededor como un verdugo buscando humillarme en cada momento que se te presente_ vi de reojo que él entraba a la casa Cullen, solo quería salir de ese auto e irme a descansar, cerrar mi mente de él y no tener que lidiar con él.

_Entonces ¿no te interesa que él lo sepa?... ¿que tu "error" te avergüence o te humille mil veces peor? Porque créeme… aún no conoces a Carlisle Cullen_ dijo con voz gruesa, a quien no conocía era al hijo, sabía la clase de hombre que era el padre. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo poco que había tratado con el hijo, parecía que estaba frenando su enojo y odio hacia mí con mucha dificultad… _créeme… a mí no me costaría nada ir y decir lo que su hermosa Isabella es_

_Entonces ve y dile!_ grité desbordada. Él manejó hasta la entrada de la casa y yo me saqué el cinturón _si tanto asco te doy y si me odias tanto ve y dile a tu padre que tuve sexo contigo! Eres un patético egocéntrico que no busca más que su propia satisfacción, hazlo… destruye todo lo que tenemos y satisface tu ego retorcido. No entiendo por qué no lo hiciste ya… si realmente hubieses querido sacarme de su vida lo hubieses hecho, hazlo maldita sea!_

Él se detuvo finalmente con la cara de piedra sin decir una palabra, abrí la puerta y bajé rápidamente, fui hasta el maletero y lo abrí torpemente, saqué mis maletas mientras escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta del conductor, dejé abierto el maletero y me apresuré a caminar hacia la escalera del porche y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de la casa, sentí que él me tomaba de la cintura deteniéndome, sentí un escalofrío cuando pegó su boca a mi oído,

_No lo hice aún porque de hacerlo… sucederían dos cosas. Primero él no me lo perdonaría porque sabe que soy un patán insensible que se divierte con las mujeres y seguramente pensará que jugué contigo y segundo y mucho más importante… tú me odiarías y créeme Bella, no quiero eso, porque yo no lo hago_ su mano rodeó mi cintura subiendo por mi estómago, debajo de mi chaqueta y de mi blusa, la corriente eléctrica estaba allí, subiendo por mi piel, chispeando y haciendo cortocircuito entre su piel y la mía _No quiero eso_ repitió antes dejar un suave beso en mi cuello y dejarme ir.

Justo cuando él me soltó tomó mis maletas de mis manos y caminó delante de mí para abrir la puerta del tablero de seguridad, cuando lo hizo las luces del vestíbulo de la casa se encendieron y nos quedamos paralizados en la entrada. Carlisle estaba parado en medio de la sala quitándose el corbatín para luego sacarse la chaqueta de su esmoquin, volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Una sonrisa suave y amable se instaló en su cara cuando posó sus ojos en mí, así que obligué a mover mis piernas de su parálisis momentánea y caminé velozmente hasta que él me atrapó en sus brazos, colgándome de su cuello.

_Hey cariño_ susurró apretando sus brazos en mi cintura. Oi la puerta cerrarse de un golpazo detrás de mí _ no me importaría separarnos por unos días más seguido, si al reencontrarnos reaccionas así_ rió suavemente.

_Te extrañé_ murmuré lo suficientemente alto como él y alguien más detrás de mí lo escuchara.

_Yo también_ dijo Carlisle apartándose de mí un poco para verme la cara, le sonreí con cariño y me levanté en puntillas de pie para besar sus labios. El gimió de sorpresa y satisfacción tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizando el beso.

Nos separamos cuando oímos un carraspeo en la sala, al voltear hacia donde había provenido, vi a Edward aún con mis maletas en sus manos parado detrás del sofá, miraba a su padre con la mandíbula apretada,

_¿Dónde dejo estos?_ preguntó entre dientes.

_Oh… hijo, gracias por traerme a Bella. Déjalos aquí que los subiré a nuestra habitación en unos minutos_

Me tensioné un poco al escuchar "nuestra" habitación, pero me relajé levemente al sentir la mano de Carlisle haciendo suaves círculos en mi baja espalda.

Edward asintió y dejó caer mis maletas al suelo, me miró un segundo antes de decir un seco "buenas noches" y subir la escalera de dos en dos.

Miré a Carlisle que había tomado nuevamente mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió suavemente al verme.

_Estas agotada_ susurró recorriendo mis círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares, _tienes que descansar, dormirás y mañana te despertaras con una sorpresa_ alzó las cejas con una sonrisa de lado. _Ya verás_ me besó suavemente nuevamente y tomándome de la mano me llevó escaleras arriba.

**O**

Sentí que aplaudían cerca de mí, al principio se había hecho parte de mi sueño. Estábamos en la Opera aplaudiendo de pie a los tenores que habían interpretado a la perfección una escena del Fantasma de la Opera, pero al mirar a mi lado… en vez de ver a Carlisle, como había sucedido en la realidad, tenía a Edward. Aplaudiendo mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes penetrantes y feroces.

Me desperté sobresaltada abriendo los ojos descolocada y confundida. Estaba en una habitación amplia y luminosa, entrecerré los ojos para percatarme que era la habitación de Carlisle. Era grande, una cama King size en medio de ella, sábanas blancas de seda y edredón de plumas en blanco también, almohadas a los pies de la cama y un juego de sofás cerca de la ventana que ocupaba toda la pared, en el que también había un LCD empotrado en la pared lateral sobre un mini bar. La alfombra blanca inmaculada que parecía suave como nubes de algodón me tentaba a pisarla y en la pared contraria un pequeño corredor que ocultaba la puerta de entrada y un muro de vidrio del que, al otro lado, había un gran baño de diseño moderno, me preguntaba si se podía ver desde la cama a quién estuviera dándose una ducha?... al parecer sí, porque el muro blanco solo cubría la pared hasta la mitad, el resto era solo vidrio transparente.

_Hey!... al fin te despertaste!_ mi cabeza volteó a quién aún seguía aplaudiendo. Alice. ¿Qué hacía Alice en la habitación de Carlisle y solo en lo que parecía ser un bikini rosa bebé y una falda corta de jean?. _Carlisle me dijo que no te molestara, pero tienes que prepararte. Levántate perezosa, sácate ese pijama y date un baño, son las once del mediodía y estamos todos esperando abajo._

_¿Todos?_ gemí refregando mis ojos. _ ¿quiénes son todos?_

_Bueno ya veras, pero es solo Carlisle y sus hijos… nadie más_ dijo saludando con la mano, algo en ella me dijo que ese nadie más no era tan así.

_Dormí demasiado_ gemí frotándome las sienes con ambas manos, de la noche anterior solo recordaba a Carlisle hablándome de su cena de negocios mientras me sostenía en sus brazos sobre la cama luego de que me había puesto mi pijama.

Alice se acercó a mi lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sonrió tristemente.

_Estabas muy agotada dijo Carlisle, yo sé cómo resultan tus viajes a Forks Bella. Sé que es un suplicio para ti ir allí… pero, hoy trata de despejar esa cabecita tuya, tengo tu atuendo preparado_

Oh no…

Alice saltó de la cama y fue hasta una silla cercana, trajo una bolsa hasta la cama y sacó todo lo que había dentro, solo reconocí un bikini de dos piezas y un pantalón corto de jean… y un par de sandalias de verano.

_Alice…_ gemí dejando caer mi cabeza entre las manos _no estoy de humor para usar eso_

_Lo estarás… el día está hermoso y Carlisle tiene una piscina envidiable, además tu hombre está haciendo una barbacoa que parece como para chuparse los dedos, vamos!_ aplaudió sacando el cobertor y las sábanas de mi cuerpo.

Media hora después, luego de una ducha rápida y de ponerme lo que ella me había traído, estaba frente al espejo estirando el cuello para mirar mi trasero, que se marcaba jodidamente bien con el short de jean. Debajo solo estaba usando mi bikini azul y el top a juego, nada más… oh y las sandalias.

Mi lado perra se moría por ver la cara de Edward mientras abrazaba a su padre y lo besaba.

Pero mantuve la compostura y minutos después estaba saliendo de la habitación con Alice dándome bloqueador solar,

_Luces jodidamente sexy… pero no lo arruines con tu piel de leche enrojecida por el sol_

_Ok_ murmuré rodando los ojos caminando detrás de ella. Abrí el pote y me coloqué bloqueador mientras caminábamos hacia el patio.

Me tensé cuando oí la música, luego vi gente cerca de la piscina y a Carlisle frente a una gran parrilla, usando un par de bermudas con sandalias de hombres y una camiseta azul blanca, ya entendía el color de mi bikini. Sonreí ante la vista, él conversaba con entusiasmado Jassper, que comía una especie de sándwich.

Salí a través de las puertas francesas hacia el patio soleado, aún persistía el buen tiempo en Nueva York, por lo que estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo… tal vez broncearme un poco y nadar, la piscina se veía exquisita, el agua azul turquesa y trasparente.

Carlisle me saludó levantando una mano en mi dirección sin dejar de mirarme, nerviosamente caminé hacia él y miré a mi alrededor. Edward no estaba… pero estaba su melliza, Rosalie sentada en una reposera luciendo como una modelo de ropa interior, cuando la miré ella me saludó asintiendo la cabeza, pero en sus ojos vi que no era muy de su agrado mi presencia allí. En la piscina había un hombre grande y musculoso que hacía largos a través del agua, era rápido y fuerte… no se detuvo hasta hacer cinco largos en una piscina que debía tener al menos diez metros de longitud.

No vi a Edward en ninguna parte.

_Cariño, estas hermosa_ murmuró Carlisle besando el tope de mi cabeza cuando llegué a su lado. Le sonreí y lo abracé por la cintura apoyando mi mejilla en su fuerte pecho, él bajó su cabeza hasta mi oído y me estremecí cuando su aliento caliente tocó mi piel.

_¿Entraras al agua? No puedo esperar a ver todo el conjunto entero_

Reí tontamente pegándole suavemente en el pecho, él rió conmigo y me besó en la frente una vez más.

_Hey Bella! Toma una cerveza_ volteé a Jassper y tomé la botella que él me ofrecía, estaba fría y rica, no podía ser mejor. Miré curiosa lo que estaban cocinando en la parrilla y gemí cuando vi además de la carne, brochetas de verduras asándose.

_Jas fue el de la idea de las brochetas, es vegetariano…_ dijo ella abrazando a su, al parecer, ahora novio. Sonreí por ellos y descansé sobre el costado de Carlisle cuando él me soltó para checar la carne y la temperatura de las brasas.

_¿Cuánto falta para que comamos?_ preguntó alguien detrás de mí. Volteé a ver al hombre que había estado nadando a mi llegada,

_Todo a su tiempo Emmett, no te desesperes_ lo regañó Carlisle con una mirada simpática. _Te quiero presentar a alguien_ murmuró luego tomándome por la cintura con ambas manos y colocar su pecho contra mi espalda _ella es Isabella, mi hermosa Bella y él es Emmett… mi yerno, el esposo de Rose_

_Oh_ alcé la mano con el propósito de saludarlo, pero el tomó mi rostro con sus enormes manos y besó mis dos mejillas antes de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír ampliamente.

_Bienvenida a la familia_ dijo antes de soltarme riendo por mi reacción.

_G-gracias_ mascullé recuperándome de la sorpresa. Al parecer tenía dos y dos… entes familia, dos en contra y dos a favor.

Edward y Rosalie serían un blanco difícil, pero no imposibles… tendría que comenzar a actuar para ganármelos. En especial a Rose, porque parecía que a Edward ya lo tenía ganado. Aunque no de la manera que hubiese querido.

Sonreí a Emmett cuando hizo chocar su cerveza con la mía y volteé hacia el jardín cuando oí el ruido de una moto entrando en el camino empedrado. Y por supuesto mi cuerpo entero se tensó al ver quien la montaba, era una primorosa Harley Davidson negra y plata, en ella venía Edward conduciendo y detrás de él una risueña rubia que casi dejó caer el casco de sus manos al sacárselo de la cabeza.

_¿En serio trajo a Lauren?_ preguntó Emmett señalando a su cuñado, de quien yo no podía despegar la mirada. Él bajó de su moto con gracia y tranquilidad, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta negra doblada hasta los codos, su cabello habitualmente revuelto y zapatillas converse, al parecer el señor vino templado del clima de Brasil y el hermoso día en Nueva York no era lo suficientemente caluroso como para ponerse cómodo.

_Es su amiga… déjalo, prefiero a ella que a Tanya_ murmuró Jassper dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. _aunque hace mucho que no escucho de ella… ¿Qué será de su vida?_ perdí el resto de la conversación cuando miré a Alice que escuchaba toda la conversación atentamente, ella presintió mi mirada y sonrió al verme… maléficamente.

_Bella_ saltó dando un paso adelante para tomarme la mano y sacarme del circulo que habíamos formado todos los presentes, _Vamos a nadar!... Carlisle, te la robo para ir a probar tu magnifica piscina_ entonces tiró de mí llevándome hacia el área de las reposeras. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, él estaba más lejos de nosotros, casi del otro lado de la piscina y juro que podía sentir su mirada sobre mi piel… esa estremecedora electricidad.

_Ahora te acompaño cariño! _ gritó Carlisle detrás de mí, volteé y le sonreí con nerviosismo.

Alice dejó el bloqueador y la cerveza en una mesa pequeña a un lado de una de las reposeras y comenzó a sacarse la falda de jean que tenía puesta, me miró fugazmente y tiró la falda sobre la reposera antes de venir a mi lado,

_Vamos, quítatelo_ gimió tomando el cinto blanco de mis jeans y jalándolo, entonces reaccioné.

_Hey, espera_ susurré _¿qué estás haciendo?, no quiero nadar…_

_Si lo harás Bella… ahora, sácate ese puto short y déjale en claro al pequeño Cullen de quien es este cuerpo_ me soltó y dejó que yo misma lo hiciera.

_Ok_

Tenía sentido.

Ella corrió hacia la piscina y con un grito mohicano se tiró de bomba en el agua, reí al escuchar un "Así se hace bebé!" proveniente de Jasper y algunos aplausos y risas de los demás hombres, excepto Edward. Me atreví a mirarlo y él solo estaba tomando una cerveza junto a la tal Lauren, con sus ojos fijos en mí, desvié la mirada cuando vi la mano de esa rubia serpentear por debajo de su camiseta negra.

Entonces hice mi jugada, volví a poner mis ojos en los de él y sin dejar de mirarlo me desabroche el cinto de mi short de jean y me saqué las sandalias, desabotoné los dos botones de la prenda y lo dejé caer por mis piernas hasta el suelo. Acomodé las tiras de mi bikini sin dejar de mirarlo y acaricié mis muslos suavemente. Caminé hasta el borde de la piscina y antes de tirarme como una experta nadadora, vi que apretaba la mandíbula sacando la mano de Lauren de su cuerpo casi bruscamente.

Si!... Punto para Bella.

Cuando salí a la superficie luego de mi chapuzón, vi que era ahora Edward el que acariciaba el estómago de la rubia que lucía un bikini color fucsia, su mano subía atreves de su vientre hasta tazar uno de sus pechos.

Entonces me distraje cuando sentí el chapuzón a mi lado y el agua salpicó mi rostro, Alice gritó y yo sentí que me tomaban de la cintura, Carlisle y todos los demás estaban dentro de la piscina…

_Ya está listo el almuerzo_ murmuró Carlisle en mi oído antes acercarme a su torso descubierto. Roseé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé profunda e intensamente.

Él gimió en mi boca y yo acaricié el cabello de su nuca, su boca se movía hábilmente contra la mía y no pude evitar bajar mis labios por su piel hasta su cuello. Él apretó mi cintura y pude sentir su excitación… entonces me separé de él, que me miró con una disculpa.

_Tengo que ir al baño… ya sabes, la cerveza_ reí. Él asintió acariciando mi mejilla, apartando mi cabello mojado de mi piel.

_Eres increíblemente hermosa Bella, no sé qué me has hecho…_ pensó en voz alta.

_Lo que sea quiero seguir haciéndolo…_

Salí de la piscina con su ayuda y tomé la toalla que me ofreció, me sequé rápidamente y solo me puse mis sandalias. Caminé hasta la casa, pasando por el lugar donde Edward ahora estaba sin remera, me paralicé por un momento… su cuerpo era escultural… tan jodidamente hermoso. Sus abdominales perfectos y un bronceado leve que lo hacía ver más hermoso… y que alguien me mate, tenía un hermoso tatuaje en su espalda, debajo de su hombro… lo que parecía un tribal en forma de dragón, las grandes alas caídas casi acariciaban sus costillas. Él era magnifico.

Me repuse cuando vi que él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro… estúpido.

Caminé rápidamente dentro de la casa con mis sandalias resonando por el corredor que me llevaba al baño cercano a la cocina. Recordaba levemente la ubicación del día que vine por primera vez, pero igualmente tuve que seguir mi instinto.

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé acompañado de un gruñido de rabia y hastío. Esa sonrisa burlona era lo que me esperaba de él por supuesto… pero su infantil escena con la rubia ¿era necesario?... si yo no estaba interesada en él. ¿Él se creía que si?... ¿Qué mierda quería Edward Cullen?... ahhg!

_Malditas sandalias!_ gemí sacándome las cosas asesinas de mis pies y las llevé en mis manos hasta que vi el baño al fondo del pasillo. Maldito Edward! ¿que se creía?, ¿qué esto era un juego de adolescentes para mí?. Abrí la puerta del baño y me metí bullendo rabia, pero cuando quise cerrar una mano me lo impidió. Entonces lo único que alcancé a ver fueron sus ojos verdes oscuros antes de sentir su boca salvaje sobre la mía.

No pude alejarlo… no lo quise hacer tampoco, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme con ambas manos a su cabello cobrizo indomable, mientras él caminaba dentro del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! retomando... vamos a ver sus reviews! besotes!<strong>


	10. Resignación

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Resignación <strong>

No podía, no tenía la suficiente coherencia para decidir si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal en la regla de la moralidad en mi vida. Lo único que estaba claro en ese momento fue el hecho de que lo deseaba… no quería que se detuviera.

Su boca, hambrienta jadeando en la mía mientras me besaba con tenacidad, sus manos… empujándome contra la pared del baño tazando mis pechos, sintiendo con sus pulgares, la dureza de mis pezones, que instantáneamente reaccionaban a él con solo su mirada. Su lengua… oh cielos, su lengua… que bailaba conmigo en ese baile prohibido reclamando mi boca por completo, tan diferente a como lo hacía su… padre.

Jadeé en su boca y tentativamente llevé mis manos resistentes desde su cabello en la nuca hasta su pecho fuerte y tenso, empujando sin grandes resultados.

_No… Edward_

_No, no… no tú Bella_ gimió moviendo sus dedos sobre mi pecho y haciendo a un lado los triángulos de la tela del bikini que cubrían mis pechos, mis pezones duros como diamantes hipnotizaron su mirada y un gruñido escapó del fondo de su pecho y antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente, lanzó su boca hacia ellos, engulléndolos en su boca. Uno a uno… mordisqueando, chupando y mamando con fuerza casi dolorosa.

_Agg… Edward, oh cielos_ ¿Dónde mierda había quedado mi firmeza? ¿Dónde diablos había volado mi voluntad? Este hombre se lo había llevado todo, absolutamente todo y me había convertido en un amasijo necesitado en sus manos.

_Vamos Bella… dios que sabes bien… extrañé este sabor_ su voz gruesa vibró sobre la piel sensible de mis pezones mientras seguía jugando con ellos quejándose como si se tratara de un manjar.

Sus manos no se quedaron conformes, viajaron a través de mi piel hasta la orilla de mis jeans cuyos botones estaba desprendido desde que había salido de la piscina. Verlo desde mi punto de vista era… increíblemente abrumador, él me degustaba como si no fuera a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo, de hecho esta… podía ser nuestra única oportunidad.

Borré esos pensamientos molestos de mi mente y me concentré en él, no era difícil no hacerlo, él… me absorbía. Vi como su lengua se arremolinaba en mis pezones dejando su rastro mojado sobre mi piel y la carne estremecida. Él estaba con su mitad superior desnuda, no se había colocado la remera y su tatuaje estaba allí, en su omóplato derecho como luces de faroles brillantes, llamándome en la oscuridad.

No pude evitarlo.

Llevé mis manos desde sus hombros hasta ese lugar marcado en tinta china. Ese dragón en tinte negro erguido y feroz que cubría la mitad derecha de su espalda, lo delineé con las yemas de mis dedos mientras veía cómo él bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo, con su lengua arremolinándose en mi ombligo. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello haciéndome arquear mi espalda, quería más… mucho más y a la vez no quería nada.

_Edward…_ gemí cuando sentí sus manos arrancando mis pantalones cortos de mi cadera hasta dejarlos en un charco en el suelo junto con mis bragas.

Estaba mojada, no solo por el agua de la piscina… y él lo supo cuando alzó mi pierna sosteniéndola en el pliegue trasero de mi rodilla, estaba abierta ante él… mi rodilla tocando la pared a la altura de mi cadera.

_Oh Bella_ gimió el en voz baja apoyando su frente en mi bajo vientre, sentí la punta de su nariz en mi clítoris, salté a penas por el contacto y arqueé la espalda. _Si supieras lo bien que hueles…_

Oh cielos…

_Aahhh_ cerré los ojos fuertes castigándome mentalmente por el placer que sentía que a él le gustara mi olor, es decir… sonreí al sentirme superior que esa rubia mal teñida que lo esperaba afuera. Él estaba aquí, conmigo… deleitándose por mi olor, mientras ella tomaba sol.

_Oh mierda!_ gemí cuando sentí su lengua de pronto colándose entre mis labios vaginales. Mis dedos se aferraron como garras de su cabello y él separó más mi pierna que me sostenía al suelo, tuve que sostenerme de la percha de las toallas. Solo esperara que fuera resistente.

_Así es bebé, separa tus piernas para mí, quiero sentirte entera_

Mierda… este hombre podía hablar….

Gemí incoherentemente mientras sentía su lengua ir y venir entre mis pliegues, sus dientes pellizcando suavemente mi clítoris y sus gemidos en mi entrada, haciendo vibrar mi carne adolorida.

_Edward…_ lloré moviendo mi cadera sobre su boca, él me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, su ojos derramando sensualidad, verdes como la esmeralda… gemí cerrando los ojos nuevamente y arqueando mi espalda _no puedes… oh cielos… hacerme esto… no puedes tener tanto poder sobre mi_

Entonces él me soltó y dejó mis pies en el suelo para pararse frente a mí y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, su barbilla brillaba con mi excitación, _¿Quieres seguir? Dime que si…_ me besó hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, mi gusto…mmm… en su boca, sabía muy bueno.

_Si…_ susurré reteniendo su labio inferior entre mis dientes, mis manos tenían voluntad propia y fueron hasta el cierre de sus jeans bajando por su pene endurecido por debajo de la tela, oh cielos… lo quería dentro tan mal _ fóllame!_

Entonces él tomó mi cintura y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de la pared, me alzó cerca de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar mis labios, que estaban a milímetros de los suyos y colocó mi culo en el mármol frio del lavatorio del baño.

_Ahh_ gemí por la sensación, mi cuerpo ardía en contraste. Él se apresuró a abrirme las piernas haciéndome caer en mis codos sobre el mármol, mi nuca recostada en el espejo. Jadeé fuerte cuando bajó su cabeza para lamer mis pliegues una vez más, como si fuera una paleta de helado, mientras sus manos se apresuraban a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y dejarlos caer al suelo junto con su bóxer.

Oh cielos…

Su pene saltó entre mis piernas, largo, grueso y mojado en la punta, la vena se marcaba desde la cabeza hasta la base…

_Oh mierda…_ gemí cerrando mi mano alrededor, comencé a moverla de arriba abajo, pero él gruñó cerrando fuerte los ojos.

_No Bella, quiero sentirte a ti… quiero sentir que ese coño tuyo me apriete y me ordeñe hasta llenarte…_

Creo que me vine un poco…

Solté su pene y gemí, lo necesitaba tanto… él rebuscó entre los cajones del tocador hasta que encontró un pequeño paquete de aluminio. Lo rompió con los dientes y se lo colocó rápidamente,

_Un día Isabella_ dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras rodaba el condón hasta la base _un día serás mía completamente… sin barreras…_

Supongo que no confiaba en mí para eso… bueno, pues quién no confía en alguien no es digno de confianza tampoco. Según su padre él era un mujeriego empedernido… tal vez no se tenía confianza en sí mismo.

_Y sí… estoy limpio si eso es lo que te estas preguntando_ dijo acomodando la cabeza de su pene entre mis pliegues _pero no quiero tener un hijo que mi padre piense que será mi hermanito_

¿_Qué?... ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Con lo que significaba para mí…_

Grité luchando entre la rabia y la dura y profunda penetración que me había dado. Su pene estaba recubierto por mis paredes vaginales… mis piernas bien abiertas y él con su cabeza gacha sobre mi pecho.

Entonces su cadera comenzó a chocar contra la mía… duro, fuerte y sin pausas, sus ojos verdes brillantes y opacados por la lujuria me miraban fijamente,

_Esto es lo que deseábamos los dos… ¿Por qué… Bella? Si me deseas como yo lo hago… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ser?_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente sintiendo sus envestidas sobre mi centro palpitante, tan duro… tan fuerte.

_Lo… sabes_ dije sosteniéndome de la orilla del mármol del tocador. _huff…_

_Eso no significa nada… ni para ti ni para mí…_ me penetró más fuerte, lo podía sentir tan bien.

-Ahh! hug...solo... hhhm- no tenía nada coherente para decir mientras él estuviera haciendo lo que hacía, lo único que podía hacer para poder mantenerme lúcida y no creer que era un sueño... o una pesadilla, era mirarlo.

_¿Me detengo Bella?_ preguntó entre jadeos, negué con la cabeza. Entonces tomó mi cabello por la nuca y me llevó hacia él _nunca me ignores, me mata que lo hagas_ dijo sobre mis labios, envistió más fuerte. _¿no ves? nuestros cuerpos… se funden perfectamente. ¿Siente lo que haces?, yo puedo sentir lo que te hago…_ él me soltó para alzar mis piernas y ponerlas en sus hombros. Sus dedos masajearon mi clítoris y chillé… su mano libre tapó mi boca evitando que mis gemidos sean aún más audibles.

_¿Te gusta?... he? ¿Te gusta que te folle así? ¿o quieres más duro?... eres una chica sucia Bella_ gruñó empujando con sus caderas cada vez más duro, su pulgar haciendo presión en mi clítoris y aun sosteniendo mi boca tapada para aminorar mis gritos _Vamos bebé… nunca te sentirás así con otro… vente para mí! Moja todo mi pene!_

Gemí en su mano arqueando mi espalda y alzando mi cadera hasta que sentí un suave pellizco de mi clítoris entre sus dedos y sentí que estallaba. Duro… el placer se desbordaba de mi cuerpo con cada convulsión, perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio… perdí todo rastro de cordura.

_AAggg Bella… Bella… mierda_ gimió con una última penetración, sentí las pulsaciones de su pene entre mis paredes contrayéndose. Ordeñándolo, como él quería.

Soltó mis piernas que cayeron a sus costados, sus manos aferrándose de mis caderas y su frente sudorosa entre mi pecho, jadeantes los dos… perdidos por el placer absoluto.

_¿Ves?... jodidamente increíble… _ murmuró cansado, su aliento caliente sobre mi piel _un puto choque de neutrones_

Mis dedos se quedaron en su nuca, acariciando suavemente su cabello entre mis dedos, haciendo correr mis uñas en su cuero cabelludo, él emitió una entremezcla de gemido y gruñido.

Luego de uno segundos él levantó su cabeza lentamente y me miró fijamente, sus ojos me derretían y me intimidaban, quise apartar la mirada pero decidí sostenerla, no ser débil por una puta vez este día.

_Espero que te convenzas qué Cullen es el que tu cuerpo quiere._

Pero… ¿y mi corazón?... peligraba, estaba al borde de caer por cualquiera de los dos Cullen.

Él acercó su boca a la mía besando lánguida y suavemente, su lengua recorriendo mis labios, tomó mi cintura con ambos brazos y se paró llevándome con él, quedé sentada con él aún dentro mío. Recostó su frente contra la mía sin abrir los ojos,

_No tienes una puta idea de quién tiene el control de quién aquí…_ murmuró antes de separarse y salir de mí. Desechó el condón en el inodoro tirando la cadena, no se preocupó por guardar su pene semierecto y me resistí a gemir mientras mis ojos estaban en él. Su espalda ancha y fibrosa… y ese dragón.

Entonces, cuando terminé de acomodar mi bikini en mi pecho salté al suelo y recogí mi ropa esparcida, me detuve en seco cuando oí mi nombre en el corredor, una voz de hombre… me erguí y alce la mirada para conectarla con la de Edward, que era indescifrable. Él mantenía su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta…

_Vístete…_ demandó alejándose de la puerta y apoyándose en el lavatorio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y sus piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

Oh cielos… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Alguien tocó a la puerta y me apresuré a colocarme la tanga de la bikini y el pantalón corto.

_Bella! Estas ahí amor? Vamos a servir el almuerzo…_

Edward rió sin gracia silenciosamente y rodó los ojos,

_No está aquí papá, solo yo_ dijo en voz alta, _creo que está en los baños de arriba_

_Oh… hijo, ¿vienes a almorzar o sales con tu novia?_

Edward bufó, yo bajé la mirada… ¿novia?

_No es mi novia papá, no tengo eso tan "dulce" _ enfatizó la palabra mirándome _que tú tienes con Bella_

Carlisle rió… _bien, algún día lo tendrás y no querrás soltarlo, ahora es mejor que vallas con esa chica que trajiste, se la ve aburrida_

_Bien… pero no puedo terminar aquí si me sigues hablando_ dijo con cierto sentido del humor. Carlisle rió y sentí los pasos por el corredor, alejándose. Edward me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera analizándome y yo evité su mirada. Caminé hasta la puerta y él me tomó del brazo antes de abrirla,

_Cómo me gustaría sentir eso Bella, pero por ahora… solo me conformo con sentir el intenso placer que tengo queda vez que te follo_

Cerré los ojos y volteé para tomar sus mejillas entre mis manos y besarlo, besarlo como si no hubiera un fin. Hundiendo su lengua entre sus labios, acariciando la suya… ¿El chico Cullen quería más? ¿Conmigo?...

Me separé de él luego de un intenso beso y lo miré a los ojos a solo centímetros de distancia, parecía descolocado,

_Pues de mi parte confórmate con solo esto_ di media vuelta y salí por la puerta. Caminé con mis sandalias en las manos y con la necesidad de dar unas brazadas en la piscina, sentía el olor a sexo en mí.

Cuando llegué al jardín vi que estaban todos en el fondo, Alice y Jassper junto con Emmett y rose, que me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir incomoda, todos alrededor de una mesa de jardín comiendo de su plato, menos Lauren… la rubia mal teñida, que tomaba sol en la esquina de la piscina.

_Bella! Mi padre te fue a buscar… ¿te caíste por el inodoro?_ bromeó Jasper antes de recibir una palmada de Alice en el brazo,

_No, más bien me perdí con tantos baños_

_Tuche_ contestó Jas dejándome el lugar a un lado de Alice. Ella me miró por un momento, con una pregunta especial en sus ojos. Yo… no podía hacer frente a todo en medio de un almuerzo organizado por mi "novio" pero sabía que cuando llegáramos a casa tenía que dar varias explicaciones.

_Mi amor_ sentó los brazos de Carlisle a mi alrededor y su mentón en mi hombro _te busqué, pensé que te habías ido a cambiar al dormitorio_ besó mi sien y me soltó para sentarse junto a mí.

Me llené de ensalada la boca para no tener que darle un beso, podía apostar que aún tenía mi gusto en mis labios, entremezclado con el sabor de Edward.

_Me perdí buscando un baño en el piso superior…_ dije masticando _el de la planta baja estaba ocupado, discúlpame amor_

Él asintió y sonrió con los ojos verdes brillantes y alegres,

_Edward estaba en el de abajo, creo que evitando a su novia…_ murmuró rodando los ojos.

_Que no es mi novia…_ sentí la voz en algún lugar delante de nosotros. Carlisle abrazó mi cintura y miramos a Edward que robaba una trozo de pan de la mesa,

_¿No te quedas a almorzar hijo?_ preguntó Carlisle señalando un asiento delante de mí.

_No, no, no… por favor…_

_No_ miró a la rubia que estaba preparando sus cosas cerca de la piscina _llevo a Lauren a otro lugar, ya sabes…_ hizo una mueca a su padre que podría clasificarse como traviesa, Carlisle rió y negó con la cabeza tomando un pan para su ensalada. Miré a Edward… él tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, punzantes, intensos… dolorosos.

¿Por qué dolía como una puta punzada el saber que ella llevaba a ella para hacer…?

Tomé mi tenedor y mi cuchillo y sin dejar de mirarlo, apuñalé la carne y comencé a cortar, jode mi vida Edward Cullen!

Pero él me dio su petulante sonrisa torcida y dio unos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarme, me saludó con la cabeza y volteó para ir hasta Lauren que ya lo esperaba sentada en la moto. Vi masticando mi carne con furia cómo él tomaba el casco y se lo ponía a esa… luego de poner mechas rubias detrás de su oreja. Ella sonreía como si le hubiese pedido matrimonio.

_¿Te gusta la barbacoa?... la ensalada fue idea de Alice, queda muy bien_ sentí la voz de Carlisle a mi lado.

_Si…_ murmuré sin poder despegar los ojos.

Edward se puso su propio casco y se subió con soltura a la moto, la arrancó y aceleró mirándome a través del visor del casco.

_Idiota…_

Si las miradas matasen estaba segura de que él estaría mutilado en medio de su jardín y Lauren llorando a su lado… idiota los dos!

_Me encanta mi amor!_ mascullé saltando en mi asiento y abrazando a Carlisle con un brazos alrededor de su cuello, me acerqué a él y lo besé con todas las ganas. Sabía a picante y especias…

_Mmm…_ gimió mientras cierta moto aceleraba en el camino empedrado y desaparecía lejos, confundiéndose con el ruido de la música y las voces a nuestro alrededor.

Comimos tranquilamente después de eso, sin contar como tranquilas las miradas que Rosalie me regalaba. La muerta sería yo arriba de la mesa si sus miradas matasen.

_¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche cariño?_ Carlisle acarició mi cintura con su mano caliente. Lo miré mientras tomaba de mi vaso de vino y decidía si era lo mejor. Si pudiera esconderme en su habitación toda la noche sin el peligro inminente de encontrarme en cada corredor de la casa con su hijo de cabellos cobrizos no me importaría.

Por otra parte, Carlisle tal vez quería avanzar más en nuestra relación. Dar un nuevo paso, para lo cual estaba preparada hasta el momento en que su hijo se metió en esa ecuación. ¿Podría hacer eso?... ¿acostarme con padre e hijo con una diferencia de tan solo unas doce horas?

Si quería seguir adelante con mi plan con Carlisle tenía que hacerlo, estaba previsto. Tenía que tragar mi orgullo y mi amor por mí misma para no pensar en que a la vista de mi misma, quedaba como una puta. Era estrategia… solo llana y pura estrategia, tal vez lo de Edward no contaba aquí, eso había sido seducción, había caído como una mosca… pero de eso quién podía culparme, Edward sabía jugar también muy bien sus propias cartas, pero con lo de Carlisle, la relación carnal tenía que ser solo eso, parte de la estrategia y de mi propio juego.

Asentí…

_Si cariño… me encantaría quedarme_ murmuré besando suavemente sus labios, él tazó mi mejilla y no perdió tiempo en besarme intensamente, aferrando su control en mi nuca. No pude evitar gemir… Carlisle podía ser el objetivo de mi venganza, pero no podía negar que él era guapo y gentil al mismo tiempo, a veces me preguntaba si me estaba equivocando de hombre, parecía como si él no fuera capaz de hacer nada de todo lo que yo sabía que había hecho.

Si mi mamá estuviera cuerda, si mi papá estuviera vivo. Me hubiese gustado oír y ver la historia una vez más… para confirmar que no me había equivocado de hombre.

Por la noche me tomé una larga y caliente ducha en el increíble baño de Carlisle, jugué con los mandos de la salida de agua y reí como una niña cuando los chorros de agua venían de la pared para recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ese sistema habría costado miles de dólares…

Sentí un toque en la puerta del baño y la voz de Carlisle afuera,

_Isabella, amor, dejé un paquete encima de la cama, es para ti… un… regalo cariño_ dijo vacilante. ¿Carlisle Cullen vacilante?

_Ok!... en un momento salgo y lo miro, gracias amor_ dije apresurándome a enjuagarme el cabello.

_Recuerda… no estas obligada a usarlo_ dijo como advertencia, fruncí el seño _estaré en mi estudio y te daré un tiempo a solas, vengo más tarde cariño, pondré un Don Perignon a enfriar_

Ok… esta noche era la noche.

Me sequé apresurada y envuelta en una toalla salí del baño hacia la habitación, sobre la cama había una simple caja cuadrada de color blanco con cintas de regalo negras. En una esquina de la elegante caja había un nombre "_Carine Gilson"._

Oh cielos…

Lo único que atiné fue abrir rápido la tapa y apartar las hojas de seda que rodeaban a la pieza más exquisita de lencería femenina que nunca iba a tener la posibilidad de acariciar mi piel.

Tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje a Alice,

**De**: Bella Swan

**A:** Alice Brandon

Oh cielos, oh mierda! Al… estas sentada? Carlisle me regaló un Carine Gilson! Es hermoso, encaje y seda en color negro y corto hasta la mitad del muslo. Grita por mí!

Esperé el mensaje de Alice que estaría retorciéndose de la envidia, dejando caer la toalla de mi cuerpo y caminando frente al espejo para colocarme, las bragas sexys que venían haciendo juego con la pequeña pieza de seda y encaje negro, que apretaba deliciosamente mis curvas y remarcaba mi pecho, era suave y elegante… sexy como el infierno también. Muy a lo Carlisle Cullen.

Me preguntaba a cuantas mujeres le habrá regalado uno de estos?... no recordaba haber visto una pieza así entre los conjuntos de mi madre.

Sacudí mis pensamientos y sonreí ante la imagen que el espejo me daba, me sentía sexy y poderosa, mis pezones se transparentaban en la tela como los triángulos de mis bragas. Escuché el timbre del mensaje de Alice y caminé hasta la cama a tomar el celular,

**De**: Alice Brandon

**A**: Bella Swan

Que cabrona suertuda! Cuida eso Bella porque te ahorco si lo manchas o lo rompes, oh mierda… en este momento tienes una pieza de $900 dólares cubriendo tu cuerpo! #"$%&%))?=¡?)(=)/"

Sonreí al cerrar mi celular y lo dejé en mi bolso que descansaba sobre una silla, me puse una bata de seda negra que Alice me había dejado de la mañana y me fui a peinarme al tocador. Escuché la puerta abrirse luego de tocar dos veces, Carlisle venía con su blackberry pegado en la oreja y una pequeña bandeja de plata que contenía algunas frutas y bocadillos.

_Lo sé, los inversionistas dijeron que podíamos arriesgarnos Eleazar, es un buen punto para invertir, no sé cuál es el punto que te perdiste en el contrato…_

Dejé el cepillo de cabello sobre el tocador y caminé hasta Carlisle abrazándolo por la cintura, él estaba dejando la bandeja de plata en una mesa cercana al balcón, dejé un suave beso entre sus omóplatos y lo solté para ir a tomar una fresa que había en un cuenco.

Él acarició mi baja espalda mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono, sintiendo la seda debajo de sus dedos seguramente.

Miré sobre la bandeja y habían dos copas de champagne pero no la botella, levanté una y miré a Carlisle con una ceja alzada,

_Hum… espérame un minuto Eleazar_ él tapó su blackberry con una mano y se acercó a mí, _dame un minuto cariño e iré a buscar el champagne, no podía con todo…_

_¿Está en la cocina? Puedo ir a buscarlo… aunque no me atrevo a salir así de la habitación_ miré mi atuendo, estaba tapada por la bata que igualmente dejaba ver mis piernas desde los muslos, pero no era nada del otro mundo.

_Renata se fue a descansar ya, Jasper está con Alice en tu departamento y Edward debe estar en alguna fiesta con su novia, tenemos la casa para nosotros amor_

Asentí sintiendo un peso de encima deslizándose hasta el suelo, tacé su mejilla y lo besé suavemente,

_Ya vengo_

Bajé las escaleras tratando de no caer rodando, la mayor parte de la casa estaba a oscuras, solo algunas lámparas de luz suave iluminaban tenuemente aquí y allá y el resplandor de la fascinante piscina iluminada venía desde afuera. Caminé hasta la cocina y encendí la luz de la cocina, fui hasta el frizzer y saqué la botella de Don Perignon del hielo, estaba fría por lo que la dejé sobre la encimera y comencé a buscar un paño seco para llevar la botella y no congelarme en el intento.

Estaba por cantar victoria al encontrar uno en un cajón, cuando sentí dos brazos serpentear por mi cintura. Podría haber pensado que era Carlisle, pero muchas cosas descartaron esa opción. Primero la dura erección en contra de mi baja espalda, Carlisle era un caballero… no se apoyaría así en mí, luego, el fuerte olor a alcohol que sentí emanando de los labios que pastoreaban en mi cuello y por último, el gemido reconocible y familiar mientras empujaba su dureza en mi culo.

Edward…

Me di vuelta en sus brazos y lo ví… él estaba borracho, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirándome con el ceño fruncido, su cabello más despeinado que lo normal y su estabilidad… inestable.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_ él sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante aferrándome de la cintura, recostando su frente en la mía. Su aliento etílico me golpeó y cerré los ojos, él recorrió mi vientre con sus manos _¿qué… putas juegas conmigo?_

_Edward_ empujé ligeramente su pecho _ve a dormir… necesitas descansar_

_No_ masculló tomando el nudo de mi bata y jalándola hacia él, el nudo se desató y mi bata se abrió… sus ojos fueron a mi cuerpo y endureció la mirada al ver lo que llevaba puesto. _Mierda…_

_Ve a dormir… por favor_ traté de juntar mi bata de nuevo pero sus manos no me dejaron hacerlo, solo me sostuvo mientras miraba con la boca entreabierta y su respiración acelerada. Sabía muy bien lo que podía ver, mis pezones duros a través de la tela, mis pequeñas bragas…

Desvié la mirada de él y miré hacia la salida de la cocina, podía ver la escalera de lejos, una luz se encendió en ella.

_Viene tu padre… Edward_ susurré fuerte tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Entonces él reaccionó y tomó mi rostro para besarme fuerte y duro, su lengua impaciente y primitiva proclamando mi boca, sus manos en puño se aferraron a mi cabello a ambos lados de mi cabeza, era doloroso… pero no tanto como el placer de besarlo una vez más.

Cielos… Carlisle!

Mis manos empujaron su pecho y él dejó de besarme, pero no soltó mi rostro que estaba aprisionado entre sus manos fuertes,

_Fóllalo, hazle el amor… dale una mamada, lo que sea_ gruñó casi con desesperación _pero pase lo que pase en esa habitación, no olvides que tu cuerpo es mío, tu coño, tus pechos, tu boca… mío Bella, mío… desde un principio._

Asentí… con sinceridad. Sus ojos oscurecidos parecían más coherentes cuando sus manos me dejaron ir. Me apresuré a tomar la botella de champagne con el paño y me alejé de el caminando hacia la salida de la cocina. No pude evitar echar una última mirada sobre mis hombros… para verlo agarrar su cabeza entre sus manos y jalar su cabello con fuerza con sus dedos, mientras dejaba caer sus codos sobre el mármol de la encimera.

Encontré a Carlisle en el segundo tramo de la escalera del primer piso,

_No encontraba un paño, la botella estaba muy fría…_ dije mostrándole la botella con una sonrisa. Él me devolvió el gesto y tomó la botella de mis manos y con su mano libre tomó una de las mías,

_Ven_ susurró llevándome de vuelta a la habitación _este champagne va bien con las fresas… me pregunto con qué más irá bien?_ su mirada me penetraba.

Ahora eran los suyos el par de ojos verdes oscurecidos.

* * *

><p>Salvajes, pasionales, asi es como me gustan... aahhhh... Besotes! ah: este es el tatuaje de Edward (sacar espacios): http : i53 .tinypic .com /ofbia8 .jpg

Y esta es la lenceria de Bella: http : / cache. net- a-porter .com /images /products /107894/ 107894 _fr _l. jpg


	11. Rendida

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rendida<strong>

Sentí sus labios en mi piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuello, luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, detrás de nosotros. Delante de mí tenía su pecho y en mi espalda, la puerta. Cerré los ojos tratando de despejar mi mente y sentir, no había nada más que pudiera hacer ahora… si quería tener a Carlisle comiendo de mi mano iba a tener que entregarme a él.

Sus manos fueron al cinto de mi bata de raso y muy lentamente jaló de los extremos hasta que lo único que me cubría de mi camisolín que apenas tapaba nada, quedó al descubierto.

_Mmm… Bella_ gimió al mirar lo que había descubierto. _la seda luce tan bien en ti_ sus manos, que aún estaban aferrando los lazos de mi bata subieron por mi cadera hasta que ciñó fuertemente mi cintura. _No veía la hora de tenerte así… tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu entrega_

Carlisle parecía hipnotizado por mi cuerpo cubierto solo por transparencias. No parecía notar mi tensión, ni mi parálisis momentánea, ni mi intento infructuoso para quedarme tranquila y solo dejarme llevar.

Sus manos continuaron subiendo por mi camisón hasta debajo de mis pechos, sus pulgares rosaron mi piel y me estremecí en sus brazos. Entonces cuando pensé que, como muestra de una generosa caballerosidad, alejaría sus manos de mis pechos, él simplemente las subió y tazó ambos pechos acariciando mis pezones receptivos con la punta de sus pulgares.

_Oh si.._ murmuró por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar mis cumbres erectas debajo de mi camisón de encaje, entonces bajó su boca hechizada hasta uno de ellos y puso una mano en mi espalda media, presionó con su palma allí he hizo arquearme mientras él atrapó un pezón con sus labios… con la tela de por medio.

Me sostuve aferrándome con ambas manos a su cabello, las hebras rubias se colaron entre mis dedos sintiendo la suavidad. Cerré los ojos tratando de recibir de buena gana todo lo que él me estaba dando, pero era imposible no pensar en otros cabellos, otro par de ojos… otra boca atacando mi piel.

_Quiero saborearte…_ gimió sobre mis pezones. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo llevándose el camisón fuera de mis brazos y mi cabeza, cayendo en un montón a un lado, en el suelo. Solo me quedé en mis pequeñas bragas… y totalmente desnuda ante él. _Eres hermosa Bella…_ recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada hasta fijarse en mis ojos _La criatura más hermosa que vi en mi vida_

Jah!... ¿a cuántas les dirá eso? ¿mi madre era una de ellas?...

Me negué a matar el momento recordando mi pasado y me centré en él. Sonreí tímidamente… como a él le gustaba.

_Oh pequeña…_ murmuró desabrochando su camisa botón por botón. Su mirada nunca dejó de recorrer mi cuerpo y pronto conocí su entusiasmo, cuando relegó sus pantalones al suelo junto con sus bóxers.

Tomé un respiro… definitivamente, no podía dejar de comparar… y solo podía decir algo. La manzana no había caído tan lejos del árbol.

_Acuéstate pequeña_ murmuró el por lo bajo con una media sonrisa. Despegué mis ojos de esa zona y tragué saliva caminando hacia la cama. Me subí en ella y suavemente me recosté en mi espalda repasando mentalmente mi plan… y esto estaba definitivamente dentro del plan, era solo sexo… solo eso, nada más. Lo había hecho otras veces y sería lo mismo ahora, no sentimientos comprometidos… solo sexo, nada más.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo tratando de despejar mi mente de la voz que seguí molestándome allí… "_Fóllalo, hazle el amor… dale una mamada, lo que sea_"

No… no podía pensar en él…

Sentí los besos de Carlisle en mis tobillos desnudos y abrí los ojos para mirarlo, él levantó mi pierna hasta que mi pie estaba a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a repartir besos delicados y otros a boca abierta y lamiendo mi piel. Fijó sus ojos a los míos y fue subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta que llegó por encima de mi rodilla, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me aferré con mis manos a la sábana debajo de mí.

"_Pase lo que pase en esa habitación, no olvides que tu cuerpo es mío, tu coño, tus pechos, tu boca… mío Bella, mío… desde un principio"_

Gemí cerrando fuerte los ojos cuando sentí su boca en mi muslo, muy cerca de lo que le pertenecía a su hijo, sus manos se apoderaron de mis rodillas y me abrió las piernas ampliamente. Y sentí su aliento en mi piel, aun conservando todavía mis bragas.

_Ah…_ gemí mordiéndome el labio cuando sentí sus labios cerrarse sobre mi clítoris aún cubierto por la suave seda. Carlisle estaba jugando conmigo… se burlaba de mí, mordisqueando, lamiendo y empujando con la lengua sobre mi entrada. Sentí un suave zumbido de su pecho, como un el ronroneo de un gato al jugar con su presa. _C- Carlisle_ gemí lamentando el deseo inevitable que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir, arremetiendo con mis caderas contra su boca.

Entonces no lo sentí más, solo un movimiento en la cama… él tomó las tiras de mis bragas y las sacó de mi cuerpo.

_Oh Bella… créeme mi amor, sentí tu reticencia, tus nervios y dudas, pero esto…_ señaló con una mano mi entrepierna _es magnífico, estas húmeda ya para mi_

Quise cerrar mis piernas embargada por el pudor y la vergüenza pero sus manos me detuvieron. No por mostrarme desnuda ante él… sino avergonzada porque mi cuerpo pueda ser capaz de reaccionar de tal manera ante él, cuando con una sola mirada Edward sentía esa electricidad zumbante que inundaba mis bragas.

Carlisle tenía ese poder con todas las mujeres, no lo justificaba, ni a mi… pero me vi abrumada por la culpa por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, no con él… con Edward.

Cerré los ojos y mientras sentía su lengua nuevamente en mí, pero sobre mi carne desnuda, pensé en él… el hombre que había quedado en el piso de abajo, en la cocina. Con su cabeza entre sus manos, maldiciendo, proclamándome como suya, haciéndome prometer con desesperación que mi cuerpo le pertenecía.

¿Y mi alma?... ¿y mi corazón?... ¿A caso estaba destinado a naufragar solo por las consecuencias de los actos de mis padres?

_Edward… no solo mi cuerpo le pertenecía…_

Gemí al sentir la dolorosa intrusión de un par de dedos en mi entrada, abrí los ojos solo para ver la cabeza de Carlisle moviéndose sobre mí, lamiendo mi clítoris y sus dedos penetrándome una y otra vez.

_¿Te gusta?_ preguntó levantando su mirada, sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación. Asentí mordiéndome el labio, tratando a duras penas de parecer satisfecha, de ser activa en la cama para él, para jugar mi parte.

Pero Bella… eres una mal jugadora.

El continuó jugando conmigo y dejé caer mi cabeza a la cama mirando el techo. En la teoría esto había parecido mucho más fácil que lo que era en la práctica.

Entonces algo sucedió.

Mis ojos se abrieron con alarma y él se detuvo cuando oímos el ruido fuerte de algo rompiéndose en el piso inferior. Mi respiración era lo único que se oyó después de eso y luego un gruñido fuerte y gutural apagado por la distancia.

Carlisle salió de la cama con rapidez y se colocó un albornoz negro de seda, parecido al mío, pero con estilo masculino.

_Quédate aquí Bella… debe ser algunos de los chicos_ dijo atándose el cinturón de seda y caminando hacia la puerta.

En seguida me senté en la cama y respiré agitadamente, no supe si por el alivio o porque en serio algo había sucedido y mi mente trataba de alarmarme. ¿Quién había sido?... ¿Edward?

Mi sangre pareció helarse ante el pensamiento de Edward en un problema.

-Bella!- escuché el grito de Carlisle desde las escaleras y salté literalmente de la cama, algo andaba mal. Corrí colocándome la bata de raso negra y cuando llegué a las escaleras bajé corriendo con cuidado de no caerme. Me detuve en seco cuando llegué a la mitad de la escalera, Edward estaba recostado en el sofá con su remera cubierta de sangre y Carlisle a su lado.

_Oh dios!_ gemí corriendo hacia ellos.

_Quédate con él..._ dijo Carlisle alarmado _llamaré una ambulancia, sostén aquí para detener la hemorragia_ él tenía su mano presionada contra una tela directamente sobre la herida que Edward tenía en el brazo, quien me miraba inexpresivamente con sus ojos vidriosos fijos en mí.

_No puedo…_ gemí conteniendo la respiración. Oh cielos… odiaba la sangre, la odiaba.

_Bella…_ dijo Carlisle entre dientes…

_No soporto…

_Bella!_

Me sobresalté con su grito, mezcla de gruñido y regaño y lo miré aguantando la respiración, él respiró varias veces y tragó saliva, _Pon tu mano aquí y presiona, yo llamaré a una jodida ambulancia_ su voz era fría y sin emociones.

Asentí y obligué a mis pies a moverse hacia Edward que no sacaba su mirada de mí. Había algo en ella que me hacia bajar la mía. Puse mi mano donde Carlisle me indicó y presioné con fuerza, la sangre traspasaba un poco la tela blanca que me di cuenta que era la funda de uno de los almohadones del sofá. Carlisle salió de la sala, seguramente hacia su estudio.

_Respira por la boca…_ susurró Edward. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con su mirada penetrante. _No mires la sangre, mírame a mí…_

_¿Qué te sucedió?_ pregunté dándome cuenta de mi estúpida pregunta cuando él alzó las cejas _¿Cómo… sucedió?_

Él dio un atisbo de sonrisa de lado y su mano sana se alzó para acariciar la piel de mi mejilla.

_Tropecé al salir de la cocina… con la escultura de porcelana_ señaló con la cabeza hacia la salida de la cocina, recordaba la escultura que él decía, era una mujer desnuda de poca estatura con un tipo de recipiente de piedra sobre los hombros, ahora estaba dispersa sobre el suelo en trozos pequeños y grandes _caí sobre ella_ dijo con una risa entre dientes.

Edward aún estaba borracho. Pero parecía más lúcido que sumido en el alcohol.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, con su mano acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, no dejaba de mirarme… me preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_Él…_ frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes _olía a ti… sus manos, su aliento, olía a ti… puedo reconocer tu olor entre miles_ su mirada al verme parecía torturada, casi al bode de romperse.

_Edward… yo_ bajé la mirada. _yo…_

_Tú no quieres acostarte con él… ¿o si?_ no pude responder, él me leía… mejor de lo que pensé que alguien pudiera hacer, miré mi mano en su brazo, su sangre comenzaba a notarse más en el trozo de tela _¿por qué lo haces Bella?... puedo verlo en tus ojos, tú no lo deseas, me deseas a mí… tanto como yo te deseo a ti_

Negué con la cabeza, no podíamos tener esa conversación, no allí, menos en ese momento… no con su padre rondando en cualquier momento.

_¿Es que no ves?... ya no lo puedo ocultar, desearte me hace mal Bella… te necesito._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ¿Por qué mierda me afectaba tanto lo que él me decía? ¿Por la maldita culpa quizás?... ¿Por qué mierda sentía culpa?... dios, sentía una impotencia tan grande por no poder sentir lo que mi cerebro demandaba sino lo que mi corazón decía.

Y no podía sentir por Edward, no por él, era tan peligroso que por sentir por su padre.

_Edward…_ susurré derramando una lágrima traidora.

_Estoy alucinado… contigo. Perdona si me siento así… no puedo evitarlo_

_Estas borracho, mañana te olvidaras de todo_ dije rápidamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de Carlisle en la escalera. Edward bajó su mano sin antes llevarse consigo la lágrima que derramé por él y sonrió tristemente negando con la cabeza.

_No sabes nada…_ dijo por lo bajo.

_La ambulancia está en camino…_ dijo la voz de Carlisle cuando él llegó a los últimos escalones. _

_No era necesario, podría haberme ido en el Volvo_ gruñó Edward cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza sobre el sofá.

_Claro… así te desangrabas en el camino o mejor aún! Te matabas en un accidente gracias a lo tomado que estas ¿no? Y abre los ojos… no te duermas, soporta a que llegue la ambulancia, no quiero que caigas desvanecido, perdiste mucha sangre_

Edward rió entre dientes…

_Eso no sería un problema… podrías subir con Bella y seguir en lo que estaban ¿no?_ él abrió los ojos y los fijó en los míos. La sangre se me fue de la cara y no me atreví a mirar a Carlisle.

_Mejor cuida tu boca delante de Isabella_ gruñó Carlisle _ella no está aquí para soportar tus insinuaciones_ Con eso Carlisle caminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, _Bella, me iré a vestir para acompañar a Edward al hospital… luego puedes volver a dormir_

Asentí sin mirarlo. Su voz se había suavizado un poco, solo un poco… pero aún podía oír la frustración en ella. Subió los escalones rápidamente.

Edward volvió a cerrar sus ojos y alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

_No te duermas… Edward_ él alzó los parpados solo un poco, como si no tuviesen fuerzas y los volvió a cerrar _Edward…_ él no oía.

Volteé mi cabeza para mirar las escaleras y no había rastro ni sonido que me dijera que Carlisle estaba cerca, miré nuevamente a Edward. Que tenía los ojos cerrados… ¿dónde mierdas estaba la ambulancia?

En un segundo de pánico e incertidumbre, me acerqué a él y besé sus labios suavemente, él movió milimétricamente los suyos, como si solo hubiese sentido una caricia. Entonces lo volví a besar y esta vez me apoderé de su cálida boca con mi lengua, degustándome con su sabor, que aunque sabía a alcohol aun tenía reminiscencias de él… ese sabor a menta y dulzón.

Entonces él gimió en mi boca y me devolvió el beso acariciando su lengua con la mía. Sentí su mano sana en mi cintura aferrándose a la tela de mi bata. Mi mano libre fue hasta su cabello y me deleité entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello.

_Bella…_ gimió en mi boca. Me presionó contra él y su mano rodeó mi cintura, yo estaba arrodillada sobre el sofá, cernida sobre él, devorando su boca como él hacía con la mía. _mierda Bella…_ gimió entre besos _¿qué me haces hermosa? ¿he?_

_Nada…_ susurré antes de besarlo nuevamente.

_Si… me hechizas, era una hechicera_ me besó de nuevo. No pude evitar sonreír en sus labios,

_Tu eres un brujo…_ dije recostando mi frente en la suya. De repente estábamos en un momento muy íntimo mirándonos a los ojos, luego de haber compartido un beso tan ardiente que podía competir tranquilamente con los que ya me había dado. _No lo hice con él… sigo siendo tuya._ tenía que decírselo, asegurarle que aun seguía siendo él. De alguna manera sus ojos se iluminaron y en sus labios se formó una hermosa sonrisa.

_Me mutilaré todo el cuerpo si eso impide que lo hagas con él…_ sonreí negando _por dios que eres hermosa Bella… te haré mía una y otra vez_

_Oh cielos…_

Si eso le importaba tanto como para iluminar su mirada… podía lavar un poco de la culpa en mí.

Y se oyó a lo lejos la sirena de la ambulancia junto a los pasos de Carlisle bajando la escalera del segundo tramo. Me alejé de Edward rápidamente sin debilitar mi presión en su brazo lastimado.

Edward rió entre dientes y rodó los ojos, _Estúpidos exagerados…_ murmuró refiriéndose a la ambulancia.

_Bella vuelve a la cama y espérame ahí cariño_ sentí un beso de Carlisle en el tope de mi cabeza mientras se hacía cargo del brazo de su hijo. Asentí y me quedé mirando a Edward mientras me levantaba del sofá… demostrándole con mis ojos que sucediera lo que sucediera seguía siendo suya.

Su padre lo ayudó a levantarse y yo caminé hasta la escalera. Subí paso a paso mientras observaba cómo Carlisle lo ayudaba a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa donde la ambulancia estaba estacionando. Con una última mirada de Edward sobre sus hombros me fui corriendo el resto de los escalones hasta la habitación.

Al llegar me saqué rápidamente mi bata de raso y me coloqué el pijama que Alice me había dado la noche anterior. Si Carlisle iba a volver a casa más tarde, no me encontraría dispuesta a nada, al menos no hoy.

Me recosté en la cama y debatí la idea de llamar a Alice para contarle o no, Jasper podía ir a acompañar a su padre al hospital, pero luego pensé… ¿qué tal si no era tan grave? ¿y si vuelven pronto y antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer nada?.

Decidí avisarle… por cualquier cosa, al menos para ir a buscar a su padre al hospital. Tomé mi celular que descansaba en la mesa de noche y le envié un texto a Alice, era pasada la medianoche y seguramente estarían divirtiéndose en un club o en el departamento y si estaban en el medio de algo no quería interrumpir con mi llamada.

_**Al, solo quería avisarte que si Jasper está contigo, **_

_**le digas que Carlisle salió hacia el hospital con Edward, **_

_**vino borracho a casa y tropezó con una escultura de porcelana, **_

_**se cortó el brazo. Que no se preocupe porque está bien.**_

Envié el mensaje antes de arrepentirme y esperé unos minutos para ver si obtenía respuesta, como no sucedió me acomodé en la almohada y pensando en mi momento con Edward me dormí.

No supe qué hora era cuando sentí los besos suaves en mi cuello, dulces y a penas rozando mi piel. Me removí sobre la cama solo para sentir un par de brazos aferrados a mi cintura y mi espalda contra el fuerte pecho de alguien.

_Mmm… hueles maravillosa_ la voz de Carlisle me hizo tensionar. Abrí los ojos para ver las luces rojas del despertador de la mesa de noche, eran las tres de la madrugada.

Volteé para verlo directamente a la cara,

_¿Cómo está Edward?_ dije enfocando mi mirada somnolienta. Él sonrió con una mueca,

_Está bien… está en su cama durmiendo. El doctor le hizo varias puntas a la herida y le dio unos calmantes para el dolor, lo nockearon y mas su borrachera… no se despertará hasta la noche_ acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente _no te preocupes, lo he visto salir de peores._

Eso me sorprendió… ¿a caso era común que Edward sufriera ese tipo de accidentes? ¿ o era común un Edward adicto al alcohol?

Fruncí el seño mordiéndome el labio sin saber si era oportuno por preguntar, pero quería saber. Así que me acomodé de espaldas y él recostó su cabeza entre mis pechos cubiertos con la parte superior del pijama, llevé mis manos a su cabeza para acariciar su cabello. Se veía agotado y con sueño.

_¿Emborracharse y accidentarse es algo que hace muy seguido?_ pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.

_No… en realidad me sorprende que haya venido bebido hoy a casa, no lo había visto así desde hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que toma a veces, pero él sabe medirse, tal vez tuvo un mal día hoy_

_Tal vez…_ dije tragando saliva _humm… pero ¿Por qué dices que ha salido de peores?_

_Mhmm ha salido de peores_ dijo acomodándose sobre la almohada de espalda y llevándome consigo para que ahora mi cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. _Ellos… me refiero a Edward y Rose, eran pequeños cuando Elizabeth murió, contaban con cinco años de edad y era unos niños consentidos, tanto por mí como por su madre. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron junto a ella mientras yo trabajaba…_ sonrió tristemente, seguramente recordando algo privado _ella y ellos eran como un equipo, madre e hija pasaban las tardes consintiendo al único varón de la casa cuando yo no estaba y Edward sintió mucho la ausencia de su madre cuando ya no estaba con nosotros.

¿Por qué me parecía que Edward y yo teníamos mucho en común después de todo?

_Al morir Elizabeth, yo me refugié en el trabajo y en… bueno, otras cosas_

_Mujeres_ dije sin pensar. Él tensionó su cuerpo por un momento y no respondió, yo no necesitaba mas respuesta.

_Si…_ lo sentí tragar grueso _bueno… Edward buscó otras vías de escape._

¿Otras vías de escape? ¿Esto era a lo que se refería cuando dijo "tuvo peores"?... por dios, ¿qué había sucedido con Edward?.

_¿Qué hizo?_ dije con el temor impreso en mi voz. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de 5 años ante la pérdida de su madre? ¿qué me habría sucedido a mí si perdía a mis padres a esa edad y no a los 15 como realmente sucedió?

_Primero se encerró en sí mismo._ sentí los dedos de Carlisle acariciar mi cabello _se aisló de los niños de la escuela, no hablaba ni conmigo ni con sus maestras… ni siquiera con Renata… ella estuvo en mi familia desde antes de casarme con Elizabeth, era como una nana con Edward._ él suspiró abrumado por los recuerdos _Elizabeth lo consentía mucho, lo adoraba y él, al quedar sin su madre… simplemente se perdió. Entró a una fase que la psicóloga llamó "Autismo postraumático"_

_oh cielos…_ susurré cerrando los ojos. Por dios… Edward y yo teníamos tantas cosas en común. Era doloroso recordar mi estrés postraumático a los quince años cuando lo perdí todo. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sentía la respiración de Carlisle suave en mi cabello, sabía que aún estaba despierto, pero no quería presionar… si él no quería contarme nada, lo comprendería.

Mientras tanto luche por el choque de sensaciones y sentimientos que pugnaban en mi interior. Él con 5 años sufrió lo mismo… que yo a los quince. ¿me preguntaba cuánto dolor debió sufrir él a esa edad si para mí la desolación era tan intensa a los quince?

_Estuvo con tratamiento psicológico por un par de años y lo fue superando de a poco… mientras tanto yo trabajaba y hacía lo posible por asegurar el futuro de ellos, ya que era lo único que les quedaba y para mi trabajar significaba permanecer lejos de los recuerdos…_ él escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y respiró su aliento en mi piel _hice tan mal Isabella_

Llevé mi mano a su cuello y recorrí desde allí hasta su cuero cabelludo, suavemente, rozando mis uñas sobre su piel…

_Pensábamos que todo estaba bien, Rosalie lo había superado, Charly… mi hermana se ocupaba de ella y Jasper cuando yo no estaba en casa, Renata la ayudaba en todo y todo parecía marchar bien. Edward parecía actuar normalmente… aunque aún un poco distante, no hablaba con nosotros de sus cosas y no compartía sus experiencias con nadie mas_

Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba… poco a poco Carlisle estaba derribando las ultimas paredes que me mantenías separada de su vida, de su familia.

_Cuando cumplió quince años Charly me llamó desesperada… yo estaba en una… reunión esa noche_ no sé por qué pero me parecía que no era una reunión precisamente _me dijo que Edward había estado con unos amigos y que aún no regresaba… la había llamado saliendo de la preparatoria para decirle que iba a la casa de uno de ellos a estudiar._ tomó aliento _me llamaron media hora después del hospital para decirme que había habido una revuelta en la entrada de un recital y que Edward había salido lesionado_

Oh cielos…

Separé mi cabeza de su pecho y apoyé mi codo en el colchó para mirarlo, él alzó una mano para borrar con su dedo, el ceño en mi frente.

_Cuando llegué al hospital Edward estaba herido, había recibido varios puñetazos… estaba levemente herido y tenía un alto porcentaje de alcohol en la sangre, a demás de niveles de mariguana…_

_Carlisle…_ susurré abrumada por todo lo que me estaba contando. Sentía que mis ojos picaban por su dolor, un dolor que era tan parecido al mío.

_Desde ese momento comenzó a comportarse de esa manera, salía con sus amigos, no volvía a casa y si lo hacía venía tomado o en el peor de los casos tenía que ir a buscarlo a la casa de alguno de sus amigos, golpeado o casi inconsciente ya sea por pelea callejera o las malas hiervas. Tenía malas calificaciones en la preparatoria y faltaba a clases_

_¿Y tú?_ susurré casi aterrada. ¿Dónde estaba ese padre que debía estar allí para su hijo?

_Yo… viajaba y lo hacía mucho, tenía negocios que cuidar… y sí, lo admito… descuidé mucho a mis hijos, en especial a él._ su voz era dura y enojada, pero no conmigo, sino con él mismo _Jasper creció prácticamente bajo el ala protectora de Renata, Rosalie bajo la protección de Charly… Edward se sentía solo. Caí en la cuenta de eso casi muy tarde… a los diecisiete él probó la cocaína y casi lo pierdo._

_Oh dios_ gemí dejando caer la frente sobre su pecho, él acarició mi espalda y besó mi frente. Yo era la que tenía que reconfortarlo y sin embargo él lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

_Dejé todo por un tiempo… mis negocios… todo. Solo para sacarlo de donde se había metido. Renata y Charly se quedaron a cargo de Rose y Jasper y yo me llevé a Edward a Londres por unos meses, casi un año. Estuvo en un centro especializado en adicciones mientras yo trabajaba y atendía mis negocios a la distancia… él lo pudo superar y pudo salir poco a poco adelante_

Me quedé mirando ese hombre frente a mí, era el mismo que había hundido a mi familia y el mismo que había salvado a su propio hijo… no sabía qué pensar de ello. Solamente tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué entre lágrimas a darle un beso suave en los labios.

Un beso de agradecimiento…

Por haber salvado al hombre que ahora tenía atrapado mucho más que solo mi cuerpo..

_Cuando volvimos él no volvió a ver a esos chicos que le hacían tanto mal, aunque las huellas le quedaron…_ rió entre dientes _luché a mano doblada para que sacara un par de pircings que se había hecho en la ceja y en la lengua_ hizo un gesto de repugnancia, reí por eso.

_Y no pudiste hacer nada con su tatuaje_ reí recordando ese hermoso dragón que acaparaba gran parte de su espalda superior. La risa de Carlisle se detuvo y quedamos en silencio unos minutos, él no había dejado de acariciar mi cabello, pero lo hizo luego de un segundo.

_¿Cómo sabes de su tatuaje?_ dijo con voz tranquila.

_Mierda…_

_Humm… lo vi hoy en la piscina_ susurré con indiferencia, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. ¿qué imagen tendría de mí si sabía que andaba mirando la espalda de su hijo en vez de mirarlo a él?

Tragué saliva rezando que comprendiera que era imposible no mirar una espalda así…

Él simplemente no dijo nada y me abrazó más fuerte alrededor de la espalda, me cobijé en su pecho y dejé un suave beso en uno de sus pectorales.

_Buenas noches cariño_ dijo él lánguidamente antes de besar mi frente y acomodarse más contra mí.

_Buenas noches_ contesté.

Cerré los ojos aliviada y cansada al mismo tiempo, el día había sido demasiado largo.

~o~

Me desperté muy tarde otra vez. Cuando abrí mis ojos los froté con mis manos y vi el reloj de la mesa de noche… salté de la cama cuando vi que ya habían pasado las dos de la tarde.

Carlisle no estaba por ningún lado, ¿por qué se empeñaba en dejarme dormir hasta tarde?. Tomé la ropa de verano que me había puesto la tarde anterior y una camiseta que saqué de mi maleta aún armada. Tenía que volver a casa esa misma tarde y organizar mi vida una vez más. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente y me até el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Cuando estuve preparada salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, no se oían sonidos en la casa y el desastre de porcelana esparcida en el suelo de la noche anterior estaba ya recogida, parecía que nada hubiese sucedido.

Caminé hasta la cocina esperando ver a Carlisle allí para decirle que me iba a casa pero me detuve en seco cuando vi a una mujer que no conocía. Ella estaba limpiando unas ollas de bronce sobre la encimera de la cocina y tarareando algo que no pude descifrar.

Cuando quise hacer mi escape de allí lo más silenciosamente posible ella volteó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

_Oh… usted debe ser Isabella!... soy Renata_ se sacó un guante amarillo de látex de su mano y la estiró hacia mí mientras caminaba hasta que quedaron pocos centímetros entre nosotras. Tomé su mano reticente y traté de sonreír…

_Mucho gusto Renata… solo llámame Bella_ dije sacudiendo levemente su mano.

Renata era una mujer mayor, contaba con unos sesenta años bien disimulados. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro y un par de ojos grises suaves y amigables. Tenía su cabello castaño claro recogido en una torzada en su nuca y era de mi misma estatura.

_Bella… que bueno conocerte al fin, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ni Carlisle ni Jasper… y hasta Edward dejan de hablar de ti_

¿Edward hablaba de mí?...

Valla… quería preguntarle pero no me parecía lo más prudente siendo la nocia de su jefe.

_Bueno… aquí me tienes, no soy una gran novedad… espero sin embargo que hayan dicho cosas buenas_ murmuré con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también y palmeó mi brazo levemente,

_Oh por supuesto mi niña… ellos están enamorados de ti…_ dijo dando vuelta sobre sus talones para caminar hasta el refrigerador.

Oh cielos… ¿enamorados?... De Carlisle lo esperaba, de hecho quería que me dijera más tales palabras para afianzar mi confianza, pero de Jasper era imposible, él ya tenía dueña, pero ¿y Edward?...

Cielos…

_Siéntate Bella… no almorzaste y tengo guardado aquí algo para ti_ sacó un plato envuelto de papel metálico del refrigerador.

_hum Renata… en serio muchas gracias pero debo irme a casa, ¿Carlisle está en su estudio?_ pregunté caminando hacia la entrada de la cocina, Renata abrió los ojos y se apresuró a hablar.

_Oh no, no… Carlisle está en un juego de tenis que tenía con unos socios hoy, estará por la tarde. Pero puedes quedarte y esperarlo, me dijo que te preparara una merienda, a ti y a Edward si es que se levantaban tarde… y preparé un par de pays_

_Oh… gracias, en serio. Entonces…_ fruncí el ceño, no quería parecer tan ansiosa _¿Edward aún está durmiendo?_

Ella asintió preparando las porciones de tartas sobre un plato.

_No se ha levantado, el pobre debe estar adolorido, estaba esperando que lo hiciera para que tome su calmante…_

Me quedé un minuto pensando en la entrada… mientras esa buena mujer preparaba con ahínco las porciones de tarta y vasos de lo que parecía contener jugo natural y batidos_

_Mm… ¿me dejas ir a darle su ración de tarta a Edward y su medicamento? De paso quiero ver cómo se encuentra, ayer me dejó muy preocupada_ me acerqué a la encimera de la cocina sonriéndole suavemente a Renata que me veía con una ceja levantada para luego asentir levemente.

_Por supuesto… me ahorraras el trabajo de subir las escaleras con esto a cuesta_ dijo señalando la bandeja donde colocó el pay de manzana que olía delicioso. Luego de acomodar el batido y el jugo, tomé la bandeja ya preparada y salí de la cocina con mucho cuidado. No quería ser yo ahora protagonista de una caída al estilo Bella y mucho menos rodando por las escaleras.

Cuando llegué al tercer piso donde supuestamente estaba la habitación de Edward, me desvié por el corredor más largo y caminé hasta la habitación más alejada, conociendo lo poco que conocía a Edward y lo que me había contado Carlisle, me parecía que Edward estaba más cómodo durmiendo en la parte más alejada de la casa.

Abrí la última puerta antes de llagar a una ventana de doble hoja que daba a un balcón y abrí tratando de sostener la bandeja y hacer el menos ruido posible.

Y sí, esa era la habitación de Edward Cullen… lo supe por su aroma penetrante, pero no por lo que veía frente a mis ojos.

Sostuve fuerte la bandeja en mis manos mientras mis ojos recorrían toda esa habitación. Era grande, muy grande… pero parecía la habitación de un Edward adolescente, no parecía su lugar en absoluto. Tal vez tenía su propia casa y se quedaba ciertas noches aquí, como la noche anterior que no hubiese podido irse a su departamento en su estado, ni luego del accidente.

A demás de eso y de la cama a dosel de dos cuerpos, en medio del cuarto. El lugar parecía el estudio de un artista.

Nunca nos dimos tiempo de preguntarnos cosas de nuestras vidas, nos conocíamos más físicamente que otra cosa y gracias a eso, la curiosidad se encendió en mí.

En los laterales de su cuarto habían caballetes y cuadros protegidos algunos por una tela blanca y otros descubiertos, eran de distinto tamaño y ocupaban una gran cantidad de espacio de una de las paredes, estaban apilados en el suelo y apoyados contra la pared, no colgados mostrándose como deberían estar… ¿eran de Edward?... ¿tal vez de un Edward adolescente?

Quería mirarlos, pero tenía que darle su medicina también.

Caminé hacia la mesa de noche y dejé la bandeja allí, él estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sus pectorales desnudos me tentaban a tocarlo… pero obligué a mis manos comportarse. Sin embargo me senté a su lado y despejé su flequillo de sus ojos cerrados.

Él era tan hermoso.

Tenía un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo donde se había herido, su cabello estaba revuelto, como siempre y sus pestañas largas y oscuras acariciaban sus pómulos como alas de mariposas… dios… era dolorosamente hermoso.

Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y sonreí cuando él frunció el ceño levemente, entonces me di cuenta que tal vez no lo hacía porque le molestaba mi toque, sino que le dolía su brazo.

_Edward…_ susurré acercándome mas a él, tacé su mejilla y me quedé mirando ese hermoso espécimen de hombre. Parecía estar mirándome en un espejo…

Ambos habíamos sufrido pérdidas dolorosas, aún así yo fui lo suficientemente segura de mi objetivo a largo plazo como para no dejarme llevar por la misma locura que atrapó a mi madre con sus paredes derrumbadas, había sido fuerte gracias a mi único objetivo. Carlisle.

Sin embargo él… nunca tuvo a Carlisle apoyándolo, su propio padre y eso fue lo que dejó que su vida se fuera a pique. Por suerte tocar fondo significa tener una nueva oportunidad, algo que Carlisle no dejó pasar empeñándose a ayudar a su hijo.

No podía creer que alguien como Edward, que aparentaba ser tan fuerte por fuera, tan indiferente, podría haber sido, en algún momento de su vida, tan débil.

Bajé mi mano por su fuerte y afilada mandíbula y seguí hasta sus pectorales, acariciando la mota de bello que anidaba allí.

Entonces me sobresalté cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca y me empujó contra su cuerpo, Edward me miraba como si estuviera viendo una visión… alucinado… como él había dicho.

_Hermosa_ susurró soltando mi muñeca para entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca y acercarme a él. Me acomodé más sobre él con cuidado de no tocar su brazo herido y recosté mi frente en la de él. Nos miramos a los ojos sin pestañear… algo estaba pasando… algo con lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

Algo que me daba miedo y erizaba cada bello de mi cuerpo… tensión. No… más que eso… electricidad… química. Y quería salir corriendo pero también era superior las ganas de quedarme…

_Cuantas veces soñé despertar y solo ver tu rostro a mi lado… gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad_ susurró antes de alzar su cabeza y atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso suave… tierno y dulce, sin lengua… solo, ternura.

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_ dije acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

_Mejor ahora…_ me besó suavemente _mucho mejor_

Cerré los ojos sabiendo que no tenía vuelta atrás… me estaba enamorado de Edward Cullen… el hijo de mi novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por la espera! Espero que les haya gustado, ponme un review y dime, besotes a todas!<strong>


	12. Estar viva!

**¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor**

* * *

><p><strong>Estar viva<strong>

* * *

><p>Soplé mi café varias veces y tomé un sorbo, aún estaba caliente pero necesitaba la cafeína para despertar mi cerebro. Dejé mi taza sobre la pila de libros que aún me faltaba pasar al inventario y me recosté sobre la silla cerrando los ojos un momento. Me sentía adormilada y sonreí cuando recordé el por qué, había pasado la noche hablando con Jake y Leah por teléfono. Siempre era una satisfacción oír hablar de ellos y los amaba, estaban allí cuando yo lo necesitaba. Ellos eran mi verdadera familia, ellos me amaban y se preocupaban por mí y eso era más de los que esperaba de nadie.<p>

_Tenía pensado hacer una celebración para tu cumpleaños ¿qué harás esos días Bella?_ sabía de las tácticas de persuasión de Leah, sabía que el día de mi cumpleaños era el día que más odiaba ¿por qué insistía en hacer de él una celebración?.

_Me quedaré en casa embriagándome con Alice, es lo que todos los años hago ¿no?_

_Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas, queremos celebrar… nunca lo hacemos contigo aquí_ podía jurar que había rodado los ojos.

_No tengo ganas, ya sabes que esos días no me gusta ni siquiera recordarlos_

_Vamos Bella, Jake está planeando todo ya, no puedes decir que no. Él es como un hermano para ti y sabes que se toma muy en serio ese papel, a demás Billy te quiere ver, ¿puedes negarle eso al pobre viejo?_

Leah estaba usando su artillería pesada y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizarla conmigo.

_No utilices a mi Billy para convencerme, eso es una jugada sucia._

_Entonces ven_

Me quedé callada por un momento, fingiendo pensar, mi respuesta ya la tenía, solo que era tan duro luchar con Leah por eso. Era duro estar lejos de casa y fingir que no lo extrañaba o que no necesitaba estar con ellos, ellos estuvieron allí cuando más los necesité…

_voy a ver si puedo Leah ¿si?, se acerca una fecha importante aquí y tengo que estar_ dije acomodándome sobre la almohada, el sueño había comenzado a hacer meya.

_Si, me contaste… es su cumpleaños ¿he?... y ¿Qué se hará? ¿Una gran fiesta y se tirará Nueva York por la ventana? Vamos Bella… tú no eres esa, tu padre no estaría contento de la manera en la que estas actuando_

_Mira Leah… no metas a mi padre en esto, por supuesto que no estaría orgulloso pero tengo que hacerlo, tal vez lo logre o tal vez no pero Carlisle va a sentir lo que yo sentí, lo que mi madre sintió… lo que papá sintió. Tengo que hacer unos cuantos preparativos, tal vez después de que pase todo vaya a Forks unos días, pero ahora no puedo_ dije tajantemente. No podía estar disgustaba con Leah, aunque ella tuviera un carácter de mierda, no podía dejar de sonreír ante su fuerza. _Te amo Leah, sé que estas tratando de protegerme, como una loba con sus lobitos_ ella rió tristemente _pero yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, créeme._

_Te amo tonta…_

_Yo también te amo_

Volví a la realidad cuando un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó, Seth entró asomando la cabeza, ¿aún continuaba con ese miedo infundado hacia mí? A veces me parecía que lo intimidaba.

_Hum… Bella, hay alguien que te busca…_ dijo tentativamente.

_¿Quién es?_ pregunté tomando un nuevo sorbo de mi café. Si era otro ramo de flores de parte de Carlisle terminaría llevándolas a la oficina de Emily, la mía apestaba a flores.

Seth volteó la cabeza hacia el corredor y lo oí preguntar el nombre… entonces oí esa voz que no había escuchado desde el fin de semana.

_Edward Cullen_

_Que pase…_ dije tensionándome en la silla, en realidad podría haber arreglado mi cabello que estaba amarrado en una torzada sujeto con un lápiz atravesado y sacarme las gafas que usaba para leer, pero no reaccioné para nada más que para esperar.

Seth se fue y en su lugar Edward Cullen me miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. No podía dejar de suspirar, se veía como un dios griego descuidado y luminoso a la vez. Llevaba un par de jeans negros que parecía que jamás se quitaba, una camiseta negra con una carita sonriente en el frente, solo que la carita era roja cuadrada y fruncía el seño mientras sonreía con picardía. La reconocía como el símbolo de algún video clip de música de Bon Jovi. Pude ver que su brazo solo llevaba un vendaje blanco alrededor de la altura del antebrazo y en su otra mano traía su abrigo negro de franela y el casco negro de su moto.

_Hermosa_ dijo él luego de quedarse mirando interminables segundos. Pestañé aturdida… ¿él también me había estado comiendo con la mirada? Podía sentir un leve alivio que no era la única allí.

_Edward…_ susurré en respuesta, él sonrió entrando a mi oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hasta mi escritorio y se detuvo alzando uno de los libros que había sobre él,

_Historia contemporánea del arte_ leyó con el ceño fruncido _interesante_

_¿Cómo está tu brazo?_ pregunté removiéndome en mi silla sin saber mucho qué decir. Él si lograba intimidarme, no sabía con certeza lo que pasaba por su mente ni sus intenciones conmigo, ¿le gustaba realmente como para venir a verme y tratar de flirtear conmigo o lo hacía para desenmascararme? Habíamos pasado momentos íntimos en lo que pudo haberme destruido y mostrarle a su padre lo que yo hacía con él, pero no movió un dedo. Igualmente no podía confiar en él totalmente, no podía confiar en nadie.

_Bien, los puntos arden un poco pero está bien, un poco de dolor no le hace mal a nadie…_ alzó las cejas con una mueca. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes se quedaron en los míos, _estaba cerca de aquí, vine a verte… espero no molestar_

_No, no molestas… me sorprendes, nada más_

Sonrió jugando con un lapicero sobre mi escritorio,

_¿A caso mi padre no se toma la molestia de venir a ver a su novia al trabajo?_

Tomé una respiración profunda y me saqué las gafas para ponerlas a un lado de mi laptop, _Ciertamente no, él… me invita a almorzar algunas veces o me recoge al final del día, nunca aparece así como lo hiciste tú…_ me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él, solo a un metro y separados por la silla frente a mi escritorio, _¿solo viniste a verme? ¿no tienes alguna rubia esperando por ahí para montar en tu moto?_

Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja alzada, _Noo… no hay rubia por ahí, de hecho, me estoy inclinando por las morenas_ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza seriamente sin dejar de mirarme _morenas hermosas, de piel pálida y faldas estrechas con tacones altos…_ sus ojos me desnudaban con la mirada y de repente me sentí muy expuesta, me crucé de brazos. Aunque al hacerlo solo hice que mi escote fuera más expuesto gracias a mi blusa escote en v.

_Hem… estoy ocupada así que…_ señalé la puerta y me di vuelta hacia mi asiento, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia él. Mi pecho despidió todo su aliento al chocar contra el suyo, su boca me impidió volver a respirar porque me estaba devorando los labios. Me sentí aturdida por un momento, viendo su rostro de cerca mientras me besaba… tenía el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula se movía con vehemencia contra la mía.

No pude evitar devolverle el beso y alzar mis manos para aferrarme a su cabello. Él tomó mi cintura con ambas manos y me levantó para sentarme en la orilla de mi escritorio. Recorrió mis piernas con las palmas de sus manos hacia mis rodillas y las separó para que él se situara entre ellas. Mi falda subió hasta mi medio muslo.

_Mierda, Bella…_ gimió cuando se separó, su respiración errática, su mirada oscura _sabes tan bien que…_ negó con la cabeza. _no puedo saciarme de ti, pensé en ti anoche… hoy… cada puto minuto estoy pensando en ti y no me siento cómodo con eso_

_¿Por qué?_ pregunté luego de que sus labios me dieron un picotazo.

_Porque es una zona peligrosa nena, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque estas pensando constantemente en una persona?... es incómodo e innecesario, tu mente se confunde y otras partes del cuerpo también… y…-

_Cállate y bésame_ dije tirando de su cabello hacia mí. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera y su lengua luchó contra la mía con hambre y ferocidad, como si nunca hubiésemos besado. De hecho, yo misma nunca había besado con tanta pasión, con tanta premura… lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, mi corazón…

_Edward…_ gemí tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su lengua recorrió el filo de mi mentón y luego mi cuello. Sentí mi sangre fluir hacia el sur, pronto sentí la necesidad de cerrar las piernas y conseguir un poco de fricción, pero él las tenías sujetas con su cuerpo.

Sus dedos recorrieron la piel de mi muslo mientras sus labios susurraban cosas en mi cuello, me aferré a la tela de su camiseta y no pude más que gemir lánguidamente cuando sentí la burla de sus dedos corriendo por debajo de mi falda,

_Siénteme... mira como me pones_ dijo con voz gruesa, su mano libre tomó la mía y la llevó hasta el bulto de su entrepierna haciéndome sentir,

_No podemos aquí, no ahora..._ susurré jadeando al sentir sus labios chupando la piel de mi cuello.

_Entonces prepárate para pasar una tarde conmigo_ dijo mientras su mano había llegado a mi centro caliente y necesitado debajo de mi falda. Él simplemente corrió la tela a un lado y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar en mi clítoris y entre mis pliegues.

_Edwarddd_ gemí entre dientes arqueando la espalda _ughh_ se sentía tan bien, sus dedos, su boca en mi cuello, sus gemidos y gruñidos mientras avanzaba más y más, metiendo un dedo en mi entrada y burlándose de mi necesidad. Separé mas mis piernas y mi falda llegó aún más arriba, él se separó de mí para ver el lugar donde sus dedos jugaban y gimió… yo llevaba puestas un par de medias a medio muslo con el portaligas sujetándola.

_Mierda…_ aceleró el movimiento con los dedos y podía sentirme mojada entre mis muslos, se oía el sonido de su mano en mi humedad. _¿Te gusta?... oh si Bella, te encanta esto ¿no?_

_Me… encanta_ gemí soltando mis manos de su cabello y sosteniéndome de mi escritorio, esto me permitió abrir más mis piernas y dejarle lugar. Oh cielos… se sentía tan bien, él me hacía sentir tan bien.

Gemí cuando pellizcó mi clítoris y gemí de nuevo cuando me penetró fuerte con su dedo medio, haciendo ese movimiento me iba a correr fuerte sobre mi escritorio.

_Edward…_ gemí entre dientes, mi oficina no estaba en los pisos más transitados pero podría andar Seth o Emily afuera y me moriría de la vergüenza si escucharan algo.

_¿Estas a punto de venirte Bella?_ su voz era baja y gruesa, como si estuviera aguantando algo.

Moví mi cadera hacia su mano para enfatizar su punto y comencé a temblar cuando el orgasmo era inminente,

_Oh mierda, mierda…_ gemí cuando comenzó a frotar mi clítoris de manera frenética. _Edward…_ cerré los ojos y me mordí la lengua para no gritar, estaba a punto de venirme en su mano. El calor y la sensación de fuego se agrupó en mi bajo vientre y parecía a punto de estallar… solo… unas… estocadas más.

_Ah…_ gemí abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando sentí el vacío y el aire frio me golpeó, mi carne palpitante quedó insatisfecha y gruñí en frustración cuando lo vi sonreírme mientras caminaba lejos de mí.

Idiota…

_¿Vamos? Podemos almorzar y luego te traigo ¿has andado en moto alguna vez?_ murmuró alzando su casco hacia mí.

Yo… me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta, mis piernas también y jadeando como gata en celo… ¿qué mierda se creía?. Traté de respirar con normalidad mientras cerraba mis piernas, me quedé mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo y me bajé de mi escritorio, eso me pasaba por idiota… por haberlo hecho pasar en horas de trabajo, bueno prácticamente era la hora del almuerzo, como fuera… y por haber dejado que me besara. Lo odiaba.

_Vete de mi oficina_ dije entre dientes acomodándome la falda en su lugar, él rió… el hijo de puta rió.

_Sin ti, no…_

Quería patear contra el suelo con mi pie, como niña pequeña, pero me aguanté y di media vuelta para volver a mi asiento.

_Ven!_ él me tomó la cintura con ambos brazos y me tiró hacia su pecho _ven aquí preciosa, vamos… no te enojes, siente como me tienes a mí y lo estoy aguantando_ su entrepierna dura y lista se ajustó entre mis nalgas. _Salgamos de aquí…_

Él era la tentación… ¿y si me llamaba Carlisle? Sabía que no iba poder salir a almorzar conmigo ese día porque tenía una reunión muy importante, pero ¿y si se desocupaba y me buscaba? ¿y si en la biblioteca le decían que yo había salido con un hombre?

No podía arriesgarme tanto, pero no quería decirle no a Edward, quería estar con él… era tanto mi deseo de él que se me hacía insoportable y quemaba.

_¿Luego me traerás?_ pregunté aún con mi voz de enojada.

_Por supuesto preciosa_ la intensidad de su mirada verde me hizo creer en él. Asentí y volteé a mi escritorio a tomar mi bolso con mi celular y mi abrigo.

_Sal primero… por favor_ murmuré mientras me lo colocaba.

Él trató de retener su sonrisa, pero finalmente asintió y salió de la oficina sin decir palabra.

Oprimí un botón de mi intercomunicador,

_Emily, salgo a almorzar, vuelvo luego_

_Claro Bella, buen almuerzo_

Con eso salí de mi oficina. Edward me estaba esperando fuera ya subido a su moto, era la perfecta Harley Davidson negra y plata. Él me ofreció un casco extra y arrancó la moto acelerándola varias veces… por dios, este hombre me quería matar, se veía tan caliente montado allí.

Traté de no actuar tan estúpida y me monté a la moto, mi falda se arremolinó en mis muslos y trabé mis tacos en las clavijas para los pies, me coloqué mi bolso bien aferrado en mi brazo y luego el casco, era incomodo pero seguro… me anclé a su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente y él aceleró una última vez antes de salir disparados por las calles de Manhattan.

_Oh cielos!_ grité aferrándome a él como lapa. Podía sentir que él era un hombre que amaba la velocidad y la adrenalina, tal vez como dijo Carlisle, él encontraba sus propios caminos para deshacerse de la frustración y tal vez este era uno de ellos.

Era increíble… total y absolutamente increíble. La velocidad me hacía estremecerme, ver pasar los autos como una mancha de color, esquivándolos, era simplemente adrenalina pura. Mis brazos se envolvían en él como boas y casi podía jurar que podía romper sus costillas… paramos unas cuantas veces en los semáforos y ni siquiera en esos leves momentos aflojaba mi agarre.

Comencé a ver menos edificios y más cielo, nos dirigíamos a la zona de la costa, podía ver los ferris llegando al puerto y el puente de Manhattan claro en el cielo del mediodía. ¿Dónde me llevaba?.

Seguimos recorriendo la zona costera hasta que llegamos a una zona más publica, él aminoró la velocidad y se estacionó en la calle frente a un restaurant pequeño frente a la bahía de la ciudad, la vista era increíble y los olores también.

_No es un restaurant de lujo como los que Carlisle te lleva, pero la comida es deliciosa_ dijo sacándose el casco. El lio de cabello cobrizo pareció tomar más la forma de un caos. Se bajó de la moto y dejó el casco en su asiento para sacar mi casco, lo hizo con cuidado y mordiéndose el labio.

_Así está mucho mejor_ dijo ofreciéndome su mano para bajar. Lo hice sin mucha gracia, entre mis tacones, la falda y el ligero mareo por la velocidad. Pero su mano se aferró con fuerza a la mía.

_Gracias_ mascullé mirando el lugar donde me había llevado. Era pequeño y acogedor, había algunas personas, pero parecían más trabajadores del puerto y de la zona. Me gustaba. Nada que ver con lo que Carlisle hubiese elegido a la hora de almorzar, aún recordaba a Daniel y sus huevos de codorniz como aperitivo.

Edward tomó mi mano cuando terminó de acomodar la moto y me jaló adentro del lugar, un viejo hombre nos recibió con amabilidad y nos dio la carta, luego nos llevó a una mesa cerca de las grandes ventanas con vista a la bahía y nos saludó antes de hacer su retorno detrás de la barra de tragos.

_¿Vienes seguido aquí?_ pregunté abriendo la carta.

_A veces, cuando quiero respirar aire salado… y pensar_ sus ojos brillaban por encima del borde de mi menú, sacudí la cabeza imperceptiblemente y continué mirando los platos.

_¿Traes a tus novias aquí?_ no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta. _eres un Cullen, no sé por qué se me hace que no las impresionas llevándolas a restaurants portuarios o paseos en moto a través del trafico… oh, pero eres Edward, haces eso ¿he?_

Él me miró duramente, pero mantuvo su rostro estoico, _No soy mi padre, si eso quieres decir, no las llevo a lujosos restaurants, ni a comer ostras al limón, o huevos de pájaros hervidos vivos … aunque no lo creas, prefiero impresionar con un emparedado en el parque, yo y mi padre somos muy diferentes_

Huevos crudos… mierda…

_No tienes por qué recordarme los huevos de pájaros vivos… hervidos_ hice una mueca y sacudí la cabeza, preferí leer el menú cuando oí su risa…

_Es tan predecible_

Cuando alcé la mirada él negaba con la cabeza mirando su menú y una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto,

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Él alzó la mirada y una ceja al mismo tiempo, _¿A caso no te das una idea de la cantidad de mujeres con las que hizo el mismo recorrido que está haciendo contigo?_ bajó su menú para mirarme con perversidad. _Opera, cenas, galas, almuerzos… ¿sigo contando?... ¿qué sigue ahora para ti?. Oh sí, claro… una gala a beneficio o su cumpleaños seguramente, en el cual no perderá el tiempo mostrando su nueva joyita_

Respiré profundo y negué con la cabeza, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que Carlisle era, daba y tomaba, no tenía que refregármelo en la cara.

_Lo sé… no te preocupes, se la posición que tomé en la vida de tu padre_

¿Y por qué mierda sigues con él?_ gritó haciéndome sobresaltar. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Él se dio cuenta de su arrebato y miró a su alrededor relajándose en su asiento, respiró profundamente por la nariz y rastrilló su lio cobrizo con sus manos, _Bella, si sabes lo que eres para él ¿Por qué sigues a su lado? ¿es el dinero?_

_No, el dinero nunca me importó…_ dije entre dientes,

_¿Entonces qué es?... ¿lo… amas?_ su voz se volvió baja y casi débil. Negué con la cabeza,

_Nunca lo amaría_

Frunció el ceño mirándome y recostó su espalda en la silla, abrió su boca varias veces para hablar… pero finalmente negó con la cabeza mirando la mesa.

_No entiendo_ rió sin gracia _¿buscas fama? ¿buen status? ¿un trabajo? ¿una puta recomendación?... no…-

_No entenderías jamás, es algo personal y privado._ dije tajantemente _pero no es ninguna de esas cosas que nombraste, me importa una mierda mi reputación o mi status, todo se fue a la mierda hace mucho_

El silencio se instauró en la mesa, él mirándome como si tratara de descifrar el mapa de un antiguo tesoro y yo tensionada mirando mi menú. Finalmente llegó el mozo y pudimos ordenar. La tensión cortaba el aire con un cuchillo y luego de pedir mis aros de calamar al ajillo y la ensalada, no pude soportarlo más. Edward pidió salmón a la plancha con papas pai y sabía que tenía algo que decir. Me miró expectante.

_Sé que no me trajiste aquí para discutir de tu padre, es algo que no quiero hacer. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él es nuestro problema y mis motivos son totalmente personales._ respiré profundo _Háblame de ti… ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? Tienes mi edad y hasta ahora no he oído que trabajes_

Él rió negando con la cabeza… dios, amaba su risa, era… discordante con lo que él mostraba, era alegre y contagiosa.

_Entonces debo asumir que has oído hablar de mí_ alzó una ceja y rió nuevamente _estudié en Londres unos cuatro años, en el instituto de arte Courtauld. Mi meta era profesorado en arte y diseño, lo logré con honores… manejo una pequeña clase en el instituto de arte dramático aquí en la ciudad, enseñando arte y diseño… mi horario es bastante flexible, tal vez por eso no has escuchado que trabaje. Mi padre no está de acuerdo con mi carrera, él hubiese preferido que siguiera sus pasos, en traje y corbata… pero eso definitivamente no es lo mío. Él diría que soy un vago de 26 años y sin futuro, pero créeme… tengo futuro_

Estaba segura que tenía mi boca abierta admirada, él era un artista.

_Así que… ¿pintas?_ murmuré con mi mejor voz.

_Cuando pega la inspiración sí, pinto… dibujo, hago grabados, lo que sea._

En ese momento llegó el mozo con nuestra comida, los aros de calamar se veían exquisitos, Edward no perdió tiempo en comenzar a comer, hice lo mismo. Mi tiempo de almuerzo era de dos horas, pero no quería perder tiempo allí, en ese restaurant, estaba con Edward… simplemente no quería perder tiempo.

La cena transcurrió entre preguntas furtivas y respuestas sinceras, de alguna manera Edward me hacía sentir en confianza. Reí cuando me contó ciertas ideas que tenía de su vida y estuve de acuerdo con algunas, él era muy liberal y anti anarquista, su vida era su vida y no estaba demarcada por la cantidad de dinero que tenía en el banco ni que auto tenía, disfrutaba del dinero… sí, pero no despilfarraba su vida en ello. Su moto y su Aston Martin era lo más valioso que tenía, su moto se la compró él con su propio dinero y su auto fue un regalo de su padre, el Volvo era una adquisición familiar, sus abuelos le habían dejado un buen fondo fiduciario y se daba los gustos con eso.

Como yo había pensado, tenía un departamento donde vivía solo o con alguna conquista ocasional de una noche, no vestía rompa de marca, solo unos cuantos trajes o camisas que usaba en ciertas ocasiones como cuando me sedujo en el club, según él, tenía que llevar armamento pesado… si supiera, Edward Cullen seducía así estuviera vestido con una bolsa de arpillera.

Se llevaba bien con su melliza, aunque a veces le sabía insoportable, ella era distinta a él en ciertos aspectos, era egocéntrica y soberbia. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se sentían bien el uno con el otro porque se complementaban, ella tenía lo que él no y viceversa.

En ningún momento tocó el tema de su infancia, no era que no le había preguntado, simplemente el tema no salió a la luz, supongo que era algo privado para él. Igualmente por lo que Carlisle me había contado era algo delicado lo que le había sucedido, no era tema de charla para un almuerzo al mediodía.

Mi teléfono sonó en un momento, lo rebusqué en mi bolso ante la mirada paciente de él, al parecer sabía quién era…

_Carlisle_ dije luego de recibir la llamada, traté de evitar la mirada penetrante de Edward que oía atento.

_Bella amor, ¿ya almorzaste?_

_Estoy en eso, con unas amigas… ¿tu almorzaste?_ pregunté alzando la mirada, Edward veía el puerto a lo lejos. Podía ver su mandíbula apretada, una de sus manos rastrilló su cabello.

_No, por eso te llamaba, así te pasaba a buscar… pero si ya estas almorzando no hace falta desviarse_ dio algunas órdenes, seguramente a su chofer. ¿Estaba de camino a la biblioteca?

_Estoy lejos de la oficina_ dije rápidamente _en realidad, no sé en qué zona estamos, ¿me llamaras luego? Alice quiere ir de compras hoy, su madre viene de visitas la semana entrante, esta excitada… no creo que podamos vernos_ tenía que salir de esa conversación en ese instante, Edward miraba aburrido el área portuaria y luego su reloj.

_Te llamaré amor, tal vez más tarde pase por tu departamento y tomemos una copa, quiero verte_

_Yo también_ dije cerrando los ojos, era el eufemismo del año, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Bien, te amo… nos vemos luego cariño_

_Un beso_ dije antes de colgar.

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolso y gemí internamente al ver la mirada de Edward, parecía enojado y frustrado a la vez.

_¿Terminaste?_ preguntó llamando al mozo _ quiero llevarte a un lugar_ se paró y no pude más que seguirlo. Pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, espero a firmar el tiket y tomó mi mano una vez más para llevarme a la moto. Esta vez me senté primero y él me colocó el casco delicadamente, no pude dejar de admirar su cara de concentración al amarrar las correas debajo de mi mentón.

_¿A dónde iremos?_ pregunté cuando terminó, él sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron, parecía que su humor había cambiado.

_Ya verás…_

Se subió a la moto y se colocó el casco, me aferré a él y su cintura y arrancó la moto para salir a toda velocidad por las calles del puerto.

Nuevamente parecíamos estar cruzando la isla hacia el centro, los edificios salieron a la vista y las calles plagadas del tráfico habitual pasaban delante de mis ojos. Como siempre Edward condujo impecablemente, no derrapó en ningún momento y mantuvo la velocidad constante, acelerando solo en tramos donde el tráfico era menor.

Llegamos a un barrio de edificios de departamentos, no era un barrio rico o de alto nivel, pero tampoco uno pobre, los edificios eran modernos y muy bien cuidados, había jardines en algunas azoteas y frente a ellos varios espacios verdes, parques y hasta pequeños lagos y lagunas. Edward bajó por uno de los edificios hacia la cochera, en el bajo nivel el aire era fresco y el ambiente oscuro y silencioso, solo unas luces aquí y allá iluminaba tenuemente los demás autos que allí había.

Varios de ellos superaban el valor de los que yo ganaría en dos años, al parecer el edificio engañaba a la vista, parecía clásico pero también vanguardista, no parecía vivir gente de alto nivel allí, sin embargo allí estaba Edward dejando al cuidado de un cochero su moto Harley Davidson.

_No tienes tu Aston Martin aquí_ noté cuando le entregué el casco a Edward y me ayudó a bajar de la moto, él rió suavemente,

_Ese pequeño tesoro es para un garaje privado, no lo traigo conmigo, el garaje de la casa de mi padre es más amplio y seguro_ me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el área de los ascensores, saludó al hombre de seguridad que estaba tras la ventana de la garita de seguridad y al otro que rondaba por las escaleras y nos metimos al ascensor.

_Me gusta esta parte de la ciudad_ murmuré notando su mirada sobre mí, _parece segura, tranquila y limpia_

_Lo es…_ dijo jalándome hacia él, rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y los míos los llevé a su pecho por debajo de su chaqueta negra, recostó su frente contra la mía _me gusta que te guste_

_Pensé que vivías con tu padre_ dije perdida ante sus labios,

_No… hace mucho tiempo que dejé de vivir en su casa_ besó mis labios suavemente de manera casta _paso las noches allí solo cuando es absolutamente necesario_

¿Absolutamente necesario?

¿Había sido de esa manera la noche en que se cortó el brazo?, ¿había llegado a casa de Carlisle solo porque fue absolutamente necesario?

_No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a la biblioteca_ dije antes de ser besada nuevamente, sus labios eran embriagadores, dulces y salados a la vez, me estaba haciendo adicta a ellos.

_Shh… solo quiero mostrarte algo_

El ascensor se abrió y él me llevó a la única puerta que había en ese piso, la abrió introduciendo un código de seguridad en un pequeño tablero y entramos.

Y prácticamente me quedé petrificada en la entrada.

No había manera de explicar lo que tenía ante mis ojos, era un lugar increíble. Lo primero que hice al entrar fue levantar la mirada hacia el techo, que estaba a más de cinco metros de altura sobre mí. Era de concreto con luces empotradas pero tenía un amplio cuadro en el centro, como una claraboya gigante, por la que entraba luz natural.

A demás entraba luz por las enormes ventanas de los laterales del lugar, eran como enormes paredes de cristal. Bajé la mirada para ver que el lugar era un cuadrado perfecto sin paredes, un mono ambiente gigante con estilo minimalista, subdividido en la cocina, solo con una isla central como la de la casa de Carlisle, frente a ella el comedor y la sala y una puerta escondida detrás de la sala de estar, seguramente el baño. ¿Y la habitación de Edward?, me regañé a mi misma por pensar en ello… pero, ¿dónde estaba?.

Había una escalera en uno de los laterales, conducía a un piso escondido a mitad de la distancia entre el techo y el piso, estaba descubierto, sin paredes, solo demarcado por unas barandas de hierro. ¿Esa era su habitación?

_Waau_ mascullé comenzando a caminar, me di cuenta de que su mano me jalaba. Algo que había notado pero que en la bruma lo olvidé, fue el aspecto de su sala de estar. Era literalmente un estudio de arte. Había un par de caballetes rodeado por mesas con distintas pinturas y herramientas de arte, frascos con pinceles en su interior, pomos de acrílicos y oleos, mas frascos con lápices y carbones, paletas de colores y lienzos sin usar y una gran cantidad de cuadros y marcos apoyados en las paredes, como los que había visto en la habitación en casa de Carlisle. _Así que aquí te escondes… ¿es tu guarida secreta?_

_Mmm… si, algo así_ dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos _donde te pienso traer cada vez que te convenzas de que lo que estás haciendo con él es un error_

_Edward_ advertí recostando mi frente en su pecho, lo sentí respirar profundo y noté un beso en el tope de mi cabeza,

_Ven… quiero que veas algo_ me tiró de la mano con él hacia su improvisado estudio y rebuscó entre los marcos que estaban apoyados contra la pared, encontró uno que mantenía cubierto con una tela blanca protectora y lo colocó sobre un caballete. Sacó la tela blanca de encima y me quedé mirando lo que allí había hecho.

No podía respirar…

Reconocí ese perfil, ese vestido… ese escote en la espalda, reconocí ese cabello cayendo en ondas a un lado de su rostro por encima del hombro, me reconocí… era yo.

Oh cielos… era yo.

Era un boceto, sin lugar a dudas, había leído suficiente de historia del arte como para reconocerlo, estaba hecho en blanco y negro, con acrílico o tal vez a carbón. No estaba segura porque no tenía la coherencia como para ir y fijarme bien, simplemente me quedé allí viendo lo que ese hombre había hecho de mí.

Y era increíble.

Su talento, era increíble, la manera en cómo retrató mi perfil mirando hacia un lado y mi espalda al descubierto por ese escote… dios, era simplemente increíble. El dibujo no alcanzaba el metro, tal vez los 80 cm y solo abarcaba desde el tope de mi cabeza hasta mi baja espalda. Cada trazo había sido hecho con precisión, cada mancha, cada centímetro de mi piel y mi vestido con exactitud, cada sombra y cada destello de luz…

_Edward_ susurré tratando de salir de mi abrumadora incoherencia. _Esto es…_

_Es lo que quedó en mi mente luego de esa noche._ dijo posicionándose detrás de mí, rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos, su mentón en mi hombro… era una posición tan intima que me aterraba y me gustaba al mismo timepo.

_Dios… no tengo palabras, esto es… wau_ aún mi voz temblaba.

Él me había dibujado, había sido su musa por esa noche.

_Tengo más_

Oh cielos…

_Pero no te las mostraré porque están inacabadas, esta… está perfecta, no quiero ponerle color, porque esta pieza es bella solo de por sí, solo porque estás tú en ella._ besó castamente mi mejilla _quería regalártela, quiero que la tengas tú, tengo muchas que me recuerdan esa noche, pero quiero que tengas esta para que veas lo jodidamente sexy que te veías para mí esa noche_

_Edward…_ dios, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre. _Esto es increíble, tienes un gran talento_ él no dijo nada. Besó mi cuello y respiró sobre mi piel, _nadie nunca hizo algo así conmigo…_ reí _ni siquiera Jake y él modela madera_

_¿Quién es Jake?_ su lengua se arremolinaba en el lóbulo de mi oreja y cerré los ojos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

_Un amigo que tengo en Forks, es como mi hermano_ dije removiendo mi culo sobre su erección _está casado con mi mejor amiga Leah_

_Mhmm_ gimió besando con fuerza mi cuello, sus manos dejaron mi cintura y tazaron mis pechos, tanteando, jugando con ellos, pellizcando mis pezones que se notaban a través de la tela de seda de mi blusa.

_Edward_ gemí con deseo y lujuria. Él llevó una mano hacia mi pierna, hasta alcanzar la orilla de mi falda y la subió hasta mi cadera, encontró el camino a través de mis bragas hasta mi centro y metió sus dedos entre mis pliegues. _Edward!... Ahh_

_¿Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos nena?_ su voz podía derretir los casquetes polares, a mí me tenía hecha una masa en sus manos. Sin soltarme comenzamos a caminar hacia el sofá de su sala, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi interior y su boca devorando mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Cuando llegamos al sofá me inclinó sobre el asiento con una mano en mi espalda, me sostuve del respaldo y él abrió mis piernas con las suyas, bajó mis bragas hasta mis muslos y por debajo de mis piernas abiertas vi que hizo a un lado los cuadernos y los lápices que tenía en la mesa de café y se sentó en ella.

_Me quedé con ganas del postre_ dijo antes de abrir mis pliegues con sus dedos y penetrar mi entrada con su lengua.

_Ahh!_ gemí de la sorpresa y el placer. Me sostuve fuerte del respaldo y él me sostuvo fuerte de mis caderas, su rostro estaba enterrado en mí lamiendo, chupando y tomando cada gota de mi placer. Era increíble cómo él me hacía sentir. _Oh cielos… así Edward, así…_

_Mmmm_ gimió lamiendo con su lengua desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada, jugaba allí un rato con la punta de su lengua y volvía hacer lo mismo. Tomaba entre sus labios mi clítoris y lo chupaba haciéndome estremecer y gritar al mismo tiempo y luego lo soltaba para jugar con mi entrada y entre mis labios. _Eres deliciosa_

_Oh mierda…_

Me iba a venir, fuerte y duro… lo sabía, tenía esa certeza.

Entonces él se alejó y oí cómo se deshacía del cierre de sus pantalones y rasgaba algo, cuando miré entre mis piernas vi cómo se colocaba un condón, su erección estaba dura y erguida… dios, lo necesitaba. Me retorcí de necesidad gimiendo y él me tomó de mi cadera llevándome hacia él.

_Móntame_ demandó colocando la punta de su pene en mi entrada, me sostuve de sus rodillas con ambas manos y abrí bien mis piernas para recibirlo. Bajé sobre él rodando los ojos en blanco y gimiendo junto con él.

Sus manos me sostuvieron fuerte de mi cintura ayudándome a moverme sobre él, lo podía sentir profundo, con cada envestida sobre mí, con cada penetración él me colmaba.

_Edward!... Ahh!_ gemí dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro,

_Así Bella, móntame fuerte… duro, así, dios eres adictiva, eres increíble_

Él tazó mis pechos jugando con ellos y yo hacía el trabajo sobre él, sentía que me iba a venir duro, la presión había sido demasiado durante todo el día. Mi orgasmo sería masivo.

_Me voy… me voy a venir Edward!_ gemí con desesperación, sentía el calor en mi bajo vientre, el nudo de fuego en mi interior queriendo salir, mi liberación a punto de estallar. Mis pechos saltaban al rebotar sobre él. Él empujaba su cadera hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mía y gemimos con cada encuentro.

_Vente para mí nena, quiero sentirte en mi pene Bella!_ me sacudió fuerte hacia abajo con sus manos en mi cadera y el placer se disparó sobre mí, al mismo tiempo él se quedó quieto con todo su cuerpo tensionado bajo el mío y un gruñido resonando en su garganta, yo gritaba de satisfacción. Ola tras ola de placer me envolvían y me hacían convulsionar suavemente sobre él.

_Oh dios…_ gemí bajando de mi orgasmo, él me sostuvo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía. Tenía muchas ganas de colapsar en el sofá y no levantarme por un buen rato.

_Ven_ él me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá adivinando mis pensamientos, me recosté allí cerrando los ojos, con él a mi lado y traté de normalizar mi respiración, mi cuerpo aún temblaba.

Sentí su suave caricia en mi frente y luego en mi cuello, apartando mi cabello de mi piel, luego un suave beso en mis labios.

_Nunca me podré saciar de ti_ susurró acariciando mi vientre desnudo, _ya… me es imposible mantenerme lejos de ti, no puedo y no quiero_

Sonreí perezosamente y abrí los ojos, él estaba a mi lado, aún vestido y mirándome con su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Sus ojos brillantes y verdes como el césped en primavera, me penetraban y parecían leer todo de mí. Dios… tenía tantas ganas de decirle esas dos palabras que me había negado en pensar, pero me mordí la lengua, él no podía ni siquiera sospechar mis sentimientos, sería un fracaso total.

_Te amo… _Dije en mi mente…

_No te alejes si eso es lo que no quieres, yo… no puedo decirte que no_ susurré besando sus labios, él me correspondió con suavidad y lentitud. Cuando nos separamos sabíamos que estábamos compartiendo un nuevo nivel de intimidad.

_¿A sí que eres de Forks? ¿Dónde queda eso?_ frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Había cometido el error de decirle de donde era? Él empañaba mi mente, no sabía lo que hacía o decía cuando estaba con él.

Mierda.

_Es un pequeño pueblo en Washington_ dije mientras él me abrazaba y me llevaba más a su cuerpo, terminé con sus brazos a mi alrededor y mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón retumbaba fuerte y rápido. _En realidad soy de Seattle, pero tengo amigos en Forks_ tuve que arreglar mi versión por si algún día Carlisle y Edward se ponían a hablar de mi procedencia, algo muy improbable,

_Jake y Leah son tus amigos, ¿tienes algún novio allí?_ preguntó en tono juguetón.

_No!_ golpeé su pecho con una palmadita. _Jake, Leah y los padres de estos, Billy y Sue_

_¿Y tus padres? ¿no tienes hermanos?_

Dios…

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

_Mi padre y madre murieron cuando yo tenía quince años_ dije a media verdad _tuve un hermano, igual murió, él tenía un año cuando sucedió_ hablé a duras penas. Era una información que había evitado darle a Carlisle, solo porque estaba intrincadamente ligado con él.

_Mierda… lo siento Bella_ su voz parecía sentirlo, su mano acarició mis cabellos suavemente, ¿por qué estaba confiando todo esto a él? Era un riesgo, pero él me transmitía toda esa confianza.

_Perdiste mucho y aún estas aquí, brillando y caminando_ dijo a modo de reflexión. Asentí acariciando su pecho sobre la tela de su camiseta, _yo perdí a mi madre y me sentí devastado, tú perdiste tu madre y padre y a tu… pequeño hermano._

Si supiera, él y mi hermano tenían más en común de lo que jamás imaginaría.

_Tengo que volver al trabajo_ susurré temiendo romper el momento, alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, él era tan hermoso… tan diferente a su padre, tan increíble. Podía ver ese verde que amaba y odiaba tanto, porque fue el mismo verde con los que viví un año entero en mi adolescencia.

Lo amaba, por dios… lo amaba con cada célula de mi ser, pero no podía mostrarle, tenía que olvidarme de ese amor. Yo era el cazador cazado…

Él asintió y me abrazó empujando mi espalda hacia el sofá, su rostro a centímetros del mío.

_Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes Bella?... mía_ dijo con reverencia recostando su frente contra mi frente, oh Edward… y su parte posesiva.

Asentí sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla, _De nadie más_

Sabía a lo que se refería, sabía que no quería ni imaginarme en la cama de su padre, era mi deber como su novia satisfacerlo y darle placer, pero no quería hacerlo tampoco. Edward me mantenía satisfecha y solo deseaba responder a él. No sabía cuál sería mi próxima excusa para Carlisle, pero aquí en los brazos de su hijo solo quería pensar en mi cuerpo fundido con el suyo.

_Te llevo_ susurró lánguidamente, podía pasarme la tarde entera aquí, era tan apacible este lugar, lleno de tanta paz. Pero asentí, tenía que volver a trabajar y continuar mostrando mi fachada a Carlisle. _Te llevaré tu retrato otro día, ¿puedo?_

_Me encantaría_ dije sabiendo que pedía permiso para pasar por mi departamento. Él se levantó del sofá luego de besar mis labios suavemente y me ayudó a levantarme, me dio unos paños de papel de cocina para limpiarme y él desechó el condón en el baño.

Me estaba acomodando la falda cuando sus manos tazaron mi rostro y lo alzó a él, me besó una vez más… suave y haciéndome sentir su lengua posesiva deslizándose por mi boca y luego fuerte, con premura y pasión.

_Dios… no puedo dejar de besarte, a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué mierda hiciste de mí Bella?_

_Lo mismo me pregunto_ dije alzándome de puntillas para besarlo a él.

_No sé cómo mierda haré para evitar tomarte o besarte mientras estés con él, no puedo prometer mantenerme tranquilo viéndote con él Bella._ su promesa tácita me hacía estremecer. Era su lado posesivo y era el lado que mas me gustaba.

_Hazte el ciego como cuando yo te veo con alguna rubia_ dije sonriendo, él rió y negó con la cabeza.

_Nadie como tú nena, ¿ya dije que últimamente prefiero las morenas?_

Asentí soltándolo para tomar mi bolso y mi abrigo, él asintió y tomó el suyo. Me llevó de la mano hasta la entrada y me besó antes de salir.

El viaje en moto hacia el centro fue más distendido de lo que había sido la venida, abracé a Edward por detrás recostando mi cabeza entre sus omoplatos, podría ser incomodo para ambos, con el casco puesto, pero así me sentía mucho más cerca de él. En cada parada de semáforo él tomaba una de mis manos de su cintura y besaba mis nudillos entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca no quería bajarme, él lo hizo primero y me ayudó con el casco, tomó mi mano ayudándome a bajar de la moto y con un último beso lánguido y sin urgencias nos despedimos, allí, en las escaleras de la Biblioteca nacional de Nueva york.

Entre risas subí casi corriendo las escaleras sin percatarme del Mercedes negro que estaba estacionado a unos autos de nosotros y sin tener una idea de a quién me encontraría en mi oficina.

Solo recorrí mi camino allí sin dejar de sonreír… mi amor por Edward Cullen se fortalecía con cada día, él me hacía sentir viva!... solo esperaba no terminar con el corazón roto, aunque eso era inevitable, alguien iba a salir con el corazón roto… y solo quería que fuera una sola persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... si quieren checar la Harley Davidson de Edward, vallan a este link sacando antes los espacios: http :1 . .com /_yyjs8x8EZFY/S9s5VR7ChkI/ AAAAAAAAC8M/OVxVupPuyMU/ s1600/2005-HarleyDavidsonFLSTFI -15thAnniversaryEdition -FatBoy-Silver .jpg **

**Besos! **


	13. Encrucijadas

**¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor... **

* * *

><p><strong>Encrucijadas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**..**

**.**

_Bella! Te estábamos buscando, no te vimos salir_ Emily caminaba hacia mí con carpetas de manilla bajo el brazo y su teléfono en la oreja, _espérame un minuto…_ le dijo a quien estaba al teléfono.

_Salí a conseguir mi almuerzo y me entretuve por ahí_ sonreí rezando de que notara mi sonrojo.

_No me des explicaciones a mi nena_ señaló mi oficina al final del corredor _Cullen está esperando por ti, le dije que tú lo llamarías cuando llegaras, pero insistió en quedarse a esperarte_

_¿Cullen?_ pregunté con mi boca seca, había estado con Edward… lo había dejado abajo, en las escaleras de la biblioteca, no podía estar en mi oficina. A menos que fuera Jasper, solo había un Cullen que esperaría por mí insistentemente.

Carlisle…

Mierda, Carlisle…

_El rubio… Carlisle Cullen, ¿estás haciendo citas con él? Leí en una revista que…_

_Emily después hablamos ¿si?_ dije tocando su brazo y comenzando a caminar apresurada.

_Bien, un día de estos salimos a almorzar!_ gritó detrás de mí.

Tonta Emily, se suponía que hoy había salido con ella y otras chicas a almorzar, ¿qué le diría a Carlisle?... cielos. Me detuve un momento en el corredor antes de llegar a mi oficina y saqué mi maquillaje, lo abrí y me fijé en el espejo, por supuesto mi labial era inexistente, Edward se había encargado de ello. Tomé un labial color coral que había en el fondo de mi bolso y me coloqué un poco, luego me empolvé las mejillas sonrosadas y guardé mi maquillaje, tomé varias respiraciones profundas y entré a mi oficina.

Carlisle estaba de espaldas, parado junto a mi escritorio. Al sentir la puerta volteó con las cejas alzadas y una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa. Estaba impecablemente vestido de punta en blanco, tan diferente a su hijo… Carlisle era el lado elegante y sofisticado de los Cullen, sus hijos eran el lado divertido y desfachatado, en el buen sentido. Él me miraba ahora apoyado en el filo de mi escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. Vestía un traje gris de línea fina, zapatos impecables de cuero negro y una camisa blanca, una corbata de seda negra haciendo juego con los zapatos. Carlisle era un hombre de negocios responsable y avasallador y a parte, un hombre sencillo y corriente cuando se lo proponía. Aunque no sabía si esto último se debía a estar a la altura de sus hijos o sentirse cómodo conmigo mostrando ese lado juguetón. No me interesaba la cara que él mostrara, conocía una desde hace años y no iba a cambiar eso, el hecho de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a borrar su verdadera personalidad.

_Bella…_ dijo finalmente cuando esbocé una suave sonrisa hacia él _pasé de mi junta de negocios directamente hacia aquí, pensé que ya habías vuelto de tu almuerzo_

_Me entretuve_ dije acercándome a él, dejé mi bolso sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio y envolví su cintura con mis brazos recostando mi cabeza en su pecho. Suspiré sintiendo una punzada en mi corazón, no estaba traicionando a nadie… no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, no tenía por qué sentir esa molestia, como si fuera culpa. Edward…

_Te extrañé cariño_ dijo sobre mi cabello. Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo y sonreí dulcemente. Él tazó mi mejilla con una de sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso suave, dulce y sin mayores pretensiones. Alcé mis brazos y los envolví en su cuello y los suyos apretaron mi cintura levantándome ligeramente del suelo. De repente volteó conmigo en sus brazos y me sentó en el filo del escritorio, se hizo lugar entre mis piernas abiertas. Mierda… quise cerrarlas pero él las sostuvo abiertas y sus manos corrieron por mi muslo llevando mi falda hacia arriba, ¿Por qué esto me parecía como un deja vu?

_Carlisle_ mascullé tratando de alejarme de sus labios. Él tazó mi rostro y me besó fuerte y con intensidad, gemí… pero no por placer, oh cielos… era suma incomodidad la que sentía. Su mano derecha bajó hacia mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos, tazó uno de ellos a través de mi blusa y bajó aun más hasta llegar nuevamente a la orilla de mi falda. _Carlisle!_ sentí su mano en mi centro.

_Vamos Bella… tengo tantas ganas de tenerte, solo para mí, mía… calentando mi cama, cada noche, te extraño… quiero hacerte el amor_ dijo entre sus besos mientras empujaba su mano en mi entrepierna haciendo a un lado mis bragas.

Mierda… ¿así o más directo?

_Carlisle, tengo que trabajar_ dije empujando su pecho ligeramente, sus ojos estaban oscuros y podía ver su necesidad. Un escalofrió recorrió mi piel, los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron en alerta, no me gustaba la intensidad de su mirada, parecía un hombre con una misión.

_Tengo muchas ganas de ti Bella, no me hagas desearte así…_ su voz contenida me hacía estremecer. Besé sus labios una vez más y tacé su rostro con mis manos acariciando sus mejillas para tratar de calmar sus ansias, recosté mi frente en la suya, él jadeaba en mis labios, podía sentir su erección en mi muslo, dura y punzante… _Te necesito._

_¿Y me quieres así?... ¿nuestra primera vez en el escritorio de mi oficina? ¿así de especial soy para ti?_ traté de poner mi mejor cara de tristeza.

Él la vio, suspiró frustrado y negó con la cabeza, me miró por largos segundos y cerró los ojos luego dejando caer su frente en mi hombro, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi piel… él necesitaba lo que siempre había tenido servido en bandeja de plata… sexo. Pero yo no podía dárselo, las palabras que le había dicho a Edward significaban mucho para mí, no podía entregarme al padre cuando era ya del hijo.

¿En qué me había metido?... dios, me había enamorado y una promesa significaba mucho para mí. No podía traicionar a Edward, no así… sería traicionarlo a él y traicionarme a mí. Mi cuerpo pertenecía ahora solo a una sola persona y era el mismo dueño de mi corazón.

_Te amo Bella…_ dijo como herido, cerré los ojos y acaricié su nuca, rastrillando mis dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Mi corazón se estaba calmando y podía sentir que el suyo también, su respiración era más acompasada y ya no sentía la erección empujando mi muslo. _es que te deseo tanto… duerme conmigo esta noche en casa, por favor_

_No puedo_ dije besando su templo _tengo planes con Alice, viene su madre de visitas y necesita ayuda con algunas cosas_

_Tiene a Jasper_ sonreí ante su voz, parecía un niño que deseaba a toda costa algo y buscaba alternativas.

_No es lo mismo cariño, yo vivo con ella._ dije suavemente _pagamos la renta a medias, pagamos los servicios… limpiamos a medias, hacemos todo a medias_

_Vive conmigo_ dijo rápidamente. Me quedé paralizada sobre mi escritorio con mis dedos aún en su nuca, él sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo y muy suavemente se alejó de mí, sus ojos brillantes y verdes me miraban expectantes. No, no podía llegar a eso tan rápido… no podíamos.

_Carlisle._ susurré negando con la cabeza,

_Shhh… piénsalo_ dijo colocando su pulgar en mis labios, _piénsalo amor, sé que puede que sea muy precipitado, tal vez… pero, vive conmigo, sería todo mucho más fácil. No más renta, no más servicios, no tendrías que preocuparte por limpiar… yo te tendría como mi reina cariño_

Sería un infierno…

Edward, Carlisle… ¿ambos en la misma casa?, sería un infierno. ¿Y tratarme como su reina? ¿Una novia o esposa trofeo? No… yo me merecía más que eso, no quería eso. No estaba en mis planes con él, en mi cabeza no llagábamos a tanto.

_ Tienes razón, es muy precipitado hablar sobre eso_ dije sonriendo, _aprecio mucho tu propuesta, pero no estoy preparada para ese paso aún. Quiero asentarme en mi trabajo y que nosotros estemos seguros para eso… ¿no quieres eso tú también?_

Él sonrió de lado y mi sonrisa vaciló… _Lo único que tengo claro es que te amo, vivir contigo sería algo que no hice desde que Elizabeth murió, vivir con una mujer. Es un gran paso para mí también y estoy seguro en darlo, pero si tú necesitas tiempo… eso obtendrás, pero… con una condición_

_¿Cuál?_ pregunté picoteando sus labios.

_Que lo pienses… y..._ se alejó un poco de mí para sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó una tarjeta de crédito negra… oh cielos _que aceptes esta, está a tu nombre_

_Carlisle yo, no…_

_Hey!, déjame terminar_ alzó las cejas y esperó, cerré mi boca y asentí tragando saliva, él sonrió poniendo la tarjeta en mi mano _quiero que la tengas, sabrás que pronto es mi cumpleaños y sé que luego sigue el tuyo, quiero que la utilices para mimarte y para mimarme a mi amor, sabes a lo que me refiero…_

Por supuesto que sabía, conocía su amor por el encaje y la lencería. Mimarme significaría gastar una sume exorbitante de miles de dólares solo en un babydoll y unas bragas que nunca alcanzaría a sacar de mi cuerpo. Tal vez si gastaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños o en un bonito vestido para esa noche, un regalo… mmm… tal vez una tarde juntos en un spa, un viaje… de placer, mierda… todo llevaba al mismo lugar, sexo.

_Gracias_ dije mirando la tarjeta, sobre el negro petróleo estaba estampado mi nombre en letras doradas. Asentí y salté de mi escritorio para guardarlo en mi bolso. _Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber… en cuanto a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños_

_Ten_ dijo buscando en su billetera una tarjeta de negocios, _Esta es María, ella es la organizadora de eventos de la empresa y también la encargada cada año de organizar mi cumpleaños, contáctate y dile quien eres, ella en seguida te pedirá reunirse contigo y si quieres pueden trabajar juntas…_

_Me gustaría eso_ dije guardando también la tarjeta de María. Él se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, sonreí y rezagadamente limpié sus labios con mis pulgares, tenía rush coral en ellos. Él sonrió… _ahora Señor Cullen, tengo que volver a trabajar, ¿tú qué harás?_

_Mmm… yo tengo ganas de quedarme aquí, con mi cabeza en tu regazo mientras trabajas…_ meneó las cejas sugestivamente _debajo de tu escritorio, con mi cabeza debajo de tu falda_ reí golpeando su brazo suavemente. Él rió también y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para besarme con efusividad, pasión y deseo. Carlisle había quedado excesivamente excitado desde esa noche en que no habíamos podido concretar nada gracias a Edward, en cambio yo, estaba plenamente satisfecha.

_Te amo…_ dijo suavemente sobre mis labios, sus ojos buscaban los míos y traté de poner todo de mí para poder parecer sincera,

_Yo también_ susurré de vuelta. Él me creyó… sonrió mostrando su hermosa fila de dientes blancos y me soltó finalmente.

_Entonces, ¿esta noche salimos a cenar?_ murmuró caminando hacia la puerta _solo cenar, lo prometo_ juntó sus manos como si estuviera orando y su mirada suplicante y juguetona al mismo tiempo me hizo sonreír.

_Solo a cenar_ coincidí asintiendo.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, me senté en mi asiento detrás del escritorio y exhalé cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mierda…

No sabía cuánto Carlisle iba a poder soportar esta espera que para mí era tan significativa. ¿cuánto más podría soportar? ¿yo y él?... Éramos pareja, se suponía que debíamos intimidar, ¿cuánto más iba a poder prolongar lo inevitable?

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante y dejé caer mi cabeza en el escritorio, mi frente contra la madera fría.

Mi vida se había convertido en un caos.

**O**

El miércoles tuve la primera reunión con María, una hermosa mujer morena, con rasgos latinos y vestida tan formalmente como Carlisle en sus reuniones de negocios. Nos citamos en un restaurant del centro de Manhattan en mi horario de almuerzo y en una hora ya tenía más o menos idea de lo que tenía planeado para el cumpleaños de Carlisle. Eran pocos los grandes empresarios que festejaban sus cumpleaños en Nueva York, Carlisle era uno de ellos. María me había explicado que él siempre lo hacía con la intención de hacer colectas anuales de forma personal para beneficencia, había algunas donaciones y subastas. El resultado final siempre era el mejor y Carlisle lo repetía año a año.

Ese lado era el que más me gustaba de él, su lado filantrópico y benefactor. Quedé de acuerdo con María en volver a reunirnos para afinar algunos detalles en los que habíamos estado de acuerdo, pidió mi opinión sobre algunas cosas y me sentí satisfecha al tomar en cuenta muchas de ellas. En especial que iba a ser una fiesta temática, un baile de caretas.

Siempre había tenido la fantasía de asistir a un baile con mi rostro oculto y que nadie me juzgara ni supiera quién soy. Este era el momento.

Nos despedimos intercambiando números de teléfonos personales y con la tarea de trabajar en conjunto en la fiesta, lo cual hicimos los siguientes días. Carlisle iba a quedar muy satisfecho y eso lo tenía totalmente asegurado, iba a saber, que no solo servía para andar colgada de su brazo.

El único problema que tenía con este acontecimiento era que estaba cercano también mi cumpleaños, solo una semana de diferencia y no quería estar aquí ese día. Quería ir a casa, con Jake y Leah, Sue y Billy. Era un día muy difícil para mí y quería pasar ese día lejos de la persona que había arruinado ese día de festejo para toda mi vida. Ahora había pasado a ser el día que lo perdí todo….

Y luego estaba Edward. El hombre tan distinto a su padre, impulsivo, arrogante, artista y pasional del que me había enamorado. Su lado arrogante y odioso se desvanecía cuando mostraba su lado sensible. Y en los últimos días lo había hecho mucho, me había llamado a mi trabajo, me había enviado mensajes de texto y mails, me había llamado por las noches, pero no lo había visto de nuevo desde el lunes, cuando fuimos a su departamento.

Y lo extrañaba…

Extrañaba su aroma, tocar su piel, mirar sus ojos, su belleza… extrañaba el tiempo con él, Edward me había atrapado por completo y tenía miedo. En mis años concentrados solo en superarme para seducir al padre, nunca creí que mi corazón caería tan fuerte y mal por un hombre, mucho menos que ese hombre sería su hijo.

Había tomado la costumbre de irme temprano a dormir, ante la mirada sorprendida de Alice. Esa era la mejor hora, cobijada entre mis sábanas escuchando su voz, con una mano acariciando el lomo de Perla y con mi otra mano sosteniendo mi celular. A veces mi mano en otro lugar… mierda, eran increíbles los orgasmos que ese hombre podía darme por teléfono.

Y mañana finalmente lo vería. Cielos, no podía esperar. Entre las cenas con Carlisle, las reuniones con María y el trabajo, la semana se había pasado rapidísimo y con Edward habíamos acordado que finalmente iría el sábado a mi departamento por la noche a dejar mi retrato, o esa era su excusa para verme. Alice se escapaba con Jasper y seguramente no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente, Carlisle tenía un pequeño viaje de negocios a Chicago y supuestamente vendría mañana por la tarde si todo salía bien. Me costó mucho decirle que no quería ir con él, luego de que me había pedido, casi suplicado que lo acompañase, pero la llegada inminente de Esme a visitarnos era mi excusa perfecta.

Esme vendría, claro, a ver a su hija… ¿mi presencia era requerida? Teóricamente no, pero Esme no era solo la madre de Alice, se había convertido en mi consejera y oído pendiente en los años de universidad, cuando conocí a Alice. La quería como una madre y le tenía mucho cariño, por lo que la esperaba. De hecho, no veía la hora de su llegada, Esme era un rayo de luz, una ventisca que sacudía un día de paz, era Alice pero con las energías duplicadas… no, triplicadas, sus baterías se recargaban con el sol y con la luna… esa mujer era electrizante y podía dar vuelta de cabezas el mundo de alguien y era reconfortante tenerla, aunque fuera por un par de semanas, aquí con nosotras.

Mi vida estaba en el medio de una tremenda encrucijada, donde se presentaban varias direcciones para tomar, una llevaba al hombre que había arruinado mi vida desde mi adolescencia, el hombre con disfraz de cordero que había destruido una familia entera y quien puso en algún momento de su vida sus negocios, reputación y dinero primero que su sangre y carne, el otro camino me dirigía directamente a Edward, el increíble Edward, el hombre del cual me había enamorado, mi corazón se sentía aún así dividido. Carlisle no entraba en la ecuación… porque el nada tenía que ver con mi corazón, pero Edward, mi madre, mi hogar con los Black, mi hogar con Alice… todo hubiese sido perfecto si Carlisle no estuviera en el medio.

Pero era lo que había buscado por tantos años, no iba a renunciar ahora… aunque estuviera en juego mi corazón. Eran los daños colaterales, era el riesgo que había que tomar.

Edward… bueno, estaba en camino a romper mi corazón, si no lo hacía yo con mis acciones, iba a ser él con las suyas. Era un hombre libertino y vivía la vida sin prejuicios ni ningún tipo de restricción, era un artista… y yo era su diversión, yo era el lienzo sobre el cual pintaría. Enamorarme de él fue la estupidez más grande que podría haber hecho, pero no mandaba en mi corazón, solo iba a tratar de aprovechar todo el tiempo que él me dedicara, desde el principio ya sabía que lo nuestro no tendría futuro. Si había un fin, no quería pensar en él.

…O…

_Dios…_ jadeé. Sentía que mis pulmones iban a estallar, el calor recorría desde mis entrañas, hasta la punta de mis dedos. Mi piel parecía con fiebre, acalorada, transpiraba y estaba gimiendo de la manera más extraña, parecía gata en celo. Pero no era mi culpa… era la jodida lengua de Edward. _Oh! Mierda!..._

_Mmhmmm… mierda_ masculló entre mis piernas. _Bella…_

Arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí la profundidad a la que llegaba su lengua, abrí más mis piernas y gemí cerrando los ojos, parecía que no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Lo quería… lo necesitaba…

_Edwarddd_ gemí retorciéndome sobre la cama, sus manos anclaban mi cadera al colchón presionando las palmas sobre mi bajo vientre, sus codos presionaban mis piernas abiertas por encima de mis rodillas. No sabía que podía ser tan flexible. Mis manos… se aferraban a su cabello como garras.

_Dime qué quieres nena_ dijo antes de pasar su lengua a lo largo de mis pliegues, terminando haciendo círculos con la punta sobre mi clítoris. Sentía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, con cada penetración de su lengua húmeda y caliente entre mi carne… temblaba, jadeaba, gritaba y trataba de alzar mi cadera, pero él era muy fuerte.

_Edward, te ne – necesito a ti…_ gemí empujando su cabeza hacia mi coño. Dolía por tenerlo dentro… mierda…

_¿A dónde?_

Oh cielos, maldito hijo de…

_Edward!... por favor…_ lloré. Jadeé… imploré…

_Mierda Bella, estas tan jodidamente mojada bebé_ gruñó antes de atacar mi carne sensible, besó, chupó con intensidad, lamió todos mis jugos hasta que comencé a sentir que no iba a poder retenerlo. Sujetaba su cabello con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que lo dejaría sin cabello…

_Aghhh_ gruñó comiendo literalmente de mí. _Vente en mi boca… vamos Bella_

Oh cielos, oh cielos… mierda, mierda…

_Ed…_ arqueé mi espalda sin poder finalizar mi grito y me deshice en pedazos cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza. Me quedé sin habla, mi vista se nubló y mis pulmones estaban en llamas buscando aire… sin embargo las oleadas de placer eclipsaban todas esas necesidades, una tras otras, convulsionando sobre la cama mientras él tomaba todo de mí… me había venido fuerte y duro en su boca.

_Mmm… mierda_ gimió lamiendo los últimos estragos de mi placer. Con un beso en mi clítoris sensible subió por mi cuerpo, yo… mierda… aún tratando de tomar oxigeno. Fue depositando beso tras beso por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, lamió mis pezones sensibles y chuó haciéndome sentir una punzada de dulce dolor.

_Ahh…_ gemí retorciéndome. Con los ojos cerrados sentí el cambio en la cama y oí la rasgadura del papel de aluminio. Entreabrí los ojos y los ajusté en la oscuridad de mi habitación solo iluminada con la lámpara de mi mesa de noche, para ver su miembro erecto y grueso siendo envuelto por el látex.

Sentí la poderosa necesidad de juntar mis muslos y tratar de obtener fricción. Pero Edward se hizo cargo de ello rápidamente, abrió mis piernas bien amplio y colocó la punta de su pene en mi clítoris. Cuando lo miré tenía los ojos oscuros e intensos, sin dejar de mirarme comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante, la punta de su erección rozando en mi botón. Mierda…

_Oh cielos…_ gemí desvergonzadamente. Rodé los ojos luego de ver la mirada lujuriosa de Edward sonriendo con satisfacción… sí… él me hacía gemir de placer y le gustaba hacerlo, lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Y él lo sabía… sabía que él era mi debilidad.

_Te gusta ¿he?_ su voz gruesa y goteando deseo.

_Mhmm…_ alcé mi cadera para que de una vez me penetrase. _Te quiero dentro mío, Edward… te quiero sentir_

Por favor, por favor, por favor…

_Así?_ y de una estocada me penetró.

_Aahh!_ grité por la sorpresa y el placer abrumador. Entonces me envistió una y otra vez, con fuerza, aferrándose con una mano a la cabecera de mi cama y la otra en el colchón sosteniéndose por encima de mí. Su cabello caía sobre su frente y tenía la boca entreabierta jadeando mientras empujaba contra mí. Cerró los ojos de golpe y gimió fuerte alzando la cabeza hacia el techo…

_Mierda Bella!_

De repente no estaba más debajo de él, en un borrón de aire nos volteó para posicionarme encima de él, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y comenzó a ayudarme a subir y bajar sobre su pene…

_Móntame Bella!_ gritó demandante _toma mi pene nena… móntala, se una vaquera…_

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás obedeciéndolo, comencé a montar su pene con ferocidad, haciendo rebotar mis pechos mientras con mis manos me sostenía sobre su abdomen tonificado. Oh cielos… otro orgasmo… ¿cómo podía ser capaz? ¿Cuántos me había dado? ¿tres? ¿cuatro con este?... mierda.

_Vente otra vez bebé… vamos_ jadeó haciendo más intensos mis propios movimientos, su cadera subiendo y bajando para encontrarse con la mía. Su pene entrando y saliendo de mí, mis entrañas temblando y comprimiéndose.

_Edward!_ gemí en advertencia.

_Lo sé nena. Vente para mí Bella… moja mi pene, quiero sentirte, sentir tu olor cuando regrese a casa, quiero tenerte en mi piel bebé_

Si, si, si, si….mierda… lo amaba.

Pero no podía decirlo...

Todo pensamiento racional desapareció cundo encontré ese punto, dentro mío donde la cabeza de su pene rozaba para hacerme convulsionar,

_Edward…-

_Sí… te siento… mierda_ cerró los ojos acelerando sus movimientos, los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron, los de mi nuca… los dedos de mis pies de flexionaron, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás y gemí gruesamente montándolo sin piedad… allí… allí…

_Ohhh!_ escuché de algún lado, su voz o la mía… no importaba, porque en ese momento una vez más esa noche volví a romper en pedazos, mi alma y mi cuerpo se dividieron en dos… no podía respirar… mierda…

Temblaba sobre él sintiendo su gruñido grueso mientras se descargaba en mi interior, mi frente estaba apoyada en su pecho y cuando terminó de temblar debajo de mí, cerró sus brazos en mi cintura. Ambos jadeantes, mojados, exhaustos y jodidamente satisfechos.

_Te amo Edward…_

_Eres increíble…- susurró con un suspiro. Él estaba agotado…

_Mhhmm.._

Sentí la risa resonar en su pecho, sus dedos acariciaron el camino de mi columna vertebral y me hicieron estremecer. Él era tan delicado cuando me acariciaba sin el contexto sexual, solo… por acariciarme. Sería un increíble novio si algún día tenía una novia.

Me obligué a no pensar en eso.

_Te extrañé_ dije entonces, decidiendo erróneamente que esas palabras serían algo parecido a lo que pugnaba por salir de mis labios pero que no podía decir.

_Extrañaste mi cuerpo Bella… porque me tuviste todo este tiempo._ besó el tope de mi cabeza. Aun estábamos recuperándonos, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, él aún dentro de mí, sus brazos cerrados en mi cintura, mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Era el cielo…

_Yo también extrañé tocarte preciosa_ dijo entonces levantando mi mentón con su dedo índice, sus ojos brillaban _demasiado…_

_¿Qué hiciste esta semana?_ si seguíamos así mi boca me iba a traicionar e iba a decirle en ese mismo instante todo lo que en mi corazón callaba. _¿Tuviste la reunión que dijiste que ibas a tener con esa mujer misteriosa?_

El jueves me había contado de una llamada que había recibido en su departamento, una mujer que quería contactarlo de manera puramente profesional, pero no había dicho el propósito de su llamada ni su nombre, solo que un tal Demetri había hecho los contactos. Edward estaba entusiasmado por esto, si Demetri estaba en el medio parecía ser algo bueno. Hizo una cita con la mujer y prometió contarme los resultados.

_Es Tanya Denali, dueña de una serie de galerías londinenses y con ganas de extender su negocio en los estados Unidos, me contactó porque le hablaron muy bien de mis pinturas y quiere promocionar una exhibición con mi nombre._

Alcé mi cabeza de su pecho… wauuu… eso sería un gran paso para él, aunque muchas veces había remarcado que pintar lo hacía por amor al arte no por promoción o dinero. Pero que intentaría probar mostrarlo si se presentaba la oportunidad.

_Eso es muy bueno ¿no?_ recosté mi mentón en su pecho, él rió y acarició mi mejilla antes de levantar su cabeza y plantar un beso en mi frente,

_Es muy bueno, pero estoy considerándolo… aún no hemos hablado de muchas cosas y antes de lazarme al vacio quiero estar seguro. Pero si, es muy buena oportunidad… Demetri era mi gestor y maestro en el instituto en Londres, puede decirse que… está queriendo darme el empujoncito_ rió negando con la cabeza, reí con él.

_Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿no?_ dije acariciando sus labios hermosos, él sonrió lánguidamente y suspiro sin dejar de acariciarme donde sus manos tocaran.

_Lo sé bebé, serás la primera que sepa si tomo una decisión, tienes mi palabra_

_Ok…_ sonreí besando sobre su corazón. Dios… lo amaba.

_Tengo sed… _ gemí retorciéndome sobre su cuerpo, _¿quieres un poco más de vino o prefieres un refresco?_ me senté en su regazo sin moverme demasiado, no quería tentarlo a hacer algo o excitarlo sin antes retomar fuerzas, cómo si él las necesitara!

_Un refresco… no quiero amanecer con resaca mañana, quiero ver tu rostro por primera vez a mi lado sin estar entumecido por el alcohol o pastillas_ dijo recordando seguramente la vez que se cortó el brazo y amanecí junto a él. Reí suavemente y salí de la cama… tapándome con… nada.

_¿Hielo o sin hielo?_ grité caminando por el corredor.

_Con hielo, bebé, gracias!_

Sonreí, no sabía por qué, pero amaba que me llamara bebé, me hacía sentir especial de alguna manera. Aunque tal vez llamara así a todas, era algo más íntimo para mí que me llamara por mi nombre. Aunque no me gustaría que se le escapase el apodo delante de su padre.

De camino a la cocina miré el retrato que había llevado, era el mío… y era hermoso. Le había puesto algo de color, a pesar de que había dicho que era perfecto como estaba, se arrepintió y coloreó de un suave color turquesa aguamarina el vestido. La hermosa mujer que miraba hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, solo vestida con el vestido escotado en la espalda, me miraba desde el salón, aún sin colgar, porque no había decidido dónde ponerlo, tal vez la llevaría a mi oficina y lo pondría allí… no estaba segura, era algo más bien íntimo, tal vez solo lo pondría en la sala para evitar preguntas incomodas de Carlisle si lo podía en mi habitación.

Serví un par de Seven Ups en dos vasos largos y los puse en una bandeja, busqué algo de fruta en el refri y luego de cortar en cubos algunos aros de ananá en almíbar, volví con la bandeja a la habitación,

_Espero que te guste el ananá… no tenía bananas o naranja… ni manz…_ cuando entré a la habitación me quedé de piedra. Paralizada en mi lugar, aferrando mis manos a la bandeja con miedo a que se cayera… aunque no me importaba. Lo único que quería era ir corriendo al lado de Edward y arrebatarle la foto que sostenía en su mano derecha, la cual había sacado del gabinete de mi mesa de noche y que miraba con el ceño fruncido…

Dios mío…

_Bella…_ miró hacia arriba y pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, la confusión y algo más… tal vez ¿desconfianza? _¿qué hace esta imagen con mi padre al lado de esta mujer?... ¿quién es esta mujer?_ dijo entre dientes mirando la fotografía una vez más… sabía qué era lo que estaba viendo… _Bella!... quien mierda es esto? ¿Quién es ella?_

_Mi madre._ dije en voz baja…

Creo que era hora de dar algunas explicaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas! Disfrutaron? uff... que calor... bueno, sin mas que decir, se viene el drama! Besotes! Por cierto, pasen a mi nueva historia, El cisne y el cuervo, un chico malo y necesitado de paz se topa con una hermosa bailarina de ballet, cómo pueden mezclar sus mundos sin salir lastimados? chan! Entren!<strong>


	14. La verdad hiere

**En el nombre del padre**

**Sumary: ¿Puede el deseo de venganza ser más fuerte que el amor? ¿Puede una mujer renunciar a su pasado para decidir su futuro?... Isabella Swan pone en jaque el destino de una familia decidiéndose entre la venganza y el amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad hiere<strong>

* * *

><p>Mierda…<p>

No, no, no… cielos.

Tragué saliva y sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, mis manos temblaban y me obligué a dejar los vasos de limonada sobre la superficie plana más cercana. Podía sentir su respiración trabajada detrás de mí, podía sentir la tensión en el maldito aire y cerré los ojos apoyándome con mis manos sobre mi tocador, respirando profundamente, una, dos, tres veces…

_¿Qué…? Bella… ¿Qué carajo…_ la confusión en su voz.

Cielos…

Bien, decidí tomar aire por última vez y ser valiente, nada perdía o sí, perdía mucho si él llegaba a darme la espalda, era muy pronto para confiar en él, pero no tenía otra salida más que hacerlo ciegamente. No podía mentirle. Pero podía omitir…

_Ella… es mi madre, René_ dije tratando de mantener mi voz calma y suave, lentamente me di vuelta para enfrentarlo, él estaba viendo la foto que aún sostenía en su mano, con duda e incredulidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego negó con la cabeza, vi como su mano iba hasta su cabello para rastrillarlo con los dedos delgados haciendo el lio en su cabeza, aún más atractivo, aún más caótico.

_Yo… Bella, ¿por qué mi padre está en esta foto? ¿por qué… está abrazando a tu madre?_ entonces levantó los ojos y lo vi, vi el paso que estaba por dar frente al precipicio como si me reflejara a mí misma en el cristalino de su mirada. Vi que solo esperaba mi confirmación…

Tragué grueso, _Porque ellos eran amantes_ susurré cerrando los ojos. Sentí el aire expulsado de sus pulmones como un fuerte jadeo.

El silencio que reinó en mi habitación era flagelante y dolía, de alguna manera sabía que mi confesión a este hombre iba a pasar a ser el hecho que cambiara mi estrategia para bien o para mal, de él dependía que aún me mantuviera jugando este juego o que me hiciera a un lado como una perdedora, antes de quemarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

_Por favor…_ dijo luego de un momento bajando la foto a su regazo. Vi su pecho subir y bajar por el esfuerzo de su respiración o por la abrumadora necesidad de mantenerse compuesto, _Dime… ¿qué mierda haces seduciendo al amante de tu madre?_

Y cerré los ojos, sus palabras de alguna manera fueron como una daga enterrándose en mi estómago,

_Ex amante_ aclaré aún tratando de parecer fuerte, _eso sucedió hace nueve años ya_

_Y una mierda!... nueve años, dos meses… es lo mismo…_ dijo levantándose de la cama _¿qué haces con él?_ murmuró con voz gruesa y baja. _¿Qué es esto Isabella?_

Oh cielos, no…

_Esto, yo…_ lamí mis labios mientras él no dejaba de mirarme, pidiendo una explicación coherente que justificara por qué estaba de novia con un ex amante de mi madre, _tu padre destruyó mi familia_ exhalé con las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, dios!... yo no era débil, había pasado un cuarto de mi vida preparándome para no serlo, yo era fuerte. Yo era fuerte. Tenía que serlo, porque sabía que después de mis palabras, todo se vendría abajo.

Vi a Edward dejar caer la fotografía de sus manos y pasarlas por su rostro, como si quisiera borrar de él mi confesión. Se rastrilló el cabello con ambas y tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir los ojos, pude ver lo que menos quería, la desconfianza en ellos.

Mierda. Tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que enderezar esto…

_Edward_ negué con la cabeza. Yo tenía quince años cuando mi madre se relacionó con tu padre_ cerré los ojos y las imágenes fueron evocadas a mi mente, imágenes dolorosas que habían estado guardadas en un cajón en lo profundo de mi inconsciencia, que solo salían a atormentarme por las noches, pero ahora tenía que ponerlas sobre la mesa.

"_Mamá!_ cerré la puerta de casa llamando a mi madre, pero no me contestaba. Papá estaba seguramente aún en la jefatura de policía haciendo su trabajo. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo de la sala y subí corriendo las escaleras, pero me detuve en seco cuando oí la voz de mi madre en su habitación… sonreí, estaba en casa pero no me había escuchado llegar. Caminé hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta,_

__Lo sé mi amor, lo sé… pero te extraño_ dijo en voz muy baja en el auricular del teléfono _me prometiste que pasarías por mí esta tarde y te esperé__

_¿Hablaba con papá?, pero… él estaba trabajando, a demás, vendría a casa… ¿por qué tendría que pasar a buscarla a un horario especifico?_

__No… no quiero que me hagas más promesas, cumple primero las que ya me hiciste, te extraño, por favor… quiero verte_ me quedé parada a un lado de su puerta, pero ella estaba de espaldas a mí sentada en la orilla de su cama, por lo que no podía verme por la puerta entreabierta. _mi marido está de guardia hoy, como todos los días y mi hija, bueno… puedo enviarla a casa de sus amigas, pero ven, extraño tus besos__

_No…_

_Negué con la cabeza…_

_No…_

_Y tapé mi boca con amabas manos para ocultar mi presencia, mi inminente sollozo me iba a delatar._

__Carlisle… te amo, ven a verme pronto, te esperaré_"_

Abrí mis ojos acuosos para ver la mirada aturdida de Edward, una mirada que estaba llena de algo más, ¿dolor? ¿miedo? ¿odio?. Sin darme cuenta él se había colocado ya los bóxers y el jean que colgaba de sus caderas,

_Entonces ¿Qué es esto Isabella?... ¿una puta coincidencia o un intento de venganza? ¿Es la maldita ley del talión? ¿Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Isabella? ¡Dime que mierda es!_

_No es nada que te tenga que importar!_ grité, _pero si te preocupa, sí… aunque me odies por hacerle esto a tu padre, quiero para él lo mismo que me hizo a mí, porque lo odio, odio lo que le hizo a mi familia_ mi voz era baja y gruesa y no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, a pesar de que los míos estaban acuosos _no les importó nada… no les importé yo, nadie_ susurré. Cerré los ojos y vi los ojos de mi madre, que estaban perdidos y lejanos cada vez que los veía _no sé en qué momento lo conoció, pero él la tuvo en sus manos desde la primera vez._

"__Voy a llegar tarde!_ gritó mi madre tomando su bolso luego de saltar de la mesa en la que estábamos almorzando,_

__¿Dónde vas?_ mi padre veía el diario, en la sección de deportes mientras le preguntaba._

__Tengo un te canasta con unas amigas… ¿recuerdas a las señoras Bennett y Newton? No creo que regrese para la tarde, sabes cómo son de chismosas, esos te siempre se prolongan_ dijo mientras se colocaba un par de tacones altos que esperaban a un lado de la puerta._

__Mamá… hoy es la reunión de padre en el instituto ¿iras?_ pregunté sabiendo la respuesta._

__Oh cariño_ gimió mi madre antes de caminar hacia mí _no creo que pueda, pero iré mañana a hablar con tus profesores, nos vemos!_ besó mi frente y saludó a mi padre sobre su hombro. Salió de la puerta y me mantuve alerta hasta que oí su auto salir a la calle e irse lejos._

__Ok, yo tengo que ir a casa de Leah a realizar tarea_ dije saltando de mi silla y tomando mi chaqueta, la llave de mi camioneta estaba dentro de mi bolsillo._

__Vuelve temprano bella, sabes que no me gusta que andes hasta tarde_ dijo papá mientras yo dejaba un beso sobre su frente._

_Entonces salté a mi camioneta y salí a la calle, papá me había enseñado a conducir y me había dado un permiso suyo, como alguacil, para circular solo por las calles de Forks. Rogaba que no tuviera que ir más lejos._

_Entonces pasó lo que me proponía, vi el auto de mamá estacionado en uno de los hoteles de poca monta en la ciudad, era una zona alejada de casa, casi saliendo hacia Port Ángeles, pero aún estábamos en Forks._

_Me estacioné a un lado de la calzada detrás de unos árboles y bajé de mi camioneta, mierda… solo quería confirmar, solo quería saber que era cierto, solo eso…continué rogando, hasta que lo vi._

_Un auto negro, estilizado y de vidrios tintados se estacionó a metros del auto de mamá. Y mi respiración quedó capturada en mi garganta cuando vi salir del auto al hombre que lo conducía, alto, rubio, de porte elegante y seguro de si mismo, él era hermoso, pero arrogante… llevaba traje gris humo y caminó con premura hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones._

__Mi amor_ escuché a esa distancia la voz de mi madre mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Y estupefacta como estaba no pude ver más nada, porque desaparecieron en el interior del hotel._

_Mi madre era infiel… "_

_Él era tan diferente a papá, por supuesto que a mi madre le gustó. Ella se aburría fácilmente…_ dije con burla. Edward me miraba aún con el aturdimiento en sus facciones, sus manos firmes en mis hombros, tal vez impidiendo que me desarme allí.

_¿Qué quieres de él?_ preguntó entonces impasiblemente _¿su dinero…_

_No!_ cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme _no quiero su maldito dinero, no quiero joyas, no quiero cenas caras ni ropa._

_¿Entonces qué mierda quieres?_ gritó Edward casi agitándome de mis hombros.

_Quiero verlo destruido! Como destruyó a mi familia, que sufra por cada dolor que le dio a mi papá, que se desmorone como lo hice yo cuando perdí todo por su culpa, quiero que sienta lo que mi madre sintió cuando rompió su corazón y su cordura, lo quiero ver sufrir_ gruñí en voz baja con el odio destilando en mis palabras.

Entonces Edward me soltó, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, dolor puro… cielos, ¿qué había hecho?.

_Me estas utilizando ¿verdad?_ susurró despacio _para romper su corazón, para destruirlo como quieres hacer, soy solo tu herramienta ¿no?_ abrí los ojos y mi respiración se capturó en mi garganta _¿no soy más que eso?, ¿qué estabas planeando? ¿Una gran escena y que el viniera y nos encontrara juntos cogiendo en tu cama?... soy tu maldita herramienta!_

_¿Qué?... noo_ sollocé tomando su rostro entre mis manos, dios… podía ver el dolor en su rostro. _no, Edward… tú eres real. Tú eres lo único real en todo esto…_ lo obligué a acercar su rostro al mío a pesar de su resistencia, _no preví esto Edward, no sabía de ti hasta que te vi en ese estadio de beisbol, mis propósitos no te incluyen, créeme, nunca lo hicieron._ me alcé de puntillas y besé sus labios, pero sentí sus manos en mis hombros apartándome suavemente _

Él negó con la cabeza, su rostro pálido me estremeció, no me creía… no me estaba creyendo.

_Edward por favor…_ gemí dando un paso hacia él, el mismo paso que él retrocedió sacando sus manos de mí, por dios… sentí en frio vacio que hacia la ausencia de su toque._ Yo no sabía, no sabía que esto entre nosotros iba a suceder, no tenía idea y desde que entraste en mi vida, fui inevitable empujarte, porque… dios, me gustas demasiado, en serio, mucho y no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo para hacerle daño a tu padre, porque eso significaría hacerte daño a ti también y eso no, no puedo soportarlo pensarlo siquiera. Créeme…_ supliqué empuñando mis manos a mi costado, porque cielos, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo. Llegar a él, de alguna manera llegar a él…

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y aún el dolor tatuado en sus facciones, no me creía… vi cómo tomó varias respiraciones profundas, las fosas nasales dilatadas, los músculos de su torso desnudo tensionados, por supuesto que estaba enojado, le había mentido, había omitido cosas y estaba confabulando contra su padre, mierda! por supuesto que estaba enojado. Tenía que contarle todo, todo… para que entendiera.

_Por mucho tiempo, tal vez unos seis meses, yo fui la única que sabía de la relación que mantenían ellos dos, perseguí varias veces a mi madre y hasta los vi besándose, entrando a cuartos de hotel y hasta en mi propia casa, cuando mi padre trabajaba y se suponía que yo estaba en el instituto. Los escuché haciéndolo sobre la mesa de mi propia cocina…_ sollocé tapándome la cara, por alguna razón, esos detalles escabrosos me daban vergüenza ajena. _mi madre no tenía ningún decoro, ni cuidado, soñaba despierta mientras cenábamos, podía verla. Tu padre, por supuesto, fue más cauto, supongo que por experiencia. Él estaba por negocios en Seattle, adquiriendo las acciones de una industria maderera de la región, se veían cuando él visitaba Forks para supuestamente visitar las inmediaciones de la industria… a demás de ocasiones especiales, fines de semana y días de fiestas que aprovechaban a verse. Ocasiones en las que se ausentaba poniendo como excusas, reuniones de amigas, tes, viajes a Port Ángeles para visitar asilos de ancianos junto a sus amigas… pura mierda!_ respiré profundo y descubrí mi cara para ver a Edward, que miraba a un punto inexistente en la pared, respirando agitadamente y con la mirada vacía, como si estuviera imaginándoselo todo. Continué…

_Mantuve mi boca callada, por mi padre… él la amaba, realmente lo hacía. Algo así lo mataría, de hecho… lo hizo_ la cabeza de Edward giró bruscamente a mi dirección. _Charlie comenzó a sospechar cuando Amanda, una amiga de mi madre, con la que supuestamente ella estaba, llamó a casa preguntando por ella. Charlie se preocupó, temió que algo malo le hubiese sucedido en el camino… pero sus preocupaciones se acallaron cuando una hora después mamá llegó a casa muy feliz de haber disfrutado una tarde con su amiga Amanda en el centro de Port Ángeles de compras. Mentira!... ella venía a casa con su cara de recién follada y ni siquiera ella misma se daba cuenta, esa tarde las dudas de mi padre comenzaron._ me detuve para secarme las lágrimas de mis mejillas y sentarme en el pequeño futón en la esquina de mi habitación, Edward se sentó en la orilla de mi cama sin palabras para decir, con la mirada perdida hacia ese punto en la pared. _Mi padre enfermó!_ estallé tapando mi boca con amabas manos, de un segundo para el otro mis lagrimas se estaban derramando en mis mejillas y Edward me miraba alerta, con cautela aún _mi padre enfermó, él tenía problemas del corazón ya y debía cuidarse, pero Carlisle y mi madre destruyeron lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, lo destruyeron! _

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y tomé una respiración… tenía que terminar con esto,

_Mi padre lo supo, de la peor manera…_ aparté una lágrima de mi mejilla _ él había llegado temprano a casa porque tenía que viajar a Port Ángeles por un accidente que se produjo en la carretera, los encontró en casa, follando en el sofá mientras yo estaba en el instituto. Luego de eso el infierno comenzó…_ susurré cerrando los ojos.

"_La Señora Bernon me miraba desde la entrada del salón, ¿me había llamado a mí? ¿por qué?. Me levanté de mi pupitre y dejé mis libros de biología, en los que estaba tomando mis apuntes y caminé atravesando el salón, hacia ella. Me sonrió con condescendencia y salió del salón, la seguí. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de mí la miré alerta, ella parecía preocupada y jugaba con sus manos,_

__Isabella… junta tus pertenencias y espera en la entrada del Instituto, alguien te vendrá a recoger en unos minutos__

__¿Qué sucede?_ pregunté en un hilo de voz. Ella respiró profundo… y por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a correr rápido en mi pecho, una sensación abrumadora y desesperante, una corazonada…_

__Tu padre está hospitalizado, sufrió un ataque al corazón este mediodía_ dijo con voz neutra y mi propio corazón en mi pecho se detuvo. Papá!... oh cielos. Llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar mi grito y sentí mis ojos llenarse en lágrimas._

_Papá…_

__Debes apresurarte Isabella, tu padre te necesita y tu madre… esta devastada_ por alguna razón, las palabras de la directora me parecían una vil y llana mentira… ¿mi madre devastada? Me extrañaba saber que sabía lo de mi padre sabiendo que eran las horas de la tarde que ella pasaba con su amante._

_Asentí y sin sacar mis cosas corrí por el corredor del instituto hacia la salida, allí me encontré con Harry, el amigo de papá y compañero de la dependencia de policía. Él solo me saludó asintiendo con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante para mí. No dijo nada en todo el camino, solo se limitó a conducir saliéndose del límite permitido._

_Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record y abrí salté del auto a penas Harry estacionó, corrí fuertemente y me adentré en el austero hospital cuyo aroma me daban nauseas, recordaba con el tiempo solo haber preguntado por la habitación de mi padre en la recepción y la enfermera preguntarme el parentesco, solo para informarme que estaba internado en la UCI en el segundo piso._

_No supe cómo llegué al área de cuidados intensivos. Solo supe que de un momento a otro estaba frente a mi desconsolada madre, que esperaba impaciente sentada sola en una silla de la sala de espera._

__¿Qué sucedió con papá?_ pregunté parándome frente a ella, no convencida por los sollozos desgarradores que emitía sin detenerse. _dime qué le sucedió a papá!__

__Él solo… oh dios… solo cayó tomándose el pecho… solo cayó_ dijo con voz temblorosa tapándose la boca con ambas manos _se suponía que estaría trabajando, se suponía… que no volvería a casa… hasta las noche!__

__¿Qué hiciste?_ dije entre dientes. _¿Qué mierda hiciste mamá?_ la rabia subió por mi cuerpo como reguero de pólvora, de alguna manera sabía, sabía lo que mi padre había presenciado, pero no quería que fuera verdad… no en casa por favor, no tan cruelmente…_

__Yo no sabía…_ gimió negando con la cabeza, ocultando su desvergonzada cara entre sus manos _lo juro hija, no fue mi intención…__

_Y entonces la verdad inevitable me golpeó… y dolió, dolió mucho._

__Lo estabas haciendo ¿no? Llevaste a ese hombre a casa… a nuestra casa!... eso vio papá ¿no?_ dije con voz gruesa y quebrada…_

_Mi madre reaccionó, dejando de sollozar de repente y alzando la cabeza, sus ojos hinchados y avergonzados me echaron una mirada para luego, llenos de culpa se cerraran. Asintió con la cabeza, resignada, rendida…_

__No puedo… no… ¿cómo pudiste…?_ gemí… _ en casa de tu hija, ¿cómo pudiste ensuciarla así?_ _

_No tenía palabras para describir lo enferma que me sentía, asqueada, destruida, mi padre… mi podre padre, ¿por qué tuvo que verlo? ¿por qué tuvo que enterarse así? En ese ínfimo minuto odié a mi madre con toda el alma, odie a Carlisle Cullen con todo mi ser."_

Sequé mis lágrimas, que caían deliberadamente por mis mejillas. Mantenía los ojos bajos sobre mi regazo, estaba exhausta, estaba avergonzada por mi madre, con rabia por su padre, por ese hombre que al que me comprometí y osé seducir… con miedo, por la reacción de Edward de aquí en mas y aterrada por lo que aún me faltaba contarle.

_Mi padre luchó por meses, se retiró de la policía por su estado de salud, nunca más pisó la comisaría de nuevo. Y tuvo que luchar contra algo peor… el fantasma de tu padre, que había dejado el corazón de mi madre roto, destrozado y al borde del derrumbe total_ alcé la mirada. Edward había apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas, tenía las piernas abiertas y sus ojos miraban el suelo debajo de él. Sus manos estaban ahuecadas en su boca, como si estuviese haciendo el fatal intento de acallar su odio, su enojo… sus palabras hirientes hacia mí. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa en ese momento, para saber lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

_Mi madre no tenía donde ir, mi padre no se atrevió a echarla, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sabía que Carlisle se había ido y le había roto el corazón… tu padre_ escupí _se despegó de la situación, no quiso ensuciarse las manos cargando con un enfermo del corazón en su conciencia, ni una niña de quince años en un hogar roto y se esfumó, mi madre quedó destrozada, de verdad lo amaba. Ella se había quedado con su recuerdo pero sin su marido, ni su hija, a mi me había perdido._ limpié mis lágrimas con rabia. _Ella se colmó de culpa, culpa que le revolvía el estómago y no la dejaba salir de allí, quería hacer lo correcto claro, después de casi matar a mi padre tenía que cuidar de él y de alguna manera resarcir las culpas._ respiré profundamente varias veces antes de seguir, cielos… tenía esas ganas arrolladoras de escupirlo todo, en ese momento sufría de vomito verbal e iba a decirlo todo, aunque a Edward le doliese escucharlo, era el mismo dolor que porté yo por casi diez años. No… ese dolor que él sentía no se comparaba con el mío, nunca se compararía.

Él era el hijo de su desvergonzado padre, el hombre ruin que arruinó una familia y acabó con vidas.

_Con el tiempo mi padre empeoró, su corazón roto nunca se pudo componer, cayó en cama y… comenzó a dejarse ir._ respiré _Entonces mi madre… ella… _ cerré los ojos, no sabía cómo iba a decir esto sin herirnos a los dos, porque él era una buena parte implicada. En algún punto de esta historia él y yo habíamos compartido algo primordial… aún sin saberlo.

Edward levantó la cabeza luego de unos segundos de silencio, sus ojos relampagueaban con ira contenida, brillaban de un verde oscuro casi negro que al verlos me daba temor. Los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensionados y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sus manos se agruparon en puños, esperando lo siguiente que yo tenía que decir… como si lo presintiera.

_Ella… descubrió que estaba embarazada_ susurré. Esas palabras fueron como el cuchillo que terminó de rasgar la tensión sostenida en el aire.

Edward lo sintió…

Me quedé paralizada mientras veía como él abría bien los ojos y luego de un segundo de absorber la información y procesarla, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. La angustia tatuada en sus ojos me hacía querer llorar, era la misma angustia que reflejaban los míos.

_No…_ dijo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible… _no, no… estas mintiendo_ se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su pecho se hinchaba y se relajaba con respiraciones fuertes y rápidas. _Eres una puta mentirosa…_

_Edward_ el pánico evidente en mi voz me dejó sin fuerzas, pero a duras penas logré levantarme de mi futón y acercarme unos pasos a él. Pero mi corazón se derrumbó por los suelos cuando él se apartó y buscó su camiseta en el suelo luego de haber quedado perdida por nuestro intenso encuentro. Se iba… no me creía… no lo hacía… oh dios.

_Por favor créeme… no estoy mintiendo_ gemí con voz temblorosa, cielos… mis paredes protectoras se caían ante él y me dejaban vulnerable y expuesta para salir así, terriblemente herida.

_No hables más!_ gritó volteando sobre sí mismo para mirarme, _soporté suficiente porque sé que mi padre es capaz de hacer algo así, de hecho… tu madre no fue la única Isabella!... pero esto que acabas de decir es una increíble mentira, mi padre puede ser lo que tú quieras, un desalmado hijo de puta, una bestia y yo te podría dar la razón, pero no un descuidado… nunca se olvidaría de poner un puto condón en su pene Isabella, nunca.!_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con tal fuerza que chocó contra la pared y retumbó por todo el departamento.

Él se iba…

Se puso la camiseta caminando fuertemente hasta la entrada del departamento y se detuvo solo para colocarse sus zapatillas.

_No te vayas por favor, Edward… créeme cariño_

_Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así!_ rugió señalándome con un dedo, su grito áspero y grueso me hizo dar un salto en mi lugar y abrir bien los ojos, por un segundo, un fugaz segundo, le tuve miedo.

_No puedes asegurar algo así… tu padre no es el tipo de hombre que siempre tiene un condón en la billetera_ dije entre dientes _que lo hagas tú, no quiere decir que lo haga él_

Edward me miró con incredulidad y rió sin gracia, tenía la mano en el pomo del departamento y entonces pensé en lo mucho que sería capaz de decir con tal de que este hombre no se fuera de mi lado.

Él pareció saber esto también, soltó el pomo y se acercó un paso hacia mí, cerca… tan cerca… que la electricidad que se incrementaba entre nosotros al estar cerca era palpable y casi visible, pero él estaba enojado y más que seducirme quería acecharme y darme caza, caminaba hacía mi como un león a punto de saltar. Entonces alzó amabas manos y contuve mi respiración, él rodeó mi cara con ambas y tazó mi rostro para alzarlo a escasos centímetros del suyo. Me tenía despojada de toda defensa, me tenía en sus manos literalmente…

_¿Por qué dices eso Isabella?_ susurró con sus labios calientes rosando los míos, cielos… tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Cerré los ojos y procuré contestar con la verdad, aunque le doliera.

_Porque tú me follas con condón, pero él estuvo a punto de hacerlo sin uno… solo que tú interrumpiste el dulce momento cuando te cortaste el brazo_

Ahí estaba, retorciendo el cuchillo por más que doliera.

_Eres una perra mentirosa…_ dijo recostando su frente en la mía, su pecho agitado, su respiración laboriosa, todo me decía que estaba herido, enojado y ardiendo de ira. Sus palabras dolían, pero su cercanía me embriagaba, sus labios en los míos, ambos respirando el mismo aire _eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar tu objetivo ¿no?_

_Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para demostrarte que digo la verdad, tu padre, no siempre usa condón…_

_¿Qué harás? ¿follártelo en mis narices para demostrarlo?_ gruñó exhalando con ferocidad

_Me subestimas… solo tengo que mostrarte una maldita fotografía para que reconozcas que lo que digo es verdad, ese par de ojos verdes lo he visto tantas veces antes_ dije fijando mi mirada en la suya.

_Hija de puta_ dijo por lo bajo apretando sus manos en mis mejillas, pude ver el pánico en sus ojos, el miedo… pero era encubierto por algo más. Su fuerza en mí no dolía ni mucho menos, era un gesto más bien… posesivo.

_Exacto… eso es lo que soy_ dije antes de que él me soltara y saliera por la puerta.

Y me quedé allí, mirando su ausencia en mi departamento, la puerta que aún estaba abierta pero por la que había cruzado el hombre que amaba tan idiotamente. El hombre que me había dado la espalda por decir la verdad, el hombre al que no podía medir con la misma vara que medía a su padre, porque sería una injusticia.

No sabía que iba a hacer si él le contaba a su padre, algo en lo profundo de mí me dijo que no iba a ser capaz, porque si mantuvo nuestro secreto hasta ahora con las tantas posibilidades que tuvo de ponerme al descubierto, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Él solo necesitaba tiempo y pruebas, las cuales yo tenía, pero que él se rehusaba a ver.

Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos y lloré, sola allí, en mi departamento…

Con el tiempo caminé hasta mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, cansada, totalmente agotada de tanto llorar, de tanto intentar, de tanto luchar… cansada y agotada de todo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la bruma de mis sueños.

Las voces de mi cabeza eran diversas, algunas gritaban haciendo que cerrase mis ojos fuertemente, otras susurraban palabras hermosas, cariñosas, llenas de amor, algunas otras me juzgaban, parecían sentenciarme y acusarme y otras solo cantaban una dulce nana para mí… hasta que una voz fuerte y alta en mi oído me sacó de mi inconsciencia.

_Bella, nena… despierta_ la sacudida me espabiló y alcé mi cabeza sobresaltada. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa triste acariciando mi rostro por debajo de mis ojos… ella sabía que algo había sucedido, pero algo me decía que no era momento para hablar con ella. _Jasper está en la sala, Carlisle está aquí… está muy preocupado, Edward lo llamó para decirle que salía del país, no dio ninguna explicación y no sabe donde fue… ¿qué sucedió Bella?_

Cerré los ojos respirando fuerte, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar que se había apaciguado un rato antes. Se había ido… se había ido… por alguna razón, pensé que era lo mejor, no podía lidiar en este momento con un Edward que sabía y con Carlisle al mismo tiempo. Pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa… él se había ido y se había llevado mi todo con él, dejando solo la cáscara vacía. De alguna manera supe que yo, me había ido con Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno... uff... tenía que suceder, Edward se iba a enterar, de alguna manera lo iba a hacer, mejor fue que por su boca. Crucemos dedos! <strong>


	15. Mis días sin ti

**Los extras de este capi como el vestido de Bella y otras cosas estan en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mis días sin ti.<strong>

Era reconfortante sentir el frio del vidrio en mi frente, me calmaba enormemente la sensación fresca en mi piel caliente. Cerré los ojos dándole la bienvenida a la calma y el momento de paz después de haber estado sumamente ocupada por dos semanas. Mis piernas estaban entumecidas y andaban por inercia, mis manos resecas y mi cabeza dolía cada vez que la colocaba en la almohada, haciéndome imposible la tarea de dormir.

_Deberías descansar… ir a tu casa y dormir un buen par de horas_ sentí la mano pequeña de Alice hacer círculos en mi espalda, gemí de placer… Dios, me sentía tan cansada.

_No, de un momento a otro llegaran las flores, tengo que estar para recibirlas_

_Yo puedo recibirlas también Bella_ su voz sonaba a reproche pero también a compasión, ella de primera mano, sabía lo abrumadoras que habían sido las últimas dos semanas para mí.

Entonces alcé la cabeza del vidrio de la ventana que daba hacia el hermoso jardín florido y la miré con reproche, _Tú no deberías estar aquí!_ la señalé con el dedo. _¿qué está haciendo Esme?_

Alice se miró las uñas y se alzó de hombros despreocupada, _Tal vez ande por ahí_ hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano _...con un tal Felix D´lias, que es un conocido diseñador de Nueva York_

Abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente y con una de mis manos golpeé relativamente suave el brazo de mi amiga,

_Ya le estas consiguiendo novio!... y a penas llegó la pobre_

_Ay!...yo no le estoy consiguiendo nada, ellos ya se conocían_

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de no hacer evidente mi sonrisa, conocía a mi amiga y podía decir que estaba más que desesperada de casar a su madre. Todos los candidatos debían pasar una prueba exhaustiva para que Alice les dé el visto bueno… y luego de eso pasaban a manos de Esme, que tenía la última palabra.

_Ok, ok…_ Alice rodó los ojos _los cité a ambos en el mismo lugar y ya… se verán, se reconocerán y las chispas volaran_

Reí con mi amiga… hacía semanas que no reía. Desde que él se había ido sin creerme ni una sola palabra de todo lo que le había contado.

Suspiré mirando la ficha que tenía en mis manos y tragué saliva respirando profundo, cada vez que recordaba ese fatídico día, quería simplemente tirarme sobre la cama y echarme a llorar. Siempre había estado tan segura en todo lo que hacía en mi vida, seguridad era mi segundo nombre… nada podía intimidarme, nada podía debilitarme, "_lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte_" se había convertido en mi filosofía de vida desde que a los quince perdí mi familia. Había buscado la causa de esa destrucción y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, tenía toda mi concentración puesto en ello y me sentía con la seguridad a flor de piel para no dejarme intimidar por su persona.

Pero fue una terrible subestimación de la situación cuando Edward se inmiscuyó en la ecuación… tirando todo lo que había logrado en mi vida por la borda. No lo vi venir, no contaba con que él fuera la kriptonita que desbalanceara mi fuera interior y mi seguridad. Él había dado vuelta todo mi mundo, él tenía el poder de dejarme tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas y totalmente a su merced.

Que idiota había sido al nunca haber considerado la presencia de alguien así en mi vida. Y era tan jodidamente frustrante saber que él era la única persona que me importaba que me creyera y no lo hacía, me sentía tan desquiciadamente impotente.

_Bella_ la voz de Alice me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla. Ella suspiró fuerte cruzándose de brazos y mirándome algo enojada. _¿Qué sucede?_

Miré mi planilla nuevamente tratando de leer lo que allí había escrito, flores lavanda… hecho, rosas blancas para la recepción… en espera, candelabros de plata… hecho, mantelería blanca y cintas azul noche… hecho, bajilla de porcelana… hecho, copas de cristal japonés… en espera.

_¿No ha llegado la cristalería aún?_ miré a mi amiga frunciendo el ceño.

_María se está haciendo cargo de eso, no trates de remediar lo que no está a tu alcance Bella, para eso ella está aquí… mierda, tú deberías estar descansando y ella seguir con la organización, para eso le pagan_ masculló ofuscada _a demás… no trates de cambiarme de tema nena, dime… ¿qué anda mal?_ bajé mi mirada de nuevo _mierda, ni siquiera tendría que preguntar._

_¿Jasper sabe algo?_ pregunté finalmente, era mi pregunta habitual de todos los días.

_Jasper no sabe nada, tampoco Carlisle ni Emmett. Parece como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no responde el teléfono, no contesta los mails, nada… ¿conforme?_

Sin mirarla tragué saliva reteniendo las lágrimas traicioneras que osaban derramarse cada vez que tocábamos el tema. Asentí sin decir palabra.

_Oh Bella…_ sentí los brazos de Alice alrededor de mi torso y no pude evitar gemir de dolor, no física… dolor del corazón _Volverá nena, en cuanto menos te lo esperes… debes dejar que piense las cosas, que recapacite solo, él volverá y cuando lo haga podrás hablar con él_ su mano suavemente trazaba círculos en mi baja espalda, asentí sorbiendo mi nariz.

_Es lo único que me distrae de pensar en él Al… todo esto, la organización del cumpleaños de Carlisle y mi trabajo, es lo único que me mantiene alejada de pensamientos destructivos_

_todo estará bien, tú confiaste en él… por algo fue, te conozco y se muy bien que le abres el corazón a gente que realmente se lo merece, él solo tiene que pensar un poco, no es fácil de asimilar todo lo que tú contaste_ asentí nuevamente, mierda que tenía razón.

Nos separamos cuando sentí el celular timbrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, miré la pantalla y bufé, Alice rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la salida del salón,

_Nos vemos en casa nena! Mamá nos espera con la prueba de los vestidos._

Cielos, los vestidos…

_Ok_ dije antes de voltear y atender mi llamada, _María_ saludé informalmente

_Isabella, arribó el cristal japonés intacto y a salvo, lo estamos llevando allí… ¿llegaron las rosas blancas?_

_No aún no, he llamado a la florería y fueron despachadas hace media hora, estoy esperándolas_

_Bien, nos vemos en quince minutos… ¿podrías quedarte a ayudarnos a bajar las cosas?_

Rodé los ojos tratando de no bufar, _Tengo un almuerzo con mi novio en media hora María, luego del almuerzo vendré y te ayudaré_

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pero sabía lo que le convenía cuando se trataba de Carlisle, era su jefe y uno de sus clientes más importantes, por él esa mujer era capaz de hacer traer grullas vivas desde Japón para solo adornar el salón. No era capaz de contradecir su palabra, quizá nadie era capaz de hacerlo.

_Está bien_ dijo tras un suspiro _te espero luego de tu almuerzo, estaré en el salón todo el día… tiene que quedar todo a punto para mañana a la noche_

_Bien, estaré aquí. Adiós María_ dije presionando la tecla de terminar llamada justo cuando llegaba el camión con las famosas rosas blancas. Suspiré y fui a su encuentro ignorando mi cansancio.

*o*

_Por aquí Señorita Swan_ el maître me guió a través de las mesas que ocupaban el amplio comedor de ese restaurant en el que mi novio me esperaba. Solo era un almuerzo, no entendía cómo los millonarios podían gastar en un simple almuerzo, dólares y dólares sin que se les moviera un pelo. Por dios… generalmente mi almuerzo consistía en un sándwich de pavo que engullía encima de mi escritorio, entre libros de nueva edición a medios inventariar. Sin embargo aquí estaba… preparada para cenar algún almuerzo exótico de la mano de mi novio Carlisle Cullen.

_Amor_ levanté la vista del suelo y allí lo ví, sentado en esa silla cual rey del lugar, con su pulcro traje gris humo y corbata azul noche, su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, el cual a veces solo quería pasar mis dedos para desarmar tanta estructuración y esa sonrisa conquistadora con una pizca de arrogancia. _te extrañé_ dijo parándose en su lugar y tomando mi mano cuando llegué a él. Cualquiera que lo veía podía haber dicho que iba a levantar mi mano a sus labios y dejar un dulce y caballeroso beso en el dorso, pero no… él tiró de mi mano acercándome a él, tomando mi cintura con su mano libre y plantando sus labios en los míos con ferocidad.

Cielos…

Digamos que Carlisle Cullen se había tornado más y más deseoso de mí en estas últimas semanas. No podía escapar de mi conocimiento la manera en que me besaba cada vez que nos veíamos, la manera en que sus manos parecían tener vida propia cada vez que me tocaba y la manera en que gemía en mi boca cada vez que profundizábamos. Por supuesto a pesar de sus fervientes necesidades, él era un caballero y sabía esperar y respetarme, después de esa noche torcida en la que Edward nos interrumpió, solo volvió a intentar tener sexo conmigo dos veces más, las cuales rechacé con patéticas excusas, aunque verdaderas. Desde que me había puesto en la tarea de trabajar cooperativamente con María en organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños, llegaba a casa solo con ganas de… nada. Había pasado algunas noches en su casa, precisamente en su cama, pero al verme en el estado de cansancio total se contuvo a intentar cualquier acercamiento, aunque fue muy sensible como para dejarme dormir en sus brazos apaciblemente.

El cumpleaños de Carlisle Cullen no era algo tomada a la ligera… era una gran celebración, ¿el por qué?. Bueno, según las palabras de mi novio se debía a que la fecha de su cumpleaños coincidía con el aniversario de su empresa, por lo que ese día era un día tan intenso como importante de manera significativa. Así que debía empeñarme por rezar a que todo saliera según lo esperado.

_Carlisle_ dije en sus labios empujando sutilmente su pecho _estamos en la mitad de un restaurant_ él se separó a regañadientes dejando un beso suave en mis labios.

_Lo sé… lo siento_ dijo antes de señalar con su mano la silla frente a la suya en la mesa, _la carta por favor_

El maître asintió y desapareció por un par de minutos antes de aparecer de nuevo con la carta.

_¿Cómo va todo para la fiesta amor? ¿María te trata bien?_ alzó sus ojos sobre la carta abierta ante él y sonreí ante su desconfianza,

_María es excelente organizadora, a veces logra apabullarme, pero está bien, aprendo para la próxima_ dije sin pensar mirando los precios del menú.

_Por supuesto que habrá una próxima vez y esa vez ya no te sentirás intimidada porque lo dejaré todo en tus manos amor_ dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa. Sonreí arrepintiéndome por mis malditas palabras.

No habría una próxima vez, yo me haría cargo de eso… pero no estaba mal para nada crear esa ilusión en su cabeza ¿no?.

Pedimos el almuerzo minutos después, él, salmón grillado sobre una almohada de alcachofas a la crema y yo una ensalada simple acompañada, ante su insistencia, por camarones al vapor. El vino esta vez lo eligió él alcanzando un precio moderado de trescientos dólares, moderado para él…

_Jasper me ha contado que tienes visitas_ murmuró luego de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

_Sí, Esme, la madre de Alice está en casa. Alice está muy entusiasmada, hacía mucho que no nos visitaba y esta vez se quedará por un par de semanas, es divertido tenerla en casa_ sonreí ante el recuerdo de la mujer, ella era como la madre que nunca tuve.

_De más está decir que la invitación que le enviamos a Alice está incluida su madre_

_Lo sé, será la única manera de salvarla de una cita pre arreglada por Alice_ ante la mirada curiosa de Carlisle sonreí _Alice insiste en buscarle novio, es muy persistente en ello._ reímos juntos.

Tomé una porción de mi ensalada mirando por el rabillo del ojos a mi novio, él parecía concentrado en algo en su celular, respiré profundo y carraspeé algo nerviosa,

_¿Has sabido algo de Edward?_ tomé un trago de mi vino, Carlisle alzó la mirada de su celular para retenerla en la mía, no vacilé… si lo hacía podía ver que su hijo era mi debilidad. Él negó con la cabeza luego de un momento.

_Estoy seguro que está en Río, él tiene una casa allí, pero no me ha contestado el teléfono así que me da lugar para la duda._ alzó los hombros desinteresadamente _quizá está entretenido en la casa de alguna de sus amigas, más precisamente en su cama… como si no lo hubiera hecho ya._

Dios… esas palabras se sentía como un cuchillo mellado retorciéndose en mi interior, haciendo el agujero oscuro que reinaba en mi pecho desde su partida, aún más grande y doloroso.

Asentí ausentemente volviendo a mi comida a pesar de que mi apetito se había esfumado.

_Seguramente hará gala de su presencia mañana en la fiesta, conociéndolo no perderá oportunidad para mostrar a alguna de sus conquistas_ tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

_Cielos… para ya, duele._

Su celular sonó en ese momento dándome la vía de escape que necesitaba en ese preciso momento, alcé mi mano indicándole que iría al baño y me levanté de la mesa luego de su asentimiento.

Con pasos errantes llegué al toilette de damas y me desplomé contra la pared de uno de los cubículos, llevé mis manos temblorosas a mi celular sacándolo de la chaqueta y por enésima vez apreté llamar al contacto bajo el nombre de Edward. Lo puse en mi oído colgada de la esperanza de que esta vez sí atendiera su celular, pero nuevamente me llevó a la casilla de mensajes, cerré los ojos respirando profundo.

_Edward… atiende por favor, habla conmigo._ hice una pausa consiente del tiempo que tenía para dejarle unas palabras _ créeme cariño, no existe nadie que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das, se que si vuelves hablaremos y podremos solucionar o tratar de hallar una solución a todo esto, pero no quiero que sigas escapando. No cambiaría por nada tu presencia en mi vida, por nada de nada. Te esperaré aquí con paciencia… vuelve y hablaremos_

Corté la llamada y esperé un momento en ese cubículo tratando con la ardua tarea de recomponerme. Salí y mojé mi cara en el lavabo, sequé mis manos y mi rostro con el papel toalla y me miré en el espejo. Era Bella en este momento, con toda mi vulnerabilidad alzada y mis murallas caídas, respiré profundo y difícilmente hice volver a Isabella, la única que Carlisle reconocía.

*o*

_Estas hermosa!_ Alice caminó hacia mí y me tomó de las manos haciéndome dar una vuelta sobre mi propio eje, _Waw… mamá tenía razón, este vestido te remarcaría la figura y destacaría tus partes pudientes_

Esme largó una carcajada mirándome desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo volvía mi mirada hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que reflejaba mi imagen,

_No dije eso!_ Esme se acercó y cual reina de la moda se colocó detrás de mí y sostuvo mi cintura, _solo remarca tus curvas que precisamente no son partes pudientes_ miró a Alice remarcando sus últimas palabras.

_Ok madre, ok…_ Alice rodó los ojos _lo único que te estoy diciendo Bella, es que Carlisle se volverá loco cuando te vea_

_Eso veremos_ murmuré para mí mientras me veía en el espejo.

Mi vestido era increíblemente de ensueño, no podía estar más agradecida con Esme. Mi cuerpo entero estaba enfundado como un guante por puro encaje negro, en partes con retazos de raso del mismo color, el vestido era de hombros descubiertos y una gran abertura en el frente que caía hasta mis pies. A demás estaba acompañado con un par de guantes de encaje y un antifaz de encaje al mismo tono, me sentía hermosa, sensual y deseable, si eso podía ser posible. Solo me hubiese gustado que una sola persona posara sus ojos en mí, pero esa persona estaba muy lejos y no sabía cuándo podría volver a verla. Así que solo por eso, esta noche era importante pero no estaba completa.

Alice y Esme también llevaban antifaz a juego con sus vestidos, de hecho la fiesta era de gala y tenía una condición, que los invitados llevaran sus antifaces para crear un ambiente místico y diferente. Fue una de las ideas que había aportado a María y que felizmente fue aceptada sin ningún contratiempo.

Llegamos al gran salón de fiestas en el New York Palace Hotel, con una vista increíble al Rockefeller center y al que tuvimos que llegar a travesando la 5ta avenida. Ya habíamos estado con María días y días programando y organizando en el salón y encargándonos del tema de la decoración, pero de noche era otra cosa… era sublime.

Cuando bajamos de la limusine que Carlisle se había encargado de enivarnos, nos dirigimos hacia la suite privada que mi novio había reservado para la familia, íbamos a encontrarnos con él allí antes de bajar a la gala. Tuve mucho cuidado de no trastabillar con mi vestido o mis altos tacones, aún mantenía mi pobre equilibrio de antaño y podía resultar fatal combinado con mis ojos semi tapados con el fino encaje negro, aunque no era incomodo ni una dificultad para mi visión.

Esme había llevado su cita, Felix D´lias por lo que se habían quedado en el salón de fiesta mientras Alice y yo entramos a la habitación luego de abrir con nuestra tarjeta llave.

Lo vi a penas entré, él estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la gran ventana de cristal que daba directamente al Rockefeller center, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo su celular en su oído.

_Lo sé Marcus, las transacciones unilaterales han comenzado a tomar importancia y no dejo de lado nuestras contrataciones, solo estoy pensando en que deberíamos afianzar las negociaciones con las pequeñas empresas así ganamos capital…_ él caminó hacia mí con la cabeza gacha, aún sin haberme visto, caminé hacia él _quizá el semestre que viene veremos las grandes recaudaciones…_ y alzó la mirada. _Oh dios…_ solo fue un susurro. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca pero logró recomponerse al instante, sonreí internamente mientras continuaba caminando hacia él. Carraspeó… _he… Marcus, ¿sabes?.. . tengo que dejarte, nos vemos en unos minutos_

_Cumpleaños feliz…_ comencé a cantar cual Marilyn Monroe cuando llegué a él, mi dedo índice recorrió la longitud de la solapa de su saco del esmoquin y sintiéndome audaz me alcé de puntillas y le canté al oído _te deseo a ti… Cumpleaños querido Carlisle… Que los cumplas feliz._

_Bella_ solo susurró tomando mi cintura con ambas manos. Dejé un suave beso en su mejilla y sonriendo lo miré rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. _Estas… preciosa mi amor_

_Gracias_ me mordí el labio y con satisfacción observé sus ojos verdes brillando de puro y carnal deseo, a veces mirando mis ojos, a veces mirando mis labios.

_Ese color de labios te queda muy bien_ dijo en voz gruesa apretándome contra su cuerpo. Gemí cerrando los ojos, podía sentir su erección presionando en mi bajo vientre. _quiero besar esos labios rojos…_

_No, no Señor Cullen_ dije con voz insinuante _es color carmín y corro el riesgo de dejar tus labios embarrados con él si te beso…_

Él sonrió y negando con la cabeza dejó caer su frente en mi hombro desnudo, dejando un beso allí y gimiendo frustradamente, _Quiero besarte sin contemplaciones, quiero arrastrar mis manos por tu cuerpo liberándote de tan suertudo vestido, quiero hacerte gritar y que llames mi nombre con esta voz con la que me cantaste… Bella_

_Hey Señor Cullen, hoy es su cumpleaños… puede pedir su deseo cuando sople las velas_

Sus ojos brillaron al mirarme y el verde de sus ojos se tornó algo eléctrico y obscuro _Lo haré preciosa, te aseguro que lo haré_

Alice caminó hacia la sala con Jasper de la mano y Emmett apareció por la puerta de una de las recamaras con Rosalie detrás, que aún me miraba como si yo hubiese salido del más vulgar de los cabaret. Tenía que intentar hablar en algún momento con ella, pero me parecía una persona muy intuitiva, era atemorizante ver su rostro y no saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar en su presencia, cómo lo hiciera parecía que le caía mal.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia el salón que estaría ya rebosante de invitados, todos llevando nuestros antifaces puestos, Carlisle tenía uno parecido al del zorro, que si no fuera por su cabellera dorada, hubiese asegurada que estaba ante el mismísimo Antonio Banderas. Alice llevaba una verde lima con plumas, haciendo juego con su vestido, Rosalie uno negro de plumas en contraste con su vestido rojo sangre y Emmett y Jasper, ambos usando antifaces plateados.

Me preguntaba qué clase de antifaz hubiera usado Edward si estuviera en esta fiesta. Por dios… me oponía rotundamente a pensar en Edward en estos momentos, era la noche de Carlisle y tenía que actuar como la devota novia del magnate Cullen. Punto.

Como lo había pensado, el salón desbordaba de invitados, Carlisle me llevaba de la mano mientras atravesábamos el gran salón luego de entrar por las grandes puertas, todos aplaudían y vitoreaban el nombre de mi novio y por un ínfimo momento me sentí tan fuera de lugar. ¿Quién era yo y qué hacía de su mano? Como seguramente más de un invitado se preguntaba.

Carlise saludó a cada invitado que se le aproximaba con simpatía y amabilidad, dedicando varios segundos o minutos de su tiempo a quienes se acercaban. En momentos como ese me parecía imposible pensar que él mismo había destruido mi familia sin importarle nada, sin remordimientos y sin reparos. Pero era su máscara, como la que llevaba esa noche, Carlisle tenía varias facetas, entre ellas la que mi madre conoció y la que yo conozco.

_Bella cariño, te presento a Marcus Voltire, uno de mis socios y mi rival en golf_ su mano tomó mi cintura y con la otra señaló a un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello negro que me miraba con los brillantes ojos café. _Marcus, ella es Isabella, mi novia… la responsable de todo esto_ Él tomó mi mano y besó el dorso delicadamente,

_Bella… por fin nos conocemos, este hombre aquí no puede dejar de hablar de ti_

_Es un gusto conocerlo señor Volteir_ dije con una sonrisa _me apena saber que ha tenido que soportar tanto por mi culpa_ palmeé la mano de Carlisle que sujetaba la mía, _no le crea tanto… esta fiesta fue en conjunto con un gran equipo_

_Oh Bella, no te preocupes, conozco las exageraciones de Carlisle, pero déjame decirte querida, que no exageró nada al describirte_

_Carlisle_ reproché gentilmente con una sonrisa.

_Mi amor, no me atrevería a mentir ni omitir nada cuando se trata de ti… solo le describí a Marcus la increíble mujer que eres, creo que es más bien una rivalidad entre socios y jugadores_

_No me extrañaría_ reí negando con la cabeza. Entonces vi detrás de Carlisle a Alice acercándose con Esme y Felix, _Oh cariño, Alice tiene alguien para presentarte_

Distraje a mi novio de las garras de Marcus y me volví a Esme y mi amiga,

_Carlisle_ dijo Alice con cierto nerviosismo _esta es mi madre, Esme Platt. Mamá él es Carlisle, el padre de Jasper_ la madre de mi amiga sonrió simpáticamente y sus ojos brillaron al ver al hombre que tomaba mi mano con posesividad. Sabía que Esme había quedado pasmada como muchas otras mujeres.

_Esme, bienvenida a Nueva York y a esta fiesta, Alice me contó que estas de visitas_ murmuró Carlisle tomando su mano en un saludo.

_Si, vine a pasar unas semanas con ella, a demás estoy programando un evento de moda junto con algunos colegas, Nueva York es una ciudad increíble y necesitaré un tiempo para conocerla_

_Estoy seguro que estas mujeres te ayudarán con eso, no lo dudo_ dijo él cordialmente para luego seguir saludando a otros de sus socios que se habían acercado.

Respiré profundo aún tomada de la mano de mi novio, los antifaces aún seguían en los rostros de los invitados, aunque salían de su lugar para saludarse o reconocerse.

_Bella_ Alice me llamó, alcé la vista hacia ella y con un asentimiento de cabeza señaló la entrada del salón. Miré hacia las puertas…

Y fue uno de esos momentos en que sientes que estás sola en medio de alguna nube, en que tu cuerpo deja de responder y tu voz se acalla, el silencio envuelve los sentidos y solo puedes ver, oír, sentir a una sola persona. La que está frente a ti.

Edward…

No lo reconocí por su garbo descuidado para caminar o la sensualidad con la que lo hacía, no lo reconocí por su cabello ligeramente indomable de color cobrizo oscuro, no lo reconocí por sus labios entreabiertos, rosados y pulposos… no, lo reconocí por la forma en que sus ojos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, la forma en que se trabaron en los míos y brillaron de manera sin igual.

Todo mi aire salió de mi cuerpo como un jadeo, estaba increíblemente guapo con su traje de etiqueta y con su máscara simulando a la del fantasma de la ópera, pero la sangre abandonó mi rostro cuando visualicé el cuadro completo.

Él venía acompañado, íntimamente acompañado.

Una mujer alta y de largos cabellos rubios iba colgada de su brazo, su vestido azul noche se destacaba por la forma en que remarcaba sus curvas y por el sugestivo escote. Un antifaz del mismo color que su vestido adornaba su rostro que al parecer no dejaba de ser hermoso. Esa mujer nada tenía que ver con la rubia que frecuentaba a Edward ese día en la piscina de su casa, esta mujer tenía clase y distinción y eso sí me hizo temblar.

De un momento a otro tuve que despegar mi mirada de ellos, más aún cuando me di cuenta del lugar hacia donde se dirigían, hacia nosotros. Edward caminaba junto a ella, ahora entrelazando su brazo a la cintura de la mujer, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Bajé mi mirada,

_Papá_ dijo cuando llegó a nosotros, sus ojos habían dejado de mirarme para estar centrado en su padre, _feliz cumpleaños_ dijo cuando Carlisle lo vio. No hubo reproches, ni preguntas… se saludaron y sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente padre e hijo. _quiero presentarte a alguien… ella es Tanya Denali._ señaló a la mujer a su lado que mantenía una de sus esculpidas y delicadas manos pastoreando ligeramente su brazo _Tanya, él es mi padre, Carlisle_

Alcé mi barbilla y cruzamos miradas cuando Carlisle y esa Tanya se saludaban, Edward y su nueva amiga no me iban a debilitar, no ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff... ok, las bichas aparecieron. Vamos a ver qué sucede. Un beso enorme a todas y gracias por estar siempre allí.<strong>

**Como siempre las invito a leer mis otros fics, estan en mi perfil y la pasarán genial, gracias por acompañarme! ;)**


	16. Elección

**Elección**

_No lo puedo creer!... no, mierda… no lo puedo creer!_ Alice refunfuñaba caminando en el pequeño espacio que nos daba el baño de mujeres en el salón de hotel. Yo permanecí impasible mientras ella decía lo que yo quería gritar, mientras repasaba mis labios con el labial carmín. _No puedo creerlo!... y tú ahí tan tranquila._ se paró en seco y llevó sus manos en puños a su cintura _ ¿a caso no te molesta que se aparezca así como así con esa rubia mal teñida en la fiesta en la que él sabía que tú estarías presente?_

_No_ dije con simulada tranquilidad _es su vida, puede hacer lo que él desee, no me debe nada_ dolía mucho decirlo, pero era cierto.

_Y a mí me vale una mierda Bella!... después de verte por semanas completas tirada en la cama, llorando a lágrima viva mientras él anda por ahí revolcándose con la primera perra que se le cruza… haayyy! Que ganas de matarlo!._ agitó su puño como si tuviera un cuchillo en ella.

_Alice_ dije cansinamente. _Ya deja ¿si?... tratemos de disfrutar esta noche, bastante trabajé para que salga perfecta, no quiero arruinarla por su culpa._

_Bella… te conozco_

_Y porque me conoces quiero que no me hables de él_ dije tajantemente ahogando mi voz quebrada _deja de hablar de él, deja de nombrarlo, no quiero verlo, no quiero nada, dios…_ terminé tapando mi rostro con ambas manos, respirando jadeantemente para tratar de reprimir las lágrimas que se agolparon de repente en mis ojos. _Basta por favor_ dije en un hilo de voz.

_Oh nena cariño…_ sentí los brazos de Alice a mi alrededor, _lo siento tanto_ susurró en mi oído con tristeza, ella sabía… ella había sido testigo de mis lágrimas en primera persona, ella sabía lo mucho que me afectaba su presencia aunque o quisiera demostrarlo. Alice era testigo de mi dolor, un dolor que yo misma provoqué. _mira nena, yo estaré ahí si me necesitas, solo… respira profundo, alza la frente y demuestra la mujer increíble que eres._

Asentí separándome de ella obedeciéndola, tomando una respiración profunda y mirándome al espejo para reconocerme, mierda… era Isabella Swan, tenía que serlo esa noche y tratar de terminarla lo más entera posible.

_Vamos… ya estoy bien_ dije instalando una sonrisa en mis labios decidida a mantenerla allí toda la noche. Por dios… era el cumpleaños de mi novio, tenía que lograrlo.

Alice tomó mi mano y me dio un apretón antes de salir por la puerta del baño hacia el salón donde la fiesta parecía viento en popa. Los invitados reían y conversaban amenamente, la música era lo que habíamos programado y las luces eran suaves y al mismo tiempo inspiraban ese aire místico y sensual, tal cual me lo había imaginado.

Con Alice fuimos hasta la mesa donde la familia Cullen tenía lugar, ya casi todos estaban sentados en sus lugares esperando la entrada del primer plato y la degustación de vinos. Sonreí al ver a Carlisle alzar la mirada hacia mí y esbozar una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, pero en seguida me tensé cuando vi a… esa mujer, sentada a un lado de Rosalie, charlando entre ellas amenamente. Edward no se veía por ningún lado cerca.

_Mi amor!_ Carlisle se levantó de su lugar estirando su mano para recibirme, sentí entonces las miradas de todos los que estaban en la mesa, sobre mí. _Te estaba esperando, pedí el primer vino y quería disfrutarlo contigo… ¿estás bien?_ supuse que se había dado cuenta de mis ojos algo enrojecidos, sonreí suavemente llevando mi mano hasta la suya y adelantándome un paso para besar sus labios.

_Todo excelente cariño_ dije sobre ellos _estaba cerciorándome que todo estuviera sobre la marcha. Quiero que todo salga perfecto…_

_Y lo estas logrando cariño, todo esta excelente hasta ahora. Ven siéntate…_ abrió una silla a su lado para mí _pronto traerán el Village souvingnon y quiero que me des tu opinión._

_Mmm… creo que te gustará junto a la selección de quesos y jamones. Aunque deja lugar para el resto del menú, lo elegí exclusivamente pensando en tu buen paladar…_ acerqué mis labios a su mejilla dejando un beso allí. Él sonrió y no dejó que me alejara, tazando mi mejilla con una de sus manos me acercó hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso demandante.

Llevé mi mano hasta la suya presionándola levemente para hacerle notar dónde estábamos, no quería montar un espectáculo y darle más motivos a su hijo para odiarme… más de lo que ya hacía. A demás esta era su noche y yo no pensaba acapararlo.

_Así que , padre…_ me separé en seguida de Carlisle al sentir esa voz, pero no me alejé por completo, Carlisle tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y no tenía intenciones de soltarme, al menos no por el momento. Fijé mi vista en esa mirada verde que iba de su padre a mí y que finalmente se quedaron en Carlisle. _he oído que has hecho nuevas inversiones ¿no es así?_ preguntó con un deje de sarcasmo _siempre me sorprendió la capacidad que tienes de conquista, nada se te escapa y todo lo retienes… ¿cómo haces?_ no pude dejar de notar la burla en su voz. Una burla que al parecer su padre tal vez estaba acostumbrado a escuchar por lo que ignoró soberbiamente.

Carlisle en cambio rió a mi lado, _Algo así me han dicho hijo, solo soy un buen negociador y me gusta lo que hago. Y con respecto a la nueva asociación, bueno… Marcus es un amigo antes que un socio por lo que no fue difícil hacer negocios con él, fue más que un gusto haber invertido parte de mi capital en su compañía, ya que a demás va por el buen camino y no tardará en dar sus buenos frutos._

Edward sonrió asintiendo, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y claramente no era esbozada con gracia, luego rió frunciendo el seño y volteó a mirar a Tanya mientras bebía de un vaso de whisky que sostenía en una de sus manos.

_Creo que encontré las cualidades de mi padre reflejadas en ti Tanya, muy buena en todo… incluso en los negocios._ alzó una ceja provocando la risa de Tanya en todo su esplendor. No pude evitar bajar mi mirada a mis manos sobre mi regazo.

_A todo esto Tanya… ¿a qué te dedicas?_ murmuró Carlisle mientras el mesero venía con nuestros vinos y las tablas de quesos para su degustación. _Perdona a mi hijo, él no suele explayarse mucho en la presentación de sus… amigas, lo cual es bueno por una parte, porque tenemos temas de conversación_

Tanya sonrió comprensivamente fijando su atención en Carlisle,

_En realidad conocí a Edward hace un par de semanas, nos presentó Demetri, un amigo en común, que me habló muy bien de su hijo._ ella miró a Edward que tomaba nuevamente de su copa de wisky, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Desvié mi mirada hacia su "amiga" tragando saliva. _vine a New York con el deseo de extender mi negocio aquí, Londres ya se quedó chico para mí por lo que me gustaría poder trabajar con Edward para que eso se haga realidad._ fruncí el ceño cuando sus uñas rojas rastrillaron el brazo de Edward, como si fuera una gata marcando su territorio. _él es un increíble hombre que está dispuesto a hacer mis deseos realidad, por lo que… creo que New York me gustará más de lo que ya me gusta._

Carlisle sonrió alzando las cejas, _¿Y a qué te dedicas específicamente? No puedo creer que mi hijo se material de corporaciones y compañías cuando nunca dio indicios de que este mundo le gustara._

_Bueno…_ Tania rió _soy dueña de una cadena de Galerías de arte en Londres, exhibo arte joven y moderno y en Edward vi todo eso y mucha pasión, me gustó mucho su trabajo y me gustaría trabajar con él._

_Excelente!_ volteé hacia Carlisle y me gustó mucho el brillo sutil en sus ojos al saber esa información _estoy seguro que tanto a ti como a él les irá muy bien, tiene todo mi apoyo_

_Gracias papá, pero creo que Tanya puede manejar todo muy bien… soy consciente de su potencial_ murmuró con una sonrisa lasciva dirigida a ella, lo que me revolvió el estomago.

No podía creer que me estuviera haciendo eso. No lo soportaba, no soportaba ver como alardeaba del potencial de esa mujer y su increíble capacidad de conquista, revistiendo con esas premisas sugestivas su verdadero significado. Por dios!... ¿Quién se creía?

Las conversaciones en la mesa pasaron a ser banales y triviales, tomé de mi copa de vino de cinco mil dólares degustando uno o dos trozos de queso gruyere, no podía tragar más, tenía un nudo en mi estomago. En varias ocasiones tuve que soportar la insistente mirada de Edward sobre mí, lo cual me hacía sentir muy incómoda, no solo porque estábamos en una mesa con toda su familia allí, sino porque Carlisle estaba a mi lado. Por suerte para mí, a mi lado izquierdo estaba sentada Alice, por lo que en un momento dado nos sumergimos en la conversación frívola sobre los vestidos más hermosos de la fiesta, ella sabía cómo distraerme. En otras ocasiones, Carlisle llamaba mi atención para presentarme personas que llegaban a la mesa a saludarlo y a conversar por unos cortos minutos. Él parecía orgulloso de presentarme como su novia y tomar mi mano con orgullo y no podía dejar de notar las miradas que sus conocidos nos otorgaban, en especial a mí… estaba segura que más de una de esas mujeres, esposas trofeos de socios y amigos de Carlisle, no dejaban de verme como una caza recompensas o una perra interesada.

No me importaba.

Eso era motivo suficiente para aferrarme del brazo de mi novio y sonreírles con altivez, nada me amedrentaba, no podía permitirlo.

Con el tiempo degustamos el plato principal, Pato mechado con salsa de almendras y alcachofas rellenas, con su guarnición, ensalada de vegetales. Carlisle quedó satisfecho por mi elección, otro punto más… y otro beso más, algo que me incomodaba ya que podía sentir la risa por lo bajo de uno de los comensales de la mesa. Edward parecía estar cada vez más tomado y eso me preocupaba, podía cometer un error y soltar todo lo que con confianza le había contado.

_Vamos a bailar_ dije luego de bajar el plato principal con una copa de vino. Carlisle me miró con ojos centellantes y asintió parándose y ofreciéndome una mano, no pude evitar sonreír antes su caballerosidad. Tomé su mano y fuimos hasta la pista donde ya se encontraban algunas parejas dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música que era lenta y cadenciosa. Había llegado el momento para una de sus sorpresas por lo que hice lo que habían estipulado con María.

_Tengo que hacer algo_ dije a Carlisle cuando tomó mi cintura, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y planté un beso en sus labios mientras él me miraba sorprendido. _Espérame aquí por un minuto Señor Cullen, no quiero que te roben ¿ok?_

_Ok Señorita Swan_ rió con alegría.

Partí hacia un lado del escenario caminando por detrás de este hasta llegar a una de las entradas laterales, María me esperaba allí y me tendió el micrófono que tenía en su mano.

_Recuerda… míralo a él, enfócate en él, así no te pondrá nerviosa la multitud._

_Ok_ resoplé una y otra vez, alisando las arrugas invisibles de mi vestido, _¿cómo estoy?_ pregunté en un arranque de vanidad

_Hermosa, despampanante…_ dijo ella rodando los ojos. Sabía que no lo decía con total sinceridad pero me servía, al menos en ese momento.

Respirando profundamente una vez más y tomé en mi mano la copa de champagne que María tenía para mí. Entonces salí al escenario donde la banda de jazz que habíamos contratado, mantenía la música suave. Al aparecer una luz blanca me iluminó y supe que ahora era el centro de atención… lo que no me gustaba ni un poquito.

_Buenas noches a todos_ dije acercando el micrófono a mis labios, en seguida busqué con la mirada a Carlisle que me miraba desde el centro de la pista de baile con una sonrisa y una copa de champagne en su mano, alrededor de él, las parejas se habían detenido para mirarme expectantes, cada una tomando de los mozos que ofrecían, copas de champangne. _Espero que todos los que nos acompañan esta noche estén pasando una velada increíble, si no es así… bueno, siempre más tarde podemos dejar la etiqueta a un lado y desinhibirnos sin restricciones_ reí acompañada de las sutiles risas de los presentes _esta noche quiero levantar mi copa por muchos motivos especiales para mí. Por la reunión de la familia_ miré hacia la mesa de la familia Cullen y me estremecí con la mirada de Edward, oscura y enojada. Tragué en seco, _por la reunión de los amigos… por la buena música y la buena comida, pero especialmente… por la celebración del cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí._ alcé la copa levemente en dirección a Carlisle con mis ojos trabados en los de él _por tener la fortuna de estar en tu vida, por tener la dicha de compartir tus días, tus alegrías y tener el privilegio de acompañarte en momentos tan especiales como estos. Gracias cariño por esa noche en que apareciste en mi vida, la noche en que me mostraste que se puede ser tan buen inversor como hacedor de buenas oportunidades para los que menos tienen y más necesitan._ Carlisle sonrió recordando… Dios, nunca había dicho tanta mentira en mi vida. _Salud y mucha felicidad Carlisle Cullen y que la vida te siga sonriendo como hasta ahora_ alcé mi copa mordiendo mi lengua para dejar de decir tanta mentira junta y sonreí mientras todos chocaban su copa con la de el magnate Carlisle Cullen. Me volví y les hice una señal a los de la banda detrás de mí para que comenzaran a tocar el "Cumpleaños feliz" con estilo jazz, cuando lo hicieron un par de mozos de chaqueta blanca, salieron por uno de los laterales arrastrando sobre una mesita a ruedas, un gran pastel blanco de tres pisos, con arabescos en azul decorando la superficie, si alguien se ponía a contar con detenimiento las velitas encendidas en la superficie, daría con la edad exacta de Carlisle. Cuarenta y siete años.

Cuando todos cantaron al unísono el típico canto de cumpleaños, Carlisle comenzó a soplar las velas mientras varios de sus colegas y amigos le ayudaban con la ardua tarea de apagar tanta cantidad de velas. Al final, tuvo éxito y el pastel se comenzó a cortar mientras Carlisle se saludaba con personas que aún no había visto.

Suspiré y salí de allí para bajar del escenario y volver a la mesa, mi actuación había terminado y me sentí lo suficientemente orgullosa de mí misma por no haber caído en la tentación de decir allí, frente a todos, lo que el verdadero Carlisle era y dejarme frente e a todos como una loca esquizofrénica. Ilusa hubiera sido si siquiera lo intentaba, ilusa y estúpida…

_Bonito discurso…_ dijo esa voz justo cuando acababa de pisar el último escalón que bajaba del escenario. Me tensé en el acto y empuñé mis manos, no quería lidiar con él luego de su magnífica llegada en compañía de esa rubia. _No sé cómo puedes ser capaz de decir tanta mentira junta_ él me miraba desde la pared de enfrente, recostado en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus pies rezagadamente cruzados uno sobre el otro. _Cada día que pasa me sorprende cada vez más tu excelente capacidad de mentir_ sonrió con burla. Respiré profundamente y me mordí la lengua para no responderle, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el salón. Pero no di ni tres pasos cuando una mano me tomó del brazo y con fuerza me detuvo haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la pared más cercana,

_No_ susurré tomando su muñeca con una de mis manos y empujándolo para que me soltara.

_¿Cuándo vas a detenerte?_ preguntó con voz ronca cerca de mi boca. Podía oler en el aire su aliento a alcohol y cerré los ojos. _¿Qué pretendes Isabella? En verdad estoy perdido aquí…_

_Suéltame, estas ebrio_ dije entre dientes abriendo mis ojos y fijándolos en los suyos, verdes y relampagueantes. Estaba enfurecido, podía verlo, podía sentirlo en mi piel, como una corriente eléctrica que corre en el aire previa a una tormenta.

_No estoy lo demasiado ebrio como me gustaría, solo lo suficiente como para venir a hablarte y tocarte… algo que me prometí que jamás volvería a hacer, sin embargo heme aquí… sin poder detenerme, como siempre me pasa contigo_ sus labios rozaron los míos y di vuelta mi cara forzando su agarre para que me soltara.

_Sal de aquí Edward, si tan mentirosa me crees ¿por qué aún no le has dicho nada?_ sentí su aliento en mi cuello, agitado y entrecortado.

_Porque quiero creer…_ dijo exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones _pero no puedo, perdería el último ápice de respeto por mi padre_

_Entonces vete de aquí Edward, a Londres o Brasil, donde sea que te guste… vete con esa Tanya, porque yo no voy a detenerme y tarde o temprano perderás el respeto que te queda por tu padre y terminaras odiándome más de lo que ya lo haces_

Él se separó de mí como si se hubiese quemado y quedó mirándome con reproche en sus ojos y cierta confusión, comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras rastrillaba su cabello con una de sus manos y con la otra aflojaba su corbata como si lo ahogara, algo a lo que seguramente no estaba acostumbrado.

_Yo… yo no te o…_

_¿Edward?_

Me tensé al oír la voz de una mujer a metros de nosotros, aparté la mirada de Edward y me fijé en la inoportuna interrupción. Tanya nos miraba con sus esculpidas cejas alzadas y una copa de champagne en su mano. Aproveché ese momento para dar unos pasos hacia el salón,

_Vamos guapo… encontré algunas personas que me gustaría presentarte_ oí que le decía ella mientras estaba a unos pasos de entrar al salón.

_Claro_ su voz resignada me estremeció pero no me detuvo para ir hacia Carlisle que reía junto a un par de personas.

El resto de la fiesta pasó como un torbellino de momentos, en los cuales las copas pasaban y Carlisle parecía más alegre y entonado. De vez en cuando veía a lo lejos la cabellera cobriza revuelta, junto a la rubia que no lo dejaba en ningún momento. Yo mientras continué jugando mi papel de excelente y atenta anfitriona y novia, algo que con la práctica me salía cada vez mejor. Alice no paraba de presentarle hombres a su mamá de la mano de Jasper, empeñada en encontrarle novio y sin importarle que su compañero Félix estaba a su lado o en la mesa esperando por ella. Y Rosalie como siempre penetrándome con dagas en los ojos, actitud que empeoró cuando Emmett decidió mostrarme sus dotes de bailarín sacándome a la pista de baile.

_Parece que a Rosalie no le gusto mucho_ murmuré a Emmett entre risas mientras él me hacía dar vueltas sobre mi eje. Sin duda el poco alcohol que había consumido en la noche había despertado mi coraje.

_Oh no te preocupes por ella Bella…_ dijo mientras hacía unos exuberantes pasos de Twist _ conociéndola debe estar celosa por la atención que Carlisle pone en ti. Como comprenderás ella era la única mujer en la familia que acaparaba toda su atención… ahora tiene que compartir a Carlisle contigo_

Reí por esa excusa tan pobre, _¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?... bueno, a decir verdad ahora mismo parece tener unas ganas inmensas de matarme con la mirada_

Emmett rió mirando hacia su dirección en el mismo momento en que envolvía mi cintura con su brazo para luego de un movimiento, hacerme girar sobre mis pies.

_Oh sí bebé, cómo me gusta poner celosa a mi mujer_ dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Pero no me utilices para eso Emmett!_ grité palmeando su hombro con fuerza.

_No te estoy utilizando…_ dijo con una risa provocativa _solo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad, créeme… el sexo esta noche será alucinante_

_Iuuj!_ exclamé entre risas.

Para cuando la fiesta terminó, mis pies no daban más del dolor a causa de esos altísimos tacones, Jasper llevaba en brazos a una achispada Alice que aún reía de las ocurrencias de Emmett, Rosalie arrastraba a un Emmett super contento de la corbata hacia el auto y Edward brillaba por su ausencia, al igual que su "amiga".

Mientras yo llevaba como podía a un Carlisle pasado de copas hacia el ascensor del lobbie para ir hacia la suite. Sin duda había disfrutado de su cumpleaños con creces.

_Te amo Bellaaa_ sus labios se aferraron a la piel de mi cuello mordiendo fuerte, lo aparté cuando me hizo doler. ¿Carlisle me había dejado una marca?

_Carlisle compórtate, hay cámaras en el elevador_ dije acariciando mi piel adolorida con mis dedos.

_Noo me importaaa…_ reprimí mi sonrisa al oír cómo arrastraba las palabras. _Te deseo… tanto, tanto princesa_ tomó mi rostro entre sus manos _pídeme lo que quieras… y te lo daré_

_Mmm… ¿qué tal si te pido que cuando lleguemos al cuarto te desvistes y te metes a la cama, estarás cansado…_

_Oh sí nena… pero me meteré a la cama para otra cosa…_

Oh cielos…

Caminar a través del corredor que nos llevaba a la suite fue un arduo trabajo, entre que iba sosteniendo la cintura de Carlisle por su débil equilibrio y él que buscaba besarme a cada momento… cielos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta no pude apartarlo mientras abría con la tarjeta electrónica, sus labios se posaron en los mío apremiantes y duros.

_Dios… cómo te deseo_ su voz cargada de deseo me estremeció, pero me recordé a mí misma que él estaba ebrio… que tal vez tuviera la suerte de que a penas tocara la cama se quedara dormido.

_Yo igual_ dije dejándome besar. Sus labios me besaron rudamente mientras yo empujaba la puerta para entrar a trompicones. Sus manos acunaron mi cara en un momento para luego bajar por mi cuerpo apretando mis senos y mi cintura.

_Quiero hacerte el amor Isabella… déjame hacerlo…_ su voz pastosa me decía que no tenía mucho de caer dormido en cualquier superficie plana, por lo que me apresuré a continuar besándolo y al mismo tiempo sacarle la chaqueta de su frac. Sus manos mientras tanto quedaron en mi cintura dándome la posibilidad de sacarle la camisa y luego desabrochar sus pantalones.

_Acuéstate amor…_ dije en sus labios _déjame desvestirte_

_Mmmm…_ gimió en mis labios besándolos hambrientos. Cuando llegamos a la enorme cama King sise, solo bastó un pequeño empujoncito en su pecho para que él cayera tendido sobre el colchón, aún con los pantalones puestos, sus zapatos y medias. Pero en lo que respectaba sus ojos, ya estaban cerrados, sucumbiendo a la inconsciencia que el alcohol le imponía.

_Mmm… Bellaaa… sagate la roba_ masculló cayendo dormido.

_Si mi amor_ respondí yo tratando de que mi voz sonara sugestiva. Me arrastré sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo y comencé a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, luego la bragueta y para cuando terminé con él, sonreí satisfecha al verlo dormido sobre la cama, roncando adorablemente, totalmente desnudo y solo tapado con la sábana, su ropa esparcida por todo el lugar.

Fruncí el ceño… algo faltaba.

Salté de la cama y caminé hasta la entrada de la suite. Me saqué los zapatos y los tomé en mi mano, eran hermosos… unos altos Yves Saint Laurent, los dejé caer en el suelo.

_Hay que tratar de hacer lucir verídico esto_ dije tomando mis guantes y caminando hacia la habitación, dejando un rastro con mi ropa. Finalmente me quité el vestido y lo dejé en el suelo desparramado. _tuvimos sexo salvaje Carlisle, tú y yo…_ dije ya desnuda sobre la cama, mirando a mi novio que pacíficamente dormía como un bebé.

Saqué los clips de mi cabello dejándolo caer en ondas desprolijas sobre mis hombros, alcé mis manos y penetrando con mis dedos en mi cabello, lo despeiné aún más,

_Bien, peinado post sexo… listo_

Salté debajo de las sábanas y me acomodé para dormirme, dejando la alarma de mi celular a las nueve de la mañana. Era un poco arriesgado, dormir desnuda junto a él aparentando haber tenido una noche de pasión, pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo… el lado caballeroso de Carlisle era el lado lúcido. Se daría cuanta de cómo me había tomado y yo apoyaría su idea con mis quejas de dolor y si todo salía como pensaba… él no iba a querer tocarme en un tiempo. Esperaba que fuera así y que no estuviera pecando de ilusa.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta de la suite me hicieron levantar la mirada a punto de quedar dormida. ¿Quién sería?. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada…

Me levanté buscando la bata de toalla del hotel y luego de colocármela fui hasta la puerta, husmeé por la mirilla pero no vi a nadie por lo que luego de un respiro profundo, abrí la puerta.

Pero para mi sorpresa el corredor estaba vacío, ¿qué mierda?...

_Veo que la pasaste bien…_

Llevé una mano a mi pecho y jadeé sobresaltada al escuchar esa voz a mi lado, Edward estaba recostado sobre la pared a un lado de la puerta… y era un desastre, su traje pulcro ya no estaba, solo mantenía puesto el pantalón, los zapatos y la camisa, que estaba abierta dejando ver su fuerte pecho, su cabello hecho un desastre… más de lo habitual y supe que no era la única que lucía un peinado post sexo. Apreté mi bata en mi pecho cuando su mirada lasciva pasó por esa zona, sus ojos brillaban oscurecidos y algo enrojecidos, en su boca se formó en una mueca de asco… algo que me estremeció.

_¿Folla bien o te quedas con el hijo?_ dije cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la pared.

_Edward…_ susurré duramente _vete de aquí_

Él rió sin humor y apartó su cabeza de la pared para sacudirla contra ella una vez más pero con más fuerza, jadeé asustada... él lo hizo otra vez aún con más ímpetu,

_No puedo…_ su boca formó una mueca de dolor y no puede más que cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas e ir hasta él para tomar su cabeza entre mis manos para evitar que se dejara de dar golpes a sí mismo.

_Basta Edward… te vas a hacer daño._ dije tristemente. El abrió sus ojos y algo vi allí que no me gustó, era resignación.

_¿Aún más?_ preguntó con una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos por primera vez desde que llegó a esa puerta enfocaron en mis ojos, parecían traspasarme y parecían querer decir tantas cosas que no fui capaz de leer. Dios… era demasiado, tenía que alejarme, tenía que decidirme.

_Ambos nos estamos haciendo daño Edward_ susurré tragando el nudo que tenía en mi garganta, recordé sus palabras hirientes el día que le dije toda la verdad, su presencia en esa fiesta con esa mujer, recordé su desaparición total por semanas y comprendí que irremediablemente lo estaba arrastrando conmigo en esto. Él no tenía por qué… él era el hijo que desconoció lo que su padre hacía, que no tenía culpa alguna más que tener la desgracia de compartir la misma sangre. La sangre del hombre que arruinó mi familia… mi vida.

_¿Qué… puedo hacer? ¿Qué tengo… que hacer para que dejes esa idea? Es una locura... ¿por qué necesitas mentir así? ¿qué quieres? ¿Dinero? yo te lo puedo dar... y a montones... deja esa idea de lado Bella..._ dijo entonces partiendo mi alma en dos cuando vislumbré una lágrima en la comisura de uno de sus ojos… oh dios. _Ven conmigo… vámonos lejos, donde quieras_ su voz gruesa me hizo cerrar los ojos, parecía estar hablando a duras penas.

_Edward…_

No pude decir nada más, sus labios chocaron con los míos en un intento desesperado, con premura, ansias y fervor. Los dientes chocando, nuestras lenguas se entregaron a una lucha sin piedad, mis manos subieron hasta su nuca y me dejé disfrutar de este beso, que tal vez fuera el último… Dios, tenía que serlo. Sus manos tasaban mi rostro arrastrándome hacia él como si fuéramos capaces de fundirnos en una sola persona.

Entonces él volteó sobre su eje haciendo que fuera yo la que ahora estuviera contra la pared, sus labios hambrientos no me dejaron sino que osaron recorrer aún más que solo mis labios, besando y lamiendo mi cuello y mi clavícula. Haciéndome jadear y gemir de placer, arqueando en su contra y ofreciendo mucho más que mi cuerpo… mi corazón entero le pertenecía.

_Te necesito!_ gimió entrecortado en mi oído mientras sus besos se tornaban más ansiosos y desesperados. Sus manos se inmiscuyeron por debajo de mi bata ahuecando en sus manos mis glúteos y apretándolos contra su cuerpo, oh cielos… arqueé la espalda para restregarme contra su erección provocando un gemido desde lo profundo de mi garganta. _Necesito saber que eres mía… que lo sigues siendo Bella, quiero borrar su rastro de tu cuerpo, oh dios… te…_

_Edward_ empujé su pecho y me asusté por el nivel de desesperación con que estaba pidiéndome, algo estaba mal… algo… y no sabía qué. _Sería mejor que, tú… tú te vayas… tienes a Tanya_

_Y una mierda!_ gritó enfurecido, mis manos fueron a su rostro para tratar de calmarlo con mi toque, lo que pareció funcionar, porque cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente en la mía con un respiro profundo _te quiero a ti…_ susurró casi inaudiblemente, lo que casi paralizó mi corazón _Vámonos lejos… los dos Bella_

_Edward, no… no puedo_ dije en un hilo de voz.

_No puedo luchar más contra esto, no puedo_ la desesperación en su voz era abrumante y me dediqué a alocarla acariciando su cuello y sus mejillas, su frente estaba transpirada, como si luchara contra algo… un esfuerzo increíble, su ceño fruncido y su cuerpo totalmente tenso mientras aún me sostenía. _¿Piensas seguir con esto?..._

Y supe a qué se refería…

Asentí mordiéndome el labio, nada podía hacerme flaquear ahora que estaba lográndolo, por más que me doliera en el alma y mi corazón se partiera en dos, tenía un objetivo hace años, no podía bajar los brazos, no ahora.

_Tengo que seguir_ dije simplemente.

Esas fueron las palabras que cambiaron todo. Él cerró los ojos y respiró unas cuantas veces más antes de estabilizar su respiración, entonces me sentí fría y vacía cuando me dejó en el suelo y se separó unos pasos de mí. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla… dios… las lágrimas se juntaban ya en mis ojos pero no podía llorar, me prometí ser fuerte, pero al parecer nunca lo fui.

_Bien_ dijo simplemente sin mirarme. Luego de unos eternos segundos vio media vuelta y se fue hacia el ascensor, dejándome allí parada temblorosa y con las lágrimas comenzando a correr por mi mejilla.

Había elegido.

* * *

><p><strong>A las lectoras de este fic... mil perdones por haberme tardado. Gracias aún así por seguirme, un besote a todas y nos seguimos viendo. <strong>


	17. Bruja (pov E)

**Bruja**

Suspiré profundamente mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre el posacabezas del asiento de ese avión, sentía esa opresión en mi pecho que no me había dejado dormir bien en los últimos días y maldije por lo bajo mientras me levantaba de mi asiento abruptamente para evitar pensar en la posible razón de esa molestia. Rebusqué en la mochila que había guardado en el portaequipajes y saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo y mis carbones, haría un lío… pero qué mierda. No me importó en absoluto.

Abrí mi cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y comencé a trazar líneas, solo eso… líneas finas y sin sentido que con el pasar de los minutos fueron tomando forma. Mi mente y mis manos en conjunto, sin permiso de mi maldita conciencia, evocaron el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer… tendida sobre una cama, con sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas. Apreté los dientes cuando mi mano dibujó con líneas finas y gráciles, la curvatura de las caderas desnudas y el pliegue entre su pierna y su pelvis, subí con el carbón hasta su hombro, haciendo el cabello como volutas oscuras de aire, diáfana, hermosa… transpirada luego de la deliciosa y apasionada sesión de sexo áspero y rudo.

_Mierda_ gemí cuando sentí una punzada en mi entrepierna, apretando el carboncillo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que se resquebrajara entre mis dedos.

_Hey._ cerré los ojos al oír esa voz en mi oído y esa mano suave y delgada sostener la mía para deshacerme de los restos del carboncillo _estás haciendo un lío_

Bufé riendo sin gracia, esta mujer no conocía la necesidad en mi interior, cruda y hambrienta necesidad de ese cuerpo desnudo que era, desde hace semanas, la imagen fija en mi mente para retratar. Obsesión llana y pura… como mierda quiera llamarse.

Y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo que quería olvidar y desencubrir.

_¿No tomarás algo?_ Tanya terminó de limpiar mi lío con uno de sus pañuelos húmedos que sacó de su bolso. Negué con la cabeza mientras con la yema de mi dedo índice repasaba algunas líneas de mi dibujo para darles profundidad y sombras. _Vaya…_ Tanya susurraba en mi oído _es una falta de respeto pensar en otra mujer y evocarla como la estás haciendo tú, cuando hay otra mujer a tu lado._

Apreté los dientes y me tragué las palabras que por un impulso quería decir. No quería sobre reaccionar con Tanya con el mal humor que tenía, le debía mucho respeto a demás que de alguna manera la entendía, ella se merecía toda mi atención y dedicación, ella se merecía lo que otras no.

_Perdona, tienes razón_ dije finalmente renunciando a mi dibujo, con un suspiro profundo cerré mi cuaderno y lo dejé allí, sobre la pseudo mesa desplegable a las espaldas del asiento delante mío. _no estoy de muy buen humor_ dije patéticamente mientras refregaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

_Te entiendo, gajes del oficio… los grandes artistas son propensos de atravesar por estos momentos no tan agradables y tú, Señor Cullen_ su mano se enredó alrededor de mi brazo derecho _estas destinado a ser uno muy grande._

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, si algo había aprendido de Tanya en la última semana que pasamos juntos, era que se trataba de una mujer tempestiva, directa y muy persuasiva. Ella era avasallante y por supuesto había causado un impacto en mí, a lo mejor no tan intenso como lo había causado la mujer que tenía grabada en mi retina y que me hacía cometer la peor falta de respeto para una mujer, pensar en ella mientras estaba con otra.

_Si tu lo dices_ dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventanilla abierta para contemplar el atardecer sobre las nubes, en aquel lugar en el mundo, en algún remoto punto situado entre Londres y Estados Unidos.

Había llegado a Londres hacía unas semanas, luego de haber escuchado y visto la peor escusa de venganza que a una persona se le puede ocurrir para obtener dinero y una vida fácil, que era lo que estaba seguro que… Isabella deseaba de mi padre. ¿Venganza?... bueno, debía darle crédito y razón, la madre de Isabella había sido una zorra que había engañado a su esposo con mi padre, pero… mierda, ¿a caso mi padre le puso una pistola en la cabeza a esa tal… René, para engañar a su marido, para ser su amante? ¿Era ese motivo suficiente como para desear tomar venganza?

De repente esa palabra… Venganza, parecía una palabra tan sobrevalorada, tan desgastada, que me hacía reír y al mismo tiempo maldecir, por enceguecer a una persona hasta el punto de no ver y rechazar lo que tiene en frente. Sería muy fácil clamar venganza y querer arruinar la vida de aquél que se inmiscuyó en un matrimonio, allí el error no residía en el tercero en discordia, no… allí el problema era de quién descuidó ese amor de pareja, todos tienen culpa, cada uno en menor o mayor medida tienen culpa del rompimiento de una pareja, el amante, la esposa o el marido… todos. E Isabella no tenía por qué tomar en manos propias problemas ajenos, no tenía por qué heredar la suciedad de sus padre, ni las traiciones de otros y ella lo hacía y eso, con un demonio, eso era lo que me tenía al pie del abismo.

Estábamos bien, demasiado bien… era el puto cielo para mí estar con ella, los encuentros, el sexo, los besos, los momentos, era sublime, pero ella obviamente… tenía que arruinar toda la cosa por un estúpido sentimiento de venganza.

¿Qué más daba clamar venganza por amor al padre o la madre o lo que fuere, si nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo?

Mierda…

Cuando conocí a Bella no me imaginaba que podía llegar a suceder lo que nos sucedió, obviamente encontrármela en aquél club, fue una idea estúpida de Rosalie para querer desenmascararla, para demostrar que Isabella no era más que otra que jugaba con nuestro padre. Si… resultó ser eso, pero también resultó que me gustó y mucho, y no deseaba desenmascararla… no por lo menos tan pronto, quería saborearla un poco más, quería aprovecharme de la situación y tenerla en mi mano cuando ella se enterara de quién era yo… el hijo de su novio.

Que bizarro!

Y resultó… increíblemente ella se rindió a mí a pesar de saber quién era yo, la seduje, la traje a mi cama, la follé como sabía que mi padre no hacía y la hice mía, la marqué… Dios, sí, la marqué mía. Y luego de eso no importó nada más. Comenzamos con un placentero viaje de encuentros y momentos en los que me embriagué de ella hasta extasiarme, me comenzó a importar mucho… tal vez demasiado, algo que no se lo permitía a ninguna mujer y ese fue mi peor error. Isabella me salió con el peor cuento sacado de una trama novelesca ridículamente incoherente y tiró por el suelo todo lo que habíamos armado en tan poco tiempo.

Un hijo de Carlise y su madre…

Por favor!

¿A qué mente retorcida y desesperada se le podría ocurrir semejante cosa? Mi padre era un excelente amante… lo fue por años y estoy seguro que jamás se le olvidó algo tan simple e importante al mismo tiempo, como protegerse. Isabella estaba mal… y quería tirar el costal a la espalda de mi padre, algo que no se lo iba a permitir.

¿Había inventado todo esto con la madre? ¿solo para sacar dinero? ¿solo por buscar un lugar en el mundo en el que mi padre se movía? Se lo aceptaba… está bien, muchas quisieron eso… pero ¿inventar un hijo? ¿Utilizarme a mí para llevar a cavo su juego? ¿eso fue todo?

Mierda…

Eso iba más allá de lo moralmente permitido.

Y tuve que escapar… tuve que hacerlo, porque, cielos… no lo habría podido soportar. Si me quedaba, como ella misma me había instado a hacer, como ella me había desafiado a hacer, la iba a desenmascarar e iba a ser de una manera tan cruel que me odiaría por el resto de mi vida y eso lo iba a lograr con tan solo verla besarse con mi padre. Esa imagen mental era algo que no podía soportar, era la estocada final para provocar mi vómito verbal y generar su odio y eso… era algo que inexplicablemente no deseaba. ¿Su odio?... No, nunca, pero tampoco podía permitir que jugara conmigo.

Sopesé mis opciones, Londres, Río de Janeiro, Buenos Aires o Paris. El mapa de opciones era grande y distribuido, Río era mi lugar de vacaciones, pero estaba irónicamente "cansado" de las vacaciones, Paris era la asquerosa ciudad del amor y la verdad no soportaba mucho cada vez que la visitaba, me asqueaba y se me hacía intolerante y Buenos Aires era una gran promesa, seno del arte barroco y europeo… de la vieja escuela, pero era algo que quería explorar más adelante, no era el lugar para ir a llorar mis penas. Por lo que Londres fue la ciudad.

Demetri estaba allí por lo que al llegar fui directamente a su departamento en el centro londinense, un gran edificio antiguo, de grandes mono ambientes que me hacía recordar al departamento que había dejado atrás en Nueva York. Él había sido mi tutor y mi maestro durante mis largos años de estudio en la ciudad, fue el que me forjó y el que me hizo trabajar mi talento y era quién, aún a la distancia y el tiempo, buscaba guiarme por el camino del reconocimiento y el éxito. Él era mi contacto con Tanya, la dueña de una exitosa cadena de galerías en Londres, que deseaba expandirse a los Estados Unidos.

Y era mi oportunidad… y maldita fuera si una mujer y su extraño y loco deseo de vengarse me iba a detener, no… por más que la deseara como nunca había deseado a una mujer, por más que la sintiera mía tan posesiva y enfermizamente, ella no me prefería, ella elegía toda su locura.

Al tercer día que había llegado a Londres, Demetri había comenzado a mover sus contactos para encontrarnos con Tanya Denali, que había salido de viaje y que volvería en una semana. Él me contó de ella, refiriéndose entre otras cosas, a un par de encuentros meramente sexuales que había compartido con ella pero que ya habían terminado, volviendo ambos a establecerse en una tranquila y cómoda amistad.

Visitamos algunos centros de arte joven y callejero a las afueras de Londres, donde algunos jóvenes abocados al arte contemporáneo, vestían los muros de la ciudad con arte puro y llano, algo que me gustó sobremanera y que compartí por un par de días, pintando esos grandes muros de piedra y mampostería, con aerosoles de colores… evocando por supuesto a la mujer que nublaba mi mente.

Conocí luego a un loco herrero que hacía arte con hierro y soldaduras, que vivía en su taller impregnado hasta los clavos de olor a fierro quemado y pintura en aerosol, trabajé un par de días con él aprendiendo de su técnica y quemándome las manos con la soldadora un par de veces.

Dibujé, pinté y dejé volar mis manos sobre lienzos limpios en el departamento de Demetri, no había límites, no había peros ni excusas, no había horas pre asignadas, no había responsabilidades laborales ni mujeres que requieran mi atención, no habían horarios para el almuerzo y la cena, solos yo y mi arte.

Hasta que un día, una rubia fresa portadora de un cuerpo privilegiado y con porte de mujer de negocios pero al mismo tiempo, con aire bohemio, cruzó la puerta del departamento de Demetri para abordarme. Había terminado de trazar la ultima pincelada de la réplica exacta del lienzo que le había regalado a… Isabella, el primero que había hecho de ella plasmando el primer momento de nuestro primer encuentro, una réplica que me había llevado días por el afán de desear hacerlo lo más parecido posible a su predecesor, cuando Tanya apareció en el salón con dos copas de vino blanco en sus manos.

No dije nada. No emití palabra… solo me quedé allí con mi pincel en la mano y con un trapo impregnado de agua ras en la otra, disponiéndome a limpiarlo, mientras ella admiraba lo que había acabado de hacer. Estaba callada y tan concentrada mientras observaba mi trabajo, mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su copa de vino y no decía palabra alguna, que comencé a sentir las gotas de transpiración cayendo por mi nuca hacia la línea de mi espalda. Carajo… ella era la susodicha, la maldita dueña de una cadenas de galerías londinenses que podía o no ayudarme a trazar mi futuro.

Y yo estaba literalmente cagado hasta las patas.

Ella asintió para luego mirarme y alzar una de sus manos para entregarme la copa de vino.

_Tanya Denali_ dijo ésta luego de que tomé esa copa, tomé su mano y la sacudí ligeramente desacostumbrado a saludar a una mujer formalmente, ¿un beso en la mano?... muy caballeroso, ¿un beso en la mejilla?... muy intimo.

_Edward Cullen_ dije en respuesta para luego refrescar mi garganta con ese delicioso vino blanco mientras mis ojos vagaban por las formas de la mujer que estaba plasmada en mi lienzo.

_Es hermosa…_ dijo finalmente _tiene ese aire misterioso y erótico, una mujer caminando de espaldas y mirando sobre su hombro, con colores neutrales prevaleciendo, pero con ese verde aguamarina fuerte destacándose en su vestido… ¿es alguien especial?_ preguntó Tanya mirándome y dando un sorbo de su copa de vino. Su pregunta me incomodó… obviamente. ¿Qué si era alguien especial? ¿qué tan especial es una persona que te usa para ser parte de un desquiciante plan de venganza? _Edward… tu talento es único, esta obra es sencillamente preciosa. ¿Tienes alguna musa en especial?_ sus ojos brillaron curiosos _¿o cualquier mujer que llena tu cama te sirve de inspiración?_

_Ella no es nadie especial_ dije rápidamente mientras me alejaba de ese retrato que miraba innumerables veces en el día por mero afán masoquista, buscándole alguna imperfección sin éxitos _y si… cualquier mujer me sirve de inspiración _ murmuré llevando la copa de vino a mi boca sin dejar de mirarla a Tanya a los ojos.

Ella se mordió el labio sensualmente y tuve que apartar la mirada, porque eso era algo que me hacía recordar a la bruja que me había hechizado. Bruja… qué jodidamente bien le venía esa palabra.

Sonreí haciéndole creer a Tanya que mi sonrisa se debía a ella…

_Ya veo…_ murmuró acercándose a mi retrato para verlo detenidamente. _Supongo que tienes contigo algunos trabajos más ¿no?, o… ¿tienes tu porfolio?_

_Traje algunas fotografías de lo que dejé en Nueva York y aquí tengo otros lienzos que hice en esta semana, no es nada muy trabajado, solo un boceto preliminar, pero que pienso concluirlos en cuanto tenga tiempo_ me acerqué en unas cuantas zancadas a mi maleta que yacía debajo del sofá de Demetri y saqué el porfolio que ella me pedía, tendiéndole también mi otro cuaderno de bocetos, el que no estaba repleto de retratos de la bruja.

Ella se sentó sin mucha parsimonia en el sofá y comenzó a hojear meticulosamente cada imagen y boceto que allí mostraba, limpié mejor mis manos con el trapo empapado de agua ras y dejé mis pinceles en un vaso lleno de este líquido. Por alguna razón obvia, me sentía ansioso, por lo que fui hasta mi abrigo y saqué mi teléfono celular, que no había activado con el roaming y el que había dejado morir la batería al ser inútil en Londres. Era hora de arreglar eso.

Lo dejé cargando en la cocina y caminé nuevamente hasta la sala pata bajar de un sorbo mi copa de vino. Decidí lavarme bien las manos para sacarme el olor a agua ras de la piel y busqué en el refrigerador por un bocadillo, decidí hacer unas tostadas de pan francés con un montículo de salmón crudo encima y paté saborizado con olivas verdes… algo que nunca me fallaba, llevé el plato con los aperitivos a la mesa baja de la sala y engullí dos tostadas antes de que Tanya dejara el porfolio a un lado. Lo que me hizo tragar abruptamente.

_Muy interesante_ murmuró abriendo mi cuaderno de bocetos a carbonilla. _Realizas la técnica de grabado muy bien, me sorprendes…_

_Gracias_ mascullé.

_¿Con qué elemento prefieres trabajar? ¿Carbonilla u oleos?_ me miró por un momento, sopesé mi respuesta… amaba todo lo que llegara a mis manos y que me permitiera trabajar.

Alcé mis hombros _Me gusta trabajar con ambas cosas, el óleo es muy cómodo y lo prefiero antes que el acrílico, pero también me gusta manipular aerosol y la acuarela… en definitiva, todo se me hace cómodo_

Sonreí cómplice cuando a mi memoria vinieron imágenes de una… Isabella desnuda sobre la cama y mi dedo dibujando sobre su vientre, con los residuales de su semen y transpiración… pero eso era algo que no estaba incluido en una técnica ¿no?.

_Muy bien… me gustaría verte trabajar durante los próximos días_ dijo Tanya levantándose de su lugar y dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa baja, _en dos semanas tengo que volver a Nueva York para cerrar algunos trámites y negocios y me gustaría que me mostraras los trabajos que allí tienes, quiero verlos en persona…_

_Claro_ mascullé sin muchas ganas, no tenía pensado volver tan pronto a los Estados Unidos, en dos semanas mi padre hacía su habitual gala de cumpleaños y no tenía ni la menor intención de asomar mi cara por ese lugar. Isabella estaría allí… ellos estarían juntos, tomados de la mano, besándose, ella fingiendo amor y él paseándola como un trofeo, no… no tenía ni ganas.

_Espero que podamos conocernos mejor en estas semanas Edward, fue agradable haberte conocido, eres… refrescante sin dudas y muy, pero muy prometedor_ me quedé petrificado en mi lugar mientras veía cómo ella se acercaba, bamboleando sus exuberantes caderas y apoyándose con ambas manos en mi pecho para pararse de puntillas y plantar un beso dulzón en las comisuras de mis labios.

Sin duda iba a ser interesante, lo que fuera por sacarme a esa bruja de la cabeza.

Durante las próximas semanas me dediqué, a demás de trabajar en mis lienzos, a recorrer las galerías de Tanya, con su agradable compañía. Me deleité gratamente con los increíbles artistas exponían sus trabajos dejándome con un muy buen sabor de boca. Esa misma semana me percaté de varias llamadas en mi celular hechas desde la casa de mi padre, algunas de Rose, de Jasper y una gran cantidad de Isabella. ¿Cómo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, podía atreverse a llamar? ¿Querría asegurarse de que su patético plan de venganza estaba seguro en mi boca? ¿qué mierda pretendía?

No devolví ninguna hasta los últimos días de mi estadía en Londres, mi dedo estuvo a punto de caer en el nombre de Bella, pero me contuve y en su lugar llamé a mi hermana, mi melliza. Ella era mi aliada y lo confirmé cuando llamé a su teléfono uno de esos días en los que mi debilidad estaba jugándome una mala pasada.

_Edward, ¿dónde carajo te metiste?_ ese fue su saludo en cuanto atendió mi llamada. _Papá está preocupado y ni hablar de su Isabella… se cree con derechos de preguntar por ti_

_¿Ella preguntó por mí?_ fruncí el ceño olvidándome de mi saludo exagerado para mi melliza. _Es decir… ¿Qué mierda se cree para preguntar por mí? ¿con que derechos lo hace?_..

_Exacto… esa mosquita muerta se está tomando muchas atribuciones con los Cullen, mira que ahora es la mano derecha de Maria, para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá_

Rodé los ojos, claro de Carlisle aprovecharía cualquier de estas payasadas que hace anualmente en su nombre y en nombre de su compañía, para presentar a su amante de turno. Que ilusa que era… pero era eso lo que ella deseaba al fin y al cavo.

_Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer_ mascullé _solo llamé para saludarte y ver cómo están las cosas, lo cual parece que va como ellos quieren_

_Tienes que venir_ dijo mi hermana _Jasper casi nunca está en casa, parece que las cosas con esa amiguita de Isabella, van viento en popa. Espero que al menos ella, no resulte ser una manipuladora como su amiga_

_No conozco muy bien a Alice, pero no creo que sea así… y en verdad me alegro por Jasper si finalmente se siente feliz con ella._

_Veremos… oye ¿cuándo vuelves?_ me imaginaba a mi hermana hablando por teléfono mientras jugueteaba con un rizo de su prolijo e inalterable cabello rubio _Emmett desea ir a los juegos de verano de otoño de los Yankees y no pienso ir con él…_

_No lo sé… tal vez pronto_ sonreí, añoraba ir a casa, pero también prefería por el bien de mi… mente, mantenerme lejos.

_¿Traes alguna sorpresa?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Tal vez… una sorpresa rubia, de piernas largas y ojos azules, tal vez_ dije ilusionando a mi hermana. Ya sabía yo que entre ambas rubias se llevarían más que bien.

_Que bueno sería eso… hace falta alguien con clase y altura en esta casa_

Reí por las ocurrencias de mi hermana, si… bueno, ella era algo egocéntrica, arrogante y mimada, pero era mi melliza y la quería como tal.

_En un par de días estoy allá_ mascullé caminando hacia mi cama, apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y tomé mi cabeza con mi mano libre, _no… no le digas nada a papá, ni siquiera a Jasper_

_Tranquilo, no diré nada. Recuerda el cumpleaños de papá… el sábado es el gran evento, procura venir_

_No sé si iré… sabes que no me gustan esas cosas_

_Pues tienes que venir… y presentarnos a esa rubia fresa de largas piernas…_

Me despedí de mi hermana y me tiré sobre el sofá sin ganas de nada, aún con el celular en mi mano me dispuse a revisar los tres mensajes de voz que tenía pendientes para escuchar, podía imaginarme de quien era y lo había tratado de ignorar el mayor tiempo que pude, pero ya no… no podía ignorarlos más.

El primero era de mi padre, exigiéndome que llame y le dijera dónde estaba… ¿por qué mierda tanta preocupación? Por dios, era un puto adulto y tenía derecho a desaparecer de vez en cuando del mundo. El segundo mensaje me dejó pasmado y sumido en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo, con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía poner nombres,

"¿Dónde estás Edward?... Cariño ven a casa, hablemos, déjame explicarte bien todo lo sucedido, dime todo lo que desees, si quieres ríete de mí y mis razones, pero por favor… escúchame. Necesito explicarte, necesito verte… un beso. Espero verte pronto"

Esa hermosa bruja…

Cerré los ojos y apreté el celular contra mi pecho, no quería escuchar más nada de ella, ni su voz, ni su respiración en mi oído, ni sus susurros, ni sus lágrimas. La quería lejos de mí… solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerlo.

_¿Estas ocupado?_ la voz de Tanya me distrajo de mis pensamientos, ella entraba al salón balanceando sus caderas, montada en esos tacones que hacían lucir kilométricas sus piernas. ¿Cómo había entrado?, seguramente Demetri la había traído.

Negué con la cabeza tapando mi rostro con un brazo,

_Hey_ sentí la mano de Tanya recorriendo mi pecho, lo cual me estremeció. _Vamos a salir a tomar algo, distráete un poco, no tienes por qué tener tu mente enfocada todo el tiempo en la pintura… otras cosas pueden llegar a ser bastante interesantes._ sus palabras iban acompañadas de suaves caricias en mi pecho y a lo largo de mi vientre.

Me gustaba Tanya… me gustaba que se insinuara así, era directa, sin vacilaciones, sin peros… fácil, a lo mejor era eso lo que necesitaba. Alguien libre que me diera lo que quisiera, alguien que no tuviera ideas locas en la cabeza.

Saqué mi brazo de mis ojos y con esa mano tomé la muñeca de Tanya, para tirarla hacia mí, ella cayó sobre mí recostada en mi pecho y sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Su boca a centímetros de la mía… olía a cigarrillo mentolado.

Ella se removió sobre mi regazo haciendo fricción con su centro sobre mi entrepierna, cerré los ojos _Creo que esto puede llegar a ser más interesante ¿he?_ su boca estuvo en la mía antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. Y la besé… no me negué a hacerlo, la besé con fuerza, casi violencia, tenía que borrar otros besos, otros gemidos entre mis labios, tenía que hacerlo porque sino me volvería loco. Maldición… si que me volvería loco y en dos días, cuando la volviera a ver, ser al menos un poco resistente a ella… esa bruja no me iba a hechizar de nuevo.

Tomé el rostro de Tanya entre mis manos besándola con fiereza, mientras podía sentir sus manos en mi vientre por debajo de mi camiseta, clavó sus uñas y las arrastró haciéndome jadear.

Por dios…

_Oh Edward… si, podemos divertirnos tanto tú y yo_ gimió mientras movía sus caderas arriba y abajo sobre mi dura erección.

Mierda… ¿por qué mis manos querían apartarla? No…

La tomé del cabello de su nuca y besé su boca solo para que dejara de hablar, gemí… gruñí cuando sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior, pero no me separé de ella, si lo quería así, si le gustaba rudo, bien… se lo daría.

Pero cuando mis manos tazaron sus pechos por encima de su camiseta, mi celular, que había quedado relegado en segundo plano sobre alguna parte del sofá, volvió a sonar.

Entonces tuve las fuerzas suficientes como para apartar su rostro del mío y su cuerpo de mi regazo, me senté en el sofá y agitadamente, tomé mi celular solo para ver en la pantalla su nombre… el nombre de esa mujer que iba y otra vez se metía en mi mente, una y otra vez confundiéndome, jugando con mi juicio.

_Bella_ susurré levantándome del sofá. Caminé hasta la ventana que mostraba un hermoso atardecer londinense y quedé mirando la pantalla, con mi dedo temblando sobre la tecla verde, con la ansiedad inmensa de atender esa llamada, pero con esa parte de mi mente y mi pecho diciéndome que no, que mantuviera las cosas como estaban.

_Esa Bella es la de tus pinturas ¿no?_

Cielos… por un breve momento había olvidado que tenía compañía.

No respondí. Guardé mi celular y me quedé mirando las primeras luces que se encendían en la ciudad, con un lado de mi cuerpo apoyado en el afeiser de la ventana. Tomé una respiración profunda y rastrillé mi cabello con ambas manos,

_Tanya… cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, quiero que seas mi acompañante a la gala por el cumpleaños de mi padre, será en la noche del día que lleguemos._

_No has respondido a mi pregunta_ dijo suavemente detrás de mí, sin llegar a tocarme.

_Bella es…_ vacilé un momento pensando en si debía decirle o no, ella no me juzgaría… de hecho no tenía por qué importarle, Tanya se había convertido en mi amiga en el poco tiempo desde que nos habíamos conocidos y tenía mi confianza y yo necesitaba un oído dispuesto _ella es la novia de mi padre_

_Oh… ya veo_ susurró avanzando junto a mí y apoyando su cuerpo en el lado contrario de la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida en ese atardecer. _cada familia es un mundo…_

Asentí…

Tanya no volvió a decir nada, esa tarde. Ella respetaba mis tiempos, ella había entendido y no exigía nada y eso, era lo que me gustaba de ella.

Y ahora estaba subido en este avión con vuelo directo a Nueva york, sin saber si estaba preparado para volverla a ver, iba a ser difícil, pues… no habíamos quedado muy bien la última vez que la vi, pero iba a verla, deseaba hacerlo, por más que lo negara, deseaba verla y saber cómo estaba, al menos de lejos, mientras ella sostenía la mano de mi padre y yo la mano de otra mujer… no importaba, ella lo quería así.

Minutos después, luego de que Tanya limpiara mi lio de carbonilla dispersa, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, mi hermana estaba allí esperándonos junto a Emmett. Como predije Tanya y Rose se cayeron muy bien desde que las presenté, enseguida comenzaron a hablar de Europa y otras nimiedades. Emmett en cambio me puso al tanto de dónde sería la fiesta de nuestro padre y a qué hora, era una fiesta temática, por lo que tenía que conseguir una máscara. Algo de lo que a Tanya le gustaría encargarse.

Fuimos al Four Seasons para que Tanya se registrara, ella lo hizo casi a regañadientes, no me había pasado desapercibido sus indirectas con respecto a quedarse en mi departamento pero no, no iba a compartir mi espacio personal con ella, lo había hecho con una mujer y se había sentido muy bien, pero no más.

Yo me dirigí a mi departamento para ordenar mis cosas, había pasado un mes desde que no había pisado mi piso y a demás de encontrarlo con una manta de polvo recubriéndolo, tenía pinturas y lienzos nuevos a los que tenía que acomodar. Iba a tener que llamar a Anna, una de las empleadas en casa de mi padre para que viniera a darme una mano.

Eran las nueve de la noche y ya estaba listo, un estúpido traje de etiqueta con corbata de moño… Dios, nunca en mi vida hubiese pensado en usar uno de estos, lo máximo a elegancia que había optado por usar, fue la camisa blanca sin corbata y un par de jeans negros, esa noche que seduje a Isabella.

Esperé en mi departamento pacientemente por Tanya, me serví un vaso de whiskey y lo tomé en dos sorbos, estaba ansioso, necesitaba ir a ese baile y verla… necesitaba salir de estas paredes y verla de una jodida vez por todas. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Cómo se vería?

Estaba sirviéndome un nuevo vaso de whiskey cuando recordé que no había encendido mi celular, fui a buscarlo de mi abrigo con el que vine de Londres y lo encendí, casi al minuto comenzaron a saltar las llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de voz.

Revisé las llamadas, tenía una de ella… y un mensaje de voz. Mis manos se apresuraron casi con desesperación a activar la llamada a mi casilla de mensajes y cerré los ojos cuando oí su voz.

"Edward… atiende por favor, habla conmigo. Créeme cariño, no existe nadie que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das, se que si vuelves hablaremos y podremos solucionar o tratar de hallar una solución a todo esto, pero no quiero que sigas escapando. No cambiaría por nada tu presencia en mi vida, por nada de nada. Te esperaré aquí con paciencia… vuelve y hablaremos"

Mi hermosa bruja…

Esa hermosa belleza que me tenía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado… por todos los cielos, tenía unas ganas terribles de sacarla del lado de mi padre y llevármela lejos, lejos, tan lejos que solo seamos ella y yo. Cerré mis ojos cuando a mi mente acudieron todas esas imágenes que se mantenían frescas en mi memoria, la primera vez que la vi, bailando sola en medio de la pista de baile de aquél club, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, mostrando su espalda desnuda. Aquella vez en la piscina de la casa de mi padre, esas piernas suaves y kilométricas, que rodearon mi cintura mientras la envestía una y otra vez contra el espejo del baño. Su manera de montarme, sus pechos bailando por este movimiento hechizante. Mierda, mi pene tembló endureciéndose… ahora iba a ir a la gala de mi padre con semejante erección que seguramente crecería de tamaño con la presencia de su causa en esa fiesta.

Cuando dieron las diez, salí de casa en mi Vanquish negro hacia el Four Seasons a buscar a Tanya, que afortunadamente ya me esperaba en el hall de hotel.

_Toma guapo_ dijo al subirse al auto. Estaba… preciosa, enfundada en un vestido azul noche que le quedaba como un guante, remarcando cada una de sus sugestivas curvas, su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y sus labios lucían tentadores, de un rojo carmín. En su mano me tendía una máscara blanca medio irregular que cubría la mitad del rostro.

_¿El fantasma de la ópera? ¿en serio Tanya?_ sonreí negando con la cabeza, dejando a un lado esa máscara comencé a conducir hacia la gala.

_Obvio. No puedo esperar a verte con ese antifaz, te verás sexy como el fantasma_ su mano se posó en mi muslo y apretó ligeramente cerca de mi entrepierna. Esta noche no sabía si iba a poder resistir a los avances de Tanya.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde se celebraría la fiesta, dejé mi auto al valet parking y junto a Tanya nos colocamos nuestras máscaras y caminamos por la alfombra roja hacia el interior del salón. Me temblaban las manos por lo que tuve que rodear la cintura de Tanya para sostener algo y no hacer notar mi nerviosismo.

El salón estaba repleto de personas, todas enmascaradas y vestidos con todas las galas, algunos estaban bailando en la pista situada en medio del gran salón, otros conversaban en grupos y habían otros pocos resagados sentados en las mesas. Traté de ubicar a mi padre en un primer momento, pero lo que se me cruzó delante de mis ojos me hizo desistir en mi búsqueda.

Oh Por Dios

El aire que mantenía atrapado en mis pulmones, no fue suficiente para oxigenar las células de mi cuerpo, por lo que mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más furiosamente de lo que había estado haciendo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la mujer, con todas las letras que tenía delante de mí… una autentica bruja.

Puta madre.

¿Por qué mierda me hacían esto?

No… no podía apartar los ojos de ella mientras avanzaba inconscientemente hacia su lugar mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza la cintura de Tanya. No… no iba a poder resistirme, ese vestido… mierda, esos tacones, sus piernas, su antifaz, su escote, todo ella, toda jodidamente bella… Bella.

De repente sentí unas ganas abrumadoras de salir de allí y por más sucio que sonara, correr al primer baño que encontrara, abrir la cremallera de mi pantalón y tomar mi pene duro y grueso en mi mano y tras dos o tres caricias a lo sumo, desatar el furioso orgasmo que se debatía en salir de mi interior.

Y todo por ella.

No se cómo llegamos al lado del grupo donde se encontraba mi padre y los suyos, entre ellos Isabella, que no dejaba de mirarme.

_Papá_ dije apartando la mirada de esa bruja hermosa para mirar a mi padre _ feliz cumpleaños_ tomé su mano y la sacudí dos veces con firmeza, en sus ojos pude ver su cuestionamiento y sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con él _quiero presentarte a alguien… ella es Tanya Denali_ señalé educadamente a mi acompañante que sonreía en dirección a mi padre _Tanya, él es mi padre Carlisle_ ellos estrecharon sus manos saludándose mientras mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirarla a ella… mi infierno personal.

_Es un gusto conocerla señorita Denali… no sabía que mi hijo tuviera tan bella compañía_ por supuesto mi padre haciendo gala de sus dotes de galán, increíblemente no me molestaba.

_Oh, por favor, solo Tanya_ contestó ella colgándose de mi brazo una vez más, pude ver la mirada de Bella viajar hacia ese punto de contacto antes de disculparse y marcharse de allí en compañía de alice. Cielos… tuve que apartar mi mirada y apretar mis dientes, quería seguirla, quería hacerle tantas preguntas, quería saber si estaba celosa, quería besarla… solo eso, besarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez de mil formas diferentes.

Mierda, tenía que concentrarme en Tanya, solo en Tanya… ella se merecía toda mi atención.

Mi padre se disculpó unos minutos después, la cena se iba a servir pronto por lo que debíamos ocupar nuestros lugares en la mesa de la familia, pero yo aún no podía enfrentarla de nuevo, necesitaba espabilarme, tranquilizarme y poner mi voluntad bajo control nuevamente, por lo que Tanya fue a la mesa sola y yo me dirigí al bar.

_Un whiskey doble por favor_ le pedí al camarero. El hombre me sirvió sin demoras y yo me lo tomé sin demoras también, pedí otro… quería entumecerme al menos y si tenía que enfrentarla que mi cuerpo no reaccionara en la forma que reaccionaba.

Pasé unos minutos allí en el bar y cuando terminé mi segundo vaso pedí un tercero, me paré con el vaso en mi mano y caminé hacia la mesa, pero lo que vi… me hizo apresurar más el paso porque si continuaba viéndolos vomitaría encima de mi padre, Isabella y él se estaban besando descaradamente. Llegué a mi silla a un lado de Tanya y me senté inestable,

_Asi que padre…_ murmuré haciendo que ambos se separaran, mi padre volteó a verme con una mirada frustrada y ella… solo me veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios húmedos y rosados. Maldición… quería que estuviera así de agitada solo por mi culpa. Le pregunté a mi padre por sus inversiones comparando su capacidad de negociaciones con su dote para la conquista, no pude evitar sonar sarcástico, algo que él ignoró olímpicamente. Isabella sin embargo me miró con aprensión…

Si preciosa… enójate, ódiame si quieres, al menos ese sentimiento quiero provocar en ti, es un sentimiento intenso y fuerte.

Mi padre comenzó a relatar una sarta de sandeces con respecto a su compañía y a posibles nuevos socios, lo que yo aproveché a comparar con las cualidades de Tanya-

_Creo que encontré las cualidades de mi padre reflejadas en ti Tanya, muy buena en todo… incluso en los negocios._

Tanya rió y comenzó una conversación con mi padre, mis oídos no se mantuvieron atentos a lo que decían, el whiskey estaba haciendo efecto en mi cerebro entumeciéndolo como yo deseaba, en cambio mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarla. Ella me llamaba, como una puta sirena, como un trozo de carne para un león hambriento… ella me embrujaba y era capaz de hacerme perder en el abismo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no tenía control cuando estaba frente a ella? ¿Qué mierda me sucedía?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando las uñas de Tanya rastrillaron mi brazo sobre la tela de mi saco, pero mis ojos no se desviaron. La llamada de atención de Tanya fue muy clara para mí… me estaba pidiendo sutilmente que no fuera tan obvio, pero mierda santa, no podía evitarlo. Mis ojos esta noche eran solo para Isabella.

_... Soy dueña de una cadena de Galerías de arte en Londres, exhibo arte joven y moderno y en Edward vi todo eso y mucha pasión, me gustó mucho su trabajo y me gustaría trabajar con él._

Fui consciente de parte de la conversación cuando noté la mano de Tanya desviándose de mi brazo hacia partes más ocultas por la mesa, como mi entrepierna.

_Excelente!_ exclamó mi padre _estoy seguro que tanto a ti como a él les irá muy bien, tiene todo mi apoyo_

_Gracias papá, pero creo que Tanya puede manejar todo muy bien… soy consciente de su potencial_ dije mirando a la dueña de la mano que masajeaba mi pene semi erecto. Tanya iba a ser infalible esta noche… y tal vez fuera la indicada para ayudarme a olvidar a mi pesadilla personal.

En un momento en que la mano de Tanya se estaba tornando insoportable, porque más que querer levantarme de la mesa para llevarla a ella y follarla en un rincón, deseaba a otra mujer que ahora se distraía con su amiga Alice y que era dueña de mis miradas libidinosas y totalmente necesitadas de su presencia. Dios… ¿qué carajo me sucedía?

Entonces ella se paró de la mesa llevando a mi padre de la mano, fueron a la pista de baile a abrazarse acaramelados para bailar. Cielos… odiaba a mi padre en ese momento, tenía en sus brazos lo que yo quería en los míos. Estaba a punto de levantarme de esa mesa y llevar a Tanya conmigo para desahogarme de una vez por todas cuando ella se separó de mi padre y caminó hacia un lado del escenario mientras mi padre continuaba socializando junto a sus socios y amigos, lapas que se prendían de él para sacar algún tipo de beneficio, al igual como lo estaba haciendo ella…

Esa era mi oportunidad… quería verla, maldita sea, quería estar con ella al menos solo un par de segundos. Me quedé unos minutos más en la mesa para no levantar sospechas y fue el momento en que las luces se apagaron para que esa hermosa bruja apareciera como una visión sobre el escenario. Ella comenzó un discurso, una sarta de mentiras sobre la familia, los amigos, esa persona especial para ella, que supuestamente era su padre, algo totalmente inverosímil. Agh! Mentirosa! Deseaba gritar frente a todo el mundo lo mentirosa que era ella, mi lengua estaba más suelta que nunca, pero la mordí para no cometer ese error… no aún, no, quería desenmascararla, pero ya encontraría el momento ideal.

Me aparté abruptamente de lado de Tanya y me encaminé ciegamente hacia el lateral del escenario donde ella se había perdido, sabía que podía encontrarla allí. Y lo hice, luego de esperar unos minutos más mientras ella seguía recitando esa mierda allí arriba, recostado en la pared a un lado de la puerta por la que pensaba que saldría.

Hasta que lo hizo.

_Bonito discurso_ dije cuando ella hizo aparición ante mí, mierda… mi cerebro estaban demasiado embriagado porque podía jurar que ella expedía luz de su piel, ella era un puto ángel. _No sé cómo puedes ser capaz de decir tanta mentira junta, cada día que pasa me sorprende cada vez más tu excelente capacidad de mentir_ dije con desdén. Y ella… mierda, ella trató de ignorarme y pasar por mi lado como si yo no estuviese allí, pero no… no, no se me iba a escapar. La tomé de su muñeca y la tiré contra mí, su dulce y embriagante aroma me pegó como un bloque de ladrillos haciéndome empujarla hacia la pared más cercana. Ella se negó queriendo soltarse pero no, no podía dejarla ir.

Puta madre.

_¿Cuándo vas a detenerte?_ susurré sobre sus labios, rojos y apetitosos que me llamaban, maldita sirena. _¿qué pretendes Isabella?, realmente estoy perdido aquí_

Quería besarla… por dios que deseaba a besarla, pero también la quería completamente mía. Entera, soberbiamente mía. Quería que rompiera los lazos con mi padre y que me siguiera, yo… la llevaría a cualquier parte del mundo, solo por tenerla a mi lado.

Ella me replicó dándose cuenta de mi embriagadez, lo cual puse en duda.

_No estoy lo demasiado ebrio como me gustaría, solo lo suficiente como para venir a hablarte y tocarte… algo que me prometí que jamás volvería a hacer, sin embargo heme aquí… sin poder detenerme, como siempre me pasa contigo_ era tan vulnerable a ella, me tenía en sus manos.

Me recriminó el no haberle dicho nada aún a mi padre, nada sobre su mentira, pues no lo había hecho porque… porque de alguna manera le creía, pero por dios santo, era mi padre, no era un desalmado cualquiera, él no hubiese tenido un hijo con cualquiera y desentenderse de él.

Y entonces me echó… la bruja descarada me echó antes de darme explicaciones, estaba más que claro que no me las daría, ella estaba ciega, con la estúpida idea esa en la cabeza y yo… estaba impotente porque deseaba que recapacitara y lo olvidara, pero ella, era tan terca cielo santo. Hasta creía que la odiaba… que la odiaba! ¿cómo podía creer semejante estupidez? Si yo moría por ella… si me tenía en su mano como un títere y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla, menos obligarla.

_Yo… yo no te o…_

_¿Edward?_

Tanya. Cerré los ojos un momento agradeciéndole de haberme salvado de haber hecho cualquier estupidez.

_Vamos guapo… encontré algunas personas que me gustaría presentarte_ miré a Isabella, su mirada estaba clavada en Tanya y sonreía por dentro al notar un deje de celos en su mirada.

Si… celos bonita, lo mismo que siento y me carcome el alma cuando te veo con mi padre.

_Claro_ dije con resignación, no iba a poder ser en ese momento… pero la besaría, por dios que lo haría.

Tanya me llevó rápidamente por el corredor hacia el lado de los baños _¿Por qué la persigues así? Dios Edward… no eres nada disimulado ¿sabes? Media fiesta se ha dado cuenta de la manera en que la miras, cómo la desnudas con los ojos, la rabia que sientes cuando ella besa a tu padre… no puedes ser tan arrastrado por esa mujerzuela interesada_

Eso me sacó… Tomé a Tanya de la cintura y la llevé hasta la primera pared que encontré, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra ella,

_Que algo te quede claro Tanya_ dije entre dientes _esa arrastrada tiene nombre y apellido… Isabella Swan, la mujer que me tiene loco. No hables así de ella nuevamente porque… no respondo Tanya, me vale una mierda la galería, mis pinturas y toda la maldita cosa, no hables así de ella_

_Entonces se suficientemente hombre y respétame Edward_ sus ojos azules llameaban y podía ver en ellos la vena manipuladora y posesiva de Tanya, algo que me tenía sin cuidado _ porque me trajiste a mí aquí y lo único que haces es estar babeando literalmente por esa zorra que, métetelo en la cabeza, pertenece a tu padre._

Maldita mentira!... Isabella me pertenecía a mí, solo a mí. Estaba seguro que ella no se había podido entregar a mi padre, no, no lo había hecho… todo su cuerpo hablaba y cantaba y solo para mí.

Pero me quedé callado y cerré los ojos tratando de dar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, me sentía ligeramente más sobrio… y con esa sobriedad retornaba la cordura y sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Todo era un lío… un reverendo y soberano lio. Que estaba en manos de Isabella arreglar.

Mierda… tenía que conformarme, aunque no quisiera, a mirar ese lio desde afuera.

Me fui con Tanya y pasamos unos momentos más en la fiesta, siempre a su lado, se lo debía, lejos de mi familia… lejos de ella.

Nos fuimos un tiempo después hacia el lobbie del hotel, Tanya quería reservar una habitación, ¿su excusa?... no quería que manejase mi auto a mi departamento en el estado en que me encontraba. Tenía razón, a demás ella también tenía unas copas de más por lo que subimos a la habitación 64.

_¿Deseas que te prepare un café o algo más?_ dijo Tanya en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación. _Yo tengo ganas de un "orgasmo2… ¿quieres uno?._

Mierda… ¿así o más directa?

Me dejé caer en el sofá de la pequeña sala y recosté mi cabeza entre las almohadas mullidas, no le respondí… quería un "orgasmo", pero de la bruja que me tenía enroscado en su dedo meñique.

Pronto caí en un estado de semiinconciencia, entrando y saliendo de una bruma que nublaba mi cerebro, producto del cansancio, el sueño y el alcohol que aún recorría mi sistema. A penas sentí como las suaves curvas de una mujer se posaban a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, sus manos peinaban mi cabello para luego bajar hasta mi cuello y lentamente desanudarme la corbata de moño y abrir los primeros botones de mi camisa,

_Bella…_ susurré cuando sentí sus dedos sacar con lentitud, el saco de mi frack de mi torso y tarareé de placer cuando sentí esas mismas manos por debajo de la tela de mi camisa.

_Olvídala_ susurraron unos suaves labios antes de devorar mi boca con ímpetu y hambre. _Y tómame a mí…_ sentí esos mismos labios recorriendo la piel de mi cuello y el inicio de mi tórax. Sus caderas se removieron ansiosas sobre mi creciente erección y sus labios subían para devorar nuevamente mis labios.

_Eres una bruja_ dije con voz pastosa. Un par de manos comenzaron a desabrochar la hebilla de mi cinturón mientras la caliente lengua lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Me dijeron peores cosas_ rió una exasperante voz en mi oído. Pestañeé confundido y alcancé a ver una cabeza rubia moviéndose sobre mi pecho y bajando mientras abría los botones de mi camisa. Mis manos reaccionaron tomando el rostro de la mujer y levantarla hacia mí.

_Tanya_ susurré, ella me miró complacida y sonrió continuando con su trabajo en mi pantalón.

_Déjame darte ese "orgasmo" tan ansiado Edward…_ se mordió el labio sensualmente y algo en eso estaba muy mal, mi pene no había reaccionado a eso como si lo haría con otros labios. Jalé a Tanya hasta sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

_Necesito un poco de aire…_ dije levantándome ligeramente mareado. No escuché sus réplicas, solo atiné a abrir esa habitación de hotel en la que parecía que me estaba ahogando y encaminarme hacia el ascensor.

Por alguna razón miré el tablero del ascensor una vez adentro y mi dedo oprimió el último piso, la suite. Rose me había dicho que mi padre e Isabella se quedaban en el hotel esta noche y me jugaba lo que fuera, que estaban en la suite, no esperaría menos de mi padre.

Cuando llegué allí, caminé un poco tambaleante hasta la puerta, la única en ese piso y me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta escuchando… ¿qué esperaba oír?... ¿los gemidos de placer de Isabella? ¿los gemidos de mi padre? ¿tan masoquista era?

Si…

Era un puto masoquista, sino que alguien me explicara qué mierda hacía aquí, fuera de esa habitación preparado para lo que fuera, estaba resignado… no daba más, sería lo que ella quisiera.

Y toqué la puerta. Por un momento pensé que nadie me iba a abrir, tal vez la bruja se lo había follado y cayeron dormidos, tal vez ella se fue. Me recosté en la pared al lado de la puerta y deseaba dejarme caer para sentarme como un perro herido… hasta que alguien abrió.

Era ella… y se veía que había tenido acción esa noche. Por dios… a pesar del dolor que surgió en mi pecho, la vi tan hermosa, su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados, su cuerpo cubierto solo con una simple bata de hotel.

_Veo que la pasaste bien…_ dije con sarcasmo. Ella jadeó dando un pequeño saltito, llevando una mano a su pecho, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los míos. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis ojos y con mi boca haciéndose agua, por dios… quería mordisquear otra vez esos pezones rosados, mamarlos, quería apretar sus pechos alrededor de mi pene y follarlos mientras su legua recibía las envestidas de la cabeza de mi pene en su boca, quería tanto. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada lasciva y trató inútilmente de tapar su escote… mi imaginación ya había volado muy lejos.

_¿Folla bien o te quedas con el hijo?_ murmuré cerrando los ojos, me dolía verla bien follada… y no haber sido yo el que lo hizo. Dejé caer mi cabeza palpitante sobre la pared detrás de mí, dolía… dolía.. la puta madre, dolía y uqería sacar ese dolor.

Ella me echó de nuevo… pero no, no podía. Si ella supiera lo duro que se me estaba haciendo todo esto, no podía alejarme, bruja de mierda! Con la ira corriendo por mis venas, separé mi cabeza de la pared y la dejé caer con más fuerza en ella, y otra… y otra vez…

_No puedo_ me dolía que me echara… dolía que me quisiera fuera de su vida, no podía estar ya lejos de ella. Y Dios sabía que lo había intentado inútilmente.

Un par de manos detuvieron mi auto flagelamiento.

_Basta Edward… te vas a hacer daño_ su voz contenía una nota de tristeza, por supuesto… tristeza y pena por lo patético que me presentaba ante ella. Tanya tenía razón… yo era un arrastrado.

_¿Aún más?_ pregunté con burla. Dios… la deseaba tanto, tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, desearla y no poder tenerla. Quería robármela, secuestrarla, llevarla lejos.

Ella remarcó el hecho de que ambos nos estábamos dañando… y tenía razón. Pero alejarme de ella por eso, no era una opción, no más. Que me retorciera las entrañas verla con mi padre, que me estrujara el… corazón sabiendo que no me quería a su lado, pero no me iba a ir, no otra vez. No iba a tratar de olvidarla, simplemente porque ella ya estába instalada en mí, impregnada en mi piel, incrustada en mi corazón.

_¿Qué… puedo hacer?_ dije suplicando patéticamente _¿qué tengo que hacer para que dejes esa idea?_ tragué el nudo en mi garganta y por dios… sentí mis ojos húmedos. _Ven conmigo… vámonos lejos, donde quieras_ dije a duras penas.

_Edward_ susurró sin fuerzas. Y no pude más… todos los hilos que me mantenían alejados de ella, se rompieron cuando tomé ese precioso rostro y la besé con desesperación, apretándola contra mí porque tenía la sensación asquerosa de que si no lo hacía, ella se esfumaría como volutas de humo en mis manos. Y no quería que se me escapara… por dios, no quería, no quería… ella era mía!

Gruñí en su boca queriéndome fundir en ella, queriendo tener algún tipo de poder y desaparecerme de allí con ella y llevarla donde se nos diera la gana, solo para… amarnos.

Volteé sobre mi eje cuando el beso excitó parte en mí que solo le pertenecían a ella y la empujé hacia la pared, ella me hizo un lugar entre sus piernas y presioné mis caderas en su centro caliente para hacerle saber mi grado de excitación. Besé su cuello, su clavícula, su oído, su boca una vez más y gruñí desesperado…

_Te necesito!_ gemí ansioso. Mierda… mi pene se retorcía ansioso dentro de mis pantalones, buscando esa envoltura caliente que muchas veces ya lo había cobijado, me moría por estar dentro de ella. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo atrapando su culo entre mis manos y levantándola del suelo para acoplarla a mis caderas, la iba a follar en ese corredor… _Necesito saber que eres mía… que lo sigues siendo Bella, quiero borrar su rastro de tu cuerpo, oh dios… te…_

_Edward_ interrumpió la pura verdad que iba a salir de mi boca. _Sería mejor… que tú, tú te vallas… tienes a Tanya_

_Y una mierda!_ rugí.

Tanya… ¿quién mierda era Tanya comparada con ella? Mis ojos estaban nublados, mi respiración errática, por dios… la necesitaba y se lo dije. Solo ella… siempre ella.

_Vámonos lejos los dos Bella_ sentía que me estaba jugando mi última carta. Ella estaba nublada por ese deseo de venganza… ella, no me quería.

_Edward, no… no puedo_ susurró en un hilo de voz.

Su carita estaba triste, por dios… ella estaba demasiado herida, por culpa de mi maldito padre, tan herida. Mi pequeña bruja, _No puedo luchar más contra esto, no puedo_ dije desesperado, mis manos escocían por tomarla y sacarla de allí cual hombre de las cavernas, pero era su deseo contra el mío… y ella no me quería. Por dios, cómo dolía _¿Piensas seguir con esto?_

_Tengo que seguir_ fue su última palabra. Y aunque me doliera como mil puñetazos en el pecho, la respetaba… porque… porque esa mujer tenía el poder de destruirme. Cerré los ojos en el preciso segundo que escuché ese crack en el centro de mi pecho.

_Bien_ susurré evitando su mirada… que reflejaba compasión, lástima. No quería su lástima, quería… quería todo. La dejé en el suelo y me alejé de ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás, di media vuelta y con las piernas temblorosas me encaminé hacia el ascensor con la mayor dignidad posible, la poca que me quedaba… me había arrastrado por ella y de nada sirvió. Ella se había encargado de penetrar mi pecho, tomar mi corazón en su mano y arrancarlo para quedárselo… una verdadera bruja.

Salí de ese piso, de ese hotel y en un taxi volví a mi departamento… estaba dispuesto a borrar como sea de mi vida a Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectoras, siento la tardanza, pero este fic me cuesta. Lo seguiré, de hecho estoy haciendo un capitulo ahora... subiré dos más seguiditos y continuaré... besos!<strong>


	18. Tiempo

**Tiempo**

El tiempo es efímero, es agua entre las manos escurriéndose entre los dedos de alguien que muere de sed. El tiempo miente muy bien cuando debe mentir, pero otras veces es despiadado y cruel, a veces entumece las heridas, otras veces las sana, pero a veces es recordatorio constante de errores irremediables que quieres cambiar, volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo de nuevo. Ojalá la vida fuera un borrar y cuenta nueva, ojalá el tiempo nos permitirá retrocede y hacer las cosas bien, darnos esa oportunidad de ser felices. Una segunda oportunidad.

Somos prisioneros del tiempo y debemos ser amigos de él, congraciarnos para que no sea despiadado y aceptarlo. El paso del tiempo a veces es bueno… pero otras veces no.

El tiempo para mí esa noche no fue bueno. No dormí, no me regocijé de mi pequeña trampa planeada para no acostarme con él, no sonreí satisfecha por esa pequeña broma, no tomé del champagne que tenía preparado en una hielera para festejar mi pequeña y estúpida victoria. A cambio de eso, me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá que en esa habitación de hotel miraba hacia los grandes ventanales que daban de cara a la ciudad, debajo de mí, El Rocafeller center era un paisaje digno de admirar, pero mis ojos estaban imposibilitados de hacerlo.

Esa noche bebí mis propias lágrimas, que caían libremente por mi cara manchando mis mejillas de maquillaje, esa noche el único paisaje que era capaz de ver era el devastador escenario de mi vida.

El amor se había ido instantes horas atrás por ese ascensor, la venganza al hombre que ahora yacía en esa cama bebido y en el séptimo sueño, estaba al borde del abismo a punto de ser historia, en ese momento esa historia de una venganza carecía de todo sentido. No era nada.

Yo no era nada.

¿Cómo fue que había llegado a este punto? Ah sí… me había enamorado terriblemente del hijo de mi enemigo. Me había enamorado del hombre al cual tenía que hacer daño, romper su corazón, humillar y ahogarse en su propia miseria cuando llegara el momento. ¿A cambio de qué?... Satusfacción personal, paz, placer, regocijo. ¿Qué más? Porque estaba claro que a mi madre no iba a poder hacerla volver en sí y mucho menos y aún más imposible, no iba a revivir a mi padre.

Dios… solo veía incertidumbre en mi futuro, solo veía soledad. Porque estaba segura que de, si llegaba a cumplir mi promesa, iba a destruir no solo el corazón de Carlisle Cullen, sino también el de su hijo.

Maldita la hora en que ese hijo de puta se metió con mi familia! Maldito seas Carlisle Cullen!

Me quedé despierta toda la noche mirando, primero el firmamento, que desde esas alturas en esa vasta ciudad, se veía increíblemente bien y luego el amanecer, el sol, un nuevo día, un nuevo paso que esta vez parecía avanzar rezagadamente, sin ganas, con inseguridad.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero algo que me diera fuerzas, tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, de ser posible al otro día. Tenía que alejarme de todos y reforzar mi plan, hacer que ese paso que tenía que dar cada día, sea más determinado, más fuerte y seguro. Tenía que volver a casa, era hora.

Las lágrimas aún estaban húmedas en mi rostro hinchado cuando Carlisle se comenzó a remover sobre la cama con las sábanas revueltas, enredadas en sus piernas, desnudo y hecho un desastre… sí, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Acomodé su camisa que cubría mi cuerpo abotonando algunos botones que con la fiera lucha contra su hijo se habían deshecho y revolví aún más mi cabello, no me limpié las lágrimas, eso me quitaría credibilidad y aminoraría el impacto de sus hechos.

-Agg… mierda—gimió dándose vuelta sobre su estómago, su mano derecha cayó tiesa a una orilla de la cama, su cuerpo aún estaba sumido bajo la influencia del alcohol. Miré mi celular, que mantenía cerca y me di cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Había pasado la noche entera petrificada frente a esos amplios ventanales, consumiendo mi cerebro con la lástima y la culpa.

Esperé… esperé y esperé un poco más, él había caído en un profundo sueño nuevamente así que esperé. Mis ojos nuevamente fijos en las ventanas viendo cómo las nubes tapan el sol de la mañana. Me figuré que sería pronto hora del almuerzo, pero mi cuerpo no sentía esa necesidad, estaba entumecido, ausente y rendido.

¿Qué estaría haciendo mamá en este momento? ¿Estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que me había convertido? ¿Si hubiese estado cuerda aceptaría lastimar al hombre que estoy segura que hubiese seguido amando? Es más… ella nunca lo dejó de amar, aún loca, fuera de sí, irracional, ella lo seguía amando, en sus mundos, en sus miserias. Sabiendo que mi padre murió por ese amor.

Oh mami… ahora te entiendo, el amor enceguece, el amor no entiende razones…

Oh dios, me tenía que alejar…

-¿Bella?—me sobresalté cuando oí esa voz y volteé a ella. Carlisle me miraba desde la cama con su ceño fruncido y una mirada cautelosa, sabía que podía ver mis lágrimas, sabía que podía ver mi tristeza, mi aturdimiento, sabía que no pensaba si quiera por un instante que él no era el que lo había provocado. –oh mi amor… ¿qué…?—

Me di el gusto de secar una de mis mejillas, mi mano estaba manchada de rímel negro que se había lavado con las lágrimas saladas, mejor! Mucho mejor! Más realismo.

-Bella!—pareció haber reaccionado porque al segundo se sentó en la cama y la escena frente a sus ojos lo descolocó.

Sí Carlisle… tú desnudo totalmente en una cama revuelta, yo desnuda totalmente debajo de tu camisa, llorando, tu ropa y la mía tirada en cada rincón de la habitación, hasta mis bragas rotas sobre mi almohada daban el toque apropiado.

-¿No recuerdas nada?—dije casi en un susurro, mi voz entrecortada y rota o hizo abrir bien los ojos.

-Oh dios…- pasó la mano por su cabello y una nostalgia me aturdió, los mismos gestos. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿qué… qué hice?—

-No recuerdas—sentencié tirando de mi nariz. Limpié con la manga de la camisa el desastre de mocos y lágrimas que era mi cara y sollocé despacio, oh sí… mi corazón destrozado no podía ser mejor actor.

-Bella amor, dime por favor qué…- se levantó de la cama arrastrando la sábana para tapar sus partes y se paralizó por completo cuando, ante su rápido movimiento, yo me tensioné entera y me acurruqué en un ovillo en un rincón del sofá, un sollozo más fuerte salió de entre mis labios.

-Oh no, no, no—gimió nuevamente pasando la mano a través de su cabello. Cerré los ojos y gemí. –Bella, no quiero, no quiero creer que yo…-

-¿Estas feliz ahora?—dije con burla tirando mi nariz -¿eso era lo que necesitabas? ¿Tomarme como si fuera una cualquiera? Yo solo traté de ayudarte… solo ayudarte a llegar a la cama, era tu cumpleaños y quería que esa noche terminara lo mejor posible para ti.—sollocé –si, quería hacer el amor contigo, me entregaría a ti, el mejor regalo pensé… pero tú—

-¿Qué mierda hice Bella?—dijo por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer en cuclillas frente a mí, a unos pocos metros, sin moverse más cerca. Su mirada intensa era de un verde oscuro, por dios… esos ojos…

-¿Qué hiciste?—negué con la cabeza lastimosamente –ni siquiera recuerdas. Me entregué a ti Carlisle, o más bien… me tomaste—

-¿Qué?—gimió tomando su cabeza entre las manos y mirándome con terror. ¿Por qué tanto dolor en sus ojos? ¿A caso él no era capaz de hacer eso? Tendría a cualquier mujer que quisiera, no podía creer que siempre y en cada una de las veces había sido un total caballero. ¿Qué tal si una se le negaba? ¿Alguna se le negaba a Carlisle Cullen? ¿A caso no tenía escrúpulos para hacer algo así?

-Me forzaste, te acepté… me tomaste y me entregué, pero no… no quería así. Estabas borracho y me asusté, te tuve miedo, estabas muy excitado y yo no pude más que dejarme hacer—

Su rostro palideció y el aire abandonó sus pulmones violentamente, -Oh por Dios, Bella… mi amor, mi Bella. Oh por dios, lo siento—agachó la cabeza y la sostuvo entre ambas manos y lentamente como un niño aprendiendo a gatear, se arrastró hacia mí, más yo me alejé parándome y caminando hacia el baño.

-Bella!—dijo parándose para seguirme,

-No!... no Carlisle por favor, no te acerques a mí, necesito tiempo—limpié mis lágrimas teatralmente y luego de un sollozo me metí al baño y cerré la puerta, - pídeme un taxi, me quiero ir a casa, Alice debe estar preocupada—

-No, mi amor, por favor hablemos—

No maldito!... le hice creer a mi amor que tú me habías cogido, no veo la hora de destruirte hijo de mil puta!

Abrí la ducha apretando los dientes, tantas cosas para decir, tantas para callar. ¿me dará el tiempo, la oportunidad de decírselas a las personas adecuadas? Me dejé caer sobre la puerta y me ovillé en el suelo abrazando las piernas.

Por favor dios, no me dejes morir sin antes decirle "Te amo" a la persona que amo, no me dejes ir sin antes ver sus ojos brillar ante tal confesión.

-Te amo Bella, por favor dime qué sucedió, perdóname—

-Llama a un taxi Carlisle, me quiero ir de aquí—susurré lo suficientemente alto, él estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía oír su maldita respiración.

Entré a la ducha y muy rápidamente comencé a asearme, odiando el tener que lavar las huellas de Edward de mi piel, sus besos, sus toques, sus manos, su lengua… oh cielos. Tiré el jabón con fuerza sobre los azulejos y lloré… lloré y lloré aún más de lo que había hecho toda la noche.

Luego de tomar una respiración profunda y peinar mi cabello ante el enorme espejo del baño, abrí la puerta y no me sorprendí encontrar sentado sobre la cama, un Carlisle afligido y bien vestido. Su traje en su lugar, como si nunca se hubiese desvestido, su cabello rubio bien peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos aún con la resaca, pero más vivos que los míos. Tenía su celular en la mano y su mirada en él,

-El taxi te espera abajo—dijo antes de levantar sus ojos para verme. –No… no tengo recuerdos de lo que sucedió, pero tampoco tengo palabras para decirte y pedir mis más sinceras disculpas— asentí sin siquiera mirarlo, buscaba mi ropa en el suelo del cuarto pero no la vi por ningún lado. Él vio mi vacilación y me señaló una bolsa de papel madera reposaba sobre la cama,

-Me tomé la libertad de mandar a buscar con la mujer de recepción, algunas prendas en las boutiques del hotel, no te preocupes… lo cargaron a la cuenta, espero que sea de tu agrado. El vestido, estaba hecho… girones—lo ultimo salió como un susurro de sus labios.

Cierto… fue mi ataque de ira luego de que Edward se fue lo que acabó con el vestido.

-Gracias—dije antes de tomar la bolsa y volver al baño a vestirme y despojarme de esa camisa impregnada del olor del padre, por dios… no quería ni pensar en lo que se le cruzó por la mente al hijo al oler a su padre en mi. Estúpida, estúpida, mil veces estúpida!

Una vez vestida con un jean costoso, una camiseta sin mangas y un cardigán azul profundo, ponerme un par de ballerinas que venían en la bolsa, salí del baño para salir de ese hotel. Seguramente en alguna habitación de ese mismo hotel, Edward estaría perdiéndose en los brazos de esa Tanya… oh mi dios, no! No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Adiós Carlisle…-

-¿Puedo ir a verte más tarde?, prometo no intentar nada Bella, no sería capaz, por favor, solo… hablaremos—pidió casi con desesperación.

-Dame un par de días Carlisle, solo un par de días...—pedí suavemente.

-Te los daré, pero… no me alejes, perdóname por favor—dijo antes de que yo comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta, - te llamaré antes, hablaremos, solo hablaremos Bella, por dios… perdóname—

-Nos vemos Carlisle—dije antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella. Solo capté un saludo a modo de "te amo" antes de cerrar. Bajé por el infame ascensor que se llevó a mi amor y llegué al lobie del hotel con las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. No quise mirar hacia arriba, no quería ver las miradas acusadoras o las de lástima por mis lágrimas. En ese momento estaba haciendo el camino de la vergüenza y no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Para ellos yo era la chica de turno del magnate Carlisle Cullen que descendía del cielo, luego de haber tenido sexo con el hombre más deseado de Nueva York, una más del montón. Pero finalmente solo yo sabía quien era, una mujer común nacida en Forks, el pueblo más sencillo de todo el país, tratando de vengarme de ese magnate. Una hormiga frente a un elefante. Nada más ni nada menos.

..#..

-Bella nena! Estas en casa!... Jasper ella ya está aquí—Alice hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo que venía cruzando a zancadas la sala para abrazarme –Oh Bella ¿qué…?—se detuvo cuando vio mis lágrimas. –Cariño…- susurró sonriendo con tristeza, vi en sus ojos lo que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en ese momento, el "te lo dije" estaba presente. –Jas mi amor, luego te llamo ¿si?, déjame hablar con mi amiga… ok, bye!—colgó el teléfono y nuevamente me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella me encaminó gentilmente hacia el sofá y se dejó caer en él arrastrándome con ella,

-bien cariño, me dirás todo lo que te tiene así…-

-Lo arruiné todo Alice—murmuré antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa –todo, Edward… él, él estuvo con esa mujer, me odia, lo alejé con tantas mentiras— sollocé.

-Shhh, Bella, cálmate cariño—el abrazo de mi mejor amiga era lo único que necesitaba para no terminar cayendo en todos los sentidos, mis piernas me temblaban y mi voluntad también –ven amor, nos sentaremos y empezaras desde un principio, pero primero!... déjame ir a buscar helados, es el mejor consuelo cariño—dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Minutos después estábamos ambas sentadas en el sofá, afuera lloviendo como si fuera el reflejo de nuestros estados de ánimo, ambas con sendos potes de helado y una caja de clínex entre nosotras, cliché… totalmente cliché, pero reconfortante. Me atrevía a abrir mi corazón y dejar salir todo, todo lo que desde la noche anterior había sucedido, desde la aparición de Edward en la gala junto a esa mujer, nuestro encuentro detrás del escenario, las palabras hirientes y cortantes, mi pequeño y estúpido truco para evitar tener sexo con Carlisle, teniendo muy presente la promesa de que mi cuerpo solo le pertenecía a una persona, solo a una… Edward Cullen, a pesar de que este cumplimiento no significara nada, porque de todas formas él creía lo contrario. Finalmente terminé relatando entre lágrimas mi encuentro con Edward fuera de la habitación, las palabras dichas, los besos cargados de dolor y rabia, su suplica, mi rechazo… los corazones rotos.

-No sé qué decir cariño—Alice miró su regazo y secó sus lágrimas al tiempo que yo lo hacía con las mías –está todo tan mal, no debería haber salido de esa manera. Ambas Bella encontramos mucho más en la familia Cullen, encontramos lo que no esperábamos encontrar… amor. Y estoy muerta de miedo como tú bebé, porque a pesar de que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus deseos de hacer pagar a Cullen, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y te acompaño de aquí a la China, te apoyo al cien por cien y cuando se destape la olla no sé qué será de lo mío con Jasper…-

-Oh Alice perdonamee—sollocé cayendo en la cuenta que al final iba a ser más de un corazón roto o dos, ¿cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? –debes contarle a Jasper, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no importa nada ya…-

-No, no es mi lugar contarle nada a nadie, él se enterará cuando lo hagan todo y es inevitable, si él me ama lo suficiente comprenderá y nada sucederá… si no lo hace, será lamentable, pero comprensible. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, enfócate en ti, en tu corazón, porque sin duda él reclama algo en lo que tu razón no quiere ceder. Sea lo que sea a lo que quieras satisfacer yo estaré aquí—

-Mi corazón es lo que quiero satisfacer, pero allí radica mi promesa a papá y mi amor por Edward… y ya elegí Al, tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que obtener fuerzas para seguir.—

-¿Cómo?—

Tomé un pañuelo clínex y me soné la nariz, mierda… ya basta de lágrimas, ni Edward ni Carlisle se lo merecían. Edward no creyó en mí, se atrevió a llamarme mentirosa y Carlisle, él era solo el producto de mi odio-

-Me iré por unos días a Forks—dije desechando el pañuelo.

-Huirás…- ratificó mi amiga. La miré con tristeza, lo haría pero por una fuerte razón.

-Iré a ver a papá, a mamá y a…- me detuve, hacía tanto que no decía su nombre, dolía tanto cuando lo hacía –iré a recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto—

-Iré contigo, mi madre está flirteando con Félix, ella podrá estar sola unos días… ni siquiera viene a dormir aquí—ella se levantó y tomó el teléfono -¿llamo al aeropuerto?— la miré ausentemente.

-¿Y Jasper?—susurré -¿qué le dirás?—

-Que… te acompañé a un viaje—levantó los hombros -¿tú que le dirás a Carlisle?—

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué otra mentira inventaría? Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras, mi vida se había convertido en eso, solo un sinfín de mentiras que machacaban mi corazón una y otra vez, ¿valía la pena todo esto?.

-Le dije que necesitaba estar a solas, supongo que entenderá, le diré que me tomaré unos días para mí— dije levantándome del sofá, necesitaba hacer mi maleta y salir lo antes posible a Forks.

Fui hasta mi habitación y lo primero que vi al entrar fue lo primero que me hizo flaquear en mi determinación, allí, colgado en la pared sobre mi cama, estaba mi retrato. Mi cuerpo entero de espalda, vistiendo solo unos altos tacones y un vestido con la espalda descubierta y mi mirada sobre los hombros, en la esquina inferior derecha… su nombre. Su apelativo, su seudónimo… EDC

Tan hermosa pintura hecha por alguien tan hermoso. Oh dios…

Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado y darme fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y no hundirme en mi llanto una vez más.

Fui hasta mi vestidor y saqué mi maleta al tiempo en que el timbre sonó. Me detuve en mi lugar y escuché, si era Carlisle no tenía que dejar que pasara a mi habitación, ni siquiera tenía que verlo, él tenía que respetar mi deseo de apartarme unos días.

Escuché la puerta y voces ahogadas, luego la puerta otra vez y los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi habitación, mi cuerpo entero se alivió de la tensión cuando vi a Alice asomar la cabeza.

-Trajeron algo para ti—dije entrando con algo en las manos. –Creo que el patriarca del clan Cullen se está jugando el todo por el todo—

Me entregó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, eran hermosas… pero no mis flores favoritas. Junto a ellas una tarjeta rectangular dentro de un pequeño sobre, lo saqué y lo abrí…

"Te amo Isabella, perdóname. No tienes idea de cómo me odio por lo que sucedió. Vuelve a mí"

Nunca Carlisle, al menos no por ahora… si lo hiciera, mi voluntad se rompería totalmente. Te odio tanto que te gritaría a la cara todo lo que hiciste, te clavaría el cuchillo y lo retorcería solo por la satisfacción de ver tu mueca de horror y dolor. Necesitaba tiempo.

-También vino esto con las flores—dijo Alice alzando en su mano un estuche azul alargado.

Oh no… joyas no, por favor.

Gemí tomando el estuche azul y respiré profundo antes de abrirlo, no registre nada más que un jadeo de Alice. Lo que estaba delante de mí era… no, no tenía palabras. Era una increíble y hermosa pieza de joyería.

-Mierda santa—susurró Alice a mi lado. Apreté los dientes y negué con la cabeza. Si Carlisle creí que con oro y diamantes me iba a ganar de nuevo, estaba muy equivocado. Era una hermosa pulsera de brillantes lo que estaba dentro del estuche, solo con el estuche de la pieza sabía que podía pagar un mes de alimentos. No quería ni pensar en lo que valía esa pulsera. En otro momento de mi vida podría haber caído bien, cuando mi padre agonizaba en una cama o mi pequeño ángel… no, eso ni siquiera podría haber cubierto ni la quinta parte de lo que realmente Carlisle Cullen debería haber hecho.

Esa joya no valía nada, ni resarcía nada… nada lo hacía.

-¿Lo devolverás?—Alice me sacó de mi efervescencia de odio interno. Negué con la cabeza y cerré el estuche caminando hacia mi vestidor.

-Lo guardaré y pretenderé estar agradecida, cuando todo termine lo devolveré junto a todos sus regalos—dije guardando el estuche dentro de uno de los cajones de mi tocador -se que habrán mas—

Me puse en la tarea de hacer mi maleta, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer en Forks, pero iba a ser lo suficiente para afirmar mis convicciones. Empaqué unos pocos jeans, pantalones de chándal y sweteres, camisetas y zapatos, algunos artículos personales y mi ropa interior. En menos de una hora ya estaba lista para partir.

-Nuestro s tickets ya están, tenemos un vuelo que tomar dentro de dos horas señorita… así que creo que es mejor salir hacia el aeropuerto—Alice se adentró a mi habitación con su teléfono en mano –llamaré a Jasper y le avisaré que saldremos de viaje, le diré que iremos a Seattle por unos días. ¿Le dirás a Carlisle?-

-Lo llamaré desde el aeropuerto—dije buscando mi abrigo. –llevaré a Perla, no la quiero sala aquí—

-Si, es mejor… mi madre no recuerda a su hija, menos recordará que tiene que alimentar a tu gata—rió -¿Tienes todos los papeles?—asentí y llamé a Perla con un sonido de mi lengua sobre mi paladar. Iba a tener que dormirla para pasar las siete horas de viaje en la sección de equipaje del avión, mi pobre nena.

Media hora después, con nuestras maletas y mi gata a cuestas, llegamos al aeropuerto J. F. Kenedy de la ciudad de Nueva York. Los vuelos estaban puntuales y el nuestro salía en una hora, por lo que fuimos a registrar nuestras maletas, le di la poción para dormir a mi Perla y la dejé en manos de los cuidadores para que fuera llevada al avión cuando sea el momento.

-Llamaré a Carlisle—dije mientras entrabamos en la cafetería del aeropuerto, Alice asintió y fue hacia una mesa para pedirnos un café y un bocadillo. Miré mi celular en la mano y tomé una respiración profunda antes de marcar el número de mi novio.

-Bella mi amor, llamaste—fue su saludo a los dos tonos. Cerré los ojos y me mantuve calma, necesitaba más que nunca la calma.

-Carlisle. Mira te llamaba para avisarte que salgo de viaje, me voy con Alice…-

-¿Te vas? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?— preguntó con voz grave. Cerré los ojos y apacigüé mi voz, no quería alarmarlo ni nada que lo hiciera venir al aeropuerto, no lo quería cerca de mí en estos momentos.

-Voy a Seattle con Alice por unos días, quiero tomármelos como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de que comience el trabajo arduo en la biblioteca. Perdóname que te avise ahora, fue una decisión de último momento, estoy en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el avión—suspiré controlando mi voz –por cierto… gracias por las flores y la pulsera, son muy bonitas—

Oí un suspiro similar al mío del otro lado del teléfono y un carraspeo,

-Soy capaz de todo con tal de resarcir mi error, ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás—que ironía, Carlisle con mi misma disyuntiva. Volver el tiempo atrás, se evitarían así tantos corazones rotos.

-Ya pasó, espero que entiendas que necesito un tiempo Carlisle—dije cerrando los ojos. Tiempo para fortalecerme.

-Te lo daré, pero no dejaré de pedir disculpas… ¿dónde te hospedaras en Seattle? –

Pensé en una respuesta rápida mordiendo mi labio, estaba segura de que iba a pedir eso. Nada se escapaba de las manos del monarca.

-Te avisaré cuando lleguemos, aún no lo sé. Tengo un par de amigas allí, no lo sé. Te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible—era lo más que podía prometerle.

-Bien, estaré esperando tu llamada. Por favor cuídate… por favor perdóname—susurró lo último.

-Adiós Carlisle, nos veremos pronto—volteé para ir hacia Alice –te llamo en cuanto pueda—

-Te amo—dijo antes de que yo cortara la llamada. No podía decir lo mismo. Mi amor no era suyo, nunca lo sería, mi amor era de otro Cullen que en este momento me odiaba. Por dios… quería saber de él, pero tal vez, sería mejor así… lejos los dos, distantes, cada cual por su lado.

Nuestro vuelo se anunció media hora después, por lo que terminamos nuestro café y tomamos nuestras cosas, por mi parte solo un bolso de mano donde llevaba mi laptop y algunas cosas personales. Seguí a Alice por el aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la puerta 10 donde teníamos que abordar nuestro avión.

-¿Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon?—preguntó la azafata con nuestros tickets en mano, asentimos mirándonos entre nosotras. -Ustedes han sido trasladadas a asientos de primera clase—dijo acompañándonos ella misma por la manga de aborde. Nos miramos nuevamente con Alice y entre nosotras coincidimos en un nombre "Carlisle".

-¿Le dijiste el número de vuelo?—preguntó mi amiga frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo le dije que iríamos a Seattle ¿tú crees que el resto no puede averiguarlo con unas cuantas llamadas?—reí sin humor negando con la cabeza.

-Es algo escalofriante—dijo mi amiga en coincidencia con mis pensamientos.

-Exacto—

A los quince minutos de presentarnos ante la azafata, ya estábamos acomodadas en nuestros asientos de primera clase, Alice con un libro entre sus manos, yo con mi I pod escuchando un poco de música… Innuendo, the show must go on, My Inmortal. A la hora de vuelo quería tirar mi i pod por la ventana, si se pudiera.

Me decidí a dormir luego de tomar una pequeña botellita de licor, de esos que dan en primera clase, algo fuerte que entumeciera un poco mi cerebro. Ignorando la película lacrimógena que estaban pasando en la pantalla frente a mi asiento me quedé dormida.

Sentí a Alice llamarme y mi brazo siendo movido, la voz de la azafata en los altoparlantes y luego la del piloto, me refregué los ojos y me acomodé en mi asiento limpiando el vergonzoso y fino hilo de baba que caía por mi barbilla. Finalmente habíamos llegado a Seattle.

-Llueve—dijo Alice simplemente. Mierda… ¿a caso la nube de lluvia nos seguía desde Nueva York o solo era producto de mi estado de ánimo? Como fuera ya estábamos aquí, necesitaba cualquier cosa que me recordara lo que debía hacer, que me recordara quién mierda era. La lluvia era un buen recordatorio.

Bajamos del avión y fuimos a buscar nuestro equipaje, mi preciosa Perla estaba aún sumida en su sueño forzado por lo que solo cargué su jaula y con mi otra mano llevé mi maleta. Ninguna cara conocida me esperaba esta vez, no Jake, no Leah, no Sue, solo éramos Alice y yo como tantas veces, solas contra el mundo.

Suspiré y me detuve a ver a mi alrededor, allí era donde todo había empezado, esta locura había dado su primer paso allí, entre tanta gente, tratando de dejar todo atrás, menos esa promesa que tenía tanto sentido en mi mente… mucho más firme en ese momento, cuando el dolor me consumía. Ahora… era otra clase de dolor el que me azotaba, el dolor del amor y era aún peor, mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa. Me negué a pensar en eso… no volví para traer conmigo todo ese cumulo de cosas que me hizo perder el rumbo en primer lugar, no… vine a recuperar mis ideales, vine a afianzar esa promesa que en algún momento este último mes había tambaleado, vine a reforzar mi voluntad.

Mi celular emitió un sonido, señal de que había recibido un mensaje, quería apagarlo y olvidarme de nueva York por un buen tiempo, el tiempo que tardara en retomar mis ideales y borrar los sentimiento que habían surgido en este tiempo en mi corazón. Pero no pude ignorarlo… solo una vez más.

"Te extraño ya… perdóname y vuelve a mí, te lo suplico Bella. Te amo"

¿Te amo?... ja! Reprimí las ganas de llorar, estaba todo mal, todo mal. Desearía no volver nunca más. Pero me negué a ser débil, después de todo eso era lo que quería lograr ¿no? Que Carlisle Cullen, el magnífico de Nueva York me amara… pues ahí lo tenía.

¿Sentía a caso alguna satisfacción por ese hecho? No… no sentía nada. Solo el corazón roto por haber logrado algo que deseaba y haber desechado lo que más quería con toda el alma.

Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo sin emitir respuesta, no quería nada de él por ahora. Seguí a Alice y pronto nos encontrábamos sobre un taxi pidiéndole que nos llevara a Forks, nos costaría una fortuna, pero entre las dos podíamos pagarlo y luego recuperarlo. A demás era ya medianoche y no quería conducir con un coche alquilado, quería llegar a una cama y dormir, solo dormir, la ausencia de sueño de la noche anterior me estaba pasando factura.

Nuevamente me quedé dormida y cuando desperté Alice le estaba pagando al chofer por el viaje, me apresuré a buscar en mi bolso algo de dinero pero la mano de Alice me detuvo,

-Luego Bella, mas tarde… ahora baja, mira—señaló por la ventanilla con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo que vi me dejó pasmada. Casa… al fin. Jake con mi maleta en la mano y Leah con Perla en sus brazos bajo el alero de la casa Black y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Como pude y con mis manos temblorosas abrí la puerta del taxi y me lancé fuera de él, corrí por el camino empedrado con la lluvia cayendo sobre mí a cantaros y las lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de ese torrencial. Solo oí un sollozo ahogado saliendo de mi garganta cuando al llegar al porche subí los escalones y debajo del alero abracé a Leah con todas mis fuerzas.

-Shh estás aquí, estas aquí cariño, calma—sus brazos apretaban mi cuerpo con la jaula de mi gata interponiéndose entre nosotras.

-Necesitaba venir Leah, los necesitaba— gemí apartándome de ella para besar su mejilla una, dos, tres veces.

-Lo sé cariño, y aquí estas—sus manos acunaron gentilmente mi rostro y besó mi cabello dulcemente. Soné mi nariz y ella sonrió,

-Leah amor, no tomes frio—gruñó Jake detrás de mí. Leah cambió la sonrisa por un gesto de exasperación y rodó los ojos, tomó mi mano con su brazo libre y me llevó dentro de la casa.

-Jake!—murmuré cuando él entró detrás de mí y dejó mi maleta a un lado de la puerta, Alice se sacudió el cabello y mojó todo, Leah rió y fue al armario cerca de la puerta, tomó unas toallas y se la puso sobre los hombros para luego darle un abrazo.

Grité cuando sentí que me alzaban del suelo con un abrazo de hierro.

-Te extrañamos pequeña!—gritó mi amiga detrás de mí.

-Jake! Bájame!—reí comenzando a sentir mi estómago revuelto –Voy a vomitaaar!—

-No!—rió él deteniéndose de pronto y dejándome en el suelo – con una vomitona en la casa es suficiente— se acercó a Leah y la abrazó por atrás sosteniéndola por la cintura. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Leah, ella estaba… sonrojada?. Miré a Alice y ella tenía su vista fija en el vientre de Leah.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Le decimos mi amor?—preguntó él a su esposa, la cara de bobo que tenía era imposible…

Oh por dios. Un minuto. ¿Decirnos qué?

-¿Qué-

-Van a ser tías!—gritaron ambos a la vez. Salté en mi lugar y miré el vientre de Leah otra vez, justo allí, frente a mis ojos, un pequeño bultito sobresalía de su camiseta. Oh mi dios!

-Oh mierda—gemí tapando mi boca, las lágrimas surcando nuevamente mi rostro, pero esta vez de una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia… ella iba a tener un bebe del hombre que amaba, ¿podría sucederme a mí lo mismo? Sería el mejor regalo del mundo. –oh Leah—susurré lanzándome a sus brazos nuevamente solo que con más delicadeza, Alice se nos unió en ese abrazo y terminamos llorando las tres abrazadas.

-¿De cuánto estas?—preguntó Al separándose y tocando ese pequeño bultito con ternura,

-Cuatro meses—

-Oh por dios Leah!—toqué su bolita –ya estabas embarazada cuando vine hace un par de meses!—

-Si, pero no lo supe hasta el tercer mes, no tenía ningún síntoma siquiera—

-Me hubieses llamado mala! Hubiera venido antes… mi sobrinito—sollocé abrazándola de nuevo, no lo podía creer. Un año atrás ellos recién estaban casándose y yo asistía a la boda que se celebraba en un claro cerca de los acantilados de La Push… y ahora estaban embarazados. Oh que alegría! Tiempo maldito, como ha pasado.

-Tenemos que celebrar—dijo Alice mirándome con cautela, ella mejor que nadie sabía que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, aún así, haría lo posible por no entristecer a Leah, íbamos a celebrar su embarazo porque se lo merecía. Desde ese mismo momento mi pena quedó relegada fuera de las puertas de esa casa.

-¿Billy y Sue?—murmuré sacando a Perla de su jaula, ya despierta del todo y algo erizada, como solía ponerse en casa ajena. La dejé en el suelo y fui junto a Alice y Leah a la cocina,

-Fueron a Port Ángeles a visitar a unos amigos, con la tormenta que se desató llamaron y dijeron que esta noche se quedarían allí, así que estamos solos—Leah se levantó de hombros. –pero cuéntenme de ustedes ¿qué tal la gran manzana?—

Alice rió –Para comérsela!—

Esa noche hicimos croquetas de vegetales y pescado, cenamos en familia como en los viejos tiempos y a Leah luego se le antojó helado de chocolate con trozos de oreos, lo cual hizo que Jake saliera en plena lluvia a buscar el postre para su bebé y su esposa.

-Bien cuéntame—dijo Leah a penas oímos el auto de Jake salir por la calzada. Bejé mi mirada hacia el plato que estaba secando con un paño seco mientras Alice preparaba café y Leah mordisqueaba una galleta. Miré a mi amiga y ella sonrió con tristeza, -te lastimaron el corazón ¿verdad?—

-Me lo lastimé yo misma—dije negando con la cabeza, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar. –estoy enamorada de Edward… Cullen—

Leah abrió la boca y los ojos a la par, gimió y negó con la cabeza –Bella… cariño, olvida todo… te está haciendo daño, no sigas con esto.—

-Tengo que hacerlo Leah, por papa, por mamá, por él…-

-A ninguno de los tres les hubiese gustado que seas infeliz, a ninguno de ellos les hubiese gustado verte llorar por algo que desea tu corazón y no puedes tomar por una tonta promesa—

Dejé el plato sobre la mesada de mármol y salí de la cocina, mi promesa nunca fue tonta, nunca. La estúpida fui yo que creyó que podía cumplirla sin piedras en el camino. Tomé a Perla y acaricié su pelaje blanco, por alguna razón eso me relajaba, pronto sentía las pisadas de mis amigas detrás y un abrazo grupal por la espalda.

-Perdóname, no quise decir eso…- susurró Leah en mi cabello –creo que subestimaste tu corazón Bella, se enamoró de quién no debía… nada más y nada menos. Piensa en ti por una vez cariño, piensa en ti—

-Quiero ir a ver a Charlie—dije con voz contenida.

-Lo sé—mañana a primera hora vamos.

-Iré sola, lo necesito. Gracias niñas—

-Siempre juntas Bella— masculló Alice en mi oído mientras su brazo apretaba mis hombros.

-Siempre—ratificó Leah.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Papá—susurré arrodillándome frente a la tumba que hacía meses que no veía. –te extraño mucho papi- dejé salir las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse desde ayer -¿sabes? Créeme… hago lo posible, lo posible, pero...—resoplé alzando mi cabeza. Sequé mis lágrimas y me quedé mirando el roble fuerte que crecía a un lado de su tumba, las hojas verdes estaban ya amarillas, el otoño llegaba con fuerza a Forks recubriendo todo de un follaje amarillo. Sin embargo y a pesar del tiempo, las estaciones frías, las inclemencias del clima, el roble estaba allí, firme, alto y fuerte. La vida seguía, continuaba a pesar de todas las cosas malas. ¿Debería truncar mi vida y dejar el tiempo pasar… todo por culpa de una herida?

No… debería sanar. Como las hojas amarillas, debería dejarlo ir, que el viento llevase el dolor y las heridas y poner todo de mí para hacer crecer hojas nuevas. Pero ¿por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ir?

Era imposible luchar contra todo, pero también me era imposible ignorar.

-Mi promesa sigue en pie—dije limpiando mis lágrimas. Dejé en el lugar un lirio blanco, un beso en la lápida que rezaba "Charlie Swan, amado padre, esposo y amigo… te extrañaremos"… y con un movimiento de mi mano me despedí de papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capi de este fic, aclaro nuevamente que este fic lo seguiré aqui... gracias por seguirlo a todas las que aún están conmigo. Besos!<strong>


	19. Familia

**Nuestra sangre**

-¿Cómo le llamaras si es niña?— pregunté mientras mi mano acariciaba rozagante el vientre apenas visible de mi amiga, ella se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Jake pensaba ponerle Charles si era niño, Charles Williams Black—su mirada hacia a mi se había tornado vacilante, con razón, porque en cuento escuché su nombre mi cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda.

-Charles—susurré mirando su pequeño vuelto, como si pudiera verlo allí dentro creciendo y formándose, por alguna razón, que ese bebé llevara el nombre de mi padre, trajo muchos recuerdos y emociones que creí haber sepultado. Mi mente inconscientemente lo relacionaba con otro niño que llevaba el nombre de su padre.

-Hum… si quieres, si te molesta, puedo hablar con Jake…-

-No!—detuve sus palabras equivocadas por su mal interpretación, el cúmulo de esas emociones que habían comenzado a aflorar desde el momento en que había pisado Forks, pugnaban por salir a la superficie. Tragué saliva y mordí mis lágrimas, -me encanta, Charles—acaricié la palabra una vez más antes de romper en una enorme sonrisa hacia mi amiga, que suspiró aliviada –pero desde ya más vale que vayas sabiendo que será mi sobrino consentido y mi ahijado—murmuré levantando mi dedo índice.

-Hecho—sonrió Leah. Dejé de sonreír de golpe y la miré -¿y si es niña?—

Ella acarició su pequeño vientre abultado y por un segundo, solo un ínfimo segundo me imaginé que yo podía ser capaz de eso algún día… un bebé. –Amanda, Jake eligió los de varón y yo las de niña, Amanda Isabella Black—

-Oh dios—susurré en un hilo de voz. Si antes, con Charlie casi colapsé, con Isabella… terminé de derrumbarme –Leah— sin vacilaciones me incliné hacia mi amiga para abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana. Las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla y casi sentía que me ahogaba, necesitaba tanto desahogarme, no había llorado lo suficiente por la muerte de papá, no había llorado lo suficiente por la locura de mamá, no había llorado lo suficiente por… mi ángel, y definitivamente me negaba a llorar por Edward. Él sin duda era algo que debía dejar atrás y tratar de olvidar.

-Shh… Bella—Leah susurró en mi oído, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos. –Llora nena, llora… estas en casa, desahógate—

-Leah, no puedo… tu bebé—mascullé escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro, ella palmeó mi espalda,

-Claro que puedes, nunca lo has hecho como debiste haberlo hecho. Siempre pusiste a alguien primero, cuando ya no tenías a quién poner primero, le diste prioridad a ese plan de venganza que no te dejó avanzar. Déjalo Bella…la vida se encargará de hacerle pagar, no tú, tú solo te amargaras más si te empeñas en eso. ¿Sabes qué?... yo sí creo en el karma, y sé que es una perra—

-No es suficiente—dije levantando mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas. –Quiero que sienta lo que ella sintió, quiero que sienta que su corazón se rompa, quiero que sienta lo que es ser engañado, quiero que sufra—

Leah me miró con pena brillando en los ojos, no quería que me mirara a los ojos así, no quería que sus sentimientos por mí fuesen lástima. Quería respirar en paz por dios, saber que quien tenía que pagar había pagado, que quién tenía que llorar había llorado, quería ir a la cama sabiendo que no iba a poder devolver la vida a papá, ni la cordura a mamá, pero que al menos parte de su sufrimiento sería recompensado.

-¿Qué pasará con Edward?—preguntó ella. Un par de días atrás, la noche en que llegué, habíamos dormido en mi cama, las tres… Alice, Leah y yo, charlamos, comimos palomitas y miramos un par de películas. Cuando terminó tuve que contarle con detalles mi relación con Edward, cosas que solo Alice sabía. Leah estaba aturdida, si… mi relación con Edward había avanzado más allá de lo impensado, quizá más de lo que esperaba, porque Dios sabía que yo de él solo esperaba buenos momentos juntos, buen sexo, nada en profundidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo, me enamoré… y todo se fue a la mierda. Mis sentimientos no me dejaron avanzar con él y tuve que darle un cierre a todo contándole, quizá consciente de que él no iba a apoyarme y que huiría solo de mi vida. Les conté como se me rompió el corazón cuando lo vi del brazo de esa tan Tanya, de cómo él hizo el último esfuerzo en buscarme, seducirme, convencerme, desesperado, hambriento… y cómo se había alejado, resignado, cansado.

Me tocaba a mí ahora resignarme a no tenerlo nunca más en mi vida, nunca sería posible, me odiaba… él no entendía porque quería hacerle eso a su padre, él lo defendía y no lo culpaba, si algún día tuviera un hijo… me gustaría que me defendiese como él lo hace con su padre a pesar de todos los defectos.

Si algún día tuviera un hijo…

Ja!... había tanto resentimiento en mí, rabia, odio, frustración, no era digna de un hijo… no deseaba que ningún pequeño niño anduviera con mis propias cargas sobre sus espaldas, con mis miedos, mis culpas, mi odio… no, ningún hijo mío vendría a pagar por lo que sus padres hicieran. Suficiente conmigo, cargando los errores de mis padres, suficiente.

-Lo olvidaré, sé que sanaré y costará… porque duele como la puta madre nena, pero sanaré— murmuré con fuerza, aunque por dentro ese pensamiento me estaba destrozando.

-Oh linda…- nuevamente abracé a Leah pero reprimí mis lágrimas.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la estancia de Leah, me paré del sofá y fui hasta mi bolso colgado a un lado de la escalera. Lo saqué y miré el nombre en la pantalla, suspiré agotada. Carlisle había llamado cada día desde que había llegado. Cada día intentando obtener mi perdón, cada día que yo aprovechaba a tomar distancia, retomar fuerzas que cada vez eran más difíciles de retener, recordar por qué estaba haciendo todo esto y seguir. Sin importar las consecuencias. Pero él no me dejaba, él era tan perseverante, tan abrumador, que por un momento pensé en apagar mi celular y esconderlo hasta que llegara el día que tuviera que irme. No lo hice… no sé por qué.

-Carlisle—dije sin emociones.

-Bella, mi amor… ¿cómo estás?—al igual que los últimos días, su voz sonaba cautelosa, cuidadosa.

-Bien, estoy en casa de unos amigos— murmuré cuidando de no dejarme descubrir. Para Carlisle estaba en Seattle, en la antigua casa de mis padres, en la que vivía una amiga de mi madre y su familia. No creía que lo hiciera, yo le había pedido tiempo y espacio, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que apareciera de improvisto en Seattle queriendo verme. En ese caso, siempre podía decirle que había salido de Seattle a un pueblo cercano a visitar a algunos amigos. Esperaba no llegar a eso.

-Bien, veo que estas disfrutando tus vacaciones, solo… solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas amor. Te extraño… y aún estoy muy apenado por lo que sucedió—murmuró pareciendo realmente afligido.

-Yo también estoy apenada y aún necesito tiempo, tenme paciencia Carlisle, quiero pasar lo que resta de mis vacaciones tranquila—

-¿Cuándo vendrás? Quiero hacer algo especial por tu cumpleaños—

Suspiré tratando de mantener la paciencia. Él era todo un conquistador y un seductor nato, lo había hecho… en un principio pude verificar con mis propios ojos que todo lo que se decía de él era cierto. Incluso me confundió. Pero yo sabía con quién trataba… sabía que parte de su fama se debía a saber conquistar a una mujer con éxito, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, René había caído bajo su influjo y realmente la entendía , él era lo que toda mujer querría. Yo lo culpaba a él, solo a él, por no tener escrúpulos, por no hacerse cargo de sus actos y afrontar las consecuencias, lo culpo de hacer que mi familia se rompiera y se destruyera, lo culpo por mi vida hecho un caos y a mi madre la culpaba por no respetarnos y haberse unido a su juego sin pensar en nosotros.

Pero no la culpaba de amarlo, porque yo misma no me culpaba de amar a Edward.

_Carlisle, tengo una semana de vacaciones, solo llevo aquí tres días—dije casi suplicante.

-Tres días que ya te extraño—replicó él cansinamente, suspiré largando el aire suavemente –te entiendo Bella, aún… no me explico cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que hice, lo siento, lo siento tanto, por mi estupidez quieres estar lejos de mí ahora. Nunca tomo de más por dios santo…-

-Carlisle te tengo que colgar. Estoy con Alice y una amiga—

-Lo sé, bien… no te molesto más—rió nervioso… ¿nervioso? –Te amo Bella—

¿Realmente me amaba? ¿Realmente había logrado que sucediera eso?... cielos… su amor era tumultuoso y abrumador. ¿Me preguntaba si alguna vez había amado antes?

-Yo también—respondí cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón gritaba "No!, mentira!", mi mente asentía de acuerdo a mis palabras.

Volví a la sala en el momento exacto en que Jake y Alice entraban por la puerta principal trayendo en sus manos bolsas y bolsas de alimentos. Exageradamente Alice.

-Cupcakes para todos!—gritó alice alzando una bolsa para colocarla sobre la mesa de café. –No los hice yo… - rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros –pero funcionará para la mujer embarazada.

-Alice!—gritamos Leah y yo.

-¿Bella?—miré a Jake que estaba acariciando los hombros de su esposa y sonreí alzando las cejas -¿podemos hablar un par de minutos?—

-Claro—murmuré entusiasmada, aunque mi gesto cayó cuando vi la seriedad en su rostro. Él besó a Leah en la frente, que por su mirada cautelosa, supe que sabía de qué quería hablarme Jake y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa. Lo seguí.

Detrás de la casa de los Black, el bosque típico de Forks y de los alrededores de la península Olimpia, se abría paso como el paisaje predominante. Jake, tenía un trozo de ese paisaje en el patio trasero de su casa, unas coníferas, un pequeño prado natural y mantenido por Leah y un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina que bajaba de las altas montañas en forma de un pequeño manantial. Cuando era pequeña soñaba con construir una casa en medio del bosque, lo amaba, podía caminar y caminar kilómetros enteros sin cansarme demasiado, aunque volviera a casa algunas veces luciendo algún que otro cardenal. Todo tan verde todo… tan natural. Todo lo contrario al gris de la ciudad, la jungla de cemento como solía llamar a Nueva York, Emily.

Jake se detuvo cuando llegó a la altura de un par de bancos de madera que el mismo Billy había creado con troncos caídos. Él se sentó y yo me senté a su lado. Juntos admirábamos el paisaje detrás de los kilómetros y kilómetros de coníferas que se extendían más allá de nuestros ojos, las montañas nevadas era un marco espectacular. Amaba venir a reconciliarme conmigo misma en este lugar, nunca me cansaría de Forks, aunque fuese un lugar que traía a mi mente recuerdos extremadamente dolorosos.

-Estaba pensando en ir a Port Ángeles mañana—dijo mirando aún hacia adelante. Mierda… sabía por qué lo decía, crucé mis piernas debajo de mí, sobre el asiento –Quiero comprar madera de la buena, para hacer la cuna del bebé—sonrió volteando a mirarme.

-Me… parece bien—dije asintiendo despacio.

-También quiero poder comprar uno de esos guantes de beisbol diminutos para niños y la pelota—rió entre dientes mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Y yo compraré un pequeño vestidito, de esos diminutos…- sonreí mirándolo, él me miró horrorizado por un segundo, para negar sonriendo luego.

-¿Piensas vestir a mi hija con vestidos rosas, ponerle labia y zapatitos de tacón?... ni loco Bella—dijo a modo de advertencia.

-No haré eso, tonto. Ella tiene que ser única, fascinante y original. No un estereotipo de chica americana— choqué su hombro con el mío. Él rio asintiendo con orgullo.

-La llevaré a escalar montañas, no importa si fuera niña, haré las mismas cosas solo que con más delicadeza. Le enseñaré a tomar fotografías, a leer como le gusta a su tía—me guiñó un ojo –le enseñaré a modelar madera, a hacer estanques como su madre—

-Tendrás hijos hermosos Black—dije con cierta nostalgia por algo que no tenía y que nunca llegaría.

-Bella—dijo mirando sus manos, volviéndose serio nuevamente.

-Se lo que vas a decir, vas a Port ángeles mañana, esperas que vaya contigo para ver a mamá—dije mirando el paisaje frente a mí nuevamente, extendí un poco mis mangas del suéter para cubrir mis manos en puños, el aire estaba volviéndose frío.

-Tienes que verla, Bella. Según el reporte que recibe Sue cada semana, ella está más delgada y no quiere comer…tal vez… tal vez te extraña— dijo reticente.

-Yo no le importo Jake, ella no llora por nosotros, Charlie y su hija… ella llora por quiénes amo antes de perder su mente— dije con tono de reproche en mi voz, mierda… luego de tantos años aún dolía.

-Y tú fuiste uno de aquellos que perdió—insistió. Cerré los ojos y me dejé embriagar por esas palabras… si tan solo mamá me recordara. Si tan solo yo significara algo para ella. Si tan solo mamá dijera mi nombre al verme. Nunca, nunca en seis años lo hizo. –prueba Bella, hace mucho que no la ves… prueba y ve qué sucede—

-No va a funcionar—dije mirando mi regazo, un hilo suelto de mi suéter fue a parar a mis manos.

-¿Y si esta vez si funciona?—insistió –no te quedes con la duda bella, ve—

Suspiré audiblemente y me mordí el labio, tal vez ella inconscientemente me dé un empujón hacia lo que quería hacer, tal vez ella no me de nada y me dé mucho al mismo tiempo, fuerza, incentivo, ímpetu, coraje.

Miré a Jake y asentí ausentemente,

-¿A qué hora sales?—dije entre dientes. Él sonrió.

-Bella, estoy orgulloso de ti—murmuró abrazándome por los hombros y palmeó mi brazo –tal vez mañana sea día de milagros—

No quería ilusionarme, por lo que no dije nada… lo haría, pero iba con la desilusión formada tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón.

*o*

-Eres tan hermosa—su mano acarició lánguidamente mi columna vertebral, desde el inicio debajo de mi nuca, hasta el final, en mi coxis. Recorriendo vertebra por vertebra y deteniéndose solo para dejar un beso al final de mi espalda, donde iniciaba el pliegue entre mis nalgas. –Quiero pintarte en un lienzo… así como estas—él trazó con un dedo una línea ondulante en uno de los laterales de mi cadera.

Gemí cuando su dedo rodeó por debajo de mi culo y su otra mano separó un poco mis piernas, dejándome expuesta, servida para él. Oí un gemido mezclado con un gruñido y alcé un poco mi cadera porque… maldición, estaba tan excitada que quería frotarme contra el colchón.

-Oh si… quiero pintarte, no voy a parar hasta hacerlo mi amor—su voz flotó hasta mí venciendo mi nube de lujuria inducida, gemí en acuerdo y dejé que él me tocara, sus dedos marcaban senderos por mi piel y me gustaba tanto que quería quemarme.

-Edward—gemí cuando sentí sus labios recorriendo la extensión de mi espalda. Bajando, bajando… acercándose al punto de mi cuerpo que estaba por estallar. Grité como un lamento cuando sentí la punta de su lengua en mi baja espalda, mi piel era un lienzo cargado de terminales receptoras, estaba muy sensible.

-Mmm… sabes a vainilla y fresas—su lengua siguió recorriendo mi espalda cada vez más abajo y quería morir, pero morir de placer, de deseo, él me estaba provocando y yo estaba respondiendo.

Me aferré a las sábanas debajo de mí cuando lo sentí, su lengua recorriendo entre mis nalgas, húmeda, caliente e insistente, mi cuerpo entero se tensó cuando hizo círculos en mi abertura trasera, una y otra vez hasta que entró moviéndose como si estuviera invistiéndome… oh por dios, nunca, nunca, me habían tocado de esa manera, pero Edward era capaz de hacerlo y con solo ese acto estaba demostrándome cuanto me deseaba.

-Quiero cogerte ahí Bella—dijo con voz gruesa –quiero hacerte gritar, quiero que me tomes, dolorosamente apretada, quiero marcar cada abertura de tu cuerpo amor… quiero que él sepa que me perteneces—

-Te pertenezco—dije mezclado con un gemido –soy tuya, no importa qué…-

-No importa qué—repitió él antes de hundir su lengua entre mis pliegues, grité sobre el colchón, me estaba desarmando en pedazos en sus manos. –No importa cuando… cómo… eres mía—dijo entre cada lametón.

La seguridad en su voz era tanta que casi podía asegurar que fue una sentencia, una sentencia… yo era suya, no había discusión sobre eso.

-Edward!—grité segundos después cuando sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada y de un solo golpe invadió mi interior, dios… quería llorar, quería gritar, él estaba ahí, haciéndome suya y yo estaba feliz de ello, quería pertenecerle, quería ser marcada por él.

Sus envestidas fueron rápidas, rudas e intensas, una tras las otra, cada vez más dentro mío como si eso fuese posible. Mis gemidos se mezclaron en el aire con sus gruñidos, sentí su mano tomando mi cabello en la nuca y tiró de él, mi cabeza se alzó mientras las envestidas eran cada vez más frenéticas.

-Mía—rugió –mía, mía, mía!—su voz tronaba en mi oído y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Mía—su voz cambió, más reverente, satisfecha y distinta, él siguió envistiéndome… sus manos hicieron presión en mi piel, pero era ahora una presión dolorosa. –Mía Isabella!—

Ahogué un grito y mis ojos se abrieron aplazando todo vestigio de placer que había estado sintiendo, no era… no era su voz, no…

-Como tu madre… mía!—

Oh dios… quise separarme, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miré sobre mi hombro. Y lo vi. La cara desquiciada del hombre que más odiaba, su cabello revuelto y la furia en sus ojos. Carlisle.

-No… no—grité tratando de zafarme, pero sus manos solo me sostuvieron más fuerte invadiendo mi interior, mis mejillas se lavaron en lágrimas. Asqueada y asustada me revolví inútilmente para alejarlo, no fue posible… él me estaba tomando.

-¿Eso era lo que buscabas?—gimió en mi oído cuando tiró de mi cabello hacia él, el dolor punzó sobre mi cuero cabelludo –¿que te cogiera como a la puta de tu madre?—

-¡No!—grité abriendo los ojos. El aire no era suficiente, parecía como si un par de manos invisibles estuvieran apretando mi garganta impidiéndome respirar. –Ahh—jadeé levantándome de la cama y toando mi pecho, maldición…

Había tenido ataque de pánico cuando todo sucedió, pero había remitidos un par de años después tornándose en episodios aislados y lejanos, no había tenido uno desde mi primer año en la universidad.

Y aquí estaba yo, respirando o tratando de hacerlo para salvar mi vida, luego de una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Bella?—a la voz le siguió unos golpes en la puerta, sabía que había gritado y que las paredes de la casa de Leah eran tan delgadas como para dejar pasar mi voz angustiada y asustarlos.

-Estoy bien Alice—dije entre jadeos.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró, sentí las pisadas porque mi cuerpo estaba doblado en dos, mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, en la orilla de mi cama.

-Oh Bella… respira—

-Estoy bien_ dije levantando mi cabeza, sentía la transpiración pegajosa en mi piel y la sensación de inmenso realismo con ese sueño, oh dios… aún podía sentir los dedos de Carlilse apretando mis caderas, hundiéndose como garras en mi piel. –Solo fue un mal sueño-

-Nos asustaste, Leah y yo estamos haciendo el desayuno…- suspiró acariciando mi cabello, ella había vivido cada episodio de pánico en mi adolescencia y era ante quién mayor número de veces me rompía. Ella me había visto llorar de impotencia, rabia y odio, ella me había sostenido cuando cada cosa sucedió –Tienes que prepararte, Jake dijo que iras con él a Port Ángeles—

-Si, me daré una ducha y me vestiré—cerré los ojos y apreté mis dientes –tengo miedo Al—

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé… pero tal vez Jake tenga razón y René… te sienta— dijo con tristeza.

-No lo sé, no fue capaz de hacerlo hace un par de meses, no creo que pueda ser capaz de hacerlo ahora—

-Ten fe—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-La tengo- mascullé.

Luego de eso me fui a tomar un baño y vestirme con un par de jeans ajustados azules, un suéter de cachemira de un azul más claro y botas sin taco. Leah había preparado un desayuno digno de reyes, pero yo solo pude comer un poco de huevos, una tostada con mermelada y un poco de jugo acompañado de mi café extra fuerte.

Jake tomó las lleves de su camioneta mientras yo le daba un último sorbo a mi café, alcé la mirada y él estaba besando a Leah en la entrada, despidiéndose. Sonreí suavemente cuando se puso en cuclillas y besó el vientre poco abultado de mi amiga.

-¿Estas lista?—Alice preguntó colocándose su abrigo. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Vienes?—pregunté tomando mi bolso

Ella rodó los ojos, -Obvio nena, también quiero ver a René, mi madre le envía un par de cosas—tocó su bolso sonriendo.

Asentí y fui hasta Leah, la abracé y como Jake saludé a mi ahijado y sobrino con un besito en el tope de su barriga. Salimos hacia el exterior, el día nublado nos dio la bienvenida y algunas gotas cayeron sobre nosotros antes de subir a la camioneta.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme cuando Jake tomó la carretera hacia Port Ángeles. Iba a ser un día intenso.

*o*

-Isabella!—volteé al oír mi nombre y me petrifiqué al sentir como un dejavu, Carmen Stevenson, la doctora de René, me miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. –Que bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo—

-Hola Carmen—murmuré acercándome a corresponder su abrazo -¿cómo estas ella?—

Carmen me miró a mí, a Alice y luego a Jake –por favor, pasen a mi consultorio—

La seguimos hasta una sala que claramente era su despacho, tomamos asientos en los sillones de cuero y Carmen se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Bien… veras—juntó sus manos frente a ella y nos miró con cautela –René a estado bien, la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque ha remitido a episodios depresivos que nos tuvieron al pendiente de ella—

-¿Qué… qué tipo de episodios?—dije vacilante, no sabía si quería ori o salir de allí.

-Ha tratado de suicidarse en dos ocasiones—

Me senté contra el respaldo de la silla aturdida, ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada de eso?. Volteé a ver a Jake, que me devolvía la mirada con cautela,

-Recibí los informes, pero no me pareció justo informarte cuando solo fueron hechos aislados, Bella… hablemos de esto en casa—

Miré de nuevo a Carmen, -¿Cómo fueron esos episodios?—

-En una ocasión se escapó a la azotea del hospital, tuvimos que sedarla luego de encontrarla mirando al vacío. En otra ocasión, rompió en tiras una sábana he hizo una especie de cuerda que colgó de la cañería del baño… la detuvimos, pero estuvimos alerta a ella, estuvo sedada varios días-

Asentí, -Quiero verla, solo un momento por favor—

-Por supuesto Isabella, déjame llamar acompañarte, aunque solo por precaución y para no agravar su estado de confusión, deberás entrar solo tú—

-No hay problema—Alice dijo sin dudar, ella volteó a mi y sacó un paquete pequeño de su bolso –Bella, toma, dale esto a Rene… es un regalo de Esme y mío—

-Gracias Al, se lo daré—dije antes de levantarme de mi silla. Toqué el hombro de Jake, se veía afligido, me miró y le sonreí apaciguándolo, en casa hablaríamos aunque sabía por qué él no quería abrumarme con los problemas de mamá, maldición… suficiente era que ellos hubieran quedado a cargo de ella mientras yo estaba lejos.

Seguí a Carmen por el corredor hasta el área de residentes, allí fuimos por varios pasillos en los que pude observar guardias de seguridad en cada final de corredor, no entendía cómo mamá había logrado pasar desapercibida cuando subió a la azotea.

Carmen se detuvo frente a la misma puerta que recordaba de mi visita anterior hacía unos meses, ella golpeó y abrió a los pocos segundos. Mamá estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, su cabello estaba largo y caía como suaves ondas por debajo de los hombros, su mirada fija en la ventana me dio a entender que o no nos había oído entrar o no era consiente de que estábamos en la habitación.

-René, mira a quién tengo aquí—Carmen se adelantó y levantó las persianas americanas que tapaban la vista al exterior. –Es Bella, te vino a visitar—

Carmen me hizo una seña para que me acercara, lo hice y me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de la cama, mamá no apartó la mirada de la ventana.

-Hola…ma—dije incomoda, no la había llamado mamá desde que ella hizo lo que hizo. –Soy Bella… vengo a ver como estas—

Ella no desvió su mirada, esta vez ni siquiera me miró. Estuvo un par de segundos casi petrificada en su lugar, solo mirando a la ventana, no le veía sentido hablarle, ella no me escucharía, sin embargo la necesidad de hacerlo crecía en mí. A veces no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a mi mamá. A pesar de todo, la amaba y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

-Mira—dije sonriendo suavemente, ella no se inmutó, saqué el paquete que Alice me había dado para ella y se lo tendí –Esto es de parte de Esme y Alice ¿las recuerdas?— rasgué el papel y saqué de su interior tres pañoletas de seda fina. –Oh… son hermosas, te gustará usarlas cuando el aire este frio y puedas salir al jardín—

Extendí las telas frente a su cara pero ella no desvió la mirada, cielos… era tan doloroso. Mi propia madre no me oía, no quería saber de mí, metida y relegada a su mundo interior. En momentos como este odiaba a Carlisle mas que nunca, la frustración me abrumaba y quería solo ir a el y gritarle cada uno de sus errores, hacerle daño, mucho daño, romper su corazón y dañar su mundo como él había hecho conmigo.

Reprimí las lágrimas y tomé una respiración profunda… me levanté del suelo y besé su frente, ella olía aún a como solía oler, vainilla, rosas y sol.

-Te amo mamá—murmuré acariciando su cabello. Me aparté de ella y cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta me paralicé,

-Thomas—dijo en un hilo de voz. Volteé a verla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella había hablado. Carmen que aún estaba en la habitación conmigo, se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas a su lado tomándole la mano. Ella nunca hablaba, mamá nunca lo hacía. ¿Por qué ahora había dicho su nombre? Ella nunca lo había nombrado…

-¿René?-

Esperó que ella hablara así como lo hice yo paralizada en mi lugar, pero mamá no dijo nada más. Ella se había encerrado en esa burbuja en la que solía encerrarse.

-Ella suele hacerlo—murmuró Carmen –pasa de la realidad a la abstracción en su propio mundo en los momentos menos esperados—

Suspiré y luego de una ultima mirada a la mujer que me dio la vida, salí de esa habitación al encuentro de mis amigos

Cuando crucé la puerta hacia la pequeña sala de espera donde Alice y Jake esperaban, él estaba caminando frente a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y Alice estaba cerca a una ventana hablando con su celular.

-No, no puedes, no lo hagas…- susurró ella con fuerza - ella está muy herida. No puedes venir y aparecerte así como así—

Fruncí el ceño y la miré sin que ella se diese cuenta, tratando de captar algo de lo que ella dijera, pero estaba un poco lejos y solo escuchaba murmullos, por un momento me preocupe… pensé que era con Carlisle con quién hablaba.

-Si, lo sé… pero por favor, a sufrido tanto…- ella continuó hablando con la cabeza gacha.

-Bella, ¿cómo está René?—Jake se interpuso entre mis ojos y Alice, le sonreí bajando la mirada.

-Bien, ella… está cómo siempre. No me recuerda—dije alzando los hombros.

-Lo siento, tenía la esperanza que ella… no lo sé—

-Yo también la tenía Jake, pero… basta de falsas esperanzas. Mi mamá no parece querer sanar y yo sinceramente, he comenzado a bajar los brazos-

-Bella, ¿no has pensado en buscar una alternativa? Tal vez alguna terapia…- el optimismo de mi amigo era el que me había mantenido a flote por varios años, pero ahora mismo, su optimismo no parecía funcionar en mí.

-Bella!—Alice vino hacia mí con el celular en la mano y sus ojos amplios, me miró cautelosa y vacilante, parecía nerviosa por algo, pero traté de no darle importancia. –hu… ¿cómo está René? ¿Le diste nuestro regalo? ¿Le gustó?—

-Se lo di Al, no me habla, no da señales de que comprende la realidad… pero estoy segura que le gustaría—

-Bien… lo siento, pensé que ella reaccionaría, que al verte…-

-No funcionó—tragué las lágrimas que a esta altura siempre venían a mí y miré a Jake.

-Quiero ir al Centro Comercial contigo Jake. Quiero conseguir algo para Leah y el bebé— ahora para mi era bueno centrarme en algo lleno de luz y vida, el tema de mi madre solía dejarme nock out y con los ánimos por el suelo.

-Me uno! He visto unos trajecitos hermosos para niñas que tal vez pueda conseguir aquí—Alice como siempre encontraba algo para hacer en una ciudad tan pequeña.

Diez minutos después salíamos de la clínica que quedaba por las afueras de la ciudad, podríamos haber ido a Portland pero tardaríamos al tomar el Ferry y Jake no quería dejar sola a Leah por mucho tiempo, por lo que nos conformamos con Port Ángeles.

Entonces, entrando a la ciudad, desde la finca donde se encontraba la clínica, vi algo que me golpeó como una bola de demolición. Un jadeo salió de entre mis labios y mi pecho se oprimió, una mano enorme de culpa, remordimiento y dolor presionó mi pecho.

-Para el auto Jake!—dije sin siquiera pesarlo, los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior me despojaron de toda duda, de toda negación, quería verlo. Por dios, quería verlo y saber que él fue mi sangre, que a pesar de todo… él era parte de mí. Aún, porque a pesar de todo, lo iba a amar hasta mis últimos días.

-Bella—Alice me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella sabía lo que significaba para mí. –Para Jake, acompañaré a Bella—

Jake se detuvo en el estacionamiento del lugar y yo no pude esperar ni un segundo para salir. Alice bajó conmigo y sostuvo mi mano,

-Sostenme Al… me voy a derrumbar— dije sintiendo las lágrimas en mis mejillas. ella me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi mejilla,

-Lo sé nena, estaba esperando este día—

-Tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero no puedo… no puedo más con esto Al—murmuré golpeando mi pecho, dolía, dolía como nunca. Había tratado de ignorar el dolor, pero se había tornado demasiado, solo hizo falta que mi madre lo nombrara, como recordándomelo para que mi cerebro reaccionara. Entramos por la gran puerta de rejas torneadas, no había gente allí, no había casi nadie. Alice tomó mi mano y ambas caminamos por el largo camino empedrado.

Dios… solo había venido aquí para una ocasión y fue, junto el día que murió papá, el peor de mi vida. Nunca más lo pisé, nunca más, a pesar de que lo necesitaba, para perdonar, para seguir adelante, para conciliarme con él, dios… tenía que pedirle perdón, por mi indiferencia y mi olvido, por mi estupidez de creer que si no pensaba en él, no dolería.

Por Dios, si que dolía!... me ardía en el corazón, la culpa, la tremenda culpa de querer olvidarlo, de pensar en él como un error, de haber ignorado su presencia por años y años. De solo haber sido útil para cuidarlo y verlo crecer para que luego solo fuera una consecuencia de los actos de mi madre y nada más.

Llegamos al sector que recordaba tan nítidamente, crucé caminando por el verde césped y tapé mi boca con ambas manos cuando lo vi,

-Oh por dios.—me detuve frente a él. Las lágrimas se desbocaron de mis ojos, llenas de culpa, llenas de amor, llenas de remordimiento y perdón. –Oh por dios Thomas—

Caí de rodillas ante él y lloré leyendo las letras que no sabía que estaban puestas ahí, mi padre… él a pesar de no haber sido de su sangre, lo había amado.

"Thomas Carlisle Cullen Swan"

Niño de mi cuna, que haz hecho crecer tus alas,

Te vas de mi lado pero no de mi corazón,

Te llevas mi aliento, pero no mi olvido.

Te llevas mi amor, pero no mi dolor.

Te quedas por siempre entre los que te amaron,

Y dejas tu recuerdo para seguir caminando,

hasta el día que vuelva a encontrarte.

Siempre en nosotros amado Tommy.

Charlie, Bella y René

Toqué la fría lápida con mis dedos temblorosos, mis ojos nublados en lágrimas no paraban de llorar. Mi hermano. Mi dulce y hermoso hermanito.

-Te amo Tommy bebé… perdóname—

Oí un jadeo detrás de mí, oí pisadas y miré a Alice, ella estaba allí a mi lado, pero su mirada se centraba en un punto detrás de nosotros, no me levanté… solo miré hacia atrás y lo vi.

Edward estaba a un par de metros detrás de mí. Sus ojos no me buscaban a mí, sino que se centraban en la lápida de mármol que yo tenía en frente. Sabía que podía leer las palabras. Sabía que lo hacía porque su mirada era la de una persona aterrada, incrédula, sumida en dolor, defraudada. Su piel estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban a su costado.

No dije nada… solo me quedé allí, volteé hacia Tommy y pasé mis dedos nuevamente por esas hermosas palabras. Eran tan ciertas, con solo dos años, Tommy había sido amado, solo que por mi dolor y mi inmadurez, mi odio hacia su padre y mi pérdida, no pude evitar sentir rencor. Él era la pieza que faltaba, por quién debía hacer esto, él me daba las fuerzas que me faltaban.

De repente mi cuerpo entero se erizó y lo sentí, un par de fuertes brazos me envolvieron y un rostro conocido y familiar que había extrañado en demasía, se hundió en mi cuello. Podía sentir su temblor, su olor, su pena… la misma que la mía.

Me dejé caer contra él y envolví mis brazos en los suyos para llorar a nuestra sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, como dije anteriormente, este fic lo seguiré aqui. Muchas gracias por la espera y por aun seguirme, la que lo hacen... besos!<strong>


	20. Toda la verdad

**Toda la verdad**

No sentía nada a mi alrededor, ni un ave cantando, ni una briza de aire, ni un sonido lejano… solo mis sollozos y los del hombre que me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. No hubo palabras de más, preguntas ni explicaciones, no hizo falta mostrar nada… él ya lo sabía.

Nuestro hermano estaba durmiendo en ese lugar.

Él terminó sentado en el suelo con mi cuerpo acurrucado entre sus piernas, sus brazos nunca me soltaron, sus manos acariciaban las mías que, tan pronto lo sentí a mi alrededor, se aferraron a las suyas.

En un momento solté mis dedos de sus manos y las llevé al mármol frío y rugoso que tenía enfrente, acariciando las letras de su nombre ""Thomas Carlisle Cullen Swan", el hijo no deseado, el que murió por tantas razones juntas, entre ellas por negligencia, el que se metió tan hondo en mi corazón que me llevó a querer hacer todo esto, el que una vez me amó, como yo lo amé. El niño rechazado y condenado.

Me di cuenta que habíamos quedado solos porque eran solo nuestras respiraciones las que cortaban el aire, el silencio. Una tenue y difuminada niebla se derramaba en el cementerio, como si fuera una escena fija de alguna película tenebrosa. Pero no había nada de miedo allí, no había temor… no. Había aceptación, dolor y arrepentimiento. Lo podía sentir en el aire.

Edward poco a poco fue soltando mis brazos, su cuerpo fue separándose de mí hasta que solo su cabeza reposó en mi hombro y sus piernas me acorralaban, entonces sus manos volvieron nuevamente a mí, acariciando mi cabello y apartándolo a un lado. Sentí su aliento entrecortado en mi oído y su temblor.

-¿Tommy?... ¿Cómo… cómo… murió?- sentí las lágrimas en su voz. Lágrimas que no cesaban, así como las mías.

Negué con la cabeza, recordarlo era duro, pero sabía que debía ser sincera y clara con él, iba a matarnos a ambos, pero debía hacerlo.

-Por favor… no ahora—dije en un susurro, quería un poco de esa paz que ese lugar emanaba, el silencio, el reencuentro, quería un poco de tranquilidad, porque sabía que me iba a desmoronar cuando lo dijera, cuando contara toda nuestra historia y para cuando la terminara, no estaba segura de que aun estarían los brazos de Edward para atraparme. Esperaba que si…

-¿Cuándo?... Necesito saber… por favor—besó el tope de mi cabeza reconfortándome, tal vez él presentía lo duro que era para mí.

Me separé de él y comencé a levantarme de mi lugar, pero él se adelantó y me tomó de la cintura ayudándome, las piernas me temblaban. Me tomé de sus ante brazos un momento para reestablecerme y lo miré. Dios… oh Edward… Sus ojos estaban irritados y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la pena que emitía su mirada rompía mi alma y me destruía. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo justamente él tenía que ser hijo del hombre que odiaba? ¿Era un castigo por lo que quería hacer? ¿Era un regalo?

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió mis mejillas mojadas, -Estamos juntos en esto Bella… hui… pero aquí me tienes… estoy dispuesto a escuchar— se acercó a mí y besó mi frente casi con devoción y luego de dejar unos segundos sus labios en mi frente, bajó la cabeza y apoyó la suya en la mía tomando mis manos.

-Quiero saberlo todo… todo. Aunque duela Bella, quiero toda la verdad. ¿Tommy?—sonrió entre lágrimas, largando un suspiro entrecortado -¿cómo era? ¿qué… le gustaba? ¿qué le sucedió?—él emitió un sollozo cerrando los ojos –oh dios… ¿qué le sucedió?—

Lo abracé lanzándome a él, con mis manos alrededor de su cuello acariciando su nuca, sus manos repentinamente se aferraron a mi cintura como si fuera su remedio, el único. Su cuerpo entero temblaba.

-Te contaré todo… pero no aquí—dije suavemente acariciando sus mejillas, solo eso… él estaba destruido y yo aún más. No era momento para reestablecer relaciones o para hablar de amor. Era momento para poner cartas sobre la mesa y decir nuestras verdades.

Él rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con las manos y por un momento, solo por uno, pareció un niño triste y perdido –Yo tengo una habitación, yo… estoy en un hotel en Forks. No he ido… vine directamente del aeropuerto, no te enojes con ella… pero Alice me dijo dónde estabas…-

-Lo supuse—dije cerrando por un momento los ojos, me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareada, Edward pareció notar eso porque tomó una de mis manos y tiró de ella.

-Vamos… vamos al hotel—dijo mirándome con cautela, cuando no dije nada, él volteó y se agachó nuevamente frente a Tommy. Besó sus dedos y los colocó sobre su nombre, sin decir nada se levantó y tirando de mi mano nos fuimos del cementerio.

Él había alquilado un Volvo gris, por lo que luego de entrar en él, condujo por la carretera hacia Forks. Había comenzado a caer una suave llovizna, el cielo estaba encapotado y el aire se había puesto frio y pegajoso. Irónico, era así como se sentía mi alma.

-¿Tienes frío?—Edward me miró con cierta preocupación y yo negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que mis manos temblaban debajo del jersey. Él la encendió de todas formas.

Miré por la ventanilla y suspiré, el silencio dentro del auto era abrumador, el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo y podía estar segura que Edward hasta podía ser capaz de oír los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Qué podía llegar a suceder ahora? Edward me escucharía, prometió hacerlo, pero ¿me creería? ¿o una vez más me acusaría de mentirosa y saldría de mi vida? Cielos… no podía imaginarme eso. Sabía que algo tenía con Tanya, lo que fuera, no iba a poder tolerarlo, así como él no toleraba lo mío con su padre. Solo esperaba que después de la charla que tendríamos, él finalmente comprendiera mis motivos.

Entramos en la ciudad luego de casi quince minutos de viaje en el cual no intercambiamos ninguna palabra importante. Dobló en una avenida y siguió hasta estacionarse fuera del mejor hotel del pueblo, que para ser el mejor de un pueblo era decir mucho. Bajó del auto y mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, él corrió alrededor para abrirme la puerta.

No me soltó la mano hasta que llegamos a la recepción y no supe qué pensar ¿él estaba cuidándome? ¿estaba preocupado por mi? ¿en realidad podía llegar a quererme?

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Edward se apresuró a encender la chimenea que había en una esquina.

-¿Deseas que pida un café a la recepción? O puede ser otra cosa para tomar…- dijo acercándose a mí –por favor acércate al fuego, no quiero que te enfermes—

Me saqué la chaqueta que estaba impregnada de humedad y me acerqué al fuego dejándola sobre el respaldo de una silla. Me arrodillé sobre la alfombra mullida que había allí y puse mis manos cerca del fuego. Oh si… era reconfortante, pero aun así, sentía un frio en mi cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

Edward volvió, se había sacado la chaqueta y el jersey, quedando solo con una camiseta blanca y un par de jeans, descalzo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y suspiró dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos por un momento. Sabía lo que quería… quería que le hablara de él, el niño que no vivió, nuestro hermano. Podía decir que Edward estaba desesperado esperando respuestas de preguntas que no podía hacer.

Por lo que se la hice más fácil y comencé yo, partiendo desde el punto en que había quedado con mi historia anterior.

-Mi madre quedó embarazada el mismo día que mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón. Carlisle Cullen tomó un vuelo ese mismo día y desapareció de nuestras vidas y mi madre quedó destrozada, no solo por la huida de su amante, sino por la culpa… había provocado un ataque a mi padre y había destruido a su familia—tomé una respiración profunda, Edward estaba aun con la cabeza entre sus manos –le tomó dos meses para saber que estaba embarazada, nunca prestó atención a sus malestares, sus mareos ni su falta de regla, ella… quedó en un estado de depresión de la cual no se pudo recuperar. Papá estaba en casa, era su casa y no tenía por qué salir, la que tendría que haberse ido era mi madre, pero… tuvo un poco de sentido común o compasión y se quedó a ayudarme en lo que podía con papa. Él… quedó postrado a una cama en su habitación, con cables conectados a su pecho y una máscara de oxígeno constantemente pegada a su cara, tan débil, tan rendido y sin anhelo de recuperación… la amaba demasiado—me tomé un descanso secándome las lágrimas que fluían sin ningún esfuerzo por mis mejillas y me senté con las piernas estiradas, dejando descansar mi espalda en un sofá cercano. Edward no se inmutó, sabía que estaba escuchando por los temblores de su cuerpo y la rigidez en su mandíbula.

-Mamá no se cuidó durante el embarazo, no tomó vitaminas ni ácido fólico, a veces cuando podía le ponía las vitaminas entre la poca comida que ingería o el ácido fólico en el vaso de jugo. Si fue a un control prenatal dos veces fue mucho, sin embargo ella quería a ese bebé… era fruto del amor con su amante—tomé un respiro preparada para romperme –Tommy nació un 19 de Julio a las 3 pm con solamente 2kg de peso—sorbí mi nariz y vi a Edward ingerir aire, tomando su cabello con fuerza entre sus puños –estuvo dos meses completos en incubadora hasta que alcanzó la madurez de sus pulmones, las enfermeras se encargaron de alimentarlo y yo, cuando salía del instituto, corría al hospital para alimentarlo y cambiarle sus diminutos pañales… mamá nunca lo hacía, ella… estaba deprimida—

-¿Cómo… era?—preguntó con voz ronca, nunca levanto la mirada.

-Era… tan rubio, ojos verdes intensos y pálido. Era un bebé precioso—dije con una sonrisa. Tenía que mostrarle fotografías, si Edward se quedaba. Tenía cientos en casa de Leah, no había tenido el valor de llevarlas conmigo.

-Como él—susurró con rabia.

-Igual—coincidí –Los primeros meses fueron acelerados, mi vida se basaba en cuidar a papá, turnándome con una enfermera que había contratado para ayudarnos, cuidando al bebé en mis horas libres y mis estudios… no sé cómo fui capaz de hacer todo al mismo tiempo, pero lo hice—sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey –mamá estuvo ausente la mayoría del tiempo, en su cama auto lamentándose o fingiendo que no tenía un hijo. Papá seguía en la cama y cuando Tommy cumplió su segundo años de vida, todo comenzó a cambiar—

Me detuve midiéndome, no sabía si iba a poder ser capaz de seguir, pero lo necesitaba. Esto se había convertido de una confesión a una necesidad extrema de exteriorizar todo lo que tenía atrapado dentro.

-Una tarde… volví del instituto y la casa estaba misteriosamente silenciosa. Cuando estuve a punto de subir las escaleras, oí el llanto de Tommy, que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo de la sala. Corrí hacia él y lo sostuve en mis brazos comprobando su temperatura… ardía. Mamá por supuesto, estaba en su habitación, para ese entonces ella había mejorado un poco, pero tenía sus recaída y esa fue una, se olvidó que tenía un hijo y se fue a llorar entre sus sábanas—tragué saliva y miré mis manos, temblaban más que las de Edward… él sabía más o menos lo que se aproximaba –cuando levanté a Tommy del suelo, se quejó cuando le toqué la espalda y cuando levanté su remera… vi los moratones—mi respiración se tornó agitada y las lágrimas se atoraron en mi garganta –en un primer momento pensé que mi madre lo había golpeado… pero ¿cómo explicaba la fiebre?. Llevé a Tommy al hospital, como pude… llegamos allí en autobús—Edward gruñó negando con la cabeza.

-El doctor que lo atendió lo dejó en observación por dos días, la prioridad era que bajara la fiebre y hacerle estudios para saber qué tenía… ¿por qué esos moretones? —rompí en un sollozo – mi Tommy había desarrollado una especie de leucemia—

A esta altura Edward se paró y comenzó a caminar por el lugar tirando de su cabello, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y resoplaba como toro enfurecido.

-¿Qué hicieron?... Bella… por favor—caminó rápidamente hacia mí y se arrodilló a mi lado con gesto suplicante –dime que contactaste a Carlisle...—

¿Carlisle? ¿Ya no era "papá"?

Asentí con la cabeza aturdida por la súplica en su mirada, -Mi madre reaccionó en su estado depresivo y escuchó a los doctores, el pronóstico de Tommy no era muy alentador, pero había una esperanza. Necesitaba un trasplante de médula espinal con urgencia, eso… era lo único que podía salvarlo. Yo… hice los análisis para ver si era compatible, pero no lo era, también se lo hizo papá y mamá, ninguno era compatible. Vinieron primos directos, ninguno pudo ser. Mamá solo tenía una esperanza… contactar a Carlisle y contarle todo, pedirle que se hiciera los análisis… o por última instancia, que alguno de sus hijos se lo hiciera, teníamos que salvar a Tommy y no importaba el precio—

-¿Qué hizo él?—preguntó con voz gruesa y la mirada resignada, aunque era obvia la respuesta parecía mantener una ínfima esperanza. Tragué saliva, lo que iba a decir a continuación no iba a ser bonito, pero debía hacerlo, debía enterarse de cómo había actuado su padre ante nuestro hermano y comprender quizá el alcance de mi odio hacia él.

-Mamá llamó varias veces por teléfono. La primera vez yo estaba presente, Carlisle fingió no conocerla… mi madre se echó a llorar dolida y tu padre le cortó. La segunda directamente no la atendió, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta. Mamá finalmente decidió ir a Nueva York a verlo y tratar de hablar con él. Fue sola… yo me quedé cuidando a papá y a Tommy en el hospital como podía, trataba de repartir mi tiempo, dejé de ir al instituto—

Edward tomó mis manos y las apretó a la espera de lo que venía, suspiré resignada y proseguí sin mirarlo. Mis dedos retorciéndose entre los suyos eran la cosa más entretenida, por lo menos más que sus ojos llenos de dolor y angustia.

-Mamá estuvo tres días en Nueva York, los dos primeros días fue a las oficinas de Carlisle a tratar de contactarlo, pero él estaba de viaje. Al tercer día ya no tenía orgullo, llegó temprano a las oficinas, aún nadie había llegado, por lo que esperó en la entrada en pleno otoño… cuando el edificio abrió ella pudo entrar al vestíbulo y esperar allí ante la mirada despectiva de todos los trabajadores—sequé mis lágrimas con un golpe de mi mano y apreté los dientes –Carlisle llegó y ella lo interceptó, aun encandilada por ese tan grande amor que le tenía—reí sin humor –pero él una vez más fingió no reconocerla… ¿y sabes lo que hizo?—Edward me miraba expectante, con la mandíbula rígida y las aletas de su nariz dilatada, su respiración era fuerte y enojada – René le habló allí mismo de su hijo, del bebé que estaba enfermo y necesitaba su ayuda, le habló de que la única manera de salvarlo era la donación de médula de un familiar directo compatible y que como él era el padre tal vez funcionaría o tal vez con sus medio hermanos, pero él… él, el hijo de puta arrogante y egoísta ¡no le creyó!. La acusó de oportunista y embaucadora, le dijo que había tenido cientos de amantes que luego iban con cualquier cuento con tal de sacarle dinero y que seguramente ese bastardo era de otro amante, ¡como ella era una puta!... y la hizo sacar con la seguridad del edificio sin antes tirarle a los pies cinco billetes de cien dólares que sacó de un fajo de su bolsillo… ¿ves lo que hizo? Destruyó una familia en todo sentido ¿y sabes qué le dijo?—no esperé la pregunta de Edward –"suficientes problemas tengo con mis propios hijos para que una cualquiera venga a querer encajarme otro"-

Y eso fue todo

Edward se paró con los puños apretados y descargó el primer puñetazo en la pared. Ahogué un grito y salté de mi lugar para ir hacia él, cuando llegué ya había descargado cinco puñetazos rápidos al yeso que se estaba desprendiendo.

-¡Edward!—tomé sus manos y necesité toda mi fuerza para que no arremetiera nuevamente contra la pared. Él estaba ido, su mirada perdida y aterrada miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo con lo que descargarse, hasta que se fijó en mí. Jadeé cuando sentí sus manos tazando mi cara con fuerza, empujándome contra la pared a mis espaldas, no me moví… solo veía su mirada llena de terror e incredulidad.

-Dime que no hizo eso… ¡Dime que ese hijo de puta no hizo eso!—gritó con una mueca de dolor antes de acercar su frente a la mía y respirar entrecortadamente –dime que no lo hizo…- gimió cerrando los ojos-¿qué le… sucedió a Tommy?—

Tomé aire y di el golpe final… -Murió doce horas después—susurré agonizante. Y él se aferró a mi cintura dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro y caímos ambos al suelo arrodillados, muriendo en nuestro dolor, yo por revivirlo y él por recibirlo. Lo abracé fuerte, tan fuerte que casi pude haberlo asfixiado, pero él lo hizo también conmigo, parecía como que en este mundo solo nos teníamos uno al otro. Nuestros cuerpos no tenían límites, no había un centímetro de separación entre él y yo.

Comencé a tararear una canción. Hermosa, triste, dolorosa. Una nana que mamá cantaba a Tommy cada noche, cuando ella estaba bien, una nana que yo aprendí con los días –O Mio babbino caro, murió en mis brazos mientras tarareaba su nana. Murió sabiéndose amado y bendito, él era mi niño… si viviera, tendría siete años—sonreí con tanto dolor que no fue una sonrisa, sino una mueca triste. Edward aún se aferraba a mí y continué tarareando suavemente… hacía mucho que me había negado a hacerlo, nunca otro ser humano había llorado en mis brazos pidiendo consuelo, pero ahora si… un consuelo que ambos necesitábamos.

-Mi familia quedó destruida—susurré instantes después mientras mis dedos acariciaban la nuca de Edward –papá se rindió un mes después de Tommy, la tristeza en su corazón era tan grande que se dejó ir y mamá…- sorbí mi nariz y cerré los ojos sintiéndome menos sola que en ese momento –mamá fue internada cuando la encontré dormida en su cama, con medio frasco de antidepresivos en su estómago… estuvo una semana en terapia intermedia y cuando despertó nunca más fue la misma. Le diagnosticaron psicosis depresiva severa y fue internada en un centro de salud mental de Port Ángeles… la visito… cuando vengo, pero nunca la voy a perdonar, nunca—

Estuvimos un rato largo en los brazos del otro, sin más palabras, sin consuelos, ni dolor… el que habíamos tenido ya había sido suficiente para entumecernos el alma. Me sobresalté cuando parpadeé semi dormida, en algún momento se me habían cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrí el sol estaba ya oculto. Edward ya no estaba en mis brazos, ni por ningún lado, la chimenea aún estaba encendida y gracias a ella el lugar se llenaba de un suave resplandor naranja. Yo estaba en la cama, vestida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Pero… ¿y Edward?

Se había ido… no había ni un sonido, no veía ni una prenda de ropa de él por ahí, ni maleta, ni… nada. Se había ido.

¿Tendría que sorprenderme?... No, pero aun así dolía.

Me levanté de la cama y arreglé mi cabello, el cual era un desastre. Recoloqué mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir de ahí, no tenía ya nada que hacer en ese lugar, tan vacío como mi corazón. Pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta para salir, Edward estaba parado allí, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra mano sostenía unas bolsas, se detuvo en seco al verme y me miró con cautela.

-¿Te vas?—dijo al fin, asentí y al mismo tiempo él comenzó a negar con la cabeza. –No, no, quédate… no te vayas, quédate. Compre la cena—dijo entrando al cuarto apresuradamente y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Caminó hacia la única mesa que tenía el lugar y con su brazo sacó todo lo que había en la superficie tirándolo al suelo, puso las bolsas y las abrió sacando su contenido, el olor… oh cielos, me hizo salivar. De repente comprendí que no había comido desde el desayuno.

-Yo… debería irme…- dije dubitativamente. No sabía cuál era la situación actual con Edward. ¿Éramos amigos o enemigos? ¿Querría estar aún a mi lado luego de saber cuan profundo era mi dolor y de cuanto odiaba a su padre? ¿Me creía o iría a preguntarle todo a su padre?...

-No, Bella… por favor—dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino a mí, tomó mis manos y me llevó con él hacia la mesa –por favor, por una vez… ven—

Dios…

Me rendí ante su mirada, teníamos tanto de qué hablar aun, pero creo que por un día ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente. Me sentía agotada, vacía y rendida… sin embargo fui y me senté a su lado atraída no solo por él, sino por la comida que me esperaba.

-No había otra cosa, solo encontré un sitio de comidas rápidas cerca—murmuró antes de morder su primer bocado de una enorme hamburguesa, hice lo propio con la mía. Estuvimos comiendo en silencio por unos minutos, él destapó dos cervezas y me pasó una, tomé y creo que gemí… era solo cerveza, pero hacía maravillas con mis nervios, aun así hubiese sido mucho mejor un buen vino.

-Dime algo—dijo cuando terminó su comida y limpió sus manos con una servilleta. No me miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos. ¿Qué podía decir que no haya dicho ya?

-Dije mucho ya—terminé mi cerveza y quería otra, pero Edward no parecía haber traído más. Me recosté en la silla satisfecha y lo miré… él ahora me miraba y sus ojos me recordaron al Edward que había ido a buscarme a la habitación de hotel el día del cumpleaños de su padre, me estremecí, ese Edward me intimidaba, me atemorizaba y me hacía cosquillear el bajo vientre al mismo tiempo. Aparté la mirada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuál era tu plan con mi… con Carlisle?— apretó la mandíbula, se rehusaba a usar "padre" ¿por qué? ¿Acaso había visto la clase de hombre que era realmente?

-No tenía un final determinado. Hacerlo sufrir con la misma moneda que el utilizó con mi madre parecía una buena idea…- me alcé de hombros. Enamorarlo, engatusarlo y volverlo loco como él hizo con mamá… y una vez que él estuviera bien envuelto en mi dedo meñique, desgarrar su corazón, su orgullo y su alma como él hizo con mamá.

-Volverlo loco de amor—dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, una risa sin humor burbujeó en sus labios –hacerlo tan vulnerable que al momento de darle la estocada final cayera tan fuerte que no pudiera recuperarse nunca… ¿esa era tu idea?— su mirada me perforó.

Bajé mi mirada. Eso quería hacer… entre otras cosas.

-Lo lograste—dijo tras un suspiro –pero con el Cullen equivocado—

Abrí los ojos aterrada… ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué estaba insinuando? Oh cielos…

Él me miró una vez más tragando saliva y asintió cansado –Si… te amo. Te amo tanto que me parte el alma sentir tanto—apretó sus dientes y negó con la cabeza, vi el destello del lágrimas en sus ojos –te amo jodidamente tanto que estoy aquí, negando mi sangre, para estar contigo. Me importaba una mierda Carlisle antes de venir… pero ahora, ahora por mí puede morirse—

Negué con la cabeza –Edward…-

-Déjame terminar—respiró rápido unas pocas veces, como dándose valor –Tu puta espalda… esa noche, en el club, Dios… esa espalda… era la de un ángel sin alas, allí estaba llamándome para acariciarla, por eso fui hasta ti y te tomé. Y entonces que casualidad… eras la novia de mi padre y no me importó, es más, quería saber hasta dónde llegabas, si en realidad te importaba él nunca querrías algo conmigo… pero ambos sabemos que no fue así—el brillo en sus ojos me recordó lo que había sucedido en ese vip de aquel club. -Entonces esperé a conocerte, era cuestión de tiempo… y allí estabas, en ese partido de béisbol. Y supe que estaba en un problema, uno enorme… me gustabas tanto, tu frescura, tu femineidad, tu sensualidad natural, todo… todo… todo de ti me volvía loco, que al verte me olvidaba quien eras-

-Y entonces me hablaste de tu historia, cuando vi la foto de mi padre con tu madre, esa tarde en tu departamento y me pareció tan inverosímil—negó con la cabeza desesperado –Dios, Bella, perdóname no haberte creído esa vez… parecía una trama sacada de alguna telenovela. La hija de la amante de mi padre liándose conmigo ¿por qué? ¿por qué?... pensé que era arte de tu plan—

-Nunca lo fuiste—logré decir –tú apareciste y desbarataste todo… ¡Todo!—nuevas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mezclando mi dolor con una sonrisa de nostalgia –te metiste donde no tenías que meterte y aunque hubieras sido indiferente a mí… mis ojos siempre te buscarían—

Negó con la cabeza y me atreví a mirarlo, una mueca de disgusto emergía en su boca y sus manos estaban hechos puños, -Esa noche… cuando fuiste a casa, esa noche que te encontré en la cocina y luego subiste con una botella de champagne a la habitación y me dejaste ahí… loco por ti. Esa noche supe que eras mi perdición—rió sin humor –por lo menos el truco de arrojar un jarrón y cortar mi brazo con él funcionó. Dios… fui capaz de hacer eso antes de escucharte gritar de placer por lo que él te hiciera, eso… eso iba a matarme—

Lo miré con los ojos como platos -¿Lo hiciste a propósito?—

Él me miró con el dolor impregnado en su mirada –Estaba ciego… borracho y muriendo de amor por ti… patético ¿no?—

Oh dios…

-Dime Bella… ¿alguna vez sentiste alguna clase de compasión por mí? ¿Alguna vez fuiste consiente de lo mucho que me mataba verte con él? Justamente mi padre…-

-Edward…-

-¡Dime!—gritó azotando su puño contra la superficie de la mesa. Sus ojos perforaban mi voluntad… oh dios…

-No es momento—susurré vacilante. Pero no lo detuvo. Se levantó de su silla y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, él estaba arrodillado frente a mí, sus manos tomando mi cintura casi con dureza y su cuerpo invadiendo el espacio entre mis piernas. Quise levantarme de la silla pero él me lo impidió… -Edward—su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y ese olor a Edward lo invadía todo.

-No… no huirás más… respóndeme—dijo fríamente -¿qué sentías cuando él te acariciaba, cuando te besaba?... ¿qué mierda pensabas?—no respondí, me quedé allí mirándolo con resignación, enojo y rabia… ¿cómo podía preguntar algo así? –¡Dime maldita bruja! ¿qué sentías cuando él hacía todo eso? ¿he? –

-Nada—dije entrecortadamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. –Nada…- puse mis manos en las suyas que sostenían fuertemente mis caderas a la silla y comencé a empujarlo, pero él no me permitía salir de la cárcel de sus brazos.

-¿Nada?- subió sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo apretadamente, hasta llegar a mis pechos, él los apretó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, veía tanto reproche allí, tanto dolor.

-¿Qué sentías tú al acariciar a Tanya?—escupí arrepintiéndome al instante, no era momento para dejar flotar los celos. Él sonrió, sonrió sarcásticamente sin dejar de tocarme.

-Nada—dijo de la misma forma. Su rostro fue acercándose al mío lentamente hasta que nuestros alientos agitados se comenzaron a mezclar –absolutamente nada… porque eras la bruja que me manipulaba aún a cientos de kilómetros—

No dijimos nada, nos quedamos allí, mirándonos como si en cualquier momento nos devoraría el fuego. Dios… tanta calor, tantas ganas de besarlo, tanto por hablar sin embargo. Yo había dejado de luchar con mis manos, sin embargo él no había dejado de tocarme. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel cuando sus manos subieron y tazaron temblorosamente mis mejillas, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Sus manos empujaron mi cara a la suya hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron, sus ojos fijos en mis labios y los míos en su mirada. –Dime que ya no lo elijes…-

-Tengo que…-

-Dime que ya no lo elijes—repitió apretando los dientes, la rabia contenida a punto de estallar –dime que ya no lo elijes—dijo despacio nuevamente.

Tragué saliva –Tengo que terminar lo que empe—

-No… ¡No!...—respiró sosteniendo mi cabeza con más fuerza –no dejaré que ese hijo de puta te toque— sus ojos parecían desquiciados.

-Edward—acaricié el dorso de sus manos en un intento de calmarlo.

-Te ayudaré, de cualquier otra forma… pero no me pidas que lo deje tocarte—dijo despacio y con voz gruesa –esta vez no voy a soportarlo-

-Tommy—susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Necesitaba que comprendiera que lo que hacía, no lo hacía por mí, ni por él… solo por Tommy. Él pestañeó calmándose, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas y temblorosamente susurró "Lo sé"

Él soltó mi rostro y dejó caer las manos nuevamente por mi cuerpo hasta sostener mis caderas, encorvó su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en mi regazo, sus hombros se sacudieron y no pude más que poner mis manos sobre él para acariciarlo, consolarlo de alguna forma.

-Pero no así ¡maldita sea!—gritó aferrándose a mí, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Si supiera… que yo ya no tenía fuerzas para irme. Estaba rendida ante él.

Él descargó su dolor y su rabia en mi regazo, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello con mis dedos, peinándolo, casi gimiendo por su suavidad. Pasamos unos minutos así hasta que él logró calmarse, mis propias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Yo misma me había puesto…no, la vida misma me había puesto en esta situación y no encontraba una salida plausible. Tenía que seguir con mi plan, había pasado tiempo de mi vida preparándome para ello… ¿por qué dejarlo ahora? No podía… se lo debía a tanta gente, mi padre, mi hermano, mi madre.

-Le prometí a papá antes de que cerrara sus ojos—dije en un susurro. Edward apretó sus manos en mi cadera, -no puedo faltar a una promesa. Perdí tanto en mi vida Edward…-

-Pero yo no te voy a perder Bella… ya no— y fue una promesa –no pienso dejarte ir, me importa una mierda mi padre… lo único que me importa eres tú—

-Yo no quiero ponerte en contra de él Edward, yo…-

-Él solo se puso en contra mía—dijo levantando su cabeza –un error lo comete cualquiera, pero así como se cometen, hay que hacerse cargo de ellos. Mi padre… Carlisle, cometió error tras error al meterse con cuanta mujer quería sin asumir las consecuencias, el error de meterse con tu madre acarreó mas de una consecuencia… mató a tu papá, volvió loca a tu madre y mató a Tommy… aunque no fuera directamente, él tiene mucha culpa… y no voy a perdonarlo-

-Tenemos que volver… tengo que seguir con lo que tenía pensado—sequé mis lágrimas y traté de recomponerme –Edward… por favor entiende que…-

-Que tienes que seguir con él…- dijo amargadamente –entiendo los motivos ahora Bella, pero no puedo, no soy capaz de dejar que te toque, que te bese, que te desee y ni siquiera soy capaz de soportar que te mire de la manera en que te mira—él gimió y cerró fuertemente los ojos agachando la cabeza –debe haber otra manera… puedes… no lo sé. Tengo amigos, podemos encontrar buenos abogados que nos asesoren amor, tenemos que encontrar otra manera… maldición. No me pidas que haga oídos sordos ni me haga el ciego sabiendo lo que sé, porque sé que en cuanto lo vea querré partirle la cara—

-Hey…- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré a los ojos –por favor… déjame pensar en las cosas, por favor. Vine aquí a reencontrarme conmigo misma, a pensar, a reponer fuerzas. Aquí está todo, la casa de mi infancia, la tumba de mi padre, mi madre internada, mi hermanito… están todos los recuerdos. Y ahora estas tú y no quiero jugar contigo, no quiero que me esperes… te conté esto porque te incumbía, no para…-

-No me importa lo que digas—él se paró de golpe y caminó a través de la pequeña estancia resoplando como un toro, tirándose el cabello, gruñendo –yo estaré contigo, hagas lo que hagas, pero no dejaré de insistir que dejes de hacer esto Bella, haré mis propias investigaciones, hablaré con mis amigos abogados, haré lo que sea, pero él pagará lo que hizo—se volvió a arrodillar ante mí –te lo prometo—tomó mis manos y las besó en el dorso de manera reverencial –Dios Bella, te extrañé tanto… me volvía loco pensar que todo lo que me habías dicho era cierto, estuve en Londres un tiempo, pero no pude más. Tenía que creerte, quería creerte, así que hice algunas llamadas y luego de corroborar algunas cosas vine a buscarte.—

-¿Qué cosas corroboraste?—susurré.

Él bajó la mirada –Hice lo que mi padre no hizo… verifiqué tus antecedentes—suspiró y alzó la mirada –no hice nada más, si había algo más no quería enterarme así, lo quería de tus propios labios-

Asentí tratando de digerir el hecho de que el hombre que amaba había espiado en mi vida, pero tenía derecho a hacerlo, después de todo… podía ser una embaucadora, tal como Carlisle había acusado a mi madre. -Ya hablaremos de eso—me relamí los labios, los tenía agrietados y salados por las lágrimas. –Quiero mostrarte algo—dije tratando de sonreír –Vamos—me levanté y el me siguió fuera de la habitación de hotel. Afuera ya había oscurecido, miré la hora y no pasaban de las diez de la noche, teníamos tiempo, no quería que este día acabara.

Edward condujo su Volvo hacia La Push, cuando llegamos a casa de Jake tomé una respiración profunda y lo miré.

-Aquí viven Sue y Billy, los padres de mi mejor amigo, Jake… con su esposa. Alice está con ellos. Todos ellos saben de mis planes, pero solo Alice sabe de ti—él asintió y tomó mi mano, la besó suavemente sin dejar de mirarme y la dejó en mi regazo. Tragué saliva, dios… el amor que sentía por él me abrumaba y me obligaba a tomar decisiones que no quería tomar ahora.

Bajamos del auto y Edward se afanó en tomar mi mano de camino a la entrada. Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y un Jake preocupado me tomó de la cintura para darme un abrazo,

-Cielos, Bella… me tenía preocupado… ¿por qué apagaste el celular?— murmuró en mi cabello. Se separó de mí pero continuó mirando sobre mi hombro. Atraje a Edward con mi mano hasta que estuvo a mi lado, -Jake, él es Edward… Edward, éste es Jake—ambos se dieron la mano, aunque Jake no sacó ese rictus de desconfianza de su rostro. Detrás de él apareció Leah y Sue que se adelantó a cerrar la puerta.

-Pasen por favor, está frío afuera… Bella—ella hizo una señal hacia adentro, dándome el visto bueno, podía pasar con Edward a su casa.

Alice salió de la cocina con una sonrisa, -Mamá te envía saludos Bella y Jasper también—

-Gracias—me saqué el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sofá, miré a Edward que aún estaba parado cerca de la puerta algo confundido mirando todavía a Jake, que le devolvía la mirada tensa. Lo tomé de la mano –Ven, siéntate… tengo que mostrarte algo. Leah…- empuje a Edward sobre el sofá y miré a mi amiga que traía cafés para ambos -¿tienes esa caja que te dejé antes de irme? La caja roja—

Ella asintió y fue a buscarla, me senté junto a Edward y él tomó mi mano sin tardanza, le sonreí y con la otra mano le tendí su taza de café, -Leah hace cafés riquísimos, con espuma y crema… espero que te guste la crema—

-Me gusta—dijo con media sonrisa.

Leah volvió con la caja que no había visto desde hace años, siete años para ser exactos. La dejó en mi regazo y tras un suspiro profundo miré a mis amigos con la suplica en la mirada. Leah tomó la mano de Jake y tiró de él hacia la habitación,

-Este bebé necesita descansar—acarició su incipiente vientre –así que esposo, a dormir— desaparecieron tras la pared del corredor.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana chicos—Alice corrió a darme un abrazo –se fuerte—susurró sabiendo que lo que se venía sería demasiado duro para mí, quizá más que la visita al cementerio. Se separó de mí y volteó a abrazar a Edward que quedó pasmado. –Gracias—susurró en su oído. Edward reconoció porqué le daba las gracias y asintió con una mueca.

Gracias por tu presencia… gracias por sostenerla

Cuando estuvimos solos en la sala de Leah miré la caja en mi regazo. Era una simple caja de zapatos, unos que papá me había obsequiado para mi decimo cuarto cumpleaños y en la cual, como adolescente nostálgica que era, había acumulado cientos de recuerdos a lo largo de los años.

Acaricié la tapa rugosa y algo descolorida y tomé una profunda respiración.

-Pase lo que pase Edward, tú y yo siempre estaremos conectados… lo estuvimos desde un principio. Tommy… era nuestro punto de encuentro ¿lo ves?—lo miré con un sonrisa triste en los labios. Tommy había nacido y de alguna manera había unido nuestras vidas, me había permitido, gracias al dolor de perderlo, conocer a Edward… el hombre que, a pesar de todas las cosas, amaba. Él sonrió con pena y con una mano acarició mi cabello dejándolo detrás de mi oreja suavemente.

Suspiré… y abrí la caja.

De repente volví a tener 15 años otra vez. Sonreí ante la primera foto… Charlie era joven y me tenía en sus brazos, era una fotografía que mi madre había sacado y que adoraba. Se la mostré a Edward y sonrió,

-Eras preciosa de bebé, tanto como lo eres ahora—tomó la foto entre sus dedos y sonrió –y eres parecida a tu padre, los mismos ojos y el cabello—

-Todos decían lo mismo—sonreí recostando un lado de mi cabeza en su hombro –papá y yo éramos muy unidos, él era mi héroe y yo su princesa—

-Y era un hombre de pasiones fuertes, te amó profundamente así como tú amas…- me miró dejando la fotografía en mis manos –no harías todo esto sino—

Asentí guardando la foto dentro de un cuaderno de tapa floreada, donde a lo largo de mi adolescencia había escrito frases y poemas, cuando creía que la vida era más fácil, cuando soñaba con el hombre de mi vida. Levanté el cuaderno y ahogué la respiración. Levanté la fotografía que había allí y la sostuve con dedos temblorosos.

-Este era Tommy—susurré, si hablaba en voz alta lloraría, estaba segura de ello. Edward la sostuvo entre sus dedos igual de temblorosos que los míos.

-Dios mío— jadeó.

-Lo sé…- apreté los dientes –es igual a él—

-Rose tiene rasgos de Carlisle… pero… oh dios, Tommy era igual a él—

-Me había negado a pensar en él, era demasiado doloroso… no lo visité nunca desde que dejé Forks hasta hoy y me arrepiento, no es justo, él no tenía culpa alguna… pero era tan parecido a él que dolía verlo—dije acariciando la fotografía con las yemas de mis dedos –Tiene el color de tus ojos… ¿lo notas?—

El niño rubio de la fotografía nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa, Tommy tenía dos años en ese momento y aún la enfermedad no hacía meya en él. Tenía los ojos tan verdes como Edward y el cabello rubio de Carlisle y Rose, una sonrisa hermosa que se parecía a la sonrisa de su hermano. Era un Cullen y si en ese momento Carlisle viera la foto… no quería ni saber o si… quería saber su reacción.

Saqué otra fotografía, era una donde había comenzado a caminar, él estaba de puntillas con las manos en la orilla del desayunador tratando de alcanzar una tarta de manzana que había hecho yo horas antes y había quedado allí para enfriar. Cuando lo vi tratando de alcanzarla había salido corriendo por la cámara y al volver le saqué la foto. Ese día mamá tuvo una crisis y pasó el día en su habitación, papá estaba en la suya entubado para poder seguir respirando.

Edward sonrió y alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas al igual que la mía.

-Perdóname por no haberte creído y por todo lo que te dije. Te amo… y esa es la única verdad, voy a estar junto a ti en lo que decidas hacer… en todo—se acercó a besar mi frente –pero no permitas que el resentimiento o el odio nos separe, nunca Bella… nunca—

Y se lo prometí… a pesar de que era una promesa que no sabía si podía cumplir.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta toda la verdad... ¿era lo que ustedes pensaban?<strong>

**Al fin pude continuar con este fic... iré alternando las publicaciones con Exótica. Un beso enorme a las perseverantes que siempre esperaron, aqui lo tienen, en especial para ustedes que me siguen desde el blog. Publicaré este capi en el blog igual, pero quizá mañana...**

**Besos**

**Lu**


	21. Tus brazos, mi hogar

**Tus brazos, mi hogar**

* * *

><p>Un sonido comenzó a filtrarse en mis oídos, un sonido chillón que cada vez iba aumentando de intensidad, gemí volteando mi cabeza y mi nariz comenzó a cosquillear, aspiré el aroma de jabón corporal con una nota picante, como a sudor masculino… un aroma familiar. Dejé de prestar atención al molesto sonido para concentrarme en ese olor y abrir mis sentidos. Cuando logré abrir mis ojos tardé unos segundos en enfocarlos, pero cuando lo hice noté el suave cabello cobrizo que hacía cosquillas en mi nariz. Moví mi cabeza un poco y enfoqué mi mirada, fue cuando lo vi, a mi lado durmiendo. Cielos… oh dios, él estaba tan cerca, con sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura y su rostro oculto en el hueco de mi cuello… y yo no me quedaba atrás, mis piernas estaban abiertas alrededor de una de las suyas.<p>

Cuando tomé conciencia de mi cuerpo moví mis brazos y casi gimo, uno estaba debajo de su cuello y el otro debajo de su camiseta, mis dedos palpando perfectamente extendidos, los duros abdominales. Él suspiró y frunció el ceño cuando moví despacio mi brazo y mis piernas para salir de la prisión de sus brazos, cuando lo logré caí de culo sobre la alfombra.

-Mierda—susurré sobándome la nalga izquierda. El maldito ruido seguía taladrando mi cabeza, solo que ahora sabía que venía desde mi celular. En algún momento antes de caer dormida lo había encendido revisando las cientos de llamadas perdidas de Alice, Carlisle y hasta de Esme.

Gateé por la alfombra hasta llegar a la mesa de te y tomé el maldito aparato con premura mirando la pantalla, cielos… Carlisle. Miré a Edward sobre el sofá y contuve la respiración sin poderme creer que había pasado la noche, sin hacer mas que dormir, junto a él abrazados sobre el sofá. Edward abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos en seguida, me miró y refregó sus parpados con los dedos mientras trataba de acomodarse sobre los almohadones, me miró de nuevo mientras alzaba una ceja… oh mierda! El celular seguía sonando en mis manos.

Carraspeé y acerque el aparato a mi oído, -Carlisle— mi voz sonaba pesada por el sueño, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos y vi a Edward incorporarse en el sofá, sentado ya, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y su mirada fija en la mía.

-¿Bella?— carraspeó algo nervioso, supuse que aún se sentía apenado por lo que había sucedido en la noche de su cumpleaños, o lo que él pensó que había sucedido –Perdona que te haya llamado, solo quería saber cómo estabas, hum… cómo la están pasando-

-Estamos bien— murmuré pensando en Alice, que debería haber visto el despliegue que Edward y yo habíamos montado durante la noche –estamos perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar- pedí disculpas a Edward con una mueca y señalé la cocina mientras yo me levantaba del suelo –hum… ¿cómo estás tú?— murmuré caminando hacia la puerta trasera de casa, miré sobre mi hombro antes de salir al exterior y vi a Edward sostener su cabeza con sus manos aun sentado en el sofá. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Bien, bien… en medio de un par de negocios, he cancelado una reuniones, necesitaba descansar, por lo que luego de terminar esta llamada volveré a casa a tomar una siesta y tal vez hacer algo con Jasper, extraña a Alice ¿sabes? Aunque no tanto como yo te extraño a ti—rio quedadamente.

Sonreí, por supuesto que Jasper extrañaba a Alice, mi amiga había dejado al amor de su vida en Nueva York por mí y eso era algo que le agradecía eternamente, -Solo faltan unos días, Jasper debe estar odiándome en este momento… le quité a Alice esta semana- murmuré. Durante la noche había llovido y en el aire no solo se podía saborear ese olor a tierra húmeda sino también el frio aletargado que la noche había dejado atrás, estiré las mangas de mi suéter a mis manos y me acurruqué en la escalera del porche.

-No, el comprende… aunque sigue sin entender el por qué se fueron tan repentinamente… y yo no se lo he dicho, cielos… me avergüenzo tanto- la culpa se impregnaba en su voz -¿Podrás perdonar mi estupidez Bella? Te juro que nunca he tomado al punto de atacar a alguien… me arrepiento enormemente—

Respiré profundamente el aire frio y contuve la respiración por un instante, no iba a permitir que sus palabras me llegaran a pesar de saber que él no había hecho nada de aquello que creía, aun así esa culpa que sentía lo alejaba de mi lo suficiente como para darme el espacio que necesitaba.

-Oye… Alice está preparando el desayuno, tengo que irme—

-Está bien mi amor… yo igual me iré, espero que continúes pasándola bien— había una nota de pesar y resignación en su voz.

-Lo haré, gracias… adiós— dije levantándome de la escalera para dirigirme adentro de la casa.

-Adiós mi vida, te amo—

Corté la llamada después de eso, apreté los dientes sin decir una palabra, nunca respondería a esa declaración como él esperaba y si lo hacía, solo sería de la boca para afuera, porque lo que era mi corazón, estaba tomado por su hijo.

El cual al abrir a puerta, vi sentado en una de las sillas altas junto al desayunador, con una taza de lo que olía a café a un lado y mi Perla en sus brazos. Sonreí al verlo acariciar a la gata debajo del cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en el mullido pelaje blanco, mientras mi Perla se desvivía ronroneando con sus caricias.

-Me extrañó—susurró él mirándola con una sonrisa –tu gata me extrañó… cuando me vio aquí comenzó a frotarse entre mis piernas, soy irresistible ¿he?—desvió su mirada hacia mi y negué con la cabeza ahogando una carcajada.

-Solo quería mimos, siempre quiere mimos, no importa de quién sea…—caminé hacia la cafetera y me serví una caliente taza de café. Volteé apoyando mi cadera en el filo de la mesada y mis ojos fijos en él, lucía desenfadado, relajado y más tranquilo de lo que era el día anterior, parecía que la noche lo había ayudado a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había caído encima.

Él dejó a Perla en el suelo y tomó su taza de café para llevarla a los labios, -¿Cómo está… Carlisle?—sus ojos miraban la taza entre sus manos y su ceño fruncido me daba a entender de que esta no era la conversación agradable con la que quería comenzar la mañana… el hecho de haber llamado Carlisle a su padre denotaba cuán simpatizante era en estos momentos del monarca Cullen.

-No hablé mucho con él, está bien… supongo— obviamente no sabía de la ultima situación con su padre -¿no has estado con él?—

-No, salí de Nueva York en cuanto pude, no quiero verle la cara… no se que haría, temo… que sería capaz de matarlo— sus manos temblaron por lo que dejó su taza sobre el desayunador para luego deslizarlas en sus vaqueros sobre sus muslos –Cielos… yo, tengo ganas de un cigarro—rio incrédulo mirándome con un humor inexistente.

Sonreí o más bien fue una mueca, cada uno tratando de sobrellavar esta nueva situación como podíamos. Tomé un sorbo de café y pensé en como mi manera de huir era la mas eficiente para mí, cuando me sentía asfixiada, derrotada, volver a mi lugar, a mi hogar, era la solución, pero Edward no tenía un lugar para ir… mas que a donde yo estaba. Su única familia estaba formada por un padre envuelto en mentiras, su madre inexistente y sus hermanos en su vida propia… excepto quizá por Jasper. Oh Dios, ¿qué pensaría Jasper de toda esta situación? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al saber que tenía un medio hermano y que murió gracias a la negación de su padre?

Edward carraspeó -¿Un baño Bella?—

-Oh… si—dejé mi taza sobre la mesada y caminé fuera de la cocina hacia el corredor –por el pasillo la segunda puerta de la derecha—

Él caminó sin mirarme hacia el baño, yo volví a mi rincón en la cocina a volver a sorber mi café. Miles de pensamientos golpeándome en mi cerebro… ¿qué haría de ahora en mas con Edward? Dios… lo amaba, lo amaba con una fuerza que sobrepasaba la razón y pensar en seguir haciendo esto con él como testigo, rompía mi corazón. Era injusto para él verme actuar de la manera que actuaba para Carlisle y saber que lo tendría que besar, salir con él, dejarme tocar por él… me ponía enferma y quizá sería cien veces peor para Edward, pero era lo que había y debíamos aceptarlo. Y de ninguna manera podía dejar esta promesa, si lo hacía faltaría a la memoria de mi padre y de Tommy. Y no podía faltarle a ellos… yo no…

Oí pisadas rápidas y alcé la cabeza, Edward venía directamente hacia mí, con sus ojos en mis ojos y con actitud determinada. Cuando estaba frente a mí, tomó mi taza y la dejó sobre la mesada y con un movimiento repentino tazó mi cara con sus manos y pegó su frente a la mí respirando con dificultad.

-No me alejes, no me alejes bebé… no mantengas distancia, porque luego de lo que vivimos tú y yo… tenemos que mantenernos fuertes, no te alejes de mí— susurró desgarradoramente.

-Te lastimaré—susurré de vuelta aferrándome a su camiseta, cerré los ojos y tragué saliva –me odiaras—

-Nunca, nunca… te amo maldita sea—me presionó con su cuerpo a la mesada y mi agarre fue mas apremiante, nos sosteníamos allí, desesperados, totalmente aferrados uno al otro –y si duele… oh mierda, dolerá un infierno, pero estarás conmigo, solo conmigo y no te dejaré escapar otra vez… por favor no te alejes, no te encierres en ti misma, no estas sola, ya no… estoy aquí mi amor, háblame—

-No puedo hacerte esto… Edward—sollocé dejando caer mi frente en su pecho –pero tengo que hacerlo— sus brazos me sostuvieron por mi cintura con fuerza y firmeza –y estoy tan mal, estoy tan rota… no puedo hacerte esto—

-Shh… lo haremos juntos, encontraremos una manera, no temas bebé, no lo hagas. Encontraremos otra manera—

Negué con la cabeza porque yo bien sabía que no había otra manera, no quería otra manera, la manera en que Carlisle pudiera resarcir su error no me interesaba, no quería dinero, eso no significaba nada para mí, no quería la quiebra para él tampoco, no cuando de ello dependía el futuro de Edward, Jasper y Rosalie. Mi objetivo era algo tan simple, tan sencillo, su rendición… su corazón, su orgullo y su arrepentimiento.

-Me odio por no poder renunciar a esto—grité ahogadamente en su pecho –y me aterra perderte, hacerte daño me duele a mi—gemí –me duele a mi—

-Oh dios Bella… lo odio por hacerte esto—levantó mi rostro y respiró sobre mis labios, cerca… tan cerca… -cada lágrima tuya mi amor, cada una… lo pagará—

-Edward—me alcé de puntillas pero antes de tocar sus labios con los míos él me alzó apretando mi cintura con sus brazos, su boca tomó la mía con urgencia, con ansiedad, cielos… como si hubiese necesitado eso todo el tiempo para respirar. Mi culo tocó el filo de la mesada cuando él me dejó sobre ella, separé mis piernas para recibirlo entre ellas y nos aferramos uno al otro con brazos, lengua, boca, dientes. Quise llorar, lo tenía, lo había necesitado tanto… lo amaba.

Su lengua saqueó mi boca, besos que exprimen, que chupan, besos mojados y sedientos al mismo tiempo. Mis manos tiraron de su cabello dejándonos llevar por la pasión que siempre nos dominaba, su lengua tocó la parte mas profunda de mi boca y gemí… sentía que me iba a desmayar. Tanto dolor… y ahora esto, un dulce somnífero.

Su mano se escabulló por debajo de mi camiseta y lo guié con la mía, cuando tazó mi pecho apreté su mano pidiéndole mas, diciéndole que estaba dispuesta a todo junto a él. Y él lo hizo, alejó sus labios de mi boca solo para lamer la piel de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello y besarme a boca abierta allí.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta de la cocina y Sue la atravesó llevando a Billy en su silla de ruedas.

-Oh… cielos—llevó una mano a su boca deteniéndose en seco, ambos con los ojos desorbitados y yo… mierda. Edward se alejó tan rápidamente que tropezó con una de las sillas altas del desayunador, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes nos delataban, a demás de mi ropa desarreglada y la evidente erección de Edward, que ocultó a tiempo volteando hacia mi, tomando mi cintura y ayudándome a bajar de un salto de la mesada.

Mierda…

-Mierda—susurró él bajando la cabeza.

¡Si!

A falta de ser atrapada en la adolescencia por mis padres, tenía que venir a hacerlo Sue y Billy. Cielos… creo que batí el record de sonrojos en una sola tarde.

Carraspeé deseando que me tragara la tierra y caminé rodeando a Edward hacia quienes habían sido mis padres adoptivos luego de que mis propios murieran para mí. Abracé a Sue haciéndola reaccionar, ella palmeó mis hombros, pero aun la sentía totalmente tensionada,

-Lo siento, te explicaré— me separé de ella y me agaché lo suficiente para abrazar a Billy, el recobró la compustura mucho mas rápidamente y me devolvió el abrazo como siempre lo hacía, con cariño y fraternidad.

-Bienvenida a casa hija—

-Gracias… lo siento, déjame explicarme—me separé de él y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para pedir las disculpas mas patéticas de mi vida, sentí una mano aferrarse a mi cintura. Edward se adelantó besando mi sien y extendió la mano a Billy,

-Edward Cullen, señor… señora…- Billy apretó su mano un instante asintiendo y alzando una ceja mirándome, reconociendo el apellido. Bajé la mirada mientras Sue apretaba la mano de Edward también – permítanme pedirles disculpas… por lo sucedido recién—parecía ligeramente avergonzado cuando volteó a verme.

Sonreí nerviosamente –Edward vino a verme anoche—carraspeé -sabe todo Billy…- susurré mirando a mi padrino.

-Oh—jadeó Sue comprendiendo, me dirigió una sonrisa suave y un asentimiento. Un segundo mas tarde dejaba sus abrigos en los percheros detrás de la puerta mientras Billy iba hacia la sala.

-¿Quieres un poco de intimidad o necesitas que me quede?—murmuró suavemente Edward en mi oído, su dedo pulgar recorrió mi labio inferior que se sentía ligeramente hinchado y sensible.

-Déjame explicarles…- sonreí. Él asintió y bajando su cabeza dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Iré al hotel a darme un baño… y a hacer unas llamadas—él acarició un mechón de mi cabello, lo miré interrogante… ¿llamadas?, él frunció el ceño mirando mi gesto –llamadas a un par de abogados que conozco, a Jasper—sonrió arrogante -¿Qué dudas tienes amor?—

Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza masticando el nombre "Tania" en mi insegura mente.

-Hey… dilo—sentí su dedo índice debajo de mi mentón cuando alzó mi cabeza.

-Déjalo—murmuré tratando de pasar a su lado… ¿se estaba burlando de mi? Bueno… esa sonrisa arrogante me decía que si con todas las luces. El viejo Edward.

-Dilo—murmuró anclando su mano en mi cintura. Cielos… -vamos bebé, sácalo-

-Tania…- suspiré frustrada –eso es, Tania—

Él asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa y dio un paso atrás –Bien… hablaremos de ella si quieres luego—alzó un hombro y volteó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante, hijo de…

-¿Bella?—Sue me llamó justo cuando Edward cerraba la puerta de salida tras sus espaldas. Me apresuré a ir tras ella, cielos… los dos, Sue y Billy estaban esperándome en la sala de estar acomodados en el sofá. Me senté a un lado de Sue y tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, esperaban por mi, como siempre.

Por lo que tomé un profundo respiro y miré a los ojos negros de Billy, que me miraban con paciencia y preocupación, -Lo amo—suspiré –a Edward… lo amo—Billy asintió en comprensión y Sue sonrió palpando mi mano con cariño, ella me llevo bajo su abrazo y besó mi mejilla.

-Es su hijo—murmuró apartándose sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo.

-Si… y es todo lo contrario a sui padre… por lo que yo se—murmuré alzando un hombro –anoche hablamos, él… me encontró en el cementerio, en la tumba de Tommy y hablamos, mucho… un montón. Sabe todo y me cree, vio las fotos—

-Hija—gimió abrazándome de nuevo, imaginándose lo duro que había sido para mi todo eso.

-¿Qué piensa?—habló Billy. Él parecía tranquilo pero aun preocupado, -¿cómo le cayó todo esto?

-Mal… es decir—moví la cabeza –no podía creerlo al principio, él tenía una imagen de su padre, pero luego entendió y aun sin poder creerlo, optó por creerme y cuando vio las fotos él… - quedé en silencio. –Quiero que conozca a Rene sin embargo, hoy si es posible—

- Entonces no termina de creer tu historia…- murmuró Billy

-Lo hace, él no me lo pidió, pero quiero que la vea, quiero que comprenda esa parte— y quizá estuviera haciendo mal, pero necesitaba que Edward la viera.

Billy asintió y sonrió un poco, -Espero que este muchacho te trate bien, no sé qué sucederá de ahora en más, es algo de ustedes… pero no me gustaría que salieran lastimados— él suspiró -te das cuenta que en algún momento uno de los dos lo hará… ¿verdad?-

-Trataré de evitarlo, pero si sé que en algún momento saldremos lastimados, Dios…- gemí apoyándome en el hombro de Sue –es un lio ma, pero tengo que hacerlo—

-Bella reflexiona hija, esto es una señal para que detengas esa idea que tienes, Edward entró en tu vida, lo amas y al parecer y juzgando lo poco que vimos—carraspeó – él te ama a ti ¿Por qué no dedicas tu vida a ser feliz mi niña? No te amargues mas con esta venganza que al final no te dará ninguna satisfacción más que, eso no devolverá a tu papá ni a Tommy, ni hará que René esté mejor…

-Tengo que hacerlo—dije separándome de ella, que aun no entendía el alcance de mi odio hacia Carlisle, nunca lo entendería. Él era como la culebra mas ponzoñosa, una culebra que picó a mi madre, envenenándola haciendo caer a toda mi familia con ella, una culebra que casi me pica a mi, pero no… por dios, nunca caería con sus encantos, Edward estaba allí para tirar de mi mano cuando esa culebra estuviera a punto de atacar.

No iba a renunciar.

Billy acercó su silla de ruedas -Bella, Sue tiene razón hija, quizá sea lo mejor para todos—

-No, ¡No!... ¿y Tommy? ¿El murió en vano?—me levanté del sofá para caminar por la sala – no puedo dejar que él se muera sin saber que un hijo de su sangre murió por su culpa, él lo va a pagar, no voy a descansar hasta ver el remordimiento en sus ojos, el dolor, la culpa, la miseria mas amarga, no… no puedo dejar que él siga su camino, sea feliz, exitoso y ciego cuando a mí me quitó todo… ¡Todo!—a esas alturas las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas –no puedo perdonar si eso es lo que quieren, llegó a mi vida para arruinarla, sacándome a mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano. No voy a dejar que sea feliz, no lo voy a dejar…-

-Tu puedes reconstruir esa felicidad que perdiste Bella…- oh mierda, odiaba ver llorar a Sue –comienza a ocuparte en eso, se te va a ir la vida mi amor y cuando quieras acordarte… te darás cuenta de que solo has vivido por y para una venganza—

-Sue cariño, déjala—Billy avanzó hasta su mujer y le tomó las manos para luego mirarme –Bella sabe lo que hace y sea lo que sea, estaremos aquí como tu familia—

Asentí tapando mis ojos con ambas manos al ver aparecer a Leah por el pasillo, aun en pijamas -¿Están bien?—dijo mirándonos a todos con preocupación. Una de sus manos estaba acariciando su pequeño bultito.

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé suavemente –Lo siento si te desperté, te quiero amiga—cuando me separé ella sonreía con tristeza, acaricie su pancita y rio,

-Igual ya me había despertado, tengo nauseas aun—se alzó de hombros.

Asentí y miré de nuevo a Sue y Billy, ella se paró rápidamente y secó sus lágrimas con una sonrisa acercándose a mí, me abrazó fuertemente antes de soltarme,

-Iré a preparar el desayuno—se encaminó a la cocina –supongo que Jake está aun durmiendo—

Leah rodó los ojos y se acercó a mi -Creo que eso del sueño en el embarazo se aplica a los hombres solamente, porque que yo sepa este bebe mas adelante me va a tener dando vueltas de madrugada como perro con dos colas—

*o*

Edward volvió a buscarme al mediodía, diciéndome que quería estar a solas conmigo porque aun teníamos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, tenía razón. Quería saber que era lo que verdaderamente había sucedido con Tania, cuál era su relación actual con ella y lo más importante… si iba a seguir viéndola.

-Es lo mejor que encontré—dijo al abrirme la puerta del auto de alquiler frente a La Bella Italia, un pequeño restaurant pueblerino en Port Ángeles.

-Me gusta, hacía mucho que no venía por acá—caminamos hasta la puerta, él con una de sus manos anclada a mi cintura –mi padre solía traerme a almorzar algunas veces—

-Entonces elegí bien—sonrió mientras abría la puerta del restaurant, cuando entramos una mujer rubia y joven nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa, al parecer él había hecho una reserva unas horas antes. Ella nos entregó la carta y luego de estudiarla un poco pudimos ordenar, yo un plato de pasta a la parmesana y él una hamburguesa completa.

No dijimos nada importante al principio, nos dedicamos a comer nuestro almuerzo entre comentarios sobre el pueblo, el clima y la familia Black. Él parecía agradecido y contento de que ellos se haya hecho cargo de mi cuando perdí mi familia, aunque también pude ver el dolor en sus rasgos, también estaba agradecido por la manera en que parecieron aceptar lo nuestro a pesar de la situación. Supe que algo allí había pasado con respecto a eso, cuando fui a buscar mi chaqueta a mi habitación, luego de que él pasara por mí a casa de los Blacks, supe al volver que algunas palabras se habían intercambiado entre Billy y Edward, porque en un instante su rostro pasó de estar tensionado y cauteloso a relajado, con una mirada de respeto hacia Billy. No pregunté pero pensé que seguramente eran esas palabras que se intercambiaban entre padre de la chica y el novio de esta, o algo parecido… aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que también era algo más.

-Asi que… ¿Londres?— murmuré apenas terminé mi comida, tomé un sorbo de mi jugo natural y alcé una ceja hacia Edward, que sonreía asintiendo con cierta arrogancia. Él sabía que no me iba a aguantar demasiado.

-Si… Londres—comió una papa fruta y luego un sorbo de su cerveza –Es increíble, tantas cosas por hacer por allí, hubiese estado totalmente increíble si fuera porque había tenido mis pensamientos totalmente dirigidos hacia una persona en especial—me miró casi perforando mi cabeza.

-Mmm…- miré mis manos jugueteando con la servilleta –me pregunto quién sería, ¿una rubia fresa quizás?—

Él hizo una mueca mirando a la ventana –Bueno, a pesar de que esa rubia fresa lo pedía con todos sus huesos, no… no era ella—volvió su mirada hacia mí –más bien fue cierta morena que a penas y pasa el metro y medio de altura—

Y fue cuando le tiré mi servilleta hecha una bola, rio idiotamente y reprimí una sonrisa. Suspiré mirando mis manos ahora vacías –Verdadera suertuda ella… aunque quizá la pobre no pudo evitar que durmieras en camas ajenas ¿no?—y no quise mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si a camas ajenas te refieres a la de cierta rubia rojiza… no, no tuvo oportunidad de evitarlo—oh dios, fui consciente del dolor en mi pecho por la punzada que allí se había abierto paso, tragué saliva y me negué a mirarlo y que viera en mis ojos el dolor que sus palabras me causaban, pero entonces él alargó la mano y alzó mi barbilla, por lo que fui obligada a mirar directamente a sus ojos verdes intensos –porque la morena fue lo suficientemente poderosa en mi mente como para que siquiera lo considerara—

Jadeé un respiro pestañeando para aclarar mis ojos

-La amo, amo a esa mujer que se metió en mi piel y me sedujo desde el primer minuto, te amo… te amo—asintió –y a pesar de que puedo parecer un idiota resentido y terco, mantuve ese amor lacerante en mi pecho aunque doliera como el infierno, aunque lo creyera imposible y sin sentido, aunque mi enojo me hiciera pensarte como una bruja que solo me hechizó… mantuve ese amor. Y no puedo negar que Tania era una buena opción para sacarte de mi cabeza, lo pensé en un primero momento, coqueteó todo el tiempo, ambos lo hicimos, la provoqué, hizo de las suyas y hasta se paseó frente a mí como gata alzada, pero… mierda Bella, no pude, no pude ni siquiera cuando esa noche en el hotel elegiste a mi… a Carlisle… no pude—

Bajé la mirada nuevamente solo para no parpadear y dejar caer mis lágrimas, aunque estas eran de alivio, mordí mi labio pensando en esa noche y me maldije a mí misma, yo lo había enviado directamente a brazos de esa mujer y él sin embargo, no la buscó.

-¿Qué pasó esa noche?—susurré mirándolo.

-Salí del piso donde te dejé y bajé al bar, me emborraché mal, hasta la médula pensando en ti y en mi maldita y puta suerte. Cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado por una rubia fresa a una habitación, siendo besado en el ascensor por ella a pesar de no sentir mis labios entumecidos por el alcohol, empujado en una cama por esas mismas manos y quedándome dormido mientras ella trataba de poner dura mi verga, solo… me desmayé sobre esa cama… sin ganas de sentir nada—estoy segura que vio el error y el asco en mi cara, a pesar de eso continuó -¿querías que te mintiera y te dijera que me fui a mi cama, sano, sin mujeres y llorando por ti?... bueno, no, no te voy a mentir, aunque la última parte de eso podría ser cierto. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella?... mi cuerpo no reaccionó, no luché contra Tania porque no sentía nada, pero no lo hubiese hecho tampoco, como la primera vez en Londres cuando nos tiramos encima de un sofá y la aparté cuando se me hizo insoportable el hecho de que no eras tú. Tú eres todo para mí y lo fuiste siempre, incluso cuando sabía que follabas con mi padre en su cama—

-Nunca lo hice con Carlisle—dije en un arranque.

Él quedó en shock por un momento –Lo que sea, entonces cuando pensé esa noche en el bar que mientras yo me bajaba una botella de Jack Daniells él se estaba empujando a fondo dentro de ti haciéndote gritar— él se desinfló en su silla mirándome con el ceño arrugado -¿en serio nunca tuvieron sexo?—

-No—dije negando con la cabeza enfáticamente –échale la culpa a lo que quieras, dolor de cabeza, cansancio, periodo, tiempo, tú… no lo sé cualquier excusa era buena, no soportaba sacrificarme hasta ese punto, además… no eras tú—

Él negó con la cabeza con un gesto mezcla de alivio, felicidad y decepción…

-¿Entonces estuve todo este maldito tiempo muriendo por dentro y teniendo los pensamientos más escalofriantes en mi mente de tú y mi padre juntos por nada?—

Quise reír –Parece que si—suspiré –así como yo estuve todo el tiempo pensando en cómo Tania y tu…- me quedé callada, no podía seguir, era demasiado doloroso siquiera pensarlo.

-No hubo nunca una Tania y yo—él tomó mi mano sobre la mesa –ella es la dueña de una cadena de galerías de arte y me propuso exponer mis cuadros en alguna de ellas, cuando dijo que pensaba extender su negocio a Los Estados Unidos pensé inmediatamente en aceptar su oferta, no quiero irme del país. No la vi desde esa noche en el hotel, supongo que debe estar furiosa porque no se puedo hacer con mis huesos—sonrió –no me importa una mierda a decir verdad—

-¿Cómo la conociste?—pregunté un poco más tranquila, aunque su dureza y crudeza al decir las cosas aun me tenían temblando.

-Un amigo en común—alzó los hombros.

Asentí respirando profundo –espero que salga todo bien, es decir… lo de la galería—

-Lo hará. Si no es ahora, quizá mas adelante—él llamó a la camarera con la mano -¿quieres un postre?—

-No sé—miré sobre la mesa, cuando vi el menú lo tomé y abrí –¿tú que pedirás?...—a un lado de la mesa apareció una camarera distinta a la que nos atendió primero, ésta no era para nada disimulada a la hora de ver a Edward, lo veía… pero lo veía en serio, con sus ojos azules fijos en Edward.

-No sé de postres…- él miraba con el seño fruncido el menú.

-Te puedo recomendar el banana Split—dijo la camarera con voz melosa, Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja alzada y luego a mí, -o la tarta de chocolate con fresas, es mi favorita—rio ella tontamente. Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza volviendo a su menú –es esta… ¿ves?—ella se inclinó hacia adelante cerca de Edward con el dedo en el menú y ofreciendo sus lindos pechos, mierda… la mujer no estaba nada mal, pero eso no importaba, estaba odiándola tanto en ese momento. Carraspeé y me acomodé en el asiento,

-Perdón ¿Candy? ¿Kimy? ¿Mindy?—dije en voz alta, ella volteó hacia mí frunciendo el seño,

-Amber—dijo ella molesta torciendo la cadera.

Casi ruedo los ojos –Amber, si… Voy a tomar una porción de cheese cake con un pequeño copete de crema por favor… oh y tráeme un te helado con rebanadas de limón y poco hielo, sin azúcar ni edulcorante… —y dejé el menú cerrado sobre la mesa con un poco de fuerza sonriéndole - ¿no lo anotaras? No creo que puedas recordar todo eso- Edward alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia mí y sonrió de lado. Amber bufó sacando un lápiz, su libreta y anotó rápidamente, luego miró a Edward mordiéndose el labio y torciendo aún más la cadera. Él cerró su menú y lo dejó sobre la mesa también,

-Si… yo compartiré la porción con mi novia—se paró de su silla y rodeando a Amber llegó a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí haciendo que me desplace un poco en el sillón. Me abrazó por lo hombros y besó mi mejilla para decir en mi oído –quiero lamer esa crema de tus labios—volteó hacia Amber –que sea una porción grande Candy—

Ella jadeó ahogadamente, volteó en sus talones y se fue taconeando. Mierda… miré a Edward y él me guiñó un ojo, -Eres perversa bebé…-

-No te quedas atrás—reí negando con la cabeza.

El cheese cake estaba bueno, Edward me daba pequeñas porciones con el tenedor en la boca y yo los aceptaba jugando a ser sexy y lamer mis labios saboreándolo. Cuando terminé de tomar mi té helado me acomodé en el asiento y me enfrenté a él,

-Quería proponerte algo—murmuré seriamente mirando primero mis manos en mi regazo y luego a él, sonreía socarronamente,

-El hotel está a una hora de aquí nena, ¿me quieres ahora?—acarició un mechón de mi cabello,

Sonreí ligeramente negando con la cabeza, -Quería que fuéramos a ver a mi mamá… me gustaría que la conozcas, si quieres—

Él cambió esa sonrisa que era su marca personal por una expresión de respeto y comprensión, -Me encantaría conocer a Rene, Bella— suavemente me tomó de la mano.

Asentí con una sonrisa y acabamos nuestro postre para salir de allí.

*o*

-¿Vienes muy seguido?—preguntó mientras manejaba hacia el Instituto mental de Port Ángeles, una de mis manos estaba envuelta en la suya mientras la sostenía sobre la palanca de cambios, había estado pensando hasta ese momento que no íbamos a disfrutar mucho tiempo estar de esa manera, ambos sabíamos que esporádicamente tendríamos que continuar con nuestra vida real y que esto que estábamos viviendo era como un momento en el limbo. Suspiré dejando mis malos pensamientos atrás y miré a la carretera que se extendía por delante de mí, estábamos a poco por llegar.

-Solo unas pocas veces al año, día de la madre, su cumpleaños, navidad, quizá mi cumpleaños…- me alcé de hombros –igualmente ella no es muy consciente de mi presencia que digamos, siempre ausente, siempre tarareando una triste canción de cuna, no te asustes si la vez arrullando una manta que nunca deja o si le hablas y no responde, de hecho nunca lo hizo… cuando le hablo—

-Lo siento tanto Bella—apretó mi mano en silencioso apoyo y sonreí –mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, pero sentí su ausencia hasta luego de la adolescencia, nunca me había resignado a perderla. No me imagino lo que fue para ti a los 15 años perder tanto, cielos… una mierda total, a ella la tienes pero no significa un soporte para ti. Simplemente, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco—

-Me costó mucho, no era tan fuerte al principio, no se si alguna vez lo fui. Si no hubiese sido por los Blacks, por Alice y Esme no hubiese podido seguir adelante. Literalmente quedé huérfana, pero ellos me adoptaron y pude terminar la preparatoria, gané una beca y Billy me ayudó un montón al igual que el fondo que dejó mi papá. Puse tanto esfuerzo en prepararme, el mejor promedio, egresada con honores—reí –terminé trabajando en una biblioteca solo porque pensé que iba con el perfil que me había propuesto y funcionó, fue en un coctel organizado por la biblioteca de nueva york que conocí a tu padre—

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo hiciste?—él parecía curioso acerca de eso.

-Quedé deslumbrada, casi pude entender a mi madre. Casi dije "Mamá, tenías razón"—reí irónicamente –él sabía como jugar sus fichas, sabe malditamente bien como conquistar una mujer, como desplegar todo ese encanto masculino… y casi funcionó o lo hizo por un tiempo, hasta que llegaste tú—

-Hijo de puta—gruñó Edward sorprendiéndome, volteé hacia él y lo vi morder con fuerza sus dientes, el filo de su mandíbula se marcaba casi eróticamente –siempre fue un hijo de puta con suerte, siempre se salió con la suya, nunca dejó títere con cabeza—

-Si… esa es la frase exacta—dije viendo a unos pocos kilómetros la entrada principal del Instituto mental, lo señalé –de hecho vinimos a visitar a uno de esos títeres sin cabeza—

-Dios… Bella lo siento—dijo junto a una maldición, apreté su mano en comprensión.

Edward estacionó y rápidamente bajamos del auto, me sorprendí cuando el caminó a mi lado tomándome de la cintura para besarme en los labios suavemente –Vamos—dijo agarrando mi mano, tomando el mando de la situación.

Vimos a la doctora Carmen por un momento cuando entramos al vestíbulo del lugar, eran vacaciones así que había varias familias cerca haciendo sus visitas. Edward nunca me soltó la mano mientras Carmen nos dirigía hacia el área de descanso, donde los residentes estaban en el gran parque de verde césped y mesas de picnic tomando el sol luego de los días de lluvia. Habían familias dispersas aquí y allá y por un segundo sentí nostalgia, nunca había venido con una familia a visitar a mamá. No había familia, literalmente, a la cual recurrir.

-Es un área asegurada, tanto las familias como los residentes están cómodos en las sillas de descanso o en las mesas de picnic, si la familia lo solicita se puede preparar una zona libre para picnics sobre el pasto—la doctora nos explicaba mientras caminábamos junto a ella por una vereda de adoquines que recorría los terrenos. Era un increíble lugar, pagaba lo mejor para que mamá estuviera cómoda y esto era lo mejor al menos por esta zona de Washington. –Tenemos hasta arboles frutales, en época de cosecha todos en el lugar, hasta las enfermeras, salimos a cosechar en canastos de frutas, manzanas, naranjas, limones, melocotones, es una linda distención para los residentes de menor complejidad-

-Si no fuera por el cerco, diría que parece las inmediaciones de un hotel—sonrió Edward contagiando a Carmen.

-Oh allí esta… logramos que saliera cuando nos avisaste que ibas a venir a verla Bella—murmuró cuando mi mirada se enfocó en la mujer que una vez me había dado la vida.

-Gracias Carmen—susurré con mi garganta embotada. Ella se detuvo a unos metros de mi madre y alzó una mano señalándola

-Vayan con ella, me quedaré un momento aquí para ver sus reacciones y luego me iré—

Asentí adelantando un paso, podía sentir a Edward detrás de mí a demás de estar tomando mi mano. Como siempre mi madre no reaccionó a mi llegada, miraba con aire ausente una familia que se sentaban mas allá, no pude dejar de notar que una de esas mujeres estaba embarazada.

Mamá estaba vestida con un bonito vestido largo color blanco con pequeñas flores estampadas, su cabello caía en suaves risos sobre sus hombros y aunque estaba pálida y delgada como otras veces, ella lucía un brillo especial, tal vez originado por el efecto de la luz solar o solo porque ella se sentía calma y tranquila. Cuando llegamos a su lado ella no se inmutó, me senté junto a ella arrastrando a Edward conmigo y quedamos un momento mirando a la familia que interactuaba mas allá, un adolescente parecía ser el residente, una chica de cabello negro y corto con una mirada triste.

Tomé un profundo respiro y moví mi mano tentativamente para no asustarla, aferrándome a la suya que reposaba en su regazo, en un intento de mantenerla mas cerca, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella. Pero ella no se inmuto… hasta que luego de unos segundos miró lentamente hacia su regazo y quedó con su mirada fija en nuestras manos unidas.

El primer acercamiento estaba hecho, no debía tener miedo de mi madre, pero lo tengo y no porque ella me de miedo, me dan miedo sus reacciones. Recordé la primera vez que la visité luego de dos meses luego de su primer intento de suicidio, ella gritó y gritó en cuanto me vio, espantando a todos en esa planta, eso no me permitió visitarla hasta cinco meses después. Carmen me dijo que era una reacción esperada, el shock que ella había sufrido había sido demasiado grande y cualquier motivo podía ser el desencadenante para un episodio, aun así, siempre fui precavida en el primer contacto a partir de ese momento.

-Hola mamá—susurré con voz ligera –estas hermosa—

Reprimí las ganas de apoyar el costado de mi cabeza en el hombro de mamá, no quería incomodarla o aterrarla y hacer una escena en el peor de los casos, solo me quedé allí sosteniendo su mano mientras ella volteaba su cabeza nuevamente hacia la familia a lo lejos. Volteé hacia Edward que nos estaba mirando con una mirada mezcla de pena y solemnidad.

-Son muy parecidas—susurró acercándose a mí –ambas muy hermosas—

Sonreí en agradecimiento y volví a ver a mamá, nuestras manos aun unidas en su regazo era lo más cerca que había llegado a tocarla físicamente, luego de varios intentos a lo largo de los años, de abrazos no correspondidos y besos ausentes. Solo quería que alguna vez ella superara su corazón y su mente herida, me mire a los ojos y con toda la razón que se que aún existe en su interior dijera algo como "hija mía", si… eso estaría bien, "Te amo" estaría aun mejor. Con el paso de los años ese deseo se había tornado algo inalcanzable, pero aun mantenía la esperanza.

-Mamá—me levanté del banco manteniendo su mano en la mía y me arrodillé en el césped frente a ella, le sonreí aunque no tenía su atención –quería que conocieras a alguien, él es… alguien especial para mí—miré a Edward y le sonreí tendiéndole la mano, él la tomó y con suavidad vino a mi lado a arrodillarse junto a mí – alguien que me gusta mucho—continué en voz baja sin dejar la mirada de Edward – alguien que de hecho… amo mucho—sonreí ante la mirada de mayor incredulidad de Edward, él pestañó luego de un par de segundos, aún con mi madre allí presente parecía que estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Te amo bebe… tanto—susurró él con reverencia.

Asentí emocionada –Mami… él es Edward— volteé a verla. Ella nos miraba, pero su mirada pronto se centró en Edward, él levantó la mirada hacia ella y trabaron sus ojos. Y… oh dios… fue allí que sucedió la reacción que Carmen aun esperaba a metros de nosotros.

Carmen alguna vez me había dicho que para mi madre, conocer a gente nueva podía ser tanto perjudicial como favorecedor, pues su sistema estaba colapsado y colgado de personas de su pasado e incorporar alguien mas podía ser estresante.

Pero nunca, nunca pensé que estar ante la presencia de Edward ella reaccionaría así. En un primer segundo, supe que algo no iba a ir bien cuando su cuerpo entero se fue poniendo rígido paulatinamente, su mano apretó la mía casi hasta el dolor y sus ojos fueron agrandándose a medida que su espalda iba retrocediendo centímetro a centímetro hacia el respaldo del banco.

Emitió un sonido al abrir la boca, mezcla de gemido gutural y grito ahogado y luego todo se descontroló, comenzó a jadear con su rostro crispándose en terror y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Y luego como si el viento soplara de manera diferente, esos mismos ojos que habían mostrado miedo, se llenaron rabia y dolor.

Edward y yo nos levantamos tomándonos de las manos, mi madre soltó la mía sin dejar de mirar al hombre a mi lado, que por alguna razón se había convertido en el objeto de su ira. Di un paso hacia atrás arrastrando a un Edward pasmado, cuando de repente mi madre saltó de la silla del parque con un gruñido y corrió hacia Edward alzando las manos. Grité cuando la vi clavando las uñas en el rostro de Edward, él solo atinó a empujarme cuando mi madre cayó sobre él.

Estaba totalmente fuera de su mente,

-¡Mamá!—grité viendo cómo peleaba contra un Edward paralizado, las manos de él tomaron las muñecas de ella alejándolas de su rostro que ahora tenía puntos donde podía verse la sangre correr. Mi madre gritaba, tratando de llegar con sus manos a Edward.

Entonces los enfermeros llegaron corriendo con Carmen detrás, dos de ellos arrancaron a mi madre de Edward, ella se retorcía en sus brazos mientras gritaba con saña, los enfermeros tomaron sus manos cuando ella atinó a rasguñarlos a ellos también Carmen la rodeó manipulado una jeringuilla que llenó con un liquido ambarino de una pequeña ampolla y sin tardanza se la inyectó en el brazo.

-Oh por dios, mamá—lloré tapando mi boca con ambas manos, me mataba, me mataba verla de esa manera. Nunca creí que iba a tener una reacción así. Oh dios…

-Llévenla a su habitación, Trina irá con ella en un momento y luego iré yo. Dormirá por unas horas—los enfermeros la sacaron de allí y ella volteó a mi –lo siento Bella, no sabía que iba a suceder esto aunque tú sabes que con su inestabilidad no puede sorprendernos. Ella estará bien, le administraré calmantes esta noche y mañana comenzaremos con la terapia—

Asentí entre sollozos cuando ella se acercó y me abrazó un momento antes de irse detrás de los enfermeros.

En cuanto se fue me quise derrumbar allí mismo, ante la mirada aun atónita de todos alrededor, pero un par de brazos fuertes que me atraparon con seguridad, me mantuvieron en pie.

-Oh por dios, perdóname Edward—anclé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundí mi rostro en su pecho –no sabía que iba a suceder, lo siento tanto—alcé mis ojos y vi la sangre en sus mejillas y su mirada triste y aun así llena de amor. Alcé mis manos limpiando con mis dedos su sangre, pero él atrapó mis muñecas y besó mis nudillos.

-Está bien, ella estará bien bebé…- me abrazó de nuevo besando el tope de mi cabeza y me dejé caer en él, mis sollozos amortiguándose en su pecho y mi corazón roto una y otra vez –vamos mi amor, todo estará bien. Nos mantendremos al tanto—

Salimos de allí unos diez minutos después, nuestras manos unidas y nuestras almas en silencio. Él manejó de regreso al hotel, no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para enfrentar a Jake, Leah ni Alice, mucho menos a Sue o Billy. Cuando llegamos él se ocupó de llamar a un fast food cercano y pedir una pizza mientras que yo preparé los elementos de primeros auxilios, para sanar sus heridas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo bebé—nos acomodamos en el sillón esperando la comida, yo me senté en su regazo e impregnando un algodón con un antiséptico, me negué a escucharlo. Me senté mejor sobre él, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y mis manos fueron a su rostro, mamá le había dejado marcas de sus uñas hundidas en su piel, cerca de los ojos y debajo del mentón.

-Lo hago porque me gusta cuidarte—dije con una suave sonrisa –no quedarán marcas, no son muy profundas—

-No me preocupa eso…- dijo negando con la cabeza –tú… ¿estas bien?—él acarició mi nuca con sus suaves movimientos.

-Tan bien como puedo estar—susurré mirándolo a los ojos. Bajé mis manos sin dejar de mirarlo, era tan malditamente hermoso… su cabello cobrizo echo un lío allí arriba, su piel suave y ese rastrojo de barba de varios días, que lo hacía ver tan hombre, esos labios que quería besar una y otra vez, sus ojos… cielos -son tus ojos—

-¿Qué—susurró él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tus ojos… son… los mismos ojos que los de Carlisle—jadeé –oh dios… fueron tus ojos—

Él negó con la cabeza sacando de mis manos el algodón y el antiséptico –No sabemos eso, quizá si lo fue, pero… no podemos saber lo que pasó por su cabeza—él negó otra vez volviendo a mirarme –solo quiero que estés bien, ella no me dañó, pero estoy seguro que si lo hizo una vez mas contigo—

Asentí… ella me hería, cada vez.

Me acurruqué en el regazo de Edward, oliendo su olor, masculino, terroso y limpio. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su todo él me envolviera, sus brazos, sus piernas, su esencia, sus palabras. No necesitaba nada más. Junto a él estaba en casa y pronto tendría que dejarlo ir… y eso me mataba.

-Te amo bebé—dijo antes de que mi cuerpo dijera basta y me dejara llevar por un sueño tranquilo, sin antes responder con un suave "Te amo también"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas lindas, si... he tardado, pero tengo el tiempo absorbido en casa y la familia, no abandonaré este fic. Así que aqui me tendrán. Un beso enorme y gracias por la espera.<strong>


End file.
